Four Fathers: Revised
by Sapphire93
Summary: A little girl finds her way down to the sewers and into the turtles lair. Realizing she has no home or family, the turtles take her in and they become dads. A lot better than it sounds...R&R please and no flames!
1. The Visitor

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TMNT. I also don't own the makers of Resses Peanut Butter Cups. But I would really like too.

**Ann:** Hi! This is my new "Four Fathers". So here's chapter 1!

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

**That evening Donny, Mikey, Leo, and Raph were training in their rooms. Until, I came down. **

**"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Master Splinter yelled. **

**All of the turtles ran out of their rooms and went to Master Splinter. **

**"Master Splinter! Are you all right?" Leo asked. **

**"I am fine, Leonardo. But who is this?" Master Splinter asked. **

**"I'm not quite sure but whoever she is we need to figure out her name and get her back where she--" **

**"OH SHUT UP, DONNY! Don't get into your little speeches!" Raph yelled. **

**"I wasn't. I had one more word and then I was done." Donny corrected. **

**"Hi." I said to Raph. **

**"Hi." Raph said annoyed. **

**"Hi," I said again. **

**"Hi." **

**"Hi." **

**"Hi." He wasn't starting to look to happy. On the other hand, he didn't look happy to begin with!**

**"Hi." **

**"I SAID HI ALREADY! KNOCK IT OFF!!" he yelled.**

**"Your mean!" I shouted back.**

**"HA! DID YOU HEAR HER?? HEE,HEE! SHE SAID YOUR MEAN! HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA!" Mikey laughed. **

**"I'LL BE UP IN MY ROOM." Raph stormed up the stairs. **

**"Michelangelo...do not tease your brother like that." Master Splinter ordered.**

**"Why not?! It's funny!"**

**"Hi. My name is Donatello, but you can call me Donny. What's your name?" Donny asked.**

**"...................................................." I answered. **

**"O-k. Then why are you down here?" he asked **

**"Why are you down here?" I asked right back.**

**"This is my home."**

**"This is my home." I snickered.**

**"No, it's not."**

**"No, it's not."**

**"Leo...she's copying me," he whined.**

**"Leo...she's copying me."**

**"Let me try. Hi.--" Leo said.**

**"Shut up." I told him.**

**"WELL! That does it! I'll be up in my room, thank you very much!" He went up after his brother.**

**"Bye-bye!" I waved.**

**"Ok, this is going to be tougher that I thought." Donny said.**

**"Hello. What is your name?" Master Splinter asked.**

**"...................................." I didn't answer.**

**"How come she has a hard time keeping her mouth shut, but when you ask her her name, why doesn't she talk?" Master Splinter asked.**

**"I don't know. Maybe she doesn't have one. Do you have a name?" Donny asked.**

**"Your cute," I answered. I think he turned red.**

**"O-k, then."**

**"Hee, hee!" Mikey laughed.**

**"Don't start! If you think this is so funny, than you try," Donny said.**

**"Ok I will! Do you have a name?" Mikey asked.**

**"No," I answered.**

**"Ok. We'll have to name her." Mikey yawned. "I'll be up in my room."**

**Master Splinter and Donny couldn't believe how he just did it like that. They couldn't do anything but give eachother blank stares. The next day Donny came running down stairs begging for Master Splinter to let them keep me. He had suddenly became attached to me. I slept in Donny's room because Leo and Raph didn't want me because I was mean to them. So with Mikey, he wanted me but Donny didn't want me too because otherwise, we would be belching all night. So Master Splinter said yes to keeping me. **

**"This is so great! We can be Five Fathers!" Donny said excidedly.**

**"For the next 5 months it will be four. I'm going to Washington, bye!" Master Splinter said.**

**"Well that's not too bad. The four of us can handle a little girl."**

**"Three of us. I'm teaching a karate class all day today. Bye," Raph said.**

**" Ok then three of us..."**

**"Two, I'm helping out at the Daycare Center all day, bye," Mikey said.**

**"Make that--"**

**"--one. I have to go food shopping and run a lot of errands so I won't be back until at least 8. See ya later! Good luck!" Leo said.**

**"Help me." Donny pleaded to nobody. I just smiled evilly.

* * *

**

**Krista:** What did the Reeses Cups in the disclaimer have to do with anything?

**Ann:** I don't know...I like Reeses Cups. Their good.

**Krista:** I know, they're my favorite candy. And don't you have a family? They can't just keep you like a pet!

**Ann:** Too bad. No one is going to miss me. And I like animals! :-)

**Krista: **Sure.......should I tell them to R&R?

**Ann:** NO I WANT TO!! :-) R&R PUL-EEZ!

**Krista:** Whatever....bye!


	2. Sick

**Ann:** Here is chapter 2. Thank you BubblyShell for the review!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**"Well, it looks like it's just you and me for a little while," Donny said. "What do you want--"**

**"I want candy." I answered.**

**"...Ok. I was going to ask you wanted to do, but that's a good start."**

**"ME WANT CANDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**"OK! Ok! You can have some candy!"**

**"Not some. LOTS!" I yelled.**

**"No you'll get sick," he said firmly.**

**"WWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANT A LOT OF CANDY!!! YOU'RE BEING MEAN TO ME!!!"**

**"WHAT?! I'm not being mean! Calm down, calm down! OK,OK! I GIVE UP! HAVE A LOTS OF CANDY!!!!!!!! But just don't expect me to take care of you once you get sick!"**

**"Thank you very much," I said very politely. **

**_Two hours, later when I finished all of the candy..._**

**"Donny I don't feel too well." I complained.**

**"See? You're sick. I'm not taking care of...," he felt my forehead, "...YOU!! YOUR BURNING UP!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!?!"**

**"You're the one who let me have all of the candy."**

**"OH, GREAT! My first day of babysitting you, and youget a high fever! 110?!?"**

**"Is that good or bad?" I asked.**

**"BAD! You have a really, really high fever!!"**

**"What's a fever?"**

**".............." I rendered him speechless.**

**_At 5:30..._**

**"Hi, Donny. I thought I would be home around eight, but I'm home at 5:30. Hey--what happened to you?" Leo asked.**

**"The kid's sick," Donny replied.**

**"SHE'S WHAT?!"**

**"Yeah. She's in my bedroom."**

**"This is horrible! I have to go and see her!"**

**"NO!" Donny stopped him."You'll catch it! It's really bad! She has a really high fever. 110."**

**"WHAT?!?!"**

**"Yeah. Right before you walked in, I checked to see if her fever had went down, but now it's up to 116."**

**"Oh, great! How did she get sick? Do you know?"**

**"Ah...no?"**

**"Donny?" Leo asked in a threatening voice.**

**"Ok,ok! I gave her a lot of candy."**

**"WHAT?! WHY DID YOU DO THAT???"**

**"You should've heard the fit she had!"**

**"Fit or no fit! Thanks for making her sick, Donny!"**

**"Sorry."**

**"Let me go see her."**

**_7:00..._**

**"H--"**

**"SHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Leo and Donny wispered.**

**"What?" Raph asked.**

**"The girl's sick." Leo said.**

**"Yeah we just got her down to sleep. Finally!" Donny said.**

**"Her fever was 110, then before I came home, Donny checked again and it moved up too 116, and right before she fell asleep and before you came home, we just checked, and now it's up to 120." Leo said.**

**"How the !$#$ did she get sick?" Raph asked.**

**Leo glared at Donny.**

**"I gave her too much candy." Donny admitted.**

**"Donny! That's a stupid thing! Mikey would do that, not you!" Raph yelled.**

**"Thanks a lot!" Mikey said.**

**"How long have you been standing there?" Raph asked.**

**"Long enough. I was here ever since Leo said: "The girl's sick." **

**

* * *

**

**Ann:** Will I get better? Will Donny learn anything? Is Raph gonna kill someone? Tune in next time! Please R&R!


	3. Master Splinter comes home

**Ann:** Here is chapter 3!

**Chapter 3**

**The next day...**

**"Uh,oh," Donny said.**

**"Oh, great! I don't like the sound of that 'uh,oh' !" Leo said worried.**

**"Her fever is up to 122 now." Donny informed Leo.**

**"I feel so bad. She might die."**

**"Why do you feel bad? I'm the one who did it."**

**"Oh that's right." Leo said thoughtfully. "You're the one who gave her candy, you're the one who made her sick, and you're the one who will probably make her DIE!"**

**"I said I was sorry."**

**"How's her fever?" Raph walked in.**

**"Not good. It's up to 122 now." Leo said.**

**"Why don't we take her to a hospital?" Mikey asked.**

**"We can't! It would be too hard!" Donny said.**

**"How would it be too hard?"**

**"We're teenage mutant ninja turtles!" Donny exclaimed. "Everyone would be freaked out!"**

**"You're an idiot, you know that Mikey?" Raph asked.**

**"Why thank you, I plan to improve more on it!" Mikey bowed. Raph rolled his eyes.**

**"Guys. Mikey does have a point. We should bring her to a hospital." Leo suggusted.**

**"But-"**

**"Bring who to a hospital?" Master Splinter asked.**

**"MASTER SPLINTER!! What are you doing home so early???" Leo asked.**

**"They do not need me anymore."**

**"Well why don't you take a nice, long vacation?"**

**"No. Who are we bringing to the hospital?"**

**"No one--"**

**"But just in case your wondering, the girl's not sick," Mikey said. Everyone glared at him. "What?"**

**"So is the girl sick? Yes or no?" Master Splinter asked.**

**"NO! I mean, (ahem!) No," Leo said.**

**"DONNY! MY THROAT HURTS! I FEEL LIKE FROWING UP AGAIN! I THINK MY FEVER'S GETTIN' BADDER! AND I HAVE TO GO POTTY!" I yelled.**

**"I'll go," Leo said. "Donny, why don't you tell Master Splinter what happened to the little girl?"**

**"Ok. I gave her too much candy, so her fever was up 110, then it was up to 116, then 120, and now it is up to 122." Donny said.**

**"What?!" Master Splinter asked in disbelief.**

**"The girl's right," Leo said.**

**"What do you mean?" Master Splinter asked.**

**"Her fever. It has gotten worse. It's up to 126 now."**

**"We are taking her to a hospital."**

**"But how? Everbody will be freaking out because of us." Donny complained.**

**"We will wear these clothes then." Master Splinter held up some human clothes.**

**Ann: **By the way, I know that there's no such word as "badder." I know that the word is supposed to be "worse." And "frowing" is "throwing." I'm only three in this story! R&R!


	4. The hospital

**Ann:** Chapter 4 is right here! Thank you for the reviews everybody! Sorry that I havn't updated. I had my sisters birthday, and my aunt's birthday, and I was sick. So sorry about the long wait.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**At the hospital...**

**"All you need to do is fill out this form." A lady at the desk said.**

**"Thank you." Master Splinter said.**

**"Name." Leo asked. "What's her name going to be?"**

**Everybody shrugged.**

**"This is gonna be a long wait." Mikey complained.**

**"SHHHHHHHHH!" Everybody said.**

**"How about Geena?" Donny asked.**

**"GEENA? WHAT? NO?" Raph yelled.**

**"Raphael! Use your indoor voice! I can not believe that I am still telling you that." Master Splinter said.**

**"Sor-ry."**

**"Do not have an additude with me."**

**"Can we just pick a name for her and can that be it?" Leo asked.**

**"Sure." Mikey agreed sarcastically.**

**"Shhhhhhh."**

**"How about Sapphire?" Donny asked.**

**"Sure. We could use that." Leo and everyone agreed.**

**Then Leo said: "Last name."**

**"TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA HUMAN!" Mikey sang.**

**"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone yelled.**

**"We will use our own last name." Master Splinter said.**

**Leo said:"Turtle. Ok. Next one. Age."**

**Everybody looked at each other with blank stares.**

**"73." Mikey said bored.**

**"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Everybody yelled.**

**Mikey rolled his eyes.**

**"How old are you, Sapphire?" Donny asked.**

**"73." I answered.**

**"...o-k. 3! We can just say 3."**

**"Ok. Three," Leo wrote down, "Date-oh great!"**

**"What?" Raph asked.**

**"Date of birth."**

**"This would be a lot easier, if she was our kid." Mikey said.**

**"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone yelled once again.**

**"Ok! As til now, I am not going to speak here."**

**"...yay." Raph smiled and looked up at the ceiling.**

**"Oh, shut up."**

**"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone yelled again.**

**"GUYS! What is her date of birth?" Leo asked.**

**"Well, if she's three, then I would say that she was born in 2002." Donny said.**

**"NOOOOO! The month, Donny! The month!"**

**"Oh. September."**

**"Ok, then. The rest, we can answer."**

**"Little Girl? WHO THE! WOULD WRITE LITTLE GIRL IN THE NAME SPACE?" A nurse yelled.**

**"Heh. Heh. Us." Donny rose his hand a little bit.**

**"I will go in and I want you boys to stay out here and wait for us." Master Splinter ordered.**

**"But we want to come with you." all of them complained.**

**"No. Michelangelo, you would be covering yourself with band-aids. Leonardo, you would fall asleep. Donatello, you would be constanly asking when we are going home. And Raphael...you would be running around complaining that you want to go home because your hungry or thrisy or something like that"**

**"LET'S GO!" the nurse yelled.**

**"Wait," Master Splinter walked off, "Wait." **


	5. All Better

**Ann: Here is chapter 5.

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**"Well!" Donny asked as he ran up to Master Splinter when he came out of the room.**

**"We just need to give her these pills, four times a day." Master Splinter replied.**

**"WHAT! She will never take those! She'll have another fit again!"**

**"Too bad. Let us go home now."**

**"Donny?" Mikey yelled.**

**"What?" he answered.**

**"You know how we said that her birthday was in September?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Well, today is the second of September. So, does that make it her birthday today?"**

**Back down at the lair...**

**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY! TO YOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU!" everybody sang.**

**"Blow out the candles." Donny said.**

**"No." I answered.**

**"Blow them out."**

**"No."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because I don't feel like it. The candles are pretty."**

**"There not suppose to be pretty! Blow them out!"**

**"No."**

**So then Donny looked around and when nobody was looking, he blew the candles out. Then he said,"Look everybody! Sapphire blew out the candles!"**

**"YAYY!" everybody cheered.**

**"No I didn't." I said.**

**"Yes you did." Donny replied.**

**"No, i didn't."**

**"Yes you did."**

**"No I didn't."**

**"Yes you did."**

**"Then proof it."**

**Everybody looked at Donny to see what his proof was.**

**"I don't have any proof of you blowing out the candles." Donny admitted.**

**"Then I didn't blow then out." I crossed my arms and looked away with my eyes shut.**

**"Fine, fine I blew them out. No big deal. Anybody want cake?"**

**"No thanks." everyone said.**

**"Fine. I'll have a piece, then. Sapphire do you want a piece?"**

**"No thank you." I said.**

**"Ok." **

**"Just think! She's four years old now," Mikey said with tears in his eyes,"I will remember all of the goods times we had," Then he thought for a moment and remembered all of the crying from when I was really sick,"Ok, I'm done, now."**

**"In celebration of her birthday, let's all go to the zoo tomorrow! Then the day after that, we will go to the aquarium, and then the day after that day, the circus!" Donny yelled.**

**"YES! The circus! I love the circus! Da, da, daaaaaaaaa la da, da, da! Da, da daaaaaaaaa la da, da, da! Da, da la da! Da, da la da! Daaaaaaaaa la!" Mikey sang the theme song as he pretended to walk on a tight rope.**

**Everybody rolled their eyes.**


	6. Giraffes! Be Free!

**Ann: Here is chapter 6!**

**Chapter 6**

**The next day at the zoo...**

**"Can I go into the monkey cage?" I asked.**

**"No." Donny replied.**

**All four turtles decided to take shifts, Donny took me to the zoo, Leo took me to the aquarium, and Mikey and Raph would take me to the circus. At first, Raph was gonna take me but he didn't want to go, so Mikey wanted to go, and Mikey was going to take me, but then Raph didn't want just us two to go together because he knew that Mikey would spoil me. So now both Mikey and Raph are taking me. Poor Raph.**

**"Can I pet the tiger?" I asked again.**

**"No." Donny said firmly.**

**"Why?"**

**"Because it doesn't want to be petted right now."**

**"How do you know? You don't control its feelings."**

**"I know that, but you can tell that he doesn't want to be petted."**

**"Yeah, right." I said breaking away from his hand and I ran toward the tiger.**

**"SAPPHIRE! NOOOOOOOOOO!" Donny yelled.**

**Then I saw the giraffes and went toward them. But then Donny didn't know that so, he thought that I jumped down into the tiger's cage. So, being stupid as he is, he jumped down there. The tiger was asleep and he looked all over the cage whispering out my name. Then the Tiger woke up and started to growl at Donny. **

**Donny turned around. "Eeeep."**

**CRASH!**

**Donny was in a huge fight with the Tiger until he heard that crash. "What the?"**

**"FREE ALL OF THE GIRAFFES! RUN GIRAFFES! BE FREE!" I yelled laughing as I was riding one of them.**

**"SAPPHIRE! WHAT THE SHELL ARE YOU DOING! GET OFF OF THAT GIRAFFE RIGHT NOW! SAPPHIRE? ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" Donny yelled as he climbed out of the Tiger's cage.**

**"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

**"SAPPHIRE! GET BACK HERE!"**

**Then for the rest of the day he chased me down town...until he lost me because he couldn't keep up.**

**"(Pant,pant!) Sapphire! (Huff, huff, puff!) Wait (Gasp!) for me! (Wheeze!)" He was so tired that he was afraid to go home. First he made me very sick, and now he lost me. He couldn't face his brothers about it. So he went to the Police Station.**

**At the Police Station...**

**"Ok. She's a little brat! No, no, she's not a brat! Well sometimes she is. But I what I mean is that she's ths tall, or maybe she's a little shorter? I don't know! SHE'S SHORT! And, and, and, and I lost my place! I have no clue what I was just talking about two seconds ago...OH YEAH! She's really short! ...No wait, I already said that didn't I? Oh, ah...well. She freed all of the giraffes from the zoo. So I chased and chased and chased her! All the way down town! That's why it didn't take me so long to find you, I mean! Come here. So, I don't really know how to explain or maybe, no. I don't know how to describe her. Well, basiclly all I know on how to describe her is that she would be riding on a giraffes back if you found her. Oh! And she's a girl" Donny said all confused.**

**"...What?" the police officer asked.**

**"Ohhhh boy."**

**Later back down in the lair...**

**"Hi, Leo." Donny sounded tired.**

**"Oh hi, Donny! How was the little zoo trip?" Leo asked.**

**"It was fun!" I said happily.**

**"Don't-get-me-started." Donny said ticced off.**

**"Oh, goody! By the way I can tell, is that we're gonna have a lot of fun tomorrow!" Leo said sarcasticly.**


	7. Pet The Turtle

**Ann: Here is chapter 7! Just to let you know, when I have the words on italic, that means that their thinking. Or their saying it in their heads, or whichever.**

**Chapter 7**

**The next day...**

**"Raph?" Leo asked.**

**"What?" Raph mumbled.**

**"I promise you, that I will pay you 100 bucks to do this for me!"**

**"It all depends...what do you want me to do?"**

**"Take Sapphire to the aquarium."**

**"ARE YOU NUTS! NO! Don't try to trick me, Leo! I heard Donny's story!" Raph stormed out of the room.**

**"Ok, I'm ready to go." I said.**

**"Joy." Leo said nervously.**

**At the aquarium...**

**"Look at all of the fish, Leo!" I yelled.**

**"Yeah, yeah. Look at the fish." Leo said still nervous.**

**"Can I hold the turtle?"**

_**Oh, no! She asked it! This is great this is really great! This is all how Donny's story started out. I'm gonna say no, then she's gonna ask why, and I'm gonna say because it is in the glass and you can't go in there, and then she'll either have a big fit, or she'll just break all of the-**_

_**CRASH!**_

**_-glass. _"SAPPHIRE! NO! What are you doing?" Leo yelled.**

**"I want to pet the turtle." I answered.**

**Then the security came out.**

**"OH GREAT! Now what are we supposed to do! I know! Let's make a break for it!" Leo yelled.**

**"But I haven't seen the whales or the dolphins yet!" I said sadly.**

**"TOO BAD! Let's go!"**

**Once we left, the alarm went off saying that somebody stole something.**

**"WE DIDN'T STEAL ANYTHING!" Leo yelled running with me trying to keep up with him.**

**Back down at the lair...**

**"Well. We made it." Leo said.**

**"Was she bad?" Raph asked.**

**"Yes."**

**"Tell me later. I need to have a little talk with you. Sapphire? Stand right over there, ok?"**

**"Ok." I answered walking over to the T.V.**

**"We never agreed on getting her a pet. We agreed on never getting her a pet." Raph said mad.**

**"I know that." Leo agreed.**

**"Then why did you get her one?"**

**"I didn't."**

**"Oh? You didn't? Is that what you said?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Don't lie to my face."**

**"I'm not! I didn't get her a pet!"**

**"Ok, fine. Sapphire come here for a minute," I walked over to Raph and took something from my hands, "I don't suppose you call this a pet." Raph held up the turtle that I was petting at the aquarium. **

**"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WE DID STEAL!" Leo yelled in shock.**

**"Calm down, Leo. I just want to know why you bought her a pet. Because you knew that we all agreed not to get her any pets."**

**"FOR THE LAST TIME! I DID NOT GET HER ANY PETS! WHAT HAPPENED WAS SHE ASKED ME TO PET A TURTLE, I HESITATED! I WAS THINKING ABOUT DONNY'S STORY AND I WAS WORRIED! SO THE NEXT THING I KNEW, WAS THAT I HEARD A BIG, HUGE CRASH! AND SHE BROKE THE GLASS SO SHE COULD PET IT! SO THEN, THE STUPID SECURITY PEOPLE CAME OUT! SO I WORRIED EVEN MORE! I DIDN'T THINK THAT SHE HAD THE TURTLE IN HER HANDS, THEN THE ALARM FOR SOMEONE STEALING SOMETHING WENT OFF! SINCE I DIDN'T THINK THAT SHE HAD THE TURTLE IN HER HANDS, I YELLED THAT WE DIDN'T STEAL ANYTHING, AND THEY BELIEVED ME"**

**"Ok."**

**"I don't sense any simpathy here."**

**"No, no. Keep going. It's a long ride to the aquarium," then Raph smiled, "Plus, there's nothing on T.V." **


	8. We Tried

**Ann: Here is chapter 8.**

**Chapter 8**

**Back at the aquarium...**

**"Ok? So we stole the turtle but we didn't mean too!" Leo explained to the boss of the aquarium.**

**"Sure ya did." he answered.**

**"You sound like you don't believe me..."**

**"Because I don't. Let me have the turtle."**

**"Oh, sure. Sapphire, give me the turtle."**

**"I don't have it." I answered.**

**"What do you mean you don't have it?" Leo asked.**

**"You grabbed me too fast to come back here and you didn't give me time to get him.**

**"PERFECT!"**

**"Well, Leo. You screwed up again. I guess we will just have to keep it as a pet." Raph said.**

**"(Sigh!) Your right," Leo said as he walked back up to the boss. "I made a mistake, we didn't steal the turtle."**

**"Yep." the boss said.**

**As they left Leo said. "I don't feel right about this."**

**"I don't either, but there is nothing that you can do." Raph said.**

**"I know. Hey! What do you mean that there's nothing I can do? What about you?"**

**"I wasn't apart of this in the first place."**

**"Well, you got yourself into this!"**

**"Because you were just going to let us keep it!"**

**"You let us keep it!"**

**"Yeah, but that's because we can't do anything about it!"**

**"Fine."**

**Down at the lair...**

**"Sapphire?" Leo asked.**

**"Yeah?" I answered.**

**"Where's the turtle?"**

**"I don't know."**

**"GREAT WE LOST THE TURTLE!"**

**"Don't get upset. Because Mikey will be doing that when he gets home." Raph said.**

**"Why?"**

**"Good news:I found the turtle. Bad news:I found him in the Kitchen. More bad news:He ate all of the food that's in the kitchen."**

**"So there's no food in the kitchen?"**

**"Right."**

**"And that's the reason why Mikey will be crying?"**

**"Yep."**

**"Because there's no food?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

**"Oh, suck it up!"**

**"Since we can't eat, what are we gonna do? What are we gonna eat?"**

**"I don't know. We just need to go food shopping." Raph shrugged.**

**Mikey looked at the turtle and said. "Who wants Turtle Soup?"**

**"OK!" I yelled. "So, who are we going to cook?"**

**"What do you mean?" Mikey asked smiling nervously while Raph was glaring at him.**

**"We can't eat ShellShock. So in other words, who are we going to cook, you or Raph?"**

**"Nice going!" Raph glared at Mikey. "Now she wants to kill and cook us!"**

**"LET'S EAT!" I yelled with a play fork and a play knife.**

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Raph and Mikey yelled. They ran...and I chased. **


	9. Trying To Spy

**_Chapter 9_**

**"DON'T EAT US!" Raph and Mikey yelled.**

**I stopped chasing them. "Why not? You ask me who wanted turtle soup. So I thought that we were gonna cook one of you."**

**"Well, we're not. Mikey ment ShellShock." Raph said.**

**"What? You wanted to eat my poor little turtle?" I asked very mad.**

**"Yeah, well, yeah, I did. But I was kidding! Yeah, that's it! I was kidding!" Mikey said.**

**"No you weren't. While we were running, you wispered in my ear, let's eat that turtle when she's sleeping." Raph said.**

**"RAPH! SHUT UP! She heard you!" Mikey yelled.**

**"What's going on?" Leo walked in.**

**"Mikey's home." Raph smiled as everybody froze.**

**"O-k. But you two shouldn't be here right now..."**

**"Why not?"**

**"Your supposed to be at the circus with her! It started an hour ago! Now their probably not going to let you in!"**

**"Oh. W-we knew that. We, um... we decided to stay here insted." Raph said. Mikey nodded.**

**"No we didn't." I said and Mikey covered my mouth with his hand.**

**"Don't listen to her, we're staying here." Raph said.**

**"Yep. Right here." Mikey said.**

**"We'll be up in my room. Bye!"**

**"Yeah, and we'll stay away from you because-"**

**"-Because! Because we have a suprise for you. Bye!" Raph interupted Mikey while covering his mouth with his hand.**

**"Ok. Bye." Leo said all weirded out.**

**Later...**

**"I'm telling you, Donny. I don't know what their doing. And then Raph just interups Mikey and says that they have a suprise for me, but they've been up there for at least three hours." Leo explained.**

**"Their hinding something. So it is up to us to find out what the ! they are doing." Donny replied calmly.**

**"Like what? How are we supposed to find out what the ! their doing" Leo imatated.**

**"Don't make fun of me...and I have no idea how to...maybe we're going to have to spy."**

**"Donny, no. I'm not spying. There is no way you can make me do it."**

**A couple of minutes later outside Raph door...**

**"I'm gonna kill you when we're done with this!" Leo said.**

**"Shhhhhhhhh!" Donny whispered. "You need to whisper, otherwise they'll hear us!"**

**"Fine. I'll whisper! But I'm still gonna kill you when this is over!"**

**"Fine. Just shut up, I'm tryng to listen!"**

**"What are we going to do?" Raph asked.**

**"Like I know! What are we trying to hind anyway?" Mikey asked.**

**"I don't know. I don't even think that we have something to hind."**

**"Oh,no! They know that we're spying on them." Donny worried.**

**"How do you know?" Leo asked.**

**"They said that they don't have anything to hind. They know that we're spying on them! So they think that if they said that they have nothing to hind, they think that we will just leave knowing that their not doing anything to hind."**

**"Oh."**

**"So why are we hinding then?" Mikey asked.**

**"I don't know...I don't know what we should do." Raph worried.**

**"I want to go to the circus." I said.**

**"We can't. I t already started." Mikey said.**

**"This is all your fault."**

**"My fault? How is it my fault? If you didn't try to eat us..."**

**"I wouldn't try to eat you if you didn't ask if anyone wanted turtle soup..."**

**"I wouldn't ask that if you had remembered to bring the turtle to the aquarium like Leo said..."**

**"I would've forgotten if Leo didn't grab me so fast..."**

**"Great! Now their blaming me this whole thing!" Leo said.**

**"Shhhhhhhhhh!" Donny hissed.**

**"No, you know what Donny? I really don't think that they have anything!" Leo said without a whisper.**

**"Shhhhhhhhh! They'll hear you!" Donny stood up.**

**"I don't care, because they have nothing to hind."**

**"I guess your right."**

**Donny and Leo walked down stairs until they heard a noise. THUCK! THUCK! THUCK! THUCK! THUCK!**

**"SAPPHIRE! STOP IT! LEO AND DONNY WILL HEAR YOU!" Mikey yelled.**

**"MIKEY! SHHHHHHHHHH! LEO AND DONNY WILL HEAR BOTH OF YOU!" Raph yelled.**

**"Uh,oh." Leo and Donny said worried.**


	10. Running Away

**Ann: Sorry this is late...I had the flu.**

**_Chapter 10_**

**Leo and Donny ran up the stairs and tried to open Raph's door.**

**"It's locked!" Donny said jiggling the handle.**

**"Raph! Mikey! Open the door now!" Leo yelled.**

**"Leo and Donny are right outside the door! What are we gonna do?" Mikey asked.**

**"I don't know!" Raph paniced.**

**"Open up!" Leo yelled once more.**

**"Come on, guys! What are you doing in there?" Donny yelled.**

**"Come on! Out the window!" Raph said.**

**"How will we get Sapphire down?" Mikey asked.**

**"Here. I'll go first, you hand her to me and then you climb down."**

**"Good plan, good plan."**

**"Quick! Outside! Their going out the window!" Leo yelled.**

**"Let's go!" Donny yelled.**

**Donny and Leo ran outside to see that Raph was carring me, Mikey was carring something and Mikey had a blanket covering his shell.**

**"Raph! Mikey! Come back!" Donny yelled as Leo and him started to chase after them.**

**"Come on! We can go down to April's house!" Raph said.**

**"Do you think that we'll lose them?" Mikey asked.**

**"I don't know. Maybe. If we run fast enough, yeah."**

**"Why are we running anyway?" I asked.**

**"Because of you." Raph said.**

**"What did a little angel like me do?" I asked with a little smile.**

**"You took Mikey's shell off!"**

**"Oh. I thought that that was supposed to come off."**

**"No! It is not supposed to come off! Why didn't you ask us before you did it?"**

**"Because first of all, I thought that you would say no to me, and secone of all, I probably wouldn't listen to you anyway, so there was no point to asking you."**

**"Good point."**

**"Why are they running away from us?" Leo asked.**

**"I don't know. But to tell you from what I can see is that Mikey is carring something green and his back looks flats so that could be the reason why he has a blanket on his back." Donny said.**

**"What do you think he is carring?"**

**"I don't know but it could be his shell."**

**"Oh great he's running around in public naked!" Leo said.**

**"He has a blanket covering himself though." Donny said.**

**"Well he's running around in public half-naked, there you happy?"**

**"...Yes."**


	11. Stuck In The Toilet

**_Chapter 11_**

**Knock, knock, knock!**

**"April open up!" Raph yelled.**

**"Oh hi guys." April said.**

**"Quick! Close the door!"**

**"But your brothers are coming!"**

**"CLOSE IT!"**

**"Ok."**

**SLAM!**

**"AHH! She shut the door right in our faces!" Leo yelled.**

**Knock, knock, knock!**

**"April! This is Donny and Leo! Open up! We need to speak with Raph and Mikey! You slamed the door right in our faces and you almost caught my finger!"**

**"Should I?" April asked.**

**"No! Mikey's shell fell off! Leo will get mad! And we need a place to put it back on!" Raph yelled.**

**" I'm dreaming...I'm going back to bed!"**

**"No, no wait! Where can we go?"**

**"Bathroom."**

**"Thanks!"**

**In the bathroom...**

**FLUSH GURRGLE, GURRGLE!**

**"What are you guys doing in there?" April asked.**

**"Mikey just accidentally gave himself a swirly! It's no big deal!" Raph yelled.**

**"My toilet does not give swrily's!"**

**"I know it was an accident! Now his feet are stuck in there, hold on April!"**

**"Sigh!"**

**"MIKEY! Lift your foot up!" Raph yelled.**

**"Like I can! It's stuck you idiot!" Mikey snapped.**

**"Raph?" April asked.**

**"WHAT!" Raph asked annoyed.**

**"Donny and Leo are coming in through the window."**

**"Push them back out!"**

**"Ok. Sorry guys." April said to Donny and Leo and pushed them out the window.**

**"HEY!" Donny yelled.**

**CRASH!**

**They fell in a bush.**

**"Ok I pushed them out, now what do you want me to do?" April asked.**

**"Nothing!" Raph said.**

**"No! I'm doing something! I have an overgrown teenage mutant ninja turtle's feet stuck in my toilet! I'm doing something! Now what can I do? Or what can I get you?"**

**"A soda would be nice."**

**"NOOOOOO! WHAT CAN I GET YOU!"**

**"Sorry, sorry! It was just a little joke!"**

**"Don't joke around now!"**

**"I guess you could get me a toilet plunger..."**

**"A toilet plunger."**

**"Yeah."**

**"And can you tell me how that will help get Mikey's feet out of the toilet?"**

**"Well, I was thinking that we could put it on his head and suck him up."**

**"No. No way I'm going to have a turtle's feet stuck in my toilet and have my toilet plunger be stuck on his head."**

**"Why not? He could have a very nice hat."**

**"Raphael..." April started to get really, really ticked off at him.**

**"Ok maybe not." Raph knew she was getting mad just by listening to her.**

**"Mikey? Are you all right?" **

**"Yeah I'm fine. My feet hurt though." Mikey answered.**

**"Gee, I wonder why." April rolled her eyes.**

**"What are we going to do?" Raph asked.**

**"I don't know!" April answered.**

**"Let's just sleep here over night and then maybe we can think of something. It will come to us in our sleep."**

**"Wow. I would hate to think of me trying to fall asleep like this, Raph." Mikey said.**

**"Ohh...good point."**

**"You can't!" April said.**

**"Why not?" Raph asked.**

**"Because my Mother is coming over tomorrow and I have to pick her up at the airport at 5:00 a.m."**

**"What time is it now?"**

**"11:00 p.m."**

**"Crud." **


	12. Still Stuck

**_Chapter 12_**

**"Raph, I have to pick my mother up at the airport in one hour! Aren't you done yet?" April asked.**

**"Nope. Hold on...I almost got it!" Raph said.**

**FLUSH!**

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mikey screamed.**

**"Mikey? Mikey? Mikey, are you ok?" April asked.**

**"Raph, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Mikey yelled.**

**"Your fine."**

**"Sorry." Raph laughed.**

**"What happened in there?" April asked.**

**"I just gave Mikey a swirly...nothing to be worried about."**

**"Geezzz..."**

**"But I do have some good news and I do have some bad news."**

**"What's the good news?"**

**"I got Mikey's feet out of the toilet!"**

**"Great! Then come out here!"**

**"We can't."**

**"Why not?"**

**"That's the bad news. You see, now my hand is stuck in the toilet."**

**"WHAT! Oh, great!"**

**DING, DONG!"**

**April answered the door.**

**"May I help you?" she asked.**

**"Yes, we-I mean I-I am delivering a pizza!" the man said.**

**"Won't you come in?"**

**"Thank you..."**

**"May I take your coat?"**

**"No, no, I can only stay for a minute..."**

**"Uh, huh." April took his coat and saw Donny standing on Leo's head.**

**"Hi." Leo said.**

**"You guys are idiots." April said.**

**"Where's Raph and Mikey?"**

**"In the bathroom!"**

**"What are they doing in there?"**

**"Well, Mikey's shell fell off, so I put them in the bathroom so they could put it back on, but then Mikey gave himself a swirly which caused him to get both feet stuck in the toilet, so then Raph was trying to get them out but he couldn't, so then he just gave Mikey another swirly and got his feet out but now Raph's hand is stuck in there and can't get it out and Mikey still hasn't got his shell on."**

**"Wow."**

**"So go in there and help them!"**

**"We will!"**

**"And hurry! I have to go and pick up my mother in 45 minutes!"**

**"Ok!"**

**Donny jiggled the handle. "Who locked the door!"**

**Mikey opened it. "AH! IT'S YOU!" SLAM! He slamed the door right in their faces.**

**"YOU ALMOST CAUGHT MY FINGER YOU LITTLE TWIT!"**

**"Sorry!"**

**"Open the door! We have to get Raph's hand out of the toilet and we have to get your shell back on!" Leo said.**

**"Ok." Mikey opened the door and Donny and Leo walked in.**

**April was standing outside the door listening to Donny trying to make Mikey hold still and Leo swearing because he couldn't get Raph's hand out of the toilet. "How are you guys doing in there?"**

**"Just peachy!" Leo yelled.**

**"My mother will be waiting for me! I have to go and pick her up! Once your all set just leave!"**

**"Ok!"**

**Later...**

**"Can I use the bathroom?" April's mother asked.**

**"Umm...," April looked and saw that the door was still closed, "You can't."**

**"Why not?"**

**"I have some guys working in there. Their fixing the toilet."**

**"What happened to it?"**

**"It got all cluged up."**

**"From what?"**

**"From somebody's hand."**


	13. She Sees

**_Chapter 13_**

**"Sweetheart, I really have to go. I don't want any nonsense about someone's hand being stuck in the toilet!" Mrs.O'Neil said.**

**"Ok. But it's true..." April was worried.**

**"Naw, you must have been dreaming...it isn't possible for someone to get teir hand stuck in a toilet!"**

**"Ok, but you don't know what your in for..."**

**Mrs.O'Neil opened the door and saw four giant turtles staring blankly at her then they smiled and waved.**

**"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Mrs.O'Neil yelled.**

**"MOM! Mom! Mom, are you ok?" April rushed over to her.**

**"LOOK! LOOK! THERE ARE FOUR GIANT TURTLES IN THERE!"**

**"Don't worry! I'll get them!"**

**April was acting like she had never seen them in her life. So she ran to the closet, grabbed the broom, and chased them around the house like idiots.**

**"April, what are you-OW-what are you-OW-what are you doing-OW!" they all screamed and jumped out the window.**

**The good news was that April got Raph's hand out of the toilet.**

**While the four were walking down into the lair...**

**"Man, I can't believe April did that." Donny said.**

**"I know it." Leo replied.**

**"Good news is, she got my hand out of the toilet. But now it hurts!" Raph complained.**

**"My feet hurt!" Mikey whined.**

**"I'm tired." Leo said.**

**"Yeah, me too." Donny answered.**

**"What about you guys?"**

**"What?" Raph asked.**

**"Are you tired?"**

**"Yeah...and my hand hurts!"**

**"You already said that." Donny said.**

**"MY FEET HURT!" Mikey yelled.**

**"Shut up! You'll wake up all of New York City!" Raph yelled.**

**"Are you tired too, Mikey?" Leo asked.**

**"Oh, yeah. I'm tired, too." Mikey answered.**

**Back at April's house...**

**"Sorry about that, mom." April said.**

**"What were those things?" Mrs.O'Neil asked.**

**"I don't know. You told me that they were giant turtles. So I do think that that's what they were."**

**"Yeah but giant turtles aren't possible, are they?"**

**"I don't now, mom. I don't know." April said smiling at the window they jumped out of.**


	14. Lice

**_Chapter 14_**

**"That was a really big disaster!" Leo yelled.**

**"Now it's worse..." Donny said.**

**"Why?"**

**"Question: Can we get lice?"**

**"No?"**

**"Wrong. The answer is yes because of our masks."**

**"What are you getting at?"**

**"Another question: Does lice spread like wild fire?"**

**"No?"**

**"Wrong. The answer is yes. Another question: Is that bad for us right now?"**

**"No?"**

**"Wrong. The answer is yes."**

**"Donny, what are you getting at?"**

**"Sapphire has lice."**

**"Shell."**

**"My mask iches..." Mikey walked in.**

**"Double shell." Leo said.**

**"So does my mask." Raph walked in, too.**

**"TRIPLE SHELL!" Leo yelled.**

**"Now tha I really think about it...my mask is ichy, too." Donny looked at Leo.**

**"CRAP! NOW MINE ICHES!" Leo yelled.**

**"Alright just calm down...wait a minute this is bad..." Donny thought.**

**"No kidding it's bad." Raph said.**

**"You have no idea why it's bad...it's bad because we have to get everything cleaned, washed, and the worse part is that we're going to have to take away all of Sapphire's toys because lice might or they could be hiding in her toys fur. And Sapphire is not going to like it when we have to take away all of her toys. She is going to get really, really mad at us...or whoever takes away her toys...Raph?"**

**"No."**

**"So we have to take away her toys because lice could be hiding in their fur and she will get very mad at that because she likes her toys, so she'll be kicking and screaming?" Leo asked.**

**"Yep." Donny answered.**

**"10,000 SHELLS!" **

**"He's not taking this very well is he?" Mikey asked.**

**"Nope." Donny answered.**


	15. How To Wash Everything

**_Chapter 15_**

**"How are we going to get rid of the lice?" Mikey asked.**

**"We just need to wash and clean everything, and it should go away soon..." Donny looked at Raph since he was running around screaming and sratching and complaining that his mask iches. "Raph, calm down. The lice should go away in about, oh I don't know...maybe about three days."**

**"THREE DAYS! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO PUT UP WITH THIS THING FOR THREE DAYS!" Raph yelled.**

**"Well, for one thing, if you keep sratching and complaining it might take a coupe more days, or maybe even weeks."**

**"WHAT!"**

**"Yep."**

**"CRAP!" Mikey yelled.**

**"Great. Now I got him to start." Donny said to himself.**

**"I HATE LICE!"**

**"Stop complaining, because if you complain it will be longer and if it will be long it will spread around again and spreading makes it stay longer and longer and longer!"**

**"I know, I know. BUT I DO! I HATE LICE! I HATE LICE! I-HATE-LICE!"**

**"Nothing going to stop him from complaining..."**

**"SO DO I! I HATE LICE, TOO!" Raph yelled.**

**"And him..."**

**"Donny?" I asked.**

**"What?" Donny answered.**

**"My head iches."**

**"I know, it's just lice, everybody has it. It will go away in about three days. Go back to bed.**

**"What are lace?"**

**"Lice. Lice are just little bugs that want to live on your head."**

**"Bugs?"**

**"That's right."**

**"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!"**

**"Keep your mouth shut, keep your mouth sht, keep your mouth shut!" Donny told himself over and over again.**

**"What is going on?" Master Splinter came in.**

**"Master Splinter! Go live with April or Casey for a while! Everyone has lice and I don't want you to have it, too!"**

**"Does it start out with iching?"**

**"Yes."**

**"In fur? All over my body?"**

**"Yes, and yes."**

**"Then I have it, too."**

**"Aww...geezzzzzzz!"**

**"Do not worry, my son. I think you should only worry about how you are going to get everything cleaned up. Just a thought...how are you going to take away Sapphire's toys?"**

**"That is a good question. And the answered I need to seek out in my mind..."**


	16. Taking Away The Toys

**_Chapter 16_**

**"Sapphire? We're going to take away all of your toys, ok?" Donny said.**

**"NO!" I yelled.**

**"But we have too! You have lice and you don't want them to get lice, do you?" Leo asked.**

**"No..."**

**"Then we need to take them away."**

**"For how long?"**

**"Maybe about three days."**

**"Make it one day and get me a drink and you've got yourself a done deal."**

**"This is real life, not court."**

**"Since your taking away my toys, I can sue you!"**

**"No you can't! First of all you need to be at least seven years old to sue someone,"**

**"Yesterday was my birthday, so that makes me seven years old."**

**"And your letting us take your toys away."**

**"Just for one day!"**

**"For at least three days because if we give it back to you early, then they will get lice and you told me that you didn't want them to get sick..."**

**"I know I said that. Because I don't want them to get all sick and yucky but I don't want them to leave. So I say no."**

**"But-"**

**"I SAID NO!"**

**"Well, I say yes. It's only for a couple of days. Don't worry."**

**Leo started to take away my toys in a bag. I took the bag, gently put it on my bed, and jumped on him. We had our own little wresting match and I won until I found out that while I was beating up Leo, Donny took the toys and hid them on me. I got so mad that I beat every single one of them up and Raph and Mikey had no idea what they did to make me so mad because they weren't apart of it.**


	17. Second Grade

**_Chapter 17_**

**"Why did you take her toys away! She could've put us in the hospital!" Raph yelled.**

**"It was for out own good." Donny said.**

**"I would rather have lice than go into the hospital..."**

**"My head isn't ichy anymore..." I walked into the room.**

**"You don't have lice anymore." Donny said and looked at the others. "I havn't had lice for a few hours. Are you guys better?"**

**"My mask doesn't itch." Mikey said.**

**Donny looked at him and he didn't have lice anymore. Then he checked Leo and Raph and they were all better.**

**"Here's your toys..." Donny threw that bag to me.**

**"Yah!" I ran off into my room.**

**"Now that we're al healthy again, I thought about this for a while. She's better. It's summer. She's seven. We should send her to school." Donny said.**

**"Which grade?" Raph asked.**

**"Probaby second because she is only seven years old."**

**"I think it could be a nice idea...I mean she could be off our hands for six hours and ten minutes for five days a week."**

**"Yeah, I like it." Leo said and looked at Mikey.**

**"I like it. But I should be teaching her this stuff!" Mikey said.**

**"What stuff?"**

**"Like how to make yourself burp and squeaking the armpits!"**

**"Don't-you-dare!"**

**"Awww...shoot!"**

**"So do you like the idea, Mikey?" Donny asked.**

**"Yeah, I like it..." Mikey answered.**

**"So can we send her to second grade?"**

**"Yep." Leo said.**


	18. Telling Me

**_Chapter 18_**

**"Sapphire starts September seventh." Donny walked into the kitchen.**

**"You mean you got her in!" Leo was really suprised.**

**"Yep. Now all we have to do is tell her."**

**Up in my room...**

**"EEEEKKKKKKKK! IT'S BARBIE! RUN TEDDY, RUN!" I yelled playing with my barbie doll and teddy bear.**

**"Sapphire? We need to talk." Donny and Leo came in.**

**"If the lamp broke, Mikey did it not me..." I said.**

**"No, it's not about the lampthe lamp broke? When?" Leo asked.**

**"What we had to tell you, is that you are going to second grade on the seventh! Won't that be fun!" Donny said.**

**"Did you sign me up already?" I asked.**

**"Yes..."**

**"That wasn't very nice...you didn't ask for my permition!"**

**"Well, you don't get a choice."**

**"No kidding, you already signed me up, you jerk."**

**"Where did you hear that?"**

**"Mikey."**

**Mikey was tip-toeing past the door. "Mikey..." Donny said.**

**"So I called Raph a jerk one time! Big flipping deal! I have to go now. Raph wants to kill me and I see him coming up the stairs. Bye!" Mikey left.**

**"Bye flipping Mikey!" I yelled.**

**"Aaaa...you still have to go!" Donny randomly said.**

**"No."**

**"Leo, will you talk to her?"**

**"Ok, which lamp was it?" Leo asked.**

**"LEO?" Donny yelled.**

**"What?"**

**"We're not talking about the lamp!"**

**"I know we're not talking about the lamp, but if it was mine I have to sock him!"**

**"Do you guys know where Mikey is? He broke my lamp and I yelled at him then he called me a jerk so I really have to kill him..." Raph said.**

**"That way." Donny and Leo both pointed in the same direction.**

**"Thanks."**

**"Sapphire, you'll have a great time in second grade..." Donny said.**

**"I'll try it. But if I don't like it I'm not going." I said.**

**"Umm...I don't know what you mean by that but ok!"**


	19. I'm Not Going Back

**_Chapter 19_**

**"Hi, Sapphire." Donny said.**

**"Let me take your coat." Leo said.**

**"Did you have fun in second grade?"**

**"No." I answered.**

**"What do you mean no?" Donny asked.**

**"No. I don't like it. I'm not going back there ever again."**

**"You have to!"**

**"No, I don't! I told you that if I didn't like it, I'm not going back ever again! And you said ok."**

**"That's what you ment...well, I didn't know what you were saying..."**

**"Too late." I went upstairs to my room.**

**"Nice going, Donny." Leo went into the kitchen.**

**Donny followed. "Did you know what she said?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Then why didn't you tell me!"**

**"You agreed with her! So I thought that you knew what she said and I thought you knew what you were doing."**

**"I'm confused..."**

**"You should be. How are we supposed to bring her back there tomorrow?"**

**"Good question..."**

**"I will never understand you at all, Donny." Leo left and Donny went up to my room.**

**"Sapphire?" Donny asked.**

**"What?" I answered.**

**"Your going back to second grade tomorrow and you will have fun!"**

**"No, I'm not."**

**"Yes you are."**

**"No."**

**"Yes."**

**"No."**

**"Yes."**

**"NO!"**

**"Just because you yell like that always gets me, doesn't mean that it's going to work this time..."**

**"I-said-that-I-am-not-going-back-to-school-ever-again...Got-that?" I said through grided teeth.**

**"Right. Whatever you say. Bye-bye!" Donny ran out of my room and into the kitchen and Leo and Mikey and Raph were all eating.**

**"I need some help." Donny said.**

**"Nope." Leo answered.**

**"What do you mean no?"**

**"I mean that you have to figure this out all on your own."**

**"Why?"**

**"Let me put it this way...it was _your_ idea to send her to school, and it was _your_ idea to agree with her even you had no idea what she was saying."**

**"Oh...well just a little help? Please?"**

**"NO!"**


	20. Deal

**_Chapter 20_**

**Donny went up to my room again. "Sapphire?"**

**"What now?" I asked.**

**"You have to go back to school tomorrow. End of conversation!"**

**"We didn't have a conversation..."**

**"I know...but...your going!"**

**"No I'm not!"**

**"Yes you are!"**

**"No."**

**"Yes."**

**"No."**

**"Yes."**

**"No."**

**"Yes."**

**"Yes."**

**"No."**

**"HA, HA! You said noooo...! I not going!"**

**"Darn it! You always do that to me!"**

**The next day...**

**"I DON'T WANNA GO! I DON'T WANNA GO! I DON'T WANNA GO!" I yelled.**

**"LET GO OF THE CAR! YOUR GOING!" Donny and I were right in the driveway of the school making a big scene. "I'll give you candy..."**

**I shook my head.**

**"I'll give you money...it's 20 bucks..."**

**I shook my head again.**

**"I'll give you a new giraffe stuffed animal..."**

**I shook my head.**

**"I'll give you ten new stuffed giraffes!"**

**I shook my head again.**

**"I'll you anything! Just go to school!"**

**"Give me candy, 20 bucks, ten stuffed giraffes, and a new convirtable."**

**"I'll get everything while your at school and I'll get you the convirtable for your 16th birthday."**

**"Deal." And we shook hands on it.**


	21. Homework

**_Chapter 21_**

**"I'M HOME! AND YOU BETTER HAVE MY CANDY AND EVERYTHING!" I yelled.**

**"Don't worry. I have everything." Donny handed me a bag.**

**"Candy...20 bucks...1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10 stuffed giraffes. Very good...you got all of it."**

**Donny smiled. He was very proud of himself. Not for very lond, though.**

**"WHERE'S MY CONVERITABLE?"**

**"I told you! I'll get you one for your 16th birthday!"**

**"O-kkkkk..."**

**"Do you have any homework?"**

**"Yep."**

**"Do you need any help?"**

**"Nope."**

**"Ok, then...but if you do need any help, I'm down in the kitchen, ok?"**

**"Yep."**

**"Are you sure you don't need any help?"**

**"Yep."**

**"Let me check it when your done, ok?"**

**"Yep."**

**"Ok."**

**"Yep."**

**"You can go to your room, now."**

**"Yep."**

**Up in my room three hours later...**

**"Sapphire? How are you doing with your homework? Do you need any help? You've been up here a long time." Donny asked.**

**"I'm done..." My voice drifted away saying: I'm bored.**

**"Oh? Then can I check it?"**

**"There's no point."**

**"I know. You were raised by me...of course your smart...HEY! You don't have anything written down here! It's 6:00 and you didn't do your social studies homework, or science, or math, reading, Language, spanish! I thought you said you were done!"**

**"I am."**

**"Then how come you didn't write anything down. Or do one little, tiny math problem? Huh?"**

**"The deal was I go to school. Homework had nothing to do with it."**

**"But homework is school!"**

**"Homework wasn't part of the deal! Just going to school was!"**

**"Come on, wer're going to do all of this in the kitchen..."**


	22. Doing Homework

**_Chapter 22_**

**"Ok. Tell me. What is 10-9?" Donny asked.**

**"0." I answered bored.**

**"How's the homework coming?" Leo walked in.**

**"Not so good...she won't tell me anything!" Donny said.**

**"Then let me try. What's 1+1?" Leo asked.**

**"11." I answered still bored.**

**"2+2?"**

**"22."**

**"No, no. 1+12! 2+24! Get it? Math is really fun! Let me hear you say whee! Wheeeeeee!"**

**"Whee."**

**"She's not into this whole homework thing is she?"**

**"Nope." Donny answered.**

**"Maybe she's tired. She does have a lot of homework."**

**"I doubt it."**

**"Why?"**

**"10-9 is the same math problem we started with two hours ago...we haven't done a single thing in the last two whole, stinkn' hours!"**

**"Maybe she'd tired of math. Try spelling."**

**"Already did. I tried it all! Watch. Spell i."**

**"Q." I answered.**

**"See?" Donny said.**

**"Why don't we just skip the homework tonight, then." Leo suggusted.**

**"What? We can't do that! What would the teacher say?"**

**"The teacher!"**

**"What about the teacher?"**

**"What would she say! What does Sapphire do to her in school?"**

**"I don't know."**

**"I think we should have a little get together with Sapphire's teacher..." Leo picked up the phone and started to dial her home phone number where he got it in the phone book.**


	23. A Talk With The Teacher

**_Chapter 23_**

**"Well, I give extra homework for kids who don't pay attention, listen, and learn." my teacher said.**

**"What does she do?" Leo asked.**

**"Oh, lots! Today in arts and crafts, she put paste in somebody's pocket. Then she glitter in it so it would look pretty. So I gave her extra homework. And I sent her down to the prinsipals office."**

**"How many times did you have to send her down? I mean, just today."**

**"21 times."**

**"Is that good or bad?" Donny wispered to Leo.**

**"Bad, you idiot!" Leo answered.**

**"Excuse me?" the teacher yelled.**

**"Oh, not you! I was talking to my stupid brother." Leo smiled at her. Donny glared at him.**

**"I think you should be leaving, now."**

**"But we still have a lot to talk about!" Leo said.**

**"Get out!" the teacher screamed.**

**"Umm...ah, ok. Goodbye."**

**"Bye!" Donny said.**

**"I can't believe Sapphire would do this!" Leo said.**

**"Well, Mikey does drive her to school everyday." Donny said.**

**"No, I think that it's a kid."**

**"A kid? Why?"**

**"Because! I never told you this but here is the conversation that she and I had when I picked her up on her first day of school:"How was school today?" I said. "I got into a fight." she answered."**

**"Oh. Um. Well that makes a difference, then."**

**"I think we need to have a little talk with Sapphire."**


	24. Bad At Home Or School

**_Chapter 24_**

**"Sapphire? Can you tell us why you act so badly in school?" Leo asked.**

**"I don't want to go." I answered truthfully.**

**"Well, that was easy." Donny said.**

**"You have to stop acting badly. Otherwise, you'll get more and more homework everynight." Leo said.**

**"Then I just don't do the homework." I replied.**

**"Smart kid." Donny said.**

**"Shut up..." Leo said. "You have to stop it!"**

**"What will I get if I do?" I asked.**

**"Do we always have to bribe her on everything?" Leo asked.**

**"Yep." Donny answered.**

**"Anything you want!" Leo said.**

**"Anything?" I asked again with a smile.**

**"Anything. You name it."**

**"Not to go to school anymore."**

**"Nice going." Donny said.**

**"How can you stop acting badly in school if you don't go anymore?" Leo asked.**

**"Who said that I wasn't going to start acting badly here?" I asked.**

**"Uh, oh..." Donny looked at Leo.**

**"What does that mean?" Leo asked.**

**"It means, that if I stay in school, I'll act badly there, but if I quit school, I'll act badly here."**

**"What do you want? Wrecked house, or more homework?" Donny asked.**

**"More homework." Leo answered.**


	25. Birthday Party

**_Chapter 25_**

**"TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY! DONNY, DONNY! WAKE UP! WAKIE, WAKIE!" I yelled.**

**"Wha?" Donny yawned.**

**"It's my birthday! And-I-don't-see-any-presents..."**

**"Right, right...go back to bed. No, don't! You stay home with Mikey, and Leo, Raph, and I will go out to shop for your birthday party."**

**"YYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"**

**Later...**

**"Ok...I'll go get the food. And you guys go get the presents." Donny said to Raph and Leo.**

**"Ok. And we'll meet you back at that house?" Leo asked.**

**"Yeah."**

**"Ok. Bye."**

**"Bye."**

**On the way home from the store (Leo and Raph.)...**

**"Four huge glass sculptures." Raph said.**

**"I know what we got her..." Leo said putting all the gifts in the trunk.**

**"How are we going to wrap up the gifts? I mean there taller then her, and their glass!"**

**"I know, I know. But maybe we could just I don't know...put them out in the lving room, have close her eyes, and open them when she is in the room."**

**"Oh, well, do you think that this is what Donny ment by bying the presents?"**

**"Probably not, but who cares?"**

**"Who cares? We spent 8,000 bucks for those! 2,000 for each!"**

**"Well, Donny might be a little mad..."**

**"LEO LOOK OUT!"**

**"WHAT?"**

**"YOUR GONNA CRASH!"**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

**All the glass shattered everywhere and...let's just leave it at that.**

**Back to Donny...**

**Beep! Beep! "Two hour traffic! Shell! I'm hungry." Donny looked back at the food and soda. (You probably will know where that is leading to. So in otherwords, you know the rest...)**

**Back at the lair...**

**"Presents brake?" Donny asked.**

**Leo nodded his head.**

**"Eat all the food?" Raph asked.**

**Donny nodded his head.**

**They opened the door to find Mikey dead on the floor, music blasting, me jumping on the couch, and singing Happy Birthday.**


	26. Pinkeye

**_Chapter 26_**

**Leo pulled the plug to the stero. "Sapphire? What's going on here?" **

**"I'm having a party." I answered.**

**"You can't have a party!"**

**"Why not? You guys all had one when it was your birthday."**

**"But that's not the same thing."**

**"How?"**

**"You don't know anybody!"**

**"What do you mean I don't know anybody? I know you guys. I know Master Splinter, April, and Casey."**

**"Speaking of you guys, where's Mikey?"**

**"Oh, he's dead on the floor."**

**"What do you mean, he's dead on the floor?"**

**"He fell alseep on the floor."**

**"Where?"**

**"In the kitchen."**

**Donny and Raph ran into the kitchen to go see Mikey.**

**"What happened to him?" Leo asked.**

**"I don't know." I answered.**

**"You have to know!"**

**"Think he had to much ice cream..."**

**"Wait a minute, so he let you have a party?"**

**"Of course. I mean, it was his idea."**

**"It was his idea?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"YEAH?"**

**"Yeah...it was his idea to let me have a party."**

**"IT WAS HIS IDEA!"**

**"Do I hear an echo?"**

**"Shut up. DONNY! RAPH! IT WAS MIKEY'S IDEA TO LET HER HAVE THE PARTY!" Leo yelled to them.**

**"WHAT?" Raph came rushing into the living room again.**

**"Yeah!"**

**"SHELL!" Donny ran over to me.**

**"What?" Raph asked.**

**"Sapphire...she has pinkeye!"**

**"What? Oh, great!"**

**"Ok. We'll just have to be extra careful. Because pinkeye is very contagious."**

**"Too late." Leo and Raph said standing next to me and we all had pinkeye.**


	27. Everyone Has Pinkeye

**_Chapter 27_**

**"GREAT! Mikey has pinkeye! Raph and Leo have pinkeye! Sapphire has pinkeye!" Donny looked in the mirror. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOW I HAVE PINKEYE!"**

**"What's wrong?" Leo came rushing in.**

**"I have pinkeye, too..."**

**"Oh."**

**"We all need to stay home from work for a few days, Sapphire needs to stay home from school for a few days...anything else?"**

**"Can we quit work? It's boring."**

**"NO! Leo! Your the leader! You know what? I don't care!"**

**"Yay!" Leo ran off.**

**"Donny, do I have to stay home from school?" I walked in.**

**"Yes." Donny answered.**

**"Can I quit school, like Leo quit work?"**

**"LEO!"**

**"What?" Leo walked in again.**

**"Your not quitting work!" Donny said.**

**"Awww...you know what?"**

**"What?"**

**"I feel bad."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because all of this happened on Sapphire's birthday."**

**"WHAT? YOU IDIOT! ALL FIVE OF US HAVE PINKEYE, AND YOU SAY THAT YOU FEEL BAD BECAUSE ALL OF THIS HAPPENED ON SAPPHIRE'S BIRTHDAY! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"**

**"Well, it is true..."**

**"I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming, I'm going back to bed!" **


	28. The Eyedrops

**_Chapter 28_**

**"Sapphire!" Donny looked around for me.**

**"What?" I ran in.**

**"I have to put these eye-drops on you."**

**"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKK!" I ran away.**

**"Oh! Come on! This is hard enough! Oooo...Sapphire? Where'd you go? Aw, come on!"**

**"Who are you looking for?" Mikey asked.**

**"Sapphire. I need to give her these eye-drops. Then she screamed and ran away. I don't know where she gets this stuff! In fact, I have to give you these, too."**

**"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK!" Mikey ran away.**

**"Oh yeah."**

**"What's going on?" Leo walked in.**

**"I was trying to give Sapphire her eye-drops. She screamed and ran away. So Mikey came in. I told him what Sapphire did. I told him that I had to put his eye-drops on. But then he screamed and ran away." Donny answered.**

**"I know."**

**"What?"**

**"Sapphire has to take a bath tonight, right?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Fill the bath tub up with the eye-drops, tell Sapphire that you want to see her under water with her eyes open and she'll d o it!"**

**"What about Mikey?"**

**"He always gets soap in his eyes. Just fill the soap bottle with it."**

**Later...**

**"LEO!" Donny screamed.**

**"What?" he rushed in.**

**"YOU IDIOT!"**

**"I'm not an idiot..."**

**"Thanks to you! Sapphire got thristy in the tub, and drank some of the water! AKA THE EYEDROPS!"**

**"Oopes."**

**"Let's go stop Mikey!"**

**While Mikey is taking a shower...**

**"Mikey?" Leo asked.**

**"What?" Mikey answered.**

**"Can we have this?" Leo picked up the shampoo bottle.**

**"Sure."**

**"Did you ues it yet?"**

**"Yeah. I got some in my eye."**

**"YES!"**

**"It was in the other eye."**

**"You mean it went into the one that doesn't have pinkeye!"**

**"Yeah. And I ate some by accident."**

**Donny glared at Leo.**


	29. Wake Up!

**_Chapter 29_**

**"Well, I'm glad that's over!" Donny said as he, Leo, Mikey, and me walked out of the hospital.**

**"Yeah...sorry." Leo said.**

**"Well, none of us have pinkeye anymore..." Mikey looked at Donny.**

**"Your right..." Donny said.**

**"LET'S DO THAT AGAIN!" I yelled trying to break my hand out of Donny's grip.**

**"Noooooooooooooooooooo!"**

**"Why not? It was fun."**

**"No it wasn't!"**

**"Yes."**

**"No."**

**"Yes."**

**"No!"**

**"Yes."**

**"NO! NO IT WASN'T END OF STORY!"**

**"...You weren't reading me a story..."**

**"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR..."**

**A year later...**

**"DONNY! I'M NINE YEARS OLD!" I yelled.**

**"Yipee for you." Donny was tired. I just woke everybody up at 3:00 in the morning. "Why don't you go back to bed?"**

**"I don't wanna go back to bed."**

**"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Donny threw his head back onto his pillow.**

**"Can we have the cake now?"**

**"What? No!"**

**"Why?"**

**"First of all, it's three o'clock in the morning, second of all we always do presents first."**

**"...Then let's do presents!"**

**"Why do I bother?"**

**"Why do I have ice tied on my head? I can't undo the knot! And it's cold!" Leo walked in.**

**Donny glared at me.**

**"I was only tring to wake him up." I said.**

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" THUMP!**

**"And you put up the volume all the way on Mikey's alarm clock why?" Donny asked.**

**"I wanted him to wake up, too." I answered all calm.**

**"MIKEY! YOU IDIOT! YOU KNOW HOW I HATE WHEN YOU PUT THE VOLUME ON TOO LOUD! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Raph yelled.**

**"And you didn't do anything to Raph?" Donny asked.**

**"I knew he would wake up from the clock." I smiled.**

**"Smart kid..." Leo pointed to me.**

**"Tonight I get to pick the movie for our movie night! Because it's my birthday!"**

**"Joy." Donny fell back alseep.**


	30. The Movie Is Picked Out

**_Chapter 30_**

**That night...**

**"I want this one!" I said.**

**"Wait a minute...is that a home movie?" Leo asked.**

**"Yeah."**

**"Just to make sure that you don't embarrass me in front of my brothers, what's it called?"**

**"The Elephant Squad."**

**"The Ele?" Leo got a big smile. So did the others.**

**"Is it?" Mikey asked.**

**"I hope so!" Leo grabbed the tape and saw the title. "YES! YES! OH YESSSSSSSSSS! We're watching this!"**

**"So, it isthe you-know-what squad?" Mikey asked.**

**"Yep!"**

**"Raph! We're watching the you-know-what squad!" Mikey yelled into Raph's room."**

**"I changed my mind, I'm watching the movie with you guys!" Raph and Mikey ran back to the living room.**

**"What's it called?" Donny asked grabbing the tape. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NO! NO! AND NO AGAIN! We are not watching The Duck Squad!"**

**"Why not?" Raph asked.**

**"Watching you guys tease me about ducks? ...forget it!"**

**"What's the bid deal with ducks?" I asked.**

**"Donny's afraid of ducks." Raph replied.**

**"I am not!" Donny denied everything.**

**"Quack."**

**"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Donny hid or tried to hide under the couch.**

**"HA, HA!" everything laughed.**

**"That's not funny!" Donny came out.**

**"Yes it is!" Raph laughed and he poped in the tape.**


	31. The Duck Squad

**_Chapter 31_**

**(movie begins)**

**"THE DUCK SQUAD!" 6-year-old Raph said.**

**"Raph! Be quiet!" 6-year-old Leo yelled.**

**"No."**

**"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..."**

**"When are we going to it?"**

**"Mikey! Stop eating! We have to scare him!"**

**"Leo! Be quiet!"**

**"Shut up!"**

**"What are we doing?" 6-year-old Mikey asked.**

**"Here's the plan..." Leo said.**

**"What plan?"**

**"To scare Donny!"**

**"Why?"**

**"Because we're the duck squad!"**

**"Why?"**

**"Because Donny's afraid of ducks!"**

**"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh..."**

**"So what we're gonna do is this..."**

**Later...**

**Raph, Leo, and Mikey dressed up as ducks and had perfect quacks to scare him. So when Donny was asleep they redecorated his room so that everything was ducks! Mikey hid behind Donny's toy box. Raph was outside the door with a cage next to him. Filled with three live ducks. Female ducks. And Leo hid behind his dresser.**

**"Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucks! Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucks!" Raph wispered.**

**Donny woke up. Leo and Mikey popped out from their spots and Leo took Raph's words and Mikey said quack, over and over again.**

**"Du-du-du-du-du-DUCKS!" Donny yelled.**

**Raph got on a duck costume and let the ducks free in Donny's room. Then Raph walked in after them with the video camra and followed Donny everywhere.**

**"DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKS! GET THE DUCKS AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T LIKE DUCKS!" Donny ran into Master Splinter's room. Raph followed.**

**"What is it?" Master Splinter lifted the covers so he could have Donny come out from under neath them.**

**"DUCKS!" Donny yelled.**

**"Ducks?"**

**"DUCKS! IN MY ROOM! I DON'T LIKE DUCKS! GET THEM AWAY FROM ME!"**

**Master Splinter saw Raph with the camra and dressed as a duck.**

**"Uh-oh." Raph ran back into Donny's room. "GUYS!"**

**"What?" Leo had a tear in his eye from laughing so much.**

**"Master Splinter saw me! He knows we did it!"**

**"We have to hide everything!"**

**"Where are the ducks?"**

**"I don'toooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh-no..."**

**"This isn't good..."**

**"No, it is not..." the camra looked up and saw Master Splinter looking down at them.**

**The next day...**

**"Donny, I mean it! Turn the camra off now!" Leo said.**

**"No." Donny replied. **

**After that Leo, Raph, and Mikey had to clean up Donny's room and they couldn't find the ducks because they were laying eggs. When they did find the ducks, Donny made a basement so they could keep the ducks in so Raph, Mike, and Leo had to take care of them and keep them away from Donny (end of movie). **


	32. Go To Bed!

**_Chapter 32_**

**"That was good! Let's watch it again!" I reached for the remote.**

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Donny snatched it out of my hand.**

**"Donny, she wants to see it again! So do I..." Raph smiled.**

**"Well, I don't!"**

**"Then don't watch it!"**

**"How can I not watch it?"**

**"Get out."**

**"I don't wanna get out."**

**"Fine, we'll move to a different room."**

**"I don't like it when you guys watch a movie without me!"**

**"Then watch it with us."**

**"No."**

**"Then either you leave or we leave."**

**"Let me pick the movie!"**

**"NO!" I snapped.**

**"Excuse me?" Donny glared at me.**

**"You heard me, no! I wanna watch this again!"**

**"You little--"**

**"Wow! Look at the time! Time to go to bed Sapphire!" Leo pushed me up the stairs. "We'll be up in a minute."**

**"Why did you do that?" Donny asked.**

**"What were you going to call her?"**

**"Nothing."**

**"It was a swear, right?"**

**"No!"**

**"Then what was it?"**

**"Brat!"**

**"Oh. Well, she should've gone to bed an hour ago anyway..."**

**"Why? What time is it?"**

**"10:00."**

**"It that why Mikey left when the movie was over?"**

**"Yeah, where did he go?" Raph looked around.**

**"I don't know." Leo said.**

**"Do you think he went back to bed?" Donny asked.**

**"Let's hope so, anyway."**

**"HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO? I'M NOT GETTING ANY YOUNGER HERE!" I yelled.**

**"Oh, yeah! We have to say goodnight to her." Leo said.**

**"We?" Raph asked.**

**"Yeah."**

**"Not me!"**

**"Why?"**

**"Remember? That last time she bit my nose!"**

**"That was last time!"**

**"Yeah, that was last time and this time!"**

**"After we say goodnight to Sapphire, are we going to bed, too?" Donny asked.**

**"Yes." Leo answered.**

**"Oh. Mikey's already in bed. I just saw him."**

**"Then we won't go bed. We'll wake him up and then go to bed while he's doing the dishes."**

**"Why?"**

**"I don't know...sounds like fun."**

**"Then we have different definitions for the word fun..."**


	33. When Will We Wake Up Mikey?

**_Chapter 33_**

**"Fine. What does the word "fun" mean to you?" Leo asked folding his arms across his chest.**

**"...Making Mikey go do the dishes! Let's go!" Donny said.**

**I came down. "Are you guys goting to say goodnight to me or not?" **

**"We'll be up in a minute!" Leo said.**

**"That's what you said 15 minutes ago! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?"**

**"We're just going to go wake up Mikey and make him do the dishes..." Leo tried to push me back up the stairs.**

**I whipped around to face him. "Ooooooooh...can I watch?" I had a big smile on my face.**

**"Nice going, Leo the Loser." Donny glared at him.**

**"Sorry..." Leo looked around. "Where'd Raph go?"**

**"I don't know. He probably went to go wake up Mikey himself or either that he went to bed. Which I don't think is possible."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because he always stays up until midnight!"**

**"Hey, where'd Sapphire go?"**

**"I don't know."**

**"Uh,oh."**

**"What?"**

**"She probably went to go wake up Mikey."**

**"So?"**

**"So, she's probably dragging him out of--" THUMP! Leo smiled sweetly. "--Bed."**


	34. Why Do We Have To Do Dishes?

**_Chapter 34_**

**Leo and Donny went up to see if Raph was up there. Raph was locked in his room. They decided to just leave him there until morning. Then they went in to go see Mikey. They opened the door. I was asleep on the bed and Mikey was dead on the floor. So Leo and Donny had to do the dishes that night. In the kitchen...**

**"Why do we have to do it tonight?" Donny asked.**

**"Because if we wake Mikey, Sapphire will wake up, too." Leo answered.**

**"What about Raph?"**

**"Better leave him in there until morning."**

**"Why?"**

**"If we took him out or not, either way he'll kill us."**

**"Why us? Sapphire locked him in there!"**

**"I mean if we know that he is in there and we don't let him out he'll kill us."**

**"Then let's let him out!"**

**"He'll kill us."**

**"But you said that--"**

**"I know what I said!"**

**"Then let's go get him!"**

**"No!"**

**"Why?"**

**"Because he'll kill us if we knew he was in there but we didn't let him out right when we knew!"**

**"Oh."**

**"So, we'll wait until morning."**

**"Why, just so when he falls asleep he'll forget the whole thing?"**

**"No."**

**"Then what?"**

**"When Mikey wakes up we can have him let him out and Raph can kill him."**

**"Oh. By the way. I have to talk about something with everybody tomorrow at breakfast."**

**"What?"**

**"You'll see tomorrow."**

**"Fine."**


	35. My Idea

**_Chapter 35_**

**In the kitchen...**

**"Ok. I have an idea." Donny said.**

**It was the next day and we were all sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast. The only problem was that it was a normal morning. Normal for us means choas.**

**"Wait a minute, Donny. We have to wait for Sapphire." Leo said.**

**"Ok, fine...SAPPHIRE! WHERE ARE YOU?" Donny really wanted to say his idea.**

**"What?" I said firmly in my bathrobe.**

**"What were you doing up there? Your not even dressed yet!"**

**"I know. I can't decide which dress I'm going to wear."**

**"What?"**

**"The blue one, or the red one." I held them up.**

**"Go with the blue one." Leo said.**

**"No, no! The red one!" Raph told me.**

**"You dork! That's too Christmasy!"**

**"No, it's not!"**

**"Go with the orange one!" Mikey stood up.**

**I looked at the dresses. "I don't have an orange one."**

**"That's ok. Make one. You have plenty of time."**

**"Wait a sec. Your not supposed to wear dresses at school." Donny crossed his arms against his chest.**

**"I know." I answered.**

**"Then wear shorts or something. But hurry back down. You need to eat you breakfast, and I have to tell you all something!"**

**"I'm not going to school, though."**

**"Yes you are!"**

**"It's friday. Nobody will miss me."**

**"I don't care! Your going!"**

**"I hate it when you guys get one friday off a month." I complained.**

**"Why?" Donny gave me a firm look.**

**"Because Mikey gets every friday off! And I like it when he's the only one who stays with me me, because he gives me a head start on the weekend!"**

**"Mikey?"**

**"I'll be up in Sapphire's room!" Mikey was halfway up the stairs.**

**"Why Sapphire's room?" Donny asked.**

**"I'm gonna go look for an orange dress." Mikey left.**

**"Ok...Sapphire, go get shorts on." Donny pointed to my room.**

**"Now wait just a minute, Donny." Raph said.**

**"What?" **

**"The reason why he let's her get a head start on her weekend is probably because he can't get himself and her ready on time."**

**"That, and he sometimes just let's me skip. But, it's usually because I get all ready but he won't wake up." I said.**

**"Or that." Raph looked back at Donny.**

**"So what's your point?" Donny asked.**

**"His point is that, she's already an hour late." Leo said.**

**"What? What time is it?"**

**"Nine."**

**"Oh."**

**"So...which dress shall it be? Blue? Or red?" I asked holding them up again.**

**"Blue." Leo said.**

**"No, red is better!" Raph pushed Leo out of the way.**

**"Why don't you wear that purple one you like so much?" Donny asked.**

**"HEY! I FOUND AN ORANGE DRESS!" Mikey yelled to us.**

**"I'll wear the pink one." I walked up stairs.**

**A few minutes later...**

**"MIKEY! SAPPHIRE! GET DOWN HERE! I HAVE TO TELL YOU ALL SOMETHING!" Donny yelled up the stairs.**

**"Ok!" I yelled while Mikey had a scared look on his face and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Then I slowly came down behind him.**

**"What did you do to him?" Donny asked.**

**"I didn't do anything to him." I answered.**

**"Alright...get in the kichen."**

**"Can't I just skip my breakfast for one day? I mean it's quarter to ten."**

**"Yes! Yes you can skip breakfast! Just go in there..."**

**"So I still have to clean it up?" I said in an unfair way.**

**"No! Yes! Yes you--no you don't! Ok? No you don't! Get in the kitchen!" Donny pushed me into the kitchen.**

**In the kitchen...**

**"Ok! Can I say to all of you what I wanted to say?" Donny glared at everyone.**

**"Sure." Leo said.**

**"Good. I have an idea of what we should do this weekend!" Donny was happy that he was finally going to tell us. Not for long, though.**

**"Me too!" I stood up. "I think that my friends should sleep over!"**

**"Ok." Mikey said. "I can teach them how to burp!"**

**"Yeah!" I smiled at him.**

**"NO!" Raph said. "I'm gonna teach them how to punch and kick and all that good stuff!"**

**"Borrrrrrrrrrrrring..." Mikey's eyes were heavy as though he was going to fall asleep.**

**"No, I think they should do whatever they want!" Leo said.**

**Donny looked up at Heaven. "Why? Why? I finally got them in the kitchen! Couldn't you at least let me say what I wanted to say?"**


	36. The Vanishing Cream

**_Chapter 36_**

**Saturday...**

**"KELSY'S (KERRBEAR) HERE!" I yelled running through the kitchen holding Kelsy's hand.**

**"Where is everyone?" she asked.**

**"I have no idea." I looked in the closet. "Raph! What are you doing in the closet?" **

**"I knew Kelsy was coming over..." Raph stared at Kelsy.**

**"So?"**

**"So! She and you are worse than the Devil!"**

**"Oh. Well, Kelsy, let's go up to my room."**

**"Is anybody else coming over?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Who?"**

**"Well, let's see...Krista, Marie, Kathrine, Cadet, Jacklyn, Treasa, and Kelly."**

**"SEVEN!"**

**"And Kelsy's right here."**

**"Eight kids. Eight stinkin', annoying, braty kids..."**

**That night...**

**Everybody was in my room painting out nails and stuff like that.**

**"Hi girls." Mikey walked in.**

**"Mikey!" I yelled.**

**"What?"**

**"This room is full of girls!"**

**"So? I like it that way!"**

**"What if we were getting changed?"**

**"But you are changed."**

**"Never mind...just knock next time."**

**"Oh, ok!"**

**"Sapphire, can we...?" Cadet asked.**

**"Can we what?" I asked.**

**"You know what she's saying! Can we?" Krista asked me again.**

**"CAN WE WHAT?" I yelled.**

**"Do the thing to Mikey?" Marie asked.**

**"Ohhhhhhhhhh..." I said.**

**"Do what to who?" Mikey looked at us.**

**"Nothing..." I said.**

**"Ok. Can I help paint your nails?"**

**_Walked right into your trap..._ "Sure!" I smiled.**

**"Ok. What can I do?"**

**"Put this on." I handed him a jar.**

**"What is it?" Mikey looked at it expecting it to be cookies or something.**

**"Night cream." I held my laugh back.**

**"Ok." Mikey smered some all over his face. "Is this enough?"**

**All the girls started to laugh. "Nope." I said. "You need to put it all over your body. Completly covering you up!" I started to giggle. I couldn't hold my laugh back any longer.**

**"All over my body?" he asked. **

**"Yeah. This isn't like the other night creams. We want it to be long lasting."**

**"OH MY GOSH!" Kelly yelled.**

**"What is it?" Treasa asked.**

**"It will be long lasting!" Kelly looked like she was about to explode.**

**"What do you mean?" Marie asked.**

**"When Sapphire told me to get a different kind then what we always get...I got long lasting." Kelly was reeeeeeeeally worried.**

**"What?" I over heard.**

**"I got long lasting..."**

**"Meaning...?"**

**"You can't wash it off..." Kelly's vocie drifted off.**

**"WHAT? Mikey! Don't put that stuff on!" I whipped around and started to look everywhere in the room. "Where'd he go?"**

**"I'm right in front of you."**

**"Too late..." Krista sat back.**

**Ann: Did ya like it? Review. Just to tell you, if you don't know what the girls and I gave Mikey, you'll know in the next chapter. Either that or I'll tell you at the end of it. But it's the title of this chapter so you should know.REVIEW! Please.**


	37. Ghost

**_Chapter 37_**

**"Girls, time for bed." Leo walked in.**

**"Why doesn't anybody knock around here?" Krista asked.**

**"Hold on." I said to Krista and looked at Leo. "Not now! We're in a very bad crisis!"**

**"What is it?" Leo asked.**

**"What is it?" I asked.**

**"Yeah."**

**"Yeah, what's wrong?" Mikey asked.**

**"Who said that?" Leo stood up.**

**"Nobody." I said.**

**"GHOST!" Leo ran out of my room and ran into Donny's room.**

**"What's wrong?" Donny asked.**

**"G-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g..." Leo stammered.**

**"Just say it."**

**"GHOST!"**

**"Ghost? There's no ghost!"**

**"Yes there is!"**

**Mikey walked into the room. "Hi. Where's the ghost?"**

**"GHOST!" Donny and Leo yelled they ran out of the room. **

**"No..." Donny said.**

**"What?" Leo asked.**

**"I stepped on the ghost!" Donny yelled in a high-pitched voice.**

**"Thanks for answering my question."**

**"What was your question?"**

**"Will the ghost kill us or not?"**

**"Oh. So is that a yes or no?"**

**"A yes!"**

**"Oh."**

**"Come on!" Leo and Donny ran into Raph's room and locked the door.**

**"What do you guys want?" Raph asked.**

**"Raph, there's a ghost in here." Leo said.**

**"There's no ghost." **

**"Yes there is! He tried to get Sapphire, he chased me into Donny's room, and came in his room." Leo looked at Donny then back at Raph. "Donny even stepped on the ghost!"**

**"Yeah, right..."**

**"Let me in!" Mikey jiggled at the doorknob. **

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Leo, Donny, and Raph ran out of the room stepping all over Mikey.**

**"AH!" Donny screamed.**

**"What now?" Leo asked.**

**"I stepped on the ghost again!" he replied in another squeaky voice.**

**"Tell you what!" Raph kept on running but didn't look back at Leo or Donny. "I'll get Sapphire and the girls, and you guys go get Mikey!"**

**"Ok!"**

**Raph barged in my room. "Sapphire! We have to leave, there's a ghost!...Why are you all laughing at me?"**

**"Raph!" Leo and Donny came back. "We can't find Mikey!"**

**"Thanks! They just started to laugh at me even harder."**

**"And what's worse?" Donny said.**

**"What?" Leo asked.**

**"I stepped on him again!" Donny's hih-pitched voice came back. Raph watch my friends and I laugh, and Leo rolled his eyes trying to calm Donny down.**


	38. It's Mikey

**_Chapter 38_**

**"Will you girls come on? There's a flippin' ghost in the house!" Leo yelled.**

**"Let me in!" Mikey jiggled the door.**

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Donny screamed.**

**"See?" Leo pointed to the door and Donny.**

**"Leo?" I asked.**

**"Huh?" Leo stopped what he was doing and looked at me.**

**"That's Mikey."**

**"What do you mean that's Mikey?"**

**"Well, it's a funny story. You see the girls and I wanted to just play a little trick on Mikey...so what we did was we gave him vanishing cream. And Kelly got lond lasting, which means we can't get it off...isn't the funny?" I smiled at all three of them.**

**"Yeah, it's real funny, but you know. I don't see myself laughing." Raph looked at me.**

**"Hi." I waved at him. I knew I was gonna get in trouble.**

**"WAIT A MINUTE! THIS IS VANISHING CREAM AND YOU ALL THOUGHT I WAS A GHOST?" and I have never heard Mikey yell or get mad like that.**

**"Yeah. Now we can't get it off." Leo said.**

**"YOU CAN'T WHAT? I'M TOO YOUNG TO BE INVISABLE! I HAVE DATES, PROMS, WEDDINGS, COLLAGE...!"**

**"Whoa Mikey! Mikey! You don't go on dates, or proms, or weddings, or go to collage..."**

**"I know."**

**"Then why are you saying that?"**

**"Hello? Sapphire's standing right next to you!"**

**Leo looked at Donny. "She's not standing next to me, Donny is."**

**"Then I suggust that you open the door. SO I CAN COME IN!" Mikey started to knock hard on the door.**

**Leo opened it. Mikey ended up knocking on his head.**

**"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Leo yelled.**

**"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Mikey yelled right back at him.**

**"YOU HIT ME ON THE HEAD!"**

**"WELL IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU OPENED THE DOOR!"**

**"NORMALLY PEOPLE OPEN UP THE DOOR WHEN SOMEBODY'S KNOCKING!"**

**"WE'RE NOT A PEOPLE! WE'RE A TURTLE!"**

**"Your still not off the hook." Donny looked at me.**

**"I figured somebody was to say that to me soon." I continued to watch Leo, and Mikey fight.**

**"NO! 'CAUSE ONE TIME I HAD A BOX OF COOKIES ONCE, AND I OPENED THE DOOR FOR YOU TO COME IN, YOU RAN ME OVER, I DROPPED MY POOR, LITTLE COOKIES, I PICKED THEM BACK UP AND THEY WERE ALL CRUMBS!" Mikey yelled.**

**"THAT NEVER HAPPENED!" Leo glared at him.**

**"YES IT DID!"**

**"NO IT DIDN'T!"**

**"YES IT DID!"**


	39. I Lied

**_Chapter 39_**

**"Sapphire?" Donny came into my room (Just to let you know, my friends left).**

**"Huh?" I was playing with my cars.**

**"I need to ask you a question."**

**"Ok."**

**"Yeah."**

**"Are you gonna ask it?"**

**"Sure. How do we get that stuff off of Mikey?"**

**"I already told you, you can't get it off."**

**"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no..." Donny bashed his head aganist my bookcase.**

**"Wait...I lied. There is a way."**

**"There is?" Donny perked up and put his face right into my face.**

**"We need to get him wet."**

**"Wet, wet. Why wet?"**

**"So it'll wash off."**

**"Ok. Help us!"**

**"Who's us?" I asked.**

**"Leo, Raph, Mikey, and I!" Donny looked at me like I was an idiot.**

**"No, I want to play with my cars."**

**"Fine!" **

**Donny, Leo, and Raph put Mikey in the shower for an hour. When he came out...nobody came out really. He was still invisable. But then they put him in the washing machine. That didn't work. He hardly fit. Then I came down and saw them all in the pool with the hose. "What are you doing?" I asked.**

**"Trying to get the stuff off like you said." Leo looked at Donny.**

**"Welllllllllll I lied."**

**"Again?" Donny asked.**

**"Yes, again. It needs to be on for at least one week. Then you can wash it off." I smiled.**

**"I'm gonna kill you some day...I'm gonna kill you." Raph started to dry himself off.**

**One week later...**

**They tried everything again. Stuffing Mikey in the washing machine, the shower, and the hose and pool.**

**"Now what are you doing?" I asked.**

**"You said that the thing you put on Mikey was washable in one week. It has been, one week." Raph glared at me.**

**"Did I say one week?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"I lied. It's one month."**

**"I'm going to kill you!"**

**One month later...**

**"Where's Sapphire?" Raph asked.**

**"School." Leo didn't even look up from the newspaper.**

**"Good!"**

**"What are you doing?"**

**"I'm going to see if she has pictures of us with darts in our heads."**

**"Why would she have something like that?" Leo looked at him.**

**"Because, if we can't get that stuff off today, I'm gonna throw darts at her head! Only I'm not using a picture..." Raph's voice drifted off as he went upstairs into my room. _Let's see...nope. Everything seems normal. Normal? That can't be right. She's not normal. Hey what's this? _Raph found the vanishing cream jar sitting on my bed. _"Has to be on for at least one year before washing off with--oil?" This is too weird! _Raph went down stairs again. "Leo?"**

**"Huh?" Leo still didn't look up from the paper.**

**"Did you see the label on this?"**

**"No. Wait. ONE YEAR?"**

**"Yeah, now we know why they call it 'long lasting'."**

**"That can't be true!"**

**"If we can't get it off today, then yes. It's true!"**

**"Great..."**

**"Oh! And look what we have to wash it off with."**

**"Ok. It's-it's---oil?" Leo said in a very confused way.**

**"Yeah. Well, I guess we'll be able to see Mikey's stupid face in one year. I'll go put this back." Raph started going up stairs again.**

**Donny and I came home. "HIIIIIIIII!" I smiled and then saw Leo's face. The smiled ran away from mine. "I didn't do nothing..." I ran upstairs.**

**One year later...**

**Leo, Raph, and Donny were piling oil all over Mikey! And believe me, it was not a pretty thing to see.**

**I came down satirs that day looking for lunch. Leo didn't make it yet. _Hello? Where's my lunch? I'm a bottomless pit here, and Leo forgets to make my lunch! Great! _I went into the living room. That's when I saw Mikey covered in oil. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I looked all around Mikey.**

**"I found the label on your bed. It said it needed to be on for at least one year and then washed off with oil." Raph said.**

**"No!" I slashed Mikey with some water and he was visable again. "I changed the word 'water' to 'oil' because it was a little trick. But then I decided that it was too mean. So--what were you doing up in my room in the first place?"**

**"Mikey! Time for you to take a shower!" Raph started to push Mikey into the bathroom.**

**"No! Don't try and change the subject!" I walked over to him.**

**"I wanted to see if you had any pictures of us with darts in our heads. Then I saw the label on your bed."**

**"Thanks for telling me!" I went upstairs. When I went in room and found they weren't following me, I opened up my closet and there were pictures of Raph, and Leo with darts in their heads.**


	40. Special Chapter

**_Chapter 40:Special Chapter_**

_**Ann:This is just a little special chapter. This means that I'm basicly half way through the book. This one is called:"Flower". Here it is--**_

**I was looking out my window and tried to reach for a flower that was fully bloomed and grabbed it. Er, tried to grab it. **

**Then Donny came in. "What are you doing?"**

**"Trying to get that flower!" I reached one more time.**

**"Goodbye!" Donny trutned around to leave. He knew what I was going to ask him.**

**"Donny!"**

**"No!"**

**"Please?"**

**"Look, I'm not going out on the roof, just to get you a flower!" he crossed his arms against his chest.**

**I gave him my famous puppy-dog eyes.**

**"I'm going on the roof just to get you a flower..." Donny started to walk over to the window. "I don't know why I let you talk me into these things!"**

**"I didn't say anything!" I smiled.**

**"Shut up." Donny walked onto the roof and tried to reach for the flower. He slipped and was grabbing the roof. "DON'T STAND THERE! GET LEO!"**

**"Ok." I got up and got Leo.**

**"What are you doing?" Leo asked.**

**"I tried to get Sapphire a flower!" Donny glared at me.**

**"Idiot...ok. I'll help you." Leo went out on the roof. He slipped. He fell. But! Instead of grabbing the roof, he grabbed Donny's feet. **

**"LET GO OF ME!" Donny shook his feet.**

**"NO!" Leo grabbed tighter and tighter.**

**"GO GET MIKEY!" Donny yelled to me.**

**"Ok." I left.**

**"MIKEY!" Leo yelled.**

**"Yeah." Donny tried to look back at Donny.**

**"Why him! Get Raph!"**

**"She already left!"**

**I came back.**

**"Well! Where is he?" Donny asked.**

**"I can't wake him up." I said simply.**

**"THEN GET RAPH!"**

**Raph walked in. "What?"**

**"HELP US!" Leo screamed.**

**"What did you do?"**

**"DON'T JUST STAND THERE AND ASK STUPID QUESTIONS! JUST HELP US GET UP!"**

**"Ok, ok..." Guess what? Raph fell and hung on to Leo's feet. **

**Then there were bells.**

**"Mikey should be waking up soon." I said.**

**"Why?" Donny asked.**

**"That's his alarm. I tried everything else to wake him up."As the alarm rung Mikey screamed followed by a big, loud thud! "Yeah, he's awake."**

**"Who set my alarm?" Mikey stormed into my room and saw Raph, Leo, and Donny. "What are you doing?"**

**"We fell and--" Leo started.**

**"I want to play, too!" Mikey went on the roof, jumped, and grabbed Raph's feet.**

**"NO!" Raph shook his legs. "WE'RE NOT PLAYING!"**

**Mikey let go of Raph's feet and fell.**

**"That's one way to get off." Donny let go of the roof. They fell, they yelled, they went inside, and came up to me room. "Bad news: I threw me back out. Good news: I got you that flower."**

**I looked out the window. "Thanks, but, this is the wrong flower."**


	41. Summer Is No Sleep

**_Chapter 41_**

**(ANN:Just to let you all know, I'm ten now. I didn't have anything planned for a birthday party.)**

**One friday afternoon I came into the lair with Donny screaming my lungs out.**

**"What's wrong with her?" Leo asked Donny as he watched me dance up the stairs and into my room.**

**"Guess what today is?" Donny had a sad look.**

**"Friday."**

**"No! June what?"**

**"15."**

**"There you go!" Donny sat down.**

**"I don't get it." Leo sat down next to him.**

**Donny glared at him. "Where have you been all week?"**

**"What do you mean?" Leo gave a little smile.**

**"I mean, where have you been all week when all Sapphire was yelling at us was "FRIDAY'S THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL! SUMMER'S HERE!". Donny gave Leo a look.**

**"Oh shell. It's already here! I can't believe it! I'M NOT READY TO WAKE UP AND SEE SAPPHIRE'S FACE IN MINE, TELLING ME TO MAKE BREAKFAST!" Leo shook Donny.**

**"Ok. First of all, during the school year, when you woke up, Sapphire was in your face to make breakfast anyway. AND lunch. Also, second of all, we can finally sleep in..." Donny gave an evil smile.**

**Raph and Mikey walked in. **

**"Did we hear you say summer's here?" Mikey asked.**

**"Yep." Donny nodded.**

**"We can sleep in?" Raph smiled.**

**"Yep." Donny got his smile back while Raph and Mikey started hugging eachother.**

**3:00 a.m...**

**"Leo?" I asked.**

**"Wa, wa?" Leo was still sleeping.**

**"I can't sleep. Wanna talk?"**

**"A ga ba!"**

**"What?"**

**"Go see Donny!"**

**"But I have one question." I said.**

**"Wha?" Leo's eyes were still shut.**

**"What's your favorite animal?"**

**"Go ask Donny."**

**"But it's a question that only you can answer."**

**"Go ask Donny."**

**"Ok." I hopped down from Leo's bed and went into Donny's bed.**

**"Donny?" I whispered.**

**"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." Donny was sleeping, too.**

**"I can't sleep. Wanna talk?"**

**"No."**

**"Why?"**

**"No."**

**"What's your favorite animal?" I asked randomly.**

**"I don't know." Donny rolled over.**

**"How can you not know?"**

**"Go ask Leo."**

**"I just came from Leo. He told me to ask you." I said.**

**"Go ask Mikey." Donny rolled back over almost falling out of bed.**

**"Fine..." I hopped down from Donny's bed and climbed into Mikey's bed.**

**"Mikey, I can't sleep. I need to talk to you. What's your favorite animal?" I saw Mikey was still sleeping as well.**

**"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Mikey rolled over and his mouth dropped open.**

**"And DON'T tell me to ask somebody else."**

**"Go ask Raph!"**

**I glared at him. So, I hopped down from his bed and I crawled in with Raph. It wasn't pretty. He wasn't sleeping.**

**"Raph?" I asked. "I can't sleep. I want to talk to sombody. I asked Leo. He said to go to Donny. I asked Donny. He said to go to Mikey. I asked Mikey. He said to go to you. So you better listen and you better answer me. Becase I can't sleep, I'm bored, and I have an important question to ask you!"**

**Raph looked at me. "What's the question?"**

**"What's your favorite animal?"**

**"You woke me up for that!"**

**"Yes."**

**"And you woke up Mikey, Donny, and Leo for that, too?"**

**"Yep!"**

**"Sapphire, go back to bed!" Raph buried himself into his pillow.**

**"That's the problem! I can't go back to bed!" I said.**

**"Why?"**

**"I said, I can't sleep!"**

**Raph got out of bed. "I'll get you--"**

**"Whoa!" I smiled at him.**

**"What?"**

**"Look at you!"**

**"What!"**

**"No wonder you won't come out of your room until breakfast is over!"**

**"Why...?"**

**"Look at you, your ugly! You look like Sleeping Bueaty when she woke up 100 years later!"**

**"And how did she look?" Raph asked.**

**"Ugly. She had bed head and everything." I said simply.**

**"God..."**

**"Can I sleep with you for the rest of the night?"**

**"Night? It's morning!"**

**"So? It's quarter to four."**

**"Fine! But don't snore!"**

**"I won't!" I climbed into the bed.**

**Raph saw that my legs and arms were spred apart asfar as they could go. "And NO hogging the bed!"**


	42. Car Ride

**_Chapter 42_**

**The next morning...**

**"So, did any of you guys get a good night sleep?" Donny walked into the kitchen.**

**Leo, Mikey, and Raph yawned. "No."**

**"Me either." Donny sat down.**

**"I slept like a baby last night!" I walked in.**

**"We could tell. It's 1:30." Leo yawned again.**

**"A.m.?" I asked.**

**"P.m." Raph took another sip of his coffee.**

**"Great. I slept through the whole day!" I grabbed some juice.**

**"Yeah. On MY bed!" Raph glared at me.**

**"Sor-ry!"**

**"Well, it's summer. We're all in our pj's. What can we do tomorrow?" Mikey asked.**

**"Stay inside again." Leo answered.**

**"Wait a minute...remember I had an idea for all of us to do last year but we never did it?" Donny asked.**

**"No." Raph said.**

**"We didn't do it because SOMEBODY had to have a sleepover and put vanishing cream that lasted a whole stinkin' year!"**

**"Now I remember."**

**"Please, don't bring that up!" Mikey said.**

**"But what was your idea?" Leo asked.**

**"We can all go to N.H. for a week or two!" Donny smiled.**

**"Do we have to bring the monkey?" Raph asked.**

**"What monkey? We don't have a monkey." Donny said.**

**"Yes we do." Mikey replied.**

**"Who?" Donny went to the door and looked in the living room.**

**Mikey and Raph pointed to me.**

**Donny turned around and saw of who they meant.**

**"Wow! I'm sorry I asked what all of your favorite animals were." I glared at Mikey and Raph. "Because appartently you guys don't know your animals."**

**"Don't argue!" Leo walked up to Donny and whispered something nobody heard. "How soon do we leave?"**

**In the car...**

**"Are we there, yet?" I asked for the billionth time.**

**"WE'LL GET THERE WHEN WE GET THERE!" Raph yelled. He was driving.**

**"Sapphire, please keep yourself quiet. Please!" Leo said.**

**"Ok. Let's see..." I started to talk to myself. I put on my headphones (ANN:I do not own any of these songs.). "THE LAST THAT EVER SH-E SAW HIM! CARRIED AWAY--BY A MOONLIGHT SHAWDOW! HE PASSED ON WORRIED AND WARNING! CARRIED AWAY--BY A MOONLIGHT SHAWDOW!" I sang and sang.**

**"SAPPHIRE!" Leo yelled.**

**"What?"**

**"I said quiet!"**

**"Oh. Sorry." I started to whisper. "Lost in a middle that Saturday night! Farrrrr away on the other side! He was caught in the middle of a despert fight! And she couldn't find how to push through!..."**

**"Are we there, yet?" I asked.**

**"No." Raph said.**

**"How about now?"**

**"No!"**

**"Now?"**

**"NO!"**

**"When will we be there?"**

**"Soon."**

**"How long is soon?"**

**"Shut up!"**

**"Sapphire...we'll be there in about an hour." Donny said.**

**"A whole hour? How long have we driven so far?" I asked.**

**"An hour!" Mikey said.**

**"Really? How long have I been singing?"**

**"An hour." Leo said.**

**"Shoot. I'll sing some more!" I got my headphones out again.**

**Everyone yelled at me. "NO!"**

**"I'm bored! I'm hungry! I'm tired! I have to go to the bathroom! Are we there, yet?" I yelled.**

**"Ya see? This is the question of the day! "Are we there, yet?"." Raph yelled at Leo.**

**"Sapphire, we're almost there. Just sit still." Leo said.**

**"Like I have been the whole trip!" I said.**

**"Please?"**

**"I'll try."**

**two seconds later...**

**"Are we there, yet?" I asked.**

**"Sapphire!" Leo yelled.**

**"What? I'm just asking! Are we there, y--"**

**"YES! YES! YES, WE ARE HERE!" Raph had a big smile of relife. He parked the car, got out and ran into the lake singing "I don't have to listen to that kid complain anymore!".**


	43. First Day At The Cottage

**_Chapter 43_**

**"RAPH! HELP US GET EVERYTHING IN THE COTTAGE!" Leo yelled at Raph while trying to get the trunk open.**

**"This is a nice cottage." I smiled.**

**"Yeah it is." Leo turned to look at it and smiled.**

**"Come on, ShellShock...let's go explore the house." I went into the cottage with my turtle.**

**Mikey and Donny got out of the BattleShell and started taking some things out of it.**

**Raph came over dripping wet. "The lake feels nice." **

**"I can tell. Now help." Donny took everybody's suitcase out of the car.**

**In the cottage I walked in through the side door. When I walked in, I was in the kitchen. No door, wall, or anything like that, seperated the living room from the kitchen. So I walked in, I was in the kitchen and strait ahead there was the living room. I went into the living room and took a left. There was a bedroom with a queen-sized bed. I went back into the living room and took a right. There was a porch. Couch, tv, bed, screen door, and six giant windows! The screen door was the back door. There isn't a front door. (ANN:I don't why. This is the cottage that I always go up to.) I looked out the windows and the door. There was a beach, picnic table and a huge lake outside. Then I went through the kitchen again and took a left. I went down a hallway. On the left was the bathroom. On the right was another bedroom with one single bed, and one pair of bunk-beds. Then I just went strait and there was another bedroom. Bigger than the other two, and it had a king-sized bed. Then I went back out into the kitchen and started to see if there was any food in the cabnits.**

**Donny walked in. "Did you see the lake?"**

**"Yep." I answered.**

**"What are you doing?"**

**"I'm hungry."**

**"Well, help us unload the car first and then we'll all have lunch and explore the cottage."**

**"I already explored the cottage."**

**"So?"**

**"So, I want to hang out."**

**"Where?"**

**"In my bedroom." I said simply.**

**"Do you know where it is?" he asked.**

**"No."**

**Donny lead me to my room. I had the room with the queen-sized bed.**

**"Where are you guys sleeping?" I asked putting ShellShock back into his tank.**

**"Raph's sleeping in the porch, Leo gets the king-sized bed, Mikey gets top bunk, I get single bed." Donny pouted.**

**"You and Mikey have to share a room?"**

**"Yeah..."**

**"God, I feel bad for you..."**

**"That's what Raph said. Only he was laughing."**

**"That's Raph for ya!" I jumped onto my bed.**

**"Yep. Hey, listen to me. Everybody's in their rooms unpacking. I want you to unpack now, too, ok?" Donny said as he started to leave the room.**

**"Ok."**

**"Alright. You know where to find me." he left.**

**"ShellShock? Do you think it's gonna be fun up here? I do. And I don't think. I know. I also know that MIKEY BETTER GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR WITH WATER BALLOONS!" I started to yell.**

**"Awwwwwwwwww..." I heard Mikey though the door.**

**I started to talk to ShellShock again. "Donny said that we would have lunch after we unloaded the car. How come we're not having lunch now?" I went into Mikey's and Donny's room. **

**"MIKEY! STOP JUMPING ON MY BED NOW!" Donny yelled.**

**"Hi." I shut the door behind me.**

**"Oh, hi."**

**"When are we having lunch?" **

**"Shoot! That's right!" Donny ran out of the room. "We haven't even been here for two hours and we're already disorganized!"**

**"We?" I asked.**

**"Yeah. We."**

**I glared at him.**

**"Ok. The boys. No girls. The boys are disorganized." Donny corrected himself while glaring at me back.**

**"And all the turtles are organized just like the girl."**

**"What?"**

**"All the regular turtles I mean."**

**"Fine."**

**"What's for lunch?" Raph and Mikey walked in.**

**"Ok. I have this whole day planned out for us!" Leo walked in with a list. "First: we eat lunch. Then, we wait 30 minutes by watching tv, then we can go in the lake. After we come out of the lake and we're all dry and everything, we have an early dinner. Then go outside and talk. Guess what we're gonna do after that?" **

**"What?" everyone sounded bored.**

**"Go out on the grill, make smores, eat them, make popcorn, and eat the popcorn while watching a movie. And since at home, it was supposed to be Sapphire's turn to pick out the movie--she gets to pick it out tonight..." Leo had a worried look.**

**"This is gonna be fun!" I smiled evilly.**

**Lunch...**

**"Peanut butter and jelly?" I asked.**

**"Yeah." Donny said. "Mikey made it."**

**"I don't like peanut butter and jelly. You know that! I REALLY don't like it when Mikey makes it!" I pushed my plate away.**

**"Then what do you want?" Leo asked.**

**"I don't care."**

**"Then eat the peanut butter and jelly!" Raph said.**

**"I said I don't like peanut butter and jelly!" I glared at him.**

**"Fine! You can have ceral!" Raph got up and grabbed me the Frosted Flakes.**

**"Thanks!" I smiled.**

**"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Raph sat back down.**

**There was a few minutes of silence. "COOL!" I yelled.**

**"What?" Mikey asked.**

**"There was a prize in the box!"**

**"Oh, great! She got it! I'll get the next one!"**

**It was 30 minutes later after lunch. Insted of watching tv, we all just did our own little thing in out rooms or wherever. Then we went in the lake!**

**Outside...**

**"Everybody ready to jump in the lake together?" Leo asked.**

**"No!" Raph yelled.**

**"Hurry up!"**

**"Why are you telling me that?"**

**"Are you ready?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Then why did you say no?" Leo asked.**

**"Because I don't know where Sapphire is!" Raph explained.**

**"SAPPHIRE!" Mikey yelled.**

**"I'm here!" I answered.**

**"Where?" Donny asked.**

**"Here!" I yelled.**

**"Where!" Raph yelled.**

**"In the water! Behind the tree!" I said.**

**Leo walked forward and saw me waving to him. "What are you doing?"**

**"Swimming. What do ya think?" I said.**

**"We're all jumping in together, though!"**

**"I'll watch."**

**"But--no!" Leo started jumping up and down.**

**"Oh, stop it!" Raph pushed him in the lake.**

**Leo screamed and grabbed on to Raph's arm trying to stay on. But Raph fell in. Before he fell in he tried to stay up so he grabbed Donny and then Donny grabbed Mikey and a chain of turtles fell into the lake, and I clapped for them.**

**Dinner...**

**"We better not be having peanut butter and jelly for dinner tonight." I said.**

**"Nope!" Raph was serving. "We're having chicken."**

**"But I don't like chicken."**

**"Yes you do." Leo said.**

**"Who cooked?" I asked.**

**"Today's my day to cook all the meals. So, I did." Mikey said.**

**"Yeah, see? That's why I don't like it! Mikey cooked it! I hate things when Mikey cooks. That's why I starve myself every Monday and Thursday!" I said.**

**"Sapphire, eat it!" Donny took a bite.**

**"No... Leo? Will you re-cook this for me?" I asked.**

**"Why?" Leo asked.**

**"Because I don't like it!"**

**"No."**

**"Please?"**

**"No."**

**"Your mean." I said.**

**"I'm mean?" Leo asked.**

**"Yeah. Your worse than that!"**

**"..."**

**The next thing I knew, Leo had my plate and was re-cooking my dinner.**

**Back outside...**

**"What do you want to talk about?" Leo asked.**

**"Food. I'm hungry." Mikey said.**

**"We just had dinner." Donny said.**

**"I know. But I think Sapphire's right." Mikey watched me playing in the sand. "I don't like my chicken!" Mikey stuck his tounge out.**

**"Idiot." Raph said.**

**"I think we should bring Sapphire over here and ask her if she has an idea for the movie?" Leo asked.**

**"Sure. Why not?" Donny answered.**

**"Sapphire!" Leo yelled.**

**"Yeah?" I asked.**

**"Come here!" Leo yelled.**

**I went over. "What?"**

**"Do you have the movie all picked out, yet?"**

**"No."**

**"Oh. I thought you did."**

**"Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you because it's supposed to be a suprise! REMEMBER?" I walked off.**

**"O-k then..." Leo watched me go back over to playing in the sand.**

**A few minutes later...**

**"Sapphire! Come here! We're going to make smores now!" Raph yelled.**

**"Ok!" I ran over.**

**"Find a stick and I'll give you a marshmellow." Leo said.**

**"Ok." I started to find a stick.**

**Mikey had a stick that had five branches on it. So he had five marshmellows. All five of us were just sitting there by the grill waiting for them to heat up. Then, we got a big suprise (now this REALLY happened!)! My marshmellow caught on fire. Leo screamed, Donny screamed, I screamed, Raph put it out, and Mikey ran away.**

**Inside...**

**"What time is it?" I asked.**

**"8:00." Leo answered. "Why don't you go get the movie and Mikey and I will make the popcorn. And pick out a movie that's two hours long! That way we can all go to bed at ten."**

**"Ok." left to go get the movies out of my room. **

**Raph and Donny were sitting on the couch. "She have better picked a good movie." Raph said to Donny.**

**"I know that's right!" Donny said.**

**Leo and Mikey sat down with the popcorn and I came out. "I'm going to let you all vote on a movie." I said.**

**"Ok. What are the choices?" Leo asked.**

**"They better be good choices, too!" Raph added.**

**"They are." I held the two movies up. "Winnie The Pooh or Winnie The Pooh?"**

**"This is going to be a long movie!" Raph slouched down.**

**After the movie we all said good night and went to bed. In my room...**

**"ShellShock, this is going to be the best night ever! We can stay up all night! ShellShock? ShellShock?" I looked at the tank closer to see him better. "And I see your already sleeping..."**


	44. Electric

**_Chapter 44_**

**The next morning...**

**Raph, Leo, Donny, and Mikey all woke up at 11:00. They looked around the house to see if I was awake or not. Finally they went into my room and I was dead on the floor.**

**Around 12:30, I woke up to the tv. "What are you guys watching?"**

**"Nothing. Nothing's on!" Raph turned off the tv and went into his room. **

**"Even if were on vacation, he still has to go into his room 24/7?" I asked.**

**"Yep." Leo got up and started to look for something to eat.**

**I glanced at Mikey and Donny. They were both snoring. _They probably stayed awake all night like I did. I DID here Donny yell "SHUT UP, LAY DOWN, GO TO SLEEP!". _I went over to Leo. "Did Donny get a good night's sleep last night?"**

**"Not from what he told me. He said Mikey won't sleep. And Mikey told Donny that he couldn't sleep, because he had popcorn before bed. And popcorn for him is like sugar." Leo went back over, to Donny and Mikey, waiting for the pizza to heat up.**

**"I'll be back!" I ran into my room. I got out my suit case and looked all over but I found no sugar. _I'll have to steal some for tonight..._**

**In Raph's room...**

**"Raph?" Leo walked into Raph's room. "We're watching a movie now. Want to join us?"**

**"Did Sapphire pick it out?" Raph asked.**

**"No. Mikey did."**

**"Then...no."**

**"But it's your favorite!"**

**"Frankenstin?"**

**"Frankenstin."**

**"Ok. Wait."**

**"Waht?" Leo asked.**

**"Where's Sapphire?" Raph asked.**

**"Out side. Why?"**

**"I don't want to watch it if she's there."**

**"Why?"**

**"She always screams at that movie!"**

**"Because she thinks it's scary...don't worry."**

**"Yeah..."**

**I took ShellShock outside with me. He was still sleeping. By a few minutes later I relized he woke up and went for a little dip in the lake. "ShellShock..." I took of my clothes and I had my bathing suit on underneath. I dived into the lake knowing that he swam onto the floting dock. When I went out there I rested for a minute. "Ok. Time to go back. I'm not supposed to be out this far. I need somebody to be watching me. Their gonna flip out and kill me if they found out I went out this far. Let's go." I picked up ShellShock and was about to jump off the dock when I saw no turtle, but a turtle shell. **

**I put ShellShock down and picked up the shell. "This is cool." Then, a turtle head popped out. "Oh! Sorry!" I put the turtle back into the water. But the turtle didn't move. It went back into it's shell and started to slowly sink. "HEY! What are you doing?" I picked it up again relizing that it looked sick. This is how ShellShock always looked that way whenever he got sick. ShellShock jumped off the dock and started swimming to the beach. I took the other turtle and started to swim right behind ShellShock. Making sure he wouldn't go anywhere. **

**When we made it to the beach, I wraped myself up in a towel and put ShellShock back.**

**"HEY!" **

**I looked at the screen door and saw Mikey standing there.**

**"Sapphire went swimming without us!" he yelled.**

**"Sorry. Just come out here and I'll show you what I found." I smiled at him.**

**"Electric?" Raph asked.**

**"Yeah. And she's sick." I answered.**

**"How do you know it's a she?" Leo asked.**

**"The same reason on how I knew ShellShock was a boy." I answered.**

**"How did you know ShellShock was a boy?" Mikey asked.**

**"A turtle's shell is not just smooth. It's rough. There squares. And each little square is black. That's how you know." Donny answered.**

**"But their both black." Raph said.**

**"Look at ShellShock." I took ShellShock out of his tank. "See how eight of the squares have a blue line?"**

**"Yeah." Mikey put his hands on his hips.**

**"Blue means that he's a boy."**

**"Electric has pink."**

**"She's a girl."**

**"But why are only eight of the squares have a line. Why not all of them?" Leo asked.**

**"Because, that means he's eight years old. And on his birthday, on another square, a blue line will form. Then he'll be nine years old." I answered.**

**"Yeah, but what if all the squares have a line? Will he die?" Raph asked.**

**"No. Through the years, he will grow and get bigger. And when he grows and gets bigger, he grows more squares. Everybody get it now?" I asked.**

**"No, What if the lines are green?" Mikey asked.**

**I glared at him. "The point is that ShellShock is a boy and Electric is a girl!"**

**"How old is Electric?" Donny asked.**

**"Six." I answered.**

**"Why is her name Electric?" Mikey asked.**

**"Ok, now you guys are just asking stupid questions..." I sat down.**

**"No, why?" **

**"Because she has yellow lighting bolts!"**

**"On the black?"**

**"Yes!"**

**"Then where do the pink lines go?"**

**"On the black!"**

**"Over the lighting bolts?"**

**"...Shut--up..."**

**"But wait a second...turtles can have designs?" Leo asked.**

**"Yes..." I answered.**

**"I never knew that..." Leo went back in the house.**

**"Then why did you name ShellShock ShellShock?" Raph asked.**

**"Because--" I started.**

**"Yeah, he doesn't have any designs." Donny said.**

**"BECAUSE I THOUGHT IT WAS CUTE!" I yelled.**

**"I'll be inside before you kill anymore of my eardrums..." Mikey walked into the house.**

**"So, are you going to keep her?" Raph asked.**

**"Can I?" I turned to Donny.**

**"Hey! I'm a parent, too!" Raph yelled.**

**"Yeah, but I know that you'll say no." I said.**

**"No I wouldn't! I want to keep her."**

**"Ok...so why didn't you want to keep ShellShock?"**

**"Donny didn't want to keep him!"**

**"Oh, leave him out of this! You and I both know that when Leo and I came home from the zoo you took Leo and I right back to the zoo!"**

**"Donny!"**

**"No, I'm staying out of this." Donny opened the door to go inside. "But before I go, we can keep her." Donny left.**

**"See? We're keeping her anyway!" Raph walked, er...stomped into the house after Donny.**

**"Wait! Aren't we going to make Electric feel better? Guys!" I put Electric into the tank with ShellShock and all of us ran into the house after everybody. **


	45. Period

**_Ann:_ This is random. But just to let you all know, in the summary, I said that most of the stories are true. I don't have any turtles. There's no ShellShock, Electric or anything. But they are real. I have two turtles named that but they don't live with me. I know. That was random. You probably didn't want to know that but I didn't want to lie to you guys.**

**_Chapter 45_**

**That night...**

**"There! That medicine should do it." Donny finished giving Electric her medicine.**

**"That's it?" I asked.**

**"Yep. All I need to do is give this medicine to her two times a day for three days."**

**"Ok. Then she'll be better?"**

**"Yep."**

**"Can we get her her own tank?"**

**"Maybe."**

**"Great..."**

**"What's that for?" Donny asked.**

**"When and adult says 'maybe', it means no." I explained.**

**"I thought that that was for 'we'll see'."**

**"It is. But it's also for 'maybe'."**

**"Alright, I'm not going to argue. How about when we get back down to the lair, we won't get her her own tank, but we'll get ShellShock and Electric a bigger tank. And they can both share, ok?"**

**"Ok." I took the tank and went into my room.**

**"You said we would get a bigger tank for her?" Raph asked.**

**"Not for her. For the turtles." Donny said.**

**"But you still said we would get one."**

**"Yeah, so?"**

**"So? So, we can't get a bigger tank!"**

**"Why?"**

**"Because their turtles! We can't spoil them as much as we spoil her!"**

**"Look, do you want to be crammed in a little jar again?"**

**"No."**

**"Then we're getting them a bigger tank!"**

**"But that's not a jar! That's a tank!"**

**"What's going on?" Leo came into the kitchen.**

**"Raph's not letting me buy ShellShock, Sapphire, and Electric a bigger tank!" Donny yelled.**

**"TATTLETALE! GO TO JAIL!" Raph yelled.**

**"Listen--" Leo started.**

**"SHUT UP!" Donny yelled at Raph.**

**"Excuse me! You don't talk to me like that!" Leo yelled.**

**"I wasn't talking to you! I was yelling at Raph!" Donny glared at Raph.**

**"We'll get a bigger tank for them when we get home! I don't get why you guys are puting up a big fuss over it!"**

**I came into the room. "Fuss over what?" **

**"Nothing. Don't get anything to eat! I'm making dinner." Leo said.**

**"I'm not. I'm just going to the bathroom." I left.**

**"Now, both of you, just knock it off!" Leo yelled but not loud enough for me to hear.**

**"I'll be in my room." Donny left.**

**Leo walked over to the stove. "Really, Raph. Why are you pulling a big fuss? It's just a bigger tank for ShellShock and Electric. They need their own space. Like we do. I mean, you should understand on why they need their own space. Their just like us. Only, except for the mutanting part and ahh...the ninja thing and all."**

**"Well, lately I've been thinking that we spoil Sapphire too much. Plus, now we're going to be spoiling the turtles. And the don't even know the difference!" Raph sat down.**

**"Yes they do. Surely you don't remember on what happened when we didn't know Master Splinter and we weren't mutanted and stuff."**

**"Yeah, I do remember..."**

**Mikey and Donny walked in. "What's for dinner?" Donny asked.**

**"Is it ready, yet?" Mikey asked.**

**"It's ready right now." Leo put some food on the table. "Raph? Will you go get Sapphire? I think she's in her room."**

**"Fine..." Raph's voice drifted off as he went into my room. he looked around and went back to the table. "She's not there." **

**"She's not there?" Leo and Mikey asked.**

**"What do you mean she's not there?" Donny asked.**

**"She's-not-there." Raph answered simply.**

**"Thank you for that very long explaination on why Sapphire isn't in her room." Mikey glared at Raph.**

**I came out of the bathroom. "Does anyone have a pad?" **

**"Where were you?" Leo asked.**

**"In the bathroom."**

**"Oh. Yeah, you told us that."**

**"Right."**

**"What do you need?" Donny asked.**

**"A pad. I don't think any of you would have one, but just to ask."**

**Everyone stared at me blankly.**

**Finally Mikey piped up. "What's a pad?"**

**"A pad? Oh God. Maybe you'll know it if I tell you this--I got my period." I said.**

**Everyone stared at me again.**

**Mikey rose his hand. "What's a period?"**

**"Mikey! You dummyhead!" Raph yelled. "You don't know what a period is?"**

**"At least SOMEONE knows what it is!" I whispered to myself.**

**"It's a little dot that you pt at the end of a sentence!" Raph said.**

**"Ohhhhhhhhhh! Why do you need a pad for that?" Mikey turned to me.**

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I sat down. "When you DON'T have your period, you have sex with a guy, you CAN NOT get pregnant! When you DO have your period, you have sex with a guy, you CAN get pregnant! Get it?" I explained.**

**"So, again, why do you need a pad?" Mikey asked.**

**"So my underwear doesn't get all bloodly!"**

**"Ewwww..."**

**"Oh, God!"**

**"Wait a minute, if your ten, and I'm 15, how come I didn't get my period?" Mikey asked.**

**"No. No. No! Only GIRLS get it. Not boys. And you want to know why? BECAUSE ONLY GIRLS CAN GET PREGNANT!" I yelled.**

**"Oh good! Because, I was just going to say, why didn't Master Splinter tell us about it and I don't wear clothes. So I don't have any underwear. And if I don't have any underwear--"**

**"We get it Mikey. We get it..." Raph shut him up.**

**"Boys wear boxers." I said.**

**"And you would know that how--?" Mikey asked.**

**"I really need another older girl living with us!"**


	46. Lights Out

**_Chapter 46_**

**In the store... (I don't know what it's called!)**

**"How about this kind?" Donny asked as he held up a box of pads.**

**"I don't know if they'd fit me or not!" I said.**

**"Go try them on."**

**"Donny, I can't ry them on!"**

**"Why not?"**

**"Their pads! We're not in a clothes store!"**

**"Oh."**

**"Besides, if I try them on, we'll have to buy them! If their the right size, too big, or too small."**

**"Great!"**

**"Can we go back to the cottage?"**

**"What are you going to do with your period?" Donny asked.**

**"I'll put some toilet paper there. That's all." I answered.**

**"Fine! Let's go home..."**

**At the cottage...**

**"Hi." Donny and I came in.**

**"How was it?" Leo asked.**

**"Horrible! She wouldn't try on anything!" Donny said.**

**"Like I said a million times in the store, and in the car, we were not in a clothes store! You can not try on pads!" I yelled.**

**Mikey and Raph came out of their rooms. "Ready to go in the lake?" Mikey asked me.**

**"I already said before we left to go to the store...when you have your period, you can't go in water!" I said.**

**"Why not?" Raph asked.**

**"Why not? Why not? That's the stupidest question I've ever heard!" I laughed.**

**"I have no idea." I sat down.**

**"How about we go to the movies?" Donny asked.**

**"I would have to keep going to the bathroom!" I yelled.**

**"Your a funsucker!" Mikey said.**

**"It's not my fault!" I yelled again.**

**"What time is it?" Donny asked.**

**"7:00." Leo answered.**

**"Ok, you know what? I think we should all stay in here and watch a movie or something." Donny sat down on the couch and was ready to go.**

**"Don, we've been watching a movie every night at eight. So--" I started.**

**"So we should wait another hour?" Donny finished my sentence.**

**"That's not what I was going to say but ok." I went into my room.**

**A thunder storm came on. With lighting flashing every few seconds with the thunder roaring after it. I took ShellShock and Electric out of their tank and started playing with them. The lights started to flick on and off. Donny came in and told me to come outside with everybody. THEN he relized the lights were going on and off. **

**"What's wrong with the lights?" Donny asked.**

**"It's from the storm! Wait...is the storm still on?" I asked.**

**"Yeah."  
**

**"Then what are you doing outside?"**

**"We were in the porch with the door shut watching the storm. So, we couldn't see the lights because also, the porch doesn't have any lights."**

**"Ok...let me put ShellShock and Electric back into their ta--where's ShellShock?"**

**"I don't know. Wasn't he right in front of you?" Donny asked.**

**"Yeah, but I don't know where he went." I answered.**

**"He has to be on the bed, though. He couldn't jump down from here, could he?" **

**"I don't know."**

**Mikey came in. "You guys just missed the BEST lighting! What are you doing?"**

**"ShellShock is lost." Donny said.**

**"I'll get Raph and Leo and we'll help you look so we can go watch the storm again!" Mikey left and the lights went out. Then we heard Mikey scream.**

**Leo and Raph came into my room dragging Mikey. **

**"Raph...that hurts!" Mikey yelled.**

**"Fine." Raph dropped him.**

**"What's wrong?" Leo asked.**

**"ShellShock is lost and we can't find him." Donny said.**

**"By since the lights are out, could you get us a flashlight?" I asked.**

**"Ok." Leo, Raph, and Mikey came back with three flashlights. Raph also got Donny's flashlight.**

**Leo's was dead. So was Raph's, Mikey's, Donny's and mine.**

**"Do we have any batteries?" I asked.**

**Mikey went into the kitchen to see if we had any. "Nope."**

**"Do we have any candles?" Donny asked.**

**"Mikey left again and came back. "Nope. **


	47. Choas

**_Chapter 47_**

**"How are we going to find ShellShock?" I asked.**

**"I don't know. He has to be on the bed or at least in your room." Donny said.**

**"Is Electric in the tank?" Leo asked.**

**I felt all around in the tank. "Ok, I know I put her in here!" **

**"What? You mean she's lost, too?" Raph yelled.**

**"Don't panic, I'm sure we'll be able to find them." Leo said.**

**"Don't panic? Don't panic!" Raph yelled.**

**"Leo, my two turtles are missing." I said.**

**"And the lights are out." Donny said.**

**"Also, Mikey's missing." I added.**

**"What do you mean Mikey's missing?" Leo asked.**

**"If Mikey's not missing, then where is he?" I asked.**

**Everybody started yelling Mikey's name to see if he would answer. He wasn't in the room.**

**"Where did he go?" Raph asked.**

**"How should we know?" Donny answered.**

**I left the room without telling anybody. I thought I saw Mikey standing outside.**

**"Ok. Ok. Let's try to stay calm. Raph and I will go looking for Mikey inside, while you and Sapphire stay here and look for ShellShock and Electrc, ok?" Leo said.**

**"Yeah. You hear that Sapphire? We're just going to stay calm and look for ShellShock and Electric." Donny said.**

**There was no answer. Leo and Raph had already left.**

**"Sapphire?" Donny asked to an empty room. "Sapphire?" Donny ran out of the room and walked into Mikey. "Where were you!" Donny asked.**

**"I was out on the porch watching the storm." Mikey answered.**

**"Why didn't you tell us?"**

**"I did."**

**"Then next time make sure everybody hears you!" Donny started to run off again.**

**"Ok." Mikey started to walk back out to the porch.**

**"Wait a minute!" Donny stopped.**

**Mikey stopped. "What?"**

**"Do you know where Sapphire is?"**

**"What you lost her, too?"**

**"Don't kid around!"**

**"Fine. I haven't seen her anywhere."**

**"Could you help us look?"**

**"Ok." Mikey walked out into the porch again to get one good look at the storm again. Then he would help find me, ShellShock, and Electric. _Hey, what's that? No, WHO'S that? Is that--? Sapphire? No...it couldn't be. Could it? _Mikey ran into his room thinking Donny, Leo, or Raph would be there. "GUYS! GUYS!"**

**"What?"Raph asked.**

**"I found Sapphire! Where's Leo and Donny?" Mikey said.**

**"Sapphire's lost, too? Shell!"**

**"I know, just tell me something, where's Leo and Donny!"**

**"I don't know, I was trying to find them! Where's Sapphire?"**

**Mikey took Raph out to the porch. "Is that her?" Mikey asked.**

**"Looks like it." Raph tried to see through the rain.**

**"Is that who?" I came up from behind them.**

**"Sapphire?" Raph and Mikey whipped around.**

**"We thought you were outside." Raph said.**

**"Why would I be outside now? I want to be outside, but why would I go out there, now?" I asked.**

**"I don't know." Raph replied.**

**"Then who's that?" Mikey pointed to the girl.**

**"Who's who?" I asked.**

**"Don't you see her?" Raph looked outside and he couldn't see her either.**

**"She's gone." Mikey said.**

**The lights turned back on. Donny and Leo came running in with ShellShock and Electric.**

**I turned around. "Hey guys...thanks! Where did you find them?" **

**"Under the bed." Leo answered.**

**"They got busy, too." Donny said.**

**"What do you mean?" I asked.**

**"Look in their tank." Donny answered.**

**In my room...**

**"See anything new?" Leo asked.**

**"There's a big mountain of sand in the corner. That's it." I replied.**

**"Good. They got busy. Under the sand is an egg." Donny said.**

**"You mean--" I started to smile.**

**"Yep! They had sex!" Donny smiled.**

**"Donny!" Leo yelled.**

**Mikey was still in the porch staring at the spot where the girl was standing. _Who was that?_**


	48. Bobby

**_Chapter 48_**

**The next morning...**

**"I'm gonna take a walk!" I yelled.**

**"Ok! Don't talk to strangers!" Leo yelled.**

**"I know!" I opened the door.**

**"If someone says hi, come home!" Donny yelled.**

**"I know!" I walked out the door and left.**

**On the beach (aka the backyard)...**

**Mikey was sitting there alone. Still staring at that spot. _I want to know who that girl was! What was she doing? More importantly, what was she doing on our property?_**

**"Mikey!" Raph yelled.**

**"What?" Mikey answered.**

**"Oh. Hi." Raph sat down.**

**Mikey looked out into the lake.**

**"What's wrong?"**

**"Nothing."**

**"Come on, tell me! I won't repeat it! It will probably be something stupid anyway." Raph said.**

**Mikey got mad. "Your right, Raph. It is stupid. I'll forget about my stupid problem!" Mikey went back inside.**

**Raph walked over to Leo who was hanging up the clothes. "What's with Mikey?"**

**"I don't know. He's been acting like this all morning. It's probably something that happened last night." Leo grabbed a shrit and hung it up.**

**Raph remembered the girl that was standing outside. "Gotta go! Bye!" Raph ran inside.**

**Back to me...**

**About 15 minutes into my walk I heard foot steps behind me. I whipped around.**

**"Hi." a boy said.**

**I stared at him wide-eyed.**

**"I said hi." he said again.**

_**Flashback--**_

_**"If someone says hi, come home!" Donny yelled.**_

_**"I know!" I walked out the door and left.**_

_**End of flashback--**_

**"Hi..." he said for a thrid time.**

**"Hi..." I smiled.**

**In Mikey's room...**

**"Mikey?" Raph walked in.**

**"What now?" Mikey asked.**

**"Is it about that girl?" **

**"What girl?"**

**"About last night?"**

**"No."**

**"Is it, isn't it?"**

**"Yeah..."**

**"I don't get it. Why are you worrying over it?"**

**"Because. I really think that that was Sapphire!"**

**"Even if it was, it's no big deal!" Raph said.**

**"Why was she out there?" Mikey asked.**

**Raph pouted. "Maybe she was looking for you, ya moran!"**

**Back to me...**

**"My name's Bobby. What's yours?" Bobby asked.**

**"Sapphire..." I smiled.**

**"Wanna come over?"**

**"How about you come over my house?"**

**"Well...ok."**

**"My dads will love you!"**

**"Dad-s?" Bobby asked.**

**"Yeah." I replied.**

**"Excuse me for asking this but--are your dads gay?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"They are!"**

**"Oh, um...I mean, yeah they are but--they won't want you! I already have four fathers."**

**"Four of them?"**

**"Yeah..."**

**"How did they have you?"**

**"I had no home and they found me on the streets." I paniced. _At least THAT wasn't a lie..._**


	49. Bobby's Visit

**_Chapter 49_**

**Back home...**

**"I'm back!" I shouted.**

**"Oh good! Listen, do you want to go see that new movie? I think it's called--oh. Who's you new friend?" Raph smiled but you could tell it was fake.**

**"This is Bobby." I smiled. "He's from Mexico!"**

**"Hola!" Bobby put out his hand for a hand shake.**

**"Oh, I don't speak spanish..." Raph shook his head and still had that fake smile on his face.**

**"I said hello." Bobby took away his hand.**

**"Oh. Hi!" Raph still smiled.**

**"May I see your other gay fathers?" Bobby turned to me.**

**"Oh--" I started.**

**"Yes, yes...why don't you meet her other gay fathers." Raph pushed Bobby into Donny and Mikey's room.**

**Bobby went in there and I followed whispering.**

**"Gay?" Raph asked.**

**"He asked me why I had four fathers, and I paniced!" I went into the room still listening to Raph.**

**"So you said we were gay?" Raph followed me into the room.**

**I looked from Mikey to Donny. They had the same fake smiles as Raph did. Only faker (if that's a word)!**

**"This is your new friend?" Donny asked.**

**"Yes." I answered.**

**"Hello. My name is Bobby." Bobby smiled at Mikey and Donny.**

**"Drake?" Mikey asked.**

**"Excuse me?" Bobby said.**

**"Drake. Is your last name Drake?" Mikey asked.**

**"Nooo..."**

**"Do you get it? Drake? Bobby Drake? Do you know X-men? There's a kid named--oh forget it..."**

**"Mikey Bobby's from Mexico." I stepped into the conversation.**

**"Oh. That explains it." Mikey stepped back.**

**"Yes, well I better be going. I can not be late for supper. So, if I could, may I see your last father?" Bobby asked.**

**"He training right now." I said.**

**Donny, Raph, and Mikey started to push him into Leo's room. **

**"Yeah, let's see Leo..." Donny said.**

**Everybody just walked into his room and he was meditating. "What do you want?" there was no sound but Leo knew we were there.**

**"Meet Sapphire's new friend." Mikey said.**

**Leo stood up and when he saw Bobby, he gave the same old fake smile. "Hello."**

**"Hello." Bobby said.**

**"This is Bobby." Raph said.**

**"He's from Mexico." Donny said.**

**"Oh. Wow." Leo said.**

**"I think I should go now." Bobby said.**

**"Well, if you have to!" Leo pushed him out the door. "We loved your visit! Don't come back!" he shut the door, whipped around at me and the fake smile left. There was a glare there.**


	50. April's Fear Are Turtles

**_Chapter 50_**

**"What were you thinking?" Leo asked.**

**"What? He was cute! Don't you think so?" I asked.**

**"Do I have to answer?"**

**"Oh. Never mind."**

**"Or--yes. He is cute. No--he's hot!" Leo yelled.**

**"Eww..." I said.**

**"Why are you saying ew? It's in my nature to say that because I'm gay!"**

**"Oh." I smiled at him.**

**"Don't smile at me." Leo went to go get the door. "April? Casey? What are you guys doing here?" **

**"Mikey called us up and we decided to come up and stay for a few nights." April said.**

**"But there's no room!" Leo said.**

**"Yes there is. Mikey said Casey can sleep on the bottom bunk in his room with Donny and I can sleep on the couch in the living room."**

**"Oh. Oh ok. I mean-- you came all this way. Why not stay here?" Leo glared at Mikey and Mikey went outside.**

**Raph walked in. "Oh hi guys! What are you doing here?"**

**"Mikey invited us to stay here for a few nights." Casey said.**

**"Oh God..."**

**"What?"**

**"Nothing..."**

**"Oh. Well, anyway, April and I have great news!" Casey said.**

**"What?" Donny and Mikey walked in.**

**"We're married." April said.**

**"WHAT?" everybody yelled.**

**"Yeah...what's wrong?" Casey asked.**

**"How come we missed it?" Donny asked.**

**"You guys were up here having a great time and we didn't want to drag you all back just so you could see us get married." Casey said.**

**"You could have at least told us!" Raph yelled.**

**"We didn't know the phone number." April said.**

**"We have out ShellCells." Leo said.**

**"Oh. I guess it would've been smart to call them on that..." April looked at Casey.**

**"Well, congradulations, and we have a little present for you guys..." Mikey said.**

**"What?" Casey asked.**

**"Sapphire, go out on the dock and show them that giant turtle we saw." Mikey said.**

**"Ok! Come on guys!" I got out of my seat and went outside.**

**"Turtle?" April repeated.**

**"Yeah. What's wrong?" Casey asked.**

**"Um...nothing. Let's go."**

**Out on the dock...**

**"Do you see him?" I asked.**

**"No." Casey said.**

**"Maybe this is a bad idea..." April said.**

**"Why? It's a turtle. It's not gonna eat you!" Casey said.**

**"I know, but it might be sleeping and it will get all mad if we wake him..." April said.**

**"Don't be stupid..." Casey said.**

**"There he is!" I said.**

**"WOW! He's hugh!" Casey yelled.**

**"Where is he?" April asked.**

**"Right there." Casey pointed.**

**April saw how big he was, screamed her lungs out and ran off the dock.**

**Raph came down. "Did you se him?" **

**"Yep." I answered.**

**"Where's April?"**

**"Up in the drive way."**

**"O-k...where's Casey?"**

**I pointed to the lake.**

**"Why is he in there!" Raph started looking for him.**

**"April got so scared of how big the turtle was and ran off the dock. And she accondentally pushed Casey off of the dock." I said.**

**Raph pressed his face against the water to see if he could find Casey.**

**I looked back after hearing a loud splashing noise and Raph looked back.**

**Casey jumped up on the dock with Raph's help. "I am about to become a widow now. Where-is-she?" Casey asked.**

**"Up in the drive way." Raph said.**

**Casey went up to the drive way and I followed. There we saw April in the front seat of her car. **

**Casey opened the door. "What was that for?"**

**"What was what for?" April asked.**

**"You pushed me into the water!"**

**"Oh. Sorry."**

**"Why did you do that?" Casey asked.**

**"I got scared! I don't like turtles..." April mummbled.**

**"Oh, let Raph hear you asy that." I smiled.**

**"Oh, no! I don't mean it that way, I'm just saying, I don't like regular turtles. These turtles are nice. Ilike them. But otherwise--no." April said.**

**"Hey!" I yelled.**

**"What?" Casey asked.**

**"I'm not talking you." I said to Casey. I looked at April. "How can you not like poor little ShellShock and Electric?" **

**"Who are they?" April asked.**

**"My pet turtles!" I said.**

**"I don't know your pet turtles." April said.**

**"They say never judge a book by it's cover. That goes for people and animals." I walked away.**


	51. Turtle

**_Chapter 51_**

**The next day...**

**"April? Wanna go in the lake with me? I asked everyone! Nobody wants to. Except Casey. So please say yes!" I didn't want to go in the lake alone with Casey.**

**"Sure...why not?" April turned off her labtop and got her suit on.**

**On in the lake...**

**"Hey look! There's the turtle again!" Casey pointed.**

**"Oh, yeah..." April got closer to the surface as we all saw his head watching us.**

**The head went under.**

**"There he is again!" I yelled. **

**This time, the turtle was a little closer to us. He was right in front of me.**

**"Great..." April had a smile. Trying to be calm and she moved even closer to the surface.**

**The head went down and then back up. **

**"Now he's right in front of you April!" I said.**

**She looked down at it. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she ran out of the water and onto the deck (Casey was on the dock just to let you know).**

**April scared the poor turtle and he swam next to me.**

**I looked at the turtle and looked at April.**

**"Sapphire! What are you doing! Get out of there! He's gonna eat you!" April yelled.**

**Later that day...**

**Casey threw a few peices of bread in the water saw the turtle again. Casey pressed his face against the water and scared him and he went back under the dock.**

**"Jerk..." Casey said.**

**"Hey!" I yelled.**

**"Not you! The turtle!"**

**"What did he do?"**

**"He went back under the dock!"**

**"Because you scared him!"**

**"Yeah--well...he's still a jerk..." Casey said.**

**"God..." I mummbled.**

**"HEY LOOK! THERE HE IS! OVER HERE!" Casey yelled to me (even though I was right next to him). he stomped over to where the turtle was and pressed his face against the water. "He went under again! Boy, he is a jerk!" Casey yelled.**

**About 20 minutes later...**

**Casey threw some more bread in. "Boy, Sapphire. You really scared him this time."**

**"ME! Your the who yelled, who stomped, and who pressed his face against the water to see him!" I yelled.**

**"Shhhh...you'll scare him even more!"**

**I glared at him.**

**The next day...**

**"I'm gonna go see if the turtle's out." I said.**

**Mikey was glued to the tv. "Sure. Go ahead."**

**"Wait!" April ran infront of me.**

**"What?" I asked.**

**"Don't go!"**

**"Why?"**

**"Because! The turtle with come out and eat you!"**

**"Oh God, April, please! Get out of my way!" I started to push her aside.**

**"No! I don't want you to die!" April yelled.**

**"CASEY! YOUR WIFE'S PARANOID!"**

**"I am not paranoid! I just don't want to be the only girl in this family again..."**

**"Right."**

**"What's wrong?" Casey walked in.**

**"I want to go see the turtle but she won't let me!" I said.**

**"Why?" Casey asked.**

**"Because, she'll die!" April yelled.**

**Raph walked in. "I'm hungry! April, it's your turn to cook dinner, cook something!"**

**April glared at him.**

**He smiled. "Please?"**

**"Sapphire, you can go out if you want to." Casey said.**

**"Gee, thank you for giving me the permission to! MIKEY ALREADY SAID I COULD! GET YOUR WIFE OUT OF THE WAY!" I yelled.**

**"What do you say?" Casey asked.**

**"Fine. Get your wife out of the way, or else." I said firmly.**

**"Ahh...April get out of the way." Casey looked up at April.**

**"What do you say?" April asked.**

**"Or else?" Casey looked at me.**

**"Excuse me?"**

**"Um, no! I mean please! It's just--please move." **

**"Jerk..." April left and she started mumbling to herself.**


	52. Donny's Words

**_Chapter 52_**

**DING, DONG!**

**Leo went over to the door and opened it. "Hi. Can I help--you? What are you doing here?"**

**"I wanted to see Sapphire." Bobby said. "Am I interupting anything?**

**"Yes."**

**"DAD! No, Bobby. Your not. You can come in." I smiled at Bobby and glared at Leo.**

**Leo shrugged his shoulders at me and then looked at Bobby. "So, Bobby...are you hungry? Do you want anything? Chips, jax, cheetos? Poisoned apple...maybe?"**

**Bobby gave Leo a confused look.**

**"Ah...no thank you, Dad. We're fine. Bobby, let's go in my room." I looked back at Leo glaring at him. He didn't see me. He was too busy glaring at Bobby.**

**Later...**

**"Bye!" I waved goodbye to Bobby, slammed the door and turned to Leo. "What was that?"**

**"What was what?" Leo asked.**

**"Quote: 'Bobby, are you hungry? Do you want any chips, jax, or cheetos? Poisoned apple, maybe?' Unquote." I did Leo's voice.**

**"Sorry! It's not my fault!" Leo said.**

**"It's not your fault! Then who said those things? It came out of your mouth!"**

**"Yeah but--"**

**"Poisoned apple? I don't even want to think on where you came up with that!"**

**"Well, Mikey was watching Snow White this morning."**

**"So you did make it up! It was your fault!" I yelled.**

**"No, it was Donny." Leo said.**

**"What doesDonny have to do with this?"**

**"He told me to say those things to him. He was watching Snow White with Mikey."**

**"Why did he tell you to say those things?"**

**"He said that he doesn't want you to see him anymore." Leo said.**

**"Why?" I asked.**

**"Because you just got your period again and you said that your allowed to get pregnant if you hae sex with a guy."**

**"Alright, I can understand that, but how did he know that Bobby was coming over today?" I asked. _Boy, I stumped him now!_**

**"He put a Turtle Tracker on him." Leo said.**

**"He what!"**

**"He put a Turtle Tracker on him."**

**"What if he thinks that we're stalking him or something! That can't be good!"**

**"Hey, go talk to Donny about it."**

**"I will." I went into Donny's room. "YOU IDIOT!"**

**"What?" Donny asked.**

**"You put a Turtle Tracker on Bobby?"**

**"Yeah, so?"**

**"So? That's all you can say?"**

**"I didn't just say 'so'. I said 'yeah', too."**

**I glared at him. "If he sees that Tracker, he's gonna know it was us, and he's going to think that we're stalking him! Plus, he thinks your all gay! Now he's gonna think that you all want to marry him!"**

**Donny sat up. "That's not our faut!"**

**"Yeah, but everything else is!"**

**"Don't worry! How can he possibly think that we want to marry him? Leo did threaten him with the poison apple thing, didn't he?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Then there you go!" Donny laied back down.**

**"Yeah, now that's another thing! Why did you have Leo say all that stuff to Bobby?" I asked.**

**"I don't like Bobby..."**

**"That's not a reason! God, I swear you have failed as a father. All four of you!"**

**"Fine. I 'll tell you what I'll do. He'll probably come back tomorrow."**

**"If he has any guts to." I glared at Donny.**

**He glared at me back but it faded. "Ok. When he comes back tomorrow, we'll take the Turtle Tracker off."**

**"That's not possible."**

**"Why?"**

**"He'll obviously be wearing different clothes tomorrow!" I yelled.**

**"Well...when I first met him and I pet him on the back, I put the Tracker on the back of his neck..." Donny flinched.**

**"YOU WHAT! HOW ARE WE SUPOSED TO GET IF OFF NOW?"**

**"Don't worry, don't worry! We'll find a way."**

**The next day...**

**Ding, Dong!**

**I looked out the window. **

**"Is it him?" Donny asked.**

**"Yep." I answered.**

**"Ok. Do it like I said."**

**"Ok. Are you sure Leo, Mikey, and Raph know?"**

**"I told them about it..."**

**"What about April and Casey?"**

**Ding, Dong!**

**"I told them, too! Now answer the door!" Donny gave me a little push to the door. "Remember...like I told you." Donny whispered.**

**"Ok." I opened the door and put a smile on my face. "Bobby! How nice to see you! Won't you come in?"**


	53. The Turtle Tracker

**_Chapter 53_**

**"I need to tell you something. Can we talk in your room?" Bobby asked.**

**"Ah, yeah. Sure. Go right in. I'll be with you in a minute." I said.**

**Bobby went into my room.**

**Donny walked over to me. "He needs to talk with you? What does he have to say?"**

**"I don't know." I said.**

**"Ok. Go in with a glass of water and in a few minutes when he's done talking to you, come out saying you have to go to the bathroom." Donny handed me a glass of water.**

**"But, what he has to talk to me about...will that interupt our plan?" I asked.**

**"What plan?"**

**"The plan to get the Turtle Tracker off, you dork!"**

**"Oh yeah! That will probably be nothing. Like I said, just do what I told you to do."**

**"If the plan goes along or not?" I said. "I don't get it." **

**"What?" Donny asked.**

**"You hate him, and you want me to do that to him?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"And your worrying about me getting pregnant, and you still want me to do that?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Your weird..." I went into the room and shut the door tightly. "So...what did you need to talk to me about?"**

**"Where do you live?" Bobby asked.**

**"Excuse me?"**

**"Where do you live?"**

**"Why are you asking that?"**

**"Because I wanna know."**

**"You wanna know what?"**

**"Where you live."**

**"Why?"**

**"I don't know. I just wanna know."**

**"Why?"**

**"Could you just tell me?" Bobby asked.**

**"...You just wanna know is not a reason." I said.**

**"Ok. Here's the deal. I'm moving tomorrow and my parents said I could choose where we're gonna move to and I want to move where your going."**

**"I live in New York."**

**"Which street and number? I want to be next door neighbors."**

**"You can't be my next door neighbor."**

**"Why not?" Bobby asked.**

**"Because I don't live on a street." I answered.**

**"What road then?"**

**"It's not a road."**

**"Way? Drive? What?"**

**"Fine. I live in Maine Icy Drive number 207."**

**"You said you lived in New York." Bobby said.**

**"Did I? My mistake. It's Maine." I said.**

**"Ok. Thanks. I have to go." Bobby stood up.**

**"Wait...I um..." I stammered.**

**"What? I have to pack!" Bobby yelled.**

**I thought of what Donny said to me.**

_**Flashback...**_

_**"Like I said, just do what I told you to do."**_

_**"If the plan goes along or not?" I said. "I don't get it." **_

_**"What?" Donny asked.**_

_**"You hate him, and you want me to do that to him?"**_

_**"Yeah."**_

_**"And your worrying about me getting pregnant, and you still want me to do that?"**_

_**"Yeah."**_

_**"Your weird..."**_

_**End of flashback**_

**"What!" Bobby yelled.**

**"Bobby?" I said.**

**"Oh God! For the third time--what?"**

**"Um..." I kept my eye on Bobby. _I can't do that to Bobby. I have to. If he finds the Turtle Tracker, he could sue and everything. I don't know what to do. I think it will be easier to just ask him for it but that wouldn't work. He'd still think that we're stalking him and the guys will want to marry him. This is bad..._**

**"WHAT?" Bobby screamed.**

**_I'll do it. Here we go... _I grabbed his body and put it closer to mine. I puckered up and kissed him. Bobby started to wrap his arms around to hug me. He wouldn't stop kissing. That was good. For moment. I was ready to run outside and beat him up with Donny's Bostaff. _What do I do now? Oh I know! But before I do it--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M GONNA KILL DONNY WHEN THIS THING IS OVER! THIS IS GROSS! Plus, this giant slug had to go along with the kiss! God, I'm dead when I get older!_ I took me arms and wraped them around his neck. I pulled the tacker off and Bobby jumped back. "What's wrong?"**

**"All you had to do was push me away if you wanted to stop kissing!" Bobby snapped.**

**"Wh-"**

**"You didn't have to pinch me! Geez...I'm outta here!" Bobby left and Donny came into my room.**

**"How was it?" he asked.**

**I shoved the tracker into his hands. "Next time I find a guy my own age, you and your brothers stick to the shadows!" I went outside. **


	54. Home

**_Chapter 54_**

_**That was werid. It was gross and it felt good all at the same time! I still have to kill Donny, though.**_

**"Sapphire?" Donny walked over to me.**

**"Hi." I said.**

**"Are you mad at me?"**

**"No."**

**"Then why did you--?"**

**"I've always wanted to yell at you guys." I said simply.**

**"Thanks." Donny glared at me.**

**"And besides, I'm glad he broke up with me."**

**"Yeah...he broke up with you?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Why?"**

**"I pinched him."**

**"Why did you do that?" Donny asked.**

**"I didn't do it on purpose!" I yelled.**

**"What happened?"**

**"When I took off the Turtle Tracker it pinched him."**

**"Oh. I guess I should've told you that it would pinch him..."**

**"Yeah, you should've. I asked you questions about it and you never told me that!"**

**"Sorry."**

**"God..."**

**"So, how come your glad he broke up with you?" Donny asked.**

**"I didn't like him asking me personal questions." I said.**

**"He what?"**

**"Don't worry, the only thing he asked was where I lived."**

**"He knew we were on vacation?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"You didn't tell him where we live, right?"**

**"Your an idiot. No, I didn't tell him! So, now he's either moving to back to Mexico, or Maine."**

**"You said we lived in Maine?" Donny asked.**

**"Icy Drive number 207." I said.**

**"Sapphire..."**

**"Hey, it was better than saying 'I live in the sewers of New York City, with my gay fathers, who are Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!'!" **

**"Fine, fine! I get the point!"**

**"...When are we going home?"**

**"Tomorrow."**

**"What time is it?"**

**"8:00."**

**"In the morning?"**

**"Stupid, no! P.m."**

**"Oh. I think I should go pack." I got up to leave.**

**"Unless you want to stay here for your birthday." Donny said.**

**"...Naw...it will be nice to go home." I left.**

**"SHELL!" Donny yelled.**

**The next day at home...**

**"MY BED!" I yelled with joy. "My bueatiful, bueatiful bed!"**

**"Sapphire! Get down here! You have a phone call!" Leo yelled.**

**"Ok!" I went down stairs to pick it up. "Hello?"**

**"HI!" Kelsey yelled.**

**"HI!"**

**"How was your vacation?"**

**"Great! I met a guy!"**

**"Oooooo...is he cute?"**

**"Adorable!"**

**"What's his name?" Kelsey asked.**

**"Bobby." I answered.**

**"Is he still in New Hampshire?"**

**"No, he ran away to Mexico or Maine."**

**"Why?"**

**"He broke up with me."**

**"Why?" Kelsey asked.**

**"I don't want to talk about it..." I said.**

**"Oh, ok. The reason I called was to ask you if you want to sleepover tomorrow?"**

**"Sure! I'll ask! RAPH! I mean--DAD, Dad, Dad, and...DAD!"**

**"What?" Raph came over to me.**

**"Can I sleep over Kelsey's house?" I asked.**

**"Today?"**

**"No, stupid, tomorrow!"**

**"Sure...why not? Maybe we can have some peace and quite around here."**

**"You still have Mikey."**

**"Shoot..."**

**I turned back to Kelsey. "Yeah, I can!"**

**"Ok. Come on over around 5." Kelsey said.**

**"KK!"**

**"Bye!"**

**"Bye!"**


	55. The Sleep Over

**_Chapter 55_**

**The next day...**

**"Bye!" I waved goodbye to Leo as he dropped me off at Kelsey's around 5.**

**"Let's put your stuff in the playroom!" Kelsey and I ran inside.**

**We were going to sleep on her couch bed.**

**"Want to go around the block?" Kelsey asked.**

**"Sure." I answered.**

**We went around the block, talked, went in the woods, talked, went on the swing set, talked, and basically, everything we did, involed talking. That's our hobby that we share.**

**It was around 10:00 when her mother and father said that they were going to bed. Kelsey and I watch movies the whole night. Around 2:00 in the morning...**

**"That move's over. What do you want to do now?" I asked.**

**"Do you want to try to sneak outside?" Kelsey smiled.**

**"Ok."**

**We grabbed some food, ate it, then we went outside.**

**"That lanturn's not so bright, is it?" I asked.**

**"I know, it's not the best but I didn't want to grab the really bright one, because if we turn it on, the whole neighbor hood will see it and wake up!" Kelsey said.**

**"I know. I was just saying..."**

**"What do you want to do?"**

**"Wanna go on the island?"**

**"Sure."**

**On the island...**

**"Why did I war sandals? The grass is wet!" I yelled in a whisper.**

**"Oh, stop complaining!" Kelsey said.**

**"But it's wet!"**

**"Do you want to go inside?"**

**"Yeah!"**

**Inside...**

**"Well. That was fun." I said.**

**"It was lots of fun!" Kelsey said sarcasticly. "What do you want to do now?"**

**"Wanna go back outside?" I smiled.**

**" Oh, God...ok." Kelsey grabbed the lanturn and we went back outside. "Want to go in the woods?"**

**"Ok!" I said.**

**Kelsey turned on the lanturn.**

**"Kels...it's too dark!" I said.**

**"We'll go in the other way then." Kelsey and I walked in through the other.**

**"It's dark over here, too!" I said.**

**"Do you want to go in the woods or not?" Kelsey asked.**

**"No."**

**"Alright, then! Where do you want to go?"**

**"Inside."**

**"Ok!"**

**Inside...**

**"Now what do you want to do?" Kelsey asked.**

**"I wanna go back outside." I said.**

**"Fine. We'll go around the block!" Kelsey said.**

**"What?"**

**"We'll go around the block..."**

**"Ok!"**

**"I was being sarcastic."**

**"Oh."**

**"But sure. We'll walk down to the dead end and then come back."**

**"Yay!"**

**Outside...**

**"How come those street lights aren't on?" Kelsey asked.**

**"I don't know." I answered.**

**We walked next to the street lights and they turned on.**

**"Oh, no! They found us! Their coming out to get us!" I hid behind Kelsey.**

**"Sapphire, their just street lights!" Kelsey said.**

**"I know. I was just fooling around..."**

**"Sure you were."**

**"I was!"**

**A few minutes later...**

**"Do you want to go inside?" Kelsey asked.**

**"Ok." I answered.**

**"But first, do you want to go in the woods?"**

**"No. It's too dark!"**

**"I brought the brighter lanturn..." Kelsey held it up and smiled.**

**"Ok." I said.**

**Kelsey was looking for the entrance while I was entertaining myself.**

**"Kelsey!" I said.**

**"What?" Kelsey turned around.**

**"Look at that moon!"**

**"Wow. It's so interesting!" Kelsey said sarcasticly. "Come on!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me to the beginning of the woods.**

**"That's a big moon!" I said being pulled.**

**Kelsey let go and turned the lanturn on.**

**I was still looking at the moon when I noticed the laturn's bright light shining through people's windows. "Wow." I looked behind me to see Kelsey basically half way through the woods staring and waiting for me to come in. I ran in after her. "That's a bright lanturn!"**

**"Thank you. Come on." Kelsey said.**

**Later in the woods...**

**"What was that?" I asked.**

**"Frogs." Kelsey said.**

**"Frogs?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"You have frogs here?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Do you have poisonses ones?"**

**"No."**

**"Will these frogs hurt us?" I asked.**

**"No." Kelsey answered.**

**"What was that?"**

**"It was not a--"**

**"It was a wolf, right?"**

**"No, it wasn't!"**

**"That's what it sounded like!"**

**"I know, but it was a truck!"**

**"A truck? We're in the woods, how can there be a truck in the woods?"**

**"There's a road beyond here!"**

**"It was probably and wolf! I mean, you saw the wolf!" I said.**

**"I know but--" Kelsey started.**

**"That dog pound is keepign wolves? Holy crap!"**

**"Sapphire!"**

**"What?"**

**"There are no wolves in the dog pound! The moon was half not full!"**

**"There are some wolves who howl at a half moon you know."**

**"God, Sapphire!" Kelsey kept walking.**

**I followed. "This is all we need an evil wlf to jump and attack us! Well, no. Wolves don't attack humans. Their afraid oh humans...but we still have the frogs! The frogs are evil! They'll kill us! And Kels?"**

**"What?"**

**"Why did you want me to sleep over tonight?"**

**"Random..."**

**"No, why?"**

**"Because tomorrow's your birthday and I got you something."**

**"Thank you! Why didn't I open my present tonight?" I asked.**

**"Because tomorrow's your brthday." Kelsey answered.**

**"So?"**

**"Sapphire...your giving me a headach!"**

**"So? They are a lot of things I need to know. Why the dog pound holds wolves..."**

**"The dog pound does not hold wolves."**

**"...Why the frogs are evil and want to kill us..."**

**"The frogs are not evil and they don't want to kill us."**

**"...And why I couldn't open y present tonight?"**

**"Because tomorrow's your birthday, not today!"**

**"It's 3:30. I was born today. In five hours and six minutes...I will turn 11!"**


	56. Stuck In A Bra

**_Chapter 56_**

**1:00 in the afternoon...**

**"Bye Saphy!" Kelsey yelled.**

**"Bye! Thanks!"**

**"Did you have a good time at Kelsey's?" Leo asked.**

**"Yeah."**

**"What time did you go to sleep?"**

**I had to lie. "Quarter to three."**

**"What time did you wake up?" Leo asked.**

**"8:30."**

**"Not bad. At least you got at least two hours of sleep...what did you do that whole time?"**

**Again...I lied. "Talk. Watch movies."**

**"You guys mostly talked that whole time?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"What did you talk about?" Leo asked.**

**"Stuff." I answered.**

**"Wow."**

**"I have an idea on what we can all do today."**

**"What?"**

**"We can all go to the mall."**

**"Ok."**

**At the mall...**

**"When I said at the mall I meant that we all split up." I said.**

**"Too bad." Leo said.**

**"Too bad for you. I'm going on my own!" I left and Leo just agreed and went with the others.**

**In one of the stores...**

**_What the heck am I looking for? Would this fit me? I don't know...maybe this size? What size is it? This is...a 30? Yeah, that's way too big for me! What's this? A size four. That would fit me. _I went in th dressing room to try it on. _Shoot! I'm stuck! Maybe I should've gotten the size 30...maybe bra sizes aren't the same as t-shirt sizes. What do they call it t-shirt? Did the person who invented the shirt's name begin with a t or something? That's werid...ok. I need help. I'm completely stuck!_**

**Meanwhile...**

**"Where's Sapphire?" Mikey asked.**

**"I let her walk around the store by herself." Leo said.**

**"The store or the whole mall?" Raph asked.**

**"The whole mall." Leo answered.**

**"Idiot." Donny said.**

**"How am I an idiot? She's 11! SHE'S 11!" Leo sat down on one of the benches.**

**"What?" Raph asked.**

**"Sapphire's 11 today!" Leo said.**

**"I don't see how every year we miss her birthday." Donny said.**

**"I do. We're still not used for her to be with us." Mikey said.**

**"We should remember by now..." Raph said.**

**"Let's go find her!" Leo said.**

**They all got up to find me.**

_**Now what? I'm standing here in a dressing room full of people waiting for their turn and I get stuck trying on a bra! If that isn't the weridest thing I have ever heard of, I don't know what is...**_

**"Do you think she'd be in here?" Mikey asked.**

**"It's a clothes store. A lot of girls like to go shopping for clothes." Donny said.**

**"We know!" Raph said annoyed.**

**"Let's try this store..." Leo and the rest walked in and searched the store.**

**"She has to be in this store!" Leo yelled.**

**"She is." Raph said.**

**"Where?" Donny asked.**

**Raph pointed.**

**"Uh,oh. I'll wait outside for you guys!" Mikey left.**


	57. It's A Bra

**_Chapter 57_**

**"Who wants to go in?" Leo asked.**

**"None of us can go in!" Raph yelled.**

**"Yeah, Leo, that's the girls dressing room!" Donny stated.**

**"Someone has to go in there!" Leo yelled.**

**"Where'd Mikey go? He can go in. He's a girl." Raph looked around.**

**"He left." Leo said.**

**"Shell." Raph sat down on a bean-bag chair.**

**"Raph! We can dress you up like a girl!" Donny smiled.**

**"NO THANKS!" Raph yelled.**

**"Where's April?" Leo left.**

**Donny followed. "At her house."**

**Raph followed too. "What good would she do to us, anyway?"**

**"She's a girl." Leo said.**

**"Call her!" Raph smiled.**

**"Ok. Does anyone have their ShellCell?" Leo asked.**

**"I do. But I don't know her work number." Donny said.**

**"She's at work?" Raph asked.**

**"Yeah."Donny said simply.**

**"Great!" Raph yelled. "Where did Mikey go?"**

**"He left! I told you that!" Leo said.**

**"He can sneak in there..." Raph said.**

**Donny ran out of the store. "MIKEY! COME HERE! WE NEED YOU!"**

**"What?" Mikey walked over.**

**"We need you to sneak into the girls dressing room."**

**"WHAT? Me? Why is it me?"**

**"Because your the youngest." Donny pushed Mikey into the girls dressing room.**

**I came out of my stall. "MIKEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE? OUT! OUT, OUT, OUT, OUT, OUT! NOW!"**

**Mikey ran out of there. "She's in there..." Mikey walked out of the store again.**

**I came out of the dressing room and paied for my stuff. "What was Mikey doing in the dressing room?" **

**"We wanted to see if you were in there or not." Raph said.**

**"Couldn't you wait until I got out?" I asked.**

**"No." Donny said.**

**"Yeah. Because if you weren't in there, we'd probably be waiting here for an hour and that would be wasting our time." Leo said.**

**"But I was in here and I thought I told you to meet me at the food court in two hours!" I asked.**

**"Oh...that's right..." Leo said.**

**"You had us search the whole stinkin' mall for nothing!" Raph yelled.**

**"I forgot." Leo shrugged.**

**"I'll go get Mikey..." Donny left the store.**

**"What did you get anyways?" Leo asked.**

**"Bras." I answered.**

**"What are those?" Raph asked.**

**"An under shirt that goes under your regular shirt." I said.**

**"You got them way too small!" Raph yelled.**

**"There supposed to be like that!"**

**"It doesn't look it."**

**"Raph..."**

**"Will this even fit you?"**

**"Yes. It does."**

**"It's a size 30! Get a size four or something."**

**"No thank you..."**

**"Yeah. It does seem too big!" Leo looked at it.**

**"Leo...bra sizes are different than shirt and pant sizes!" I said.**

**"That's weird." Leo said.**

**Donny came in with Mikey. "I found--what is that?"**

**"It's a bra." Leo said.**

**"A what?" Mikey asked.**

**"I'll explain later...let's just go home." I walked out of the store.**

**"Is this another thing for just girls?" leo asked.**

**"I think." Donny answered.**

**"I'm not wearing one of those things!" Mikey yelled.**

**"Taking care of a girl is hard. And it's probably going to get harder..." Raph said.**


	58. Camping

**_Chapter 58_**

**Back at home...**

**"CAMPING?" Leo yelled.**

**"Yeah. I think it will be fun." Mikey said.**

**"Fun for us. What about Sapphire? She's not going to wanna go!" Leo said.**

**A few minutes later...**

**"Sure." I answered.**

**"What? You wanna go!" Leo asked.**

**"Yeah. I think it will be fun." I said.**

**"See? She thinks the same thing I think!" Mikey said.**

**Donny walked in. "She wants to go where?"**

**"It was Mikey's idea..." I said.**

**"What was his idea?" Donny eyed Mikey.**

**"I wanna go camping!" Mikey smiled.**

**"WHAT! NO!" Donny looked back and he was yelling that with Raph.**

**Raph walked next to Donny. "No! No way we are going camping!" **

**"Sapphire wants to! And Leo does, too!" Mikey said.**

**"I do?" Leo asked.**

**"Yes..." Mikey said.**

**"Maybe...maybe it will be fun." Donny said.**

**"You gotta be kidding me!" Raph said.**

**"Now that I think about it...yeah. It probably would be." Donny looked at Leo.**

**"Ok. I guess it will be a little bit of fun..." Leo said.**

**We all looked at Raph.**

**"I don't wanna go..." Raph said.**

**"Please?" Mikey and I asked.**

**"How about this, you four go, and I'll stay here!" Raph smiled.**

**"No." I said.**

**Raph glared at me.**

**"Come on it'll be fun!" Donny said.**

**"You were just yelling at Mikey saying that we weren't going! And now listen to you!" Raph yelled.**

**"I thought about it...thought it was a bad idea, then thought it was a good idea! Because like I said, it will be fun. I hope." Donny looked at Mikey and me expecting that we had something evil planned for when we get there.**

**Friday...**

**"Is the car all packed?" Mikey asked.**

**"Yes.." Raph really, really didn't want to go.**

**"Are we ready?" Leo asked.**

**"Yep. Let's go!" Donny hopped in the car.**

**We just left the driveway when, "Are we there, yet? Are we there, yet?" Mikey and I asked.**

**"SHUT UP!" Raph yelled.**

**"Don't yell at them...their just excited." Leo said with a smile.**

**Raph glared at Leo. "Why are you all perky?"**

**"Because this is fun!"**

**"No, it's not..."**

**"Maybe not for you..."**

**"Shut up."**

**"Why are you telling everybody to shut up?" Leo asked.**

**"Why do you want to know?" Raph snapped.**

**"Raph, I'm not going to do this with you..."**

**"Good. Because I don't want to do it with you, either..."**

**Donny shut his eyes tight. "WILL YOU GUYS KNOCK IT OFF WITH THE BURPING CONTEST?"**

**"Why?" I asked.**

**"Because! It's annoying!"**

**"How is it annoying? It's fun!" Mikey said.**

**Donny groaned.**

**Raph piped up to Leo again. "See? That's why? That's why I'm telling everybody to shut up! Also, did you hear Donny? I'm not the only one who's yelling at everybody to shut up!"**

**"Raph..."" Leo groaned.**

**At camp...**

**"What do we do now?" Sapphire asked.**

**"Just sit here and be bored." Raph answered.**

**"No. We can do some stuff. What doy uo want to do?" Donny asked.**

**"Pull some pranks on people!" I smiled.**

**"Um, I don't think we can do that. There aren't any people here."**

**"We could do it to Raph."**

**Raph glared at me.**

**"I don't think Raph wounld like that." Donny said.**

**"Raph doesn't like anything!" I yelled.**

**"Excuse me!" Raph glared at me again.**

**"I said you love everything." I answered.**

**Donny started laughing a little bit. I glared at him and he stopped.**

**"Well, I think we should just pitch up the tents."**

**"Ok!" Mikey smiled.**

**"Mikey, give me the sleeping bags and tents." Leo said.**

**"Give you the what?" Mikey's smiled disappered. I was already laughing.**

**"The tents and the sleeping bags!"**

**"Shell..."**

**"What did you do?"**

**"There either in the battleshell, still, or I forgot them..." Mikey said.**

**"YOU FORGOT TENTS AND SLEEPING BAGS! JEEZ, MIKEY! I DON'T CARE IF YOU FORGOT THE TENTS, BUT THE SLEEPING BAGS, TOO?" Raph yelled. Donny tried to calm him down.**

**"Don't worry! I'll take go back to the battleshell and try to find them. If their there or not, I'll come back with something." Mikey left.**

**Three hours later...**

**"Where is he?" Raph asked.**

**"He probably got lost." Donny said.**

**"Yeah, he should've brought somebody with him." Leo said.**

**"I'll go find him." Donny got up.**

**"Bring Raph with you. I'll stay here with Sapphire."**

**"Ok." Raph got up, too.**

**"Why can't I go?" I asked.**

**"Because you have no sense in direction." Raph answered.**

**"I'm better than you!" I glared at him.**

**He glared at me back. "Let's go..." he and Donny left.**

**One hour later...**

**"It shouldn't take them this long..." Leo said.**

**"Why don't we go find them?" I got up.**

**"No. If we leave, they'll come back, the'll be wondering where we are, knowing Mikey, he'll probably think we got eaten by bears, and they'll leave trying to look for us, we'll come back, and nobody will be there!"**

**"But I want to do something than just sit here!"**

**"Well, too bad! We're gonna stay right here!"**

**"Mikey was right...you are the boring one."**


	59. Lost

**_Chapter 59_**

**"Where do you think we are?" Raph asked.**

**"I don't know..." Donny answered.**

**"YOU DON'T KNOW!"**

**"Raph! Shut up!"**

**"No, don't tell me to shut up! I'll shut up when I'm ready! Now, your the smart one and you can't--what was that?"**

**"What was what?" Donny asked.**

**"I just heard a wolf or something..." Raph said.**

**"A wolf? Raph, honestly..."**

**"No, I'm not kidding!"**

**"Stop being a Mikey!"**

**"I'm not being a Mikey! I'm being a Raph! And when I hear a wolf, I hear a wolf! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"**

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I SCARED YOU, I SCARED YOU! HAHA!" Mikey laughed.**

**"You didn't scare me!" Raph yelled.**

**"Yes I did."**

**"You little twit..."**

**"GUYS! Let's stop fighting nd let's start walking back to camp." Donny said.**

**"Wait," Raph said. "Mikey? Where's the tents and sleeping bags?"**

**"Yeah, about those...their all in the lair probably." Mikey smiled.**

**"YOU WHAT! Now what are we supposed to sleep on?" Raph yelled.**

**"Um, the dirt?"**

**"How about I sleep on your head, does that sound fair?"**

**"Guys? Let's all calm down. Let's go back to camp, tell Leo, and work from there." Donny said.**

**"Yeah! If you can find it!" Mikey and Raph said.**

**At the campsite...**

**"Can we do something?" I asked.**

**"Yes." Leo answered.**

**"What?" I sat up and smiled.**

**"Wait."**

**"Jerk."**

**Back to Raph, Mikey, and Donny...**

**"I think it's this way." Raph said.**

**"No, I thought it was that way." Donny pointed in the opposite direction.**

**"Didn't we come from over there?" Mikey asked.**

**"Mikey, you weren't here when we came." Raph said.**

**"Huh? Oh, yeah! I remember now!" Mikey laughed.**

**"Mikey, shut up!" Donny said.**

**"Yeah, shut up!" Raph hit Mikey on the head.**

**"OW!" Mikey yelled.**

**"Great. Mikey, we have a visitor now." Raph stared at the bobcat.**

**"Help me." Mikey said.**

**"It's just a bobcat. She'll leave...I hope." Donny stared at it, too. The bobcat roared.**

**"RUN, YOU IDIOTS! RUN!" Raph was a mile away from Mikey and Donny.**

**"Awwwwwwww...Raphy's afraid of a little bobkitty!" Mikey cooed. The bobcat roared again. Mikey looked back at it. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S GONNA EAT ME! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! RAPH! WAIT FOR ME!" Mikey ran after Raph.**

**"Raph? Mikey?" Donny looked back and the bobcat was sitting next to him. It seemed like he was enjoying this. "Oh, crap!" Donny backed away and ran. "MIKEY! RAPH! WAIT!"**

**At the campsite...**

**"Did you hear that?" Leo asked.**

**"Hear what?" I asked.**

**"You didn't hear that?"**

**"Hear what?"**

**"It sounded like Donny yelling Mikey, Raph wait!"**

**"See? We should go see if their fine. I mean look at you! Your ready to crack!" I said.**

**"Sapphire, nobody's going to crack." Leo said.**

**"Oh, somebody will. If anyone, it'll probably be me, from boredom!"**

**"Wait. Did you hear that?"**

**"Hear what!"**

**"It sounded like a slap. Like Raph hit Mikey on the head like he always does."**

**"Good."**

**"You know what? Stay here. I'll be back." Leo started leaving.**

**"Wait a second." I got up. "Where are you going?"**

**"I'm gonna go see if Donny, Mikey, and Raph are around here somewhere. If they are, I'll lead them back here."**

**"Why do you get to go?"**

**"Because I'm the oldest."**

**"So? I'm more bored than you are, so that could only mean one thing."**

**"What?"**

**"I'm going!" I left.**

**"No your not! Sapphire! Get back here! Sapphire!" Leo followed me.**

**"Made it!" Raph sat down on the log in the campsite.**

**"Wow! Do you think she's following us?" Mikey asked.**

**"I hope not. Otherwise, somebody just lead her to our campsite!" Donny glared at Raph.**

**"Don't worry. What's she gonna do? Destroy everything?" Raph asked.**

**"Yeah!" Donny said.**

**"What's there to destroy? We have no tents! All we have is a fire, and two logs to sit on." Raph said.**

**"I guess so." Donny sat down next to him.**

**"Wait. Where's Leo and Sapphire?" Mikey asked.**

**Raph and Donny looked around. "Good question." Raph said.**

**"I'll be right back. I'll go see if I can find them." Donny got up to leave.**

**"I'll go with you. Mikey, you stay here and keep an eye on the campsite. We'll be back." Raph said.**

**"Ok." Mikey agreed and the other two left. "Yep. Ok. Now what?"**

**Into the woods, somewhere...**

**"Where did you take us?" Leo asked.**

**"How the heck should I know?" I snapped.**

**"Well, you said you wanted to be the leader!"**

**"No, I said that I wanted you to stay at camp, and I look for Mikey, Raph, and Donny!"**

**"That's right, too..."**

**"Yeah!"**

**Somewhere else in the woods...**

**"Where are they?" Donny asked.**

**"I don't know, but we'd better hurry. I don't think I can trust Mikey with this any longer." Raph said.**

**"That's why I wanted you to stay with him." Donny said.**

**At camp...**

**"One, is the lonliest number that you'll ever know! Two, can be as bad as one, it's the lonliest number, since the number one!" Mikey sang.**

**Back to Leo and me...**

**"Where are we?" I asked.**

**"I was just about to ask you the same question." Leo answered.**

**"Great! In other words, we're lost."**

**"We are not lost!"**

**"Really? Then where are we?"**

**"We're um, we're in a woods!"**

**"Very good. Now where in the woods?" I smiled.**

**"Ahhh, um, your enjoying this, aren't you?" Leo asked.**

**"What else is there to enjoy?"**

**"Hey! Is that Raph and Donny?"**

**"God, I hope so."**

**"It is! RAPH! DONNY! OVER HERE!"**

**"Did you hear something?" Raph asked.**

**"Not again..." Donny whispered.**

**"No, this time it's real! Come to think of it, the last time was real, too."**

**"What is it this time?"**

**"I heard something."**

**"No kidding."**

**"No, shut up! Hey! There's Sapphire and Leo!" Raph ran up to me and Leo with Donny following.**

**"Where were you guys?" Leo asked.**

**"Shhhhh! I heard a nosie back there." Raph said.**

**"What did it sound like? Mikey trying to find us?" Donny asked.**

**"Maybe. It sounded like another bobcat calling our names. It said: Raph! Donny! Over here!" Raph said.**

**"That was us, Stupid." I said.**

**Back to Mikey...**

**"Lonely...I am so lonely...I have nobody...all on my own! Hey look a quarter!" Mikey stopped crying and picked up the quarter. "Wow! It's shiney! Donny, Saph, Leo, Raph! Look! I found a--oh. Right." Mikey started crying again. "Lonely...I am so lonely..."**

**"Camp's near by." I said.**

**"How do you know?" Raph asked.**

**"Because I hear Mikey." I answered.**

**"Hey, so do I. What's he saying?" Leo asked.**

**"Whose he talking to?" Donny asked.**

**"It sounds like he's crying." Raph said.**

**"I don't really give a flying crap! Point is that we know where camp is! KEEP CRYING MIKEY!" I started walking towards Mikey's voice.**

**Back home...**

**"So, did you ever find camp?" April asked.**

**"Yep." Raph answered.**

**"How did you find it?" Casey asked.**

**"Oh, it was pretty easy. Though, I don't think we would've found it, if Mikey wasn't crying." I answered.**

**"I wasn't crying...I was meditating..." Mikey said rubbing his eyes.**


	60. Dogs

**_Chapter 60_**

**A week later...**

**"Donny?" I walked into the living room.**

**"Hmm?" Donny didn't look up from his book.**

**"Can we get a dog?"**

**"Can we get a what?"**

**"A dog."**

**"A dog?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"You want to get a dog?"**

**"I believe that that's what I asked you."**

**"Your kidding!"**

**"Does it look like I'm kidding?" I asked.**

**"Oh, shell...your not kidding!" Donny yelled.**

**"Duh! So, can we?"**

**"I don't know."**

**"What do you mean you don't know?"**

**"I don't know!"**

**"Donny?"**

**"What?"**

**"Please?"**

**"I don't know!"**

**"How can you not know?" I asked.**

**"Because I--look, you already have two turtles. I think that's enough!" Donny said.**

**"And I think it's not!"**

**"Sapphire, don't argue with me! Please? I don't want to argue with you!"**

**"And I don't want to argue with you, but I will. So, say yes or it's a cat-fight." I said.**

**"Sapphire..." Donny said.**

**"Please?"**

**"Alright! Fine! I don't think having one dog will be too much trouble." **

**"Really!"**

**"Yeah. But--I'll only get it for you if you stop bugging me."**

**"Deal."**

**"Good. Get ready to leave."**

**"I will." I left the living room and went into the kitchen. "Mikey?"**

**"Yeah?" Mikey turned around to face me.**

**"Can you take me to the mall or something to get a dog?"**

**"Sure. I love dogs! Though, I never had one..."**

**"That's good for you...but can you take me in about an hour or so?" I asked.**

**"What can't we go now?" Mikey said.**

**"Because Donny's taking me to the mall first."**

**"Oh. Ok..."**

**"Thanks!" I ran upstairs and knocked on Raph's door.**

**"What!" he yelled.**

**"Hello to you, too!" I walked in.**

**"What do you want?"**

**"I have a great idea!"**

**"Oh, no!"**

**"Don't say oh, no like that!"**

**"Fine...what's the great idea?"**

**"How about you and I hang out together at the mall and get a dog?"**

**"Are you crazy? Leo would kill me!"**

**"He doesn't have the heart to."**

**"Stop quoting comic books."**

**"Sorry. Habit."**

**"Habit my shell..."**

**"Shut up. Can we go?"**

**"Hurry up and get ready."**

**"No, Donny's taking me to the mall. After him it's Mikey and then you. So, we'll leave in about two hours, ok?"**

**"Tell Donny and Mikey to take their time." Raph said.**

**"Fine." I left. Leo walked by. "Leo!"**

**"What?" Leo turned around.**

**"Can you and I go to the mall in about three hours to get a dog?"**

**"Sure I guess. Why three hours, though?"**

**"Donny's taking me to the mall, then Mikey, the Raph."**

**"But why don't we all go at the same time?"**

**"I like car rides."**

**"Um, ok." Leo said.**

**"See you later!" I waved.**

**"SAPPHIRE! AREN'T YOU READY, YET?" Donny yelled.**

**"Hold on! I have to get my coat!" I yelled.**

**"It's 95 out!"**

**"In that case I'm ready." I ran down the stairs.**

**"Did you say bye to everyone?" Donny asked.**

**"Yep! Let's go!"**

**In the mall...**

**"What breed do you want?" Donny asked.**

**"German Sheperd!" I said.**

**"WHAT! No! Those things are way too big! Leo would kill me!"**

**"Yeah, I've been hearing a lot of that lately..." _Ya know, it might be easier to ask Mikey for a German Sheperd...he's easy on me and can never say no to me. Ya, I'll try that._**

**"So? What do you want?" Donny asked again.**

**"Dalmation!" I said.**

**"Oh, fine! I hope nobody kills me..."**

**"They won't." _They'll be killing me if they ever find out what I'm doing..._**

**"What?" **

**"Huh? Nothing!"**

**"Ok...what dalmation do you want?"**

**I looked over at the little active puppy. "That one!"**

**"Shell..."**

**"No, not Shell, Rusty."**

**"Rusty? Your going to name a dalmation Rusty?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Ok." **

**On the way home...**

**"Dalmations are pretty big once they grow. Do you think anyone would like it?" Donny asked.**

**"No, but hey, he'll annoy everyone. Think of that." I said.**

**"Yeah, well, just to let you know, he won't be annoying you and Mikey. He'll be annoying me, Raph, and Leo."**

**"I know. I wouldn't want him to annoy Mikey, anyway."**

**"Why?"**

**"He's my business partner when it comes to pulling pranks and annoying the family."**

**"We're in trouble..."**

**Back home...**

**"Come on Rusty...up in my room! Quick!" I said.**

**"We're home!" Donny yelled.**

**"Oh, good! I really want to go to the mall with Sapphire and come back as quick as possible. SAPPHIRE LET'S GO!" Mikey yelled.**

**"Ok!" I ran down the stairs. "Bye, Donny!"**

**"Yeah, bye..."**

**In the pet store...**

**"Which one do you want?" Mikey asked.**

**"That one!" I pointed.**

**"A german sheperd?"**

**"Yeah. Donny wouldn't--I mean, just, yeah."**

**"O-k...we'll get it. Why not?"**

**"Mini-Me."**

**"What?" Mikey asked.**

**"Where gonna name it Mini-Me." I said.**

**"But it's huge!"**

**"I know."**

**"Alright, whatever..."**

**Back at home (again)...**

**"Come on Mini, up in my room." I said.**

**"Finally! I want to get this over with!" Raph said.**

**"I know what you mean. She wants to buy everything!" Mikey said.**

**"You didn't, did you?"**

**"I'll see you later, Raph." Mikey left.**

**"Huh-uh." Raph glared at him.**

**"I'm ready!" I said.**

**"Good. Let's go..."**

**On the way to the mall...**

**"Out of everyone in the lair, me! Why me? Why did you want me to go with you?" Raph said.**

**"Because I love you." I smiled.**

**"Ok, I'm about to barf on the windshield! So, if you want to crash, keeping talking!" **

**I shook my head.**

**"Ok, where here." Raph said.**

**In the pet store...**

**"One!" Raph said.**

**"I know!" I glared at him.**

**"God..."**

**"Him! I want him!"**

**"A mutt? You want a mutt?"**

**"Yeah! We can name him Dukey!"**

**"Where do you come up with these names?"**

**"I don't know..."**

**"Come on, we'll get him."**

**"Yayyers!"**

**Back at home (still)...**

**"Once again! Up in my room! Come on, Duke!"**

**"Your turn!" Raph said.**

**"How was it?" Leo asked.**

**"Ahhh..."**

**"Thanks." **

**"Ready?" I asked.**

**"Yep. Let's go!" Leo said.**

**In the pet store...**

**"An english-springer-spainel? Whoa, that's like a togue twister!" Leo said.**

**"I know." I answered.**

**"Do you want it?"**

**"Yes!"**

**In the car...**

**"What are you going to name her?" Leo asked.**

**"Casey." I answered.**

**"Isn't that a boy's name?" **

**"It can be a girl's name, too."**

**"Oh, sorry."**

**Back at home (for the last time, in my room)...**

**"Now, I have you two, and four dogs!" I said. "Electric? Hello?" I raced down the stairs. "LEO!"**

**"He's at work." Raph said.**

**"Then where's Donny?"**

**"Work."**

**"Mikey?"**

**"Work."**

**"You guys are turtles, how can you go to work?"**

**"To make money? Duh!"**

**"Ok, it doesn't even matter, the point is, can you take Electric and me to the vet?" I asked.**

**"Ducky isn't sick already, is he?" Raph asked.**

**"First of all, it's Dukey, not Ducky, and second of all, did I say Dukey and me? No. I said Electric and me."**

**"That dumb turtle's still alive?"**

**I glared at him.**

**"Fine. Let's go..." Raph got up.**

**"Thanks!" I ran out of the lair.**

**At the vet...**

**"Who's sick?" Raph asked.**

**"Electric." I answered.**

**"Oh. What's wrong with him?"**

**"Her!"**

**"Oh...sorry..."**

**"It's ok."**

**"So, what's wrong with him? I mean her!"**

**"I don't know! Why do you think we're here?"**

**"Just to get medicine for her...that's what I thought..."**

**"Your a dork, you know that?"**

**Raph glared at me.**

**"Raphael?" the vet asked.**

**"Hi." Raph said.**

**"Hi." I said staring at Electric.**

**"I'm Jenny. Who's sick?" Jenny asked.**

**"The stupid turtle." Raph answered.**

**"Raph, if there's a stupid turtle in this room, it's you!" I said.**

**Raph glared at me, once again.**

**"Well, let's go into my office and see what's wrong with her." Raph and I followed Jenny into her office.**

**A few minutes later...**

**"Congrats!" Jenny said.**

**Back in the lair...**

**"Guess what?" I ran into the lair.**

**"What?" Leo asked.**

**"Electric's pregnant! Let me figure out how many kids their going to have..." I said.**

**"Wow. Poor little Mini-Me is going to need a mate now." Mikey said.**

**"I thought his name was Dukey?" Raph asked.**

**"Dukey? It was Casey." Leo said.**

**"The dalmation? His name was Rusty." Donny said.**

**"Dalmation? It was an english-springer-spaniel." Leo said.**

**"No, it was a mutt." Raph glared at them.**

**"I got her a german sheperd. Wait." Mikey left and came down stairs with all four dogs. "She tricked us, again..." Mikey said.**

**"HOLY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII--" Raph was running around wildly.**

**"Shell." Leo said.**

**"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIELL!"**

**"So, it all adds up! There is going to be seven turtles, not including you guys, and a dog! Isn't that great?" I smiled. "why are you looking at me like that?" **

**Mikey moved closer to me and I could see all four dogs. "I think you miscounted."**

**"I'll be up in my room..." I left.**

**"Huh-uh! You better!" Raph yelled.**


	61. Explotion!

**_Chapter 61_**

**"Really? Your kidding! Your kidding! Your not kidding? Your kidding! Really? OH MY GOSH! Your not kidding? You have to be kidding! Your not kidding?" I yelled excitedly.**

**"Alright, she's kidding, now off the phone! Your grounded, remember?" Donny asked.**

**"Your not kidding! Your really, truly not kidding!"**

**"Sapphire..."**

**"Oh my gosh! This is great! I'm gonna be a mother...just think..."**

**"YOUR GONNA BE A WHAT?" Donny yelled.**

**"Oh, wait...your gonna be the mother. Never mind. Sorry..." I said.**

**"WHO? WHO?" Donny said.**

**"Ok, bye!" I hung up the phone.**

**"WHO WAS THAT?" Donny asked.**

**"I don't care if I'm grounded because I tricked the four of you into getting me dogs, I'm calling Kelsey!"**

**"Why? Who's gonna be a mother?"**

**"The person I was just talking to! Who do you think?"**

**"Krista's pregnant?" Donny asked.**

**"Yeah! She thinks it's gonna be a--" my smiled faded and turned into a glare as I slowly moved my head to face Donny.**

**"She's pregnant? She's only 13!" Donny yelled.**

**"I wasn't talking to Krista. I was talking to April." I said.**

**"Oh. She thinks it's gonns be a what?"**

**"A boy."**

**"A boy? A boy? How sweet! A boy? Wait a minute, APRIL'S PREGNANT!"**

**"I believe that that's what I just said..."**

**"April's, April's...oh shell!" Donny passed out.**

**"Are you ok?" I asked.**

**Raph walked by. "What's Donny doing?"**

**"He passed out."**

**"Oh. Why?"**

**"Because I told him that April's pregnant."**

**"Oh." he stared at Donny. "Who's pregnat?"**

**"April." I answered.**

**"April O'Neil?" Raph asked.**

**"Yes!"**

**"Oh, I gotta sit down!" Raph fell on top of me.**

**"Raph!" I yelled.**

**Leo rushed in. "Whoa! Whoa! Raph! What in shell's name are you doing?"**

**"APRIL'S PREGNANT!" Raph blurted.**

**"April's--April's--oh my--!" Leo fell. **

**"OW!" Donny yelled.**

**"I thought you passed out!" Raph said.**

**"If you have a 180 pound turtle falling on you, it's kinda hard to be passed out!"**

**"Oh. Well did you hear? April's pregnant!"**

**"I know! April told me!" Donny yelled.**

**"No, April told me, then I told you, then you passed out, then Raph came and I told him, then he almost passed out, then Leo came in and Raph told Leo that April was pregnant, then you woke up and Leo passed out." I explained. "It's kind of complicated."**

**"As we figured." Raph said.**

**"So, wait...April's pregnant?" Mikey walked in.**

**"Yeah." I said.**

**"I have to go congratulate Casey!" Leo got up.**

**"WAIT! Casey doesn't know yet! April wants to tell him in a special way. So you can't tell him! At least not yet. Ok?" I asked.**

**"Alright..." Leo said.**

**"And besides, why do you want to congrat him? Is he gonna go into nine hard months of being pregnant? Is he gonna be the one to give birth? Huh?"**

**"Did I say Casey? I ment April!"**

**"Uh-huh. Sure ya did."**

**"Let's go to April's!" Raph yelled.**

**"No!" I snapped.**

**"Why not?" Mikey asked.**

**"I told you! She's telling Casey in a special way! I don't think he's home yet." I said.**

**"So? We can leave when he comes home." Donny said.**

**"But I wasn't supposed to tell you! She said that Casey should know before anyone else." I said.**

**"Then why did you tell us?" Leo asked.**

**"You told me to! I TOLD DONNY BECAUSE HE ASKED! PLUS, I DIDN'T WANT HIM GOING AROUND THE WHOLE LAIR TELLING PEOPLE THAT KRISTA WAS PREGNANT! THEN HE PASSED OUT--RAPH CAME, ASKED ME WHAT HAPPENED AND I COULDN'T LIE! SO--"**

**"Sapphire! Saph! We get it! We're sorry!" Leo said.**

**"In conclusion, it's all your fault!" I pouted.**

**"Ok. Alright, let's calm down. We'll call April tomorrow or she'll call us and she'll say if she told Casey or not. Until then, let's just be ourselves." Leo said.**

**"I'LL BE IN MY ROOM!" Raph and Mikey yelled.**

**"I'm gonna build a crib in my lab!" Donny started running off.**

**"I'm gonna help by blowing stuff up!" I followed Donny.**

**"We're in trouble..." Leo said.**

**In the lab...**

**"Cool..." I said.**

**"What are you doing in here?" Donny asked.**

**"I'm gonna blow stuff up with you!" I smiled.**

**Donny glared at me.**

**"I mean help you build the crib..." I said.**

**"Fine." Donny said. "Do you want to build a crib or a--"**

**"Vacuum cleaner!"**

**"...Excuse me?"**

**"I mean a crib."**

**"Ok."**

**"What do I do first?" I asked.**

**"You, stand over there." Donny pointed.**

**"Check. Now what?"**

**"Now stay out of my way."**

**"That's mean!" I yelled.**

**"No it's not. It's good. Shut up." Donny said.**

**"I'm helping!"**

**"No your not! Go over there!"**

**"I wanna help!"**

**"And I want a bathroom that cleans itself, but we can't all get what we want!"**

**"...You want a bathroom that does what?"**

**"Nothing."**

**"Well, at least you could build one! I can't!"**

**"I'll build it for you, then."**

**"Donny! I wanna build it myself!" I yelled.**

**"Build what?" Donny snapped.**

**"A crib!"**

**"I'm making one!"**

**"Then let me help!"**

**"No! Your going to screw everything up!"**

**"Fine." I walked at the far end of the table. "I'll be over here. I'll still be building something!"**

**"There's nothing over there to play with. Even if there was, your not allowed to. These aren't toys, there--Sapphire what are you doing?" Donny asked panicing.**

**"Playing with this water that has food coloring in it." I answered.**

**"That's not water with food coloring, those are chemicals. Put them down..."**

**"No!"**

**"Sapphire? Put them down now!"**

**"No, this is fun!"**

**"Fun mixing the chemicals, or fun making me crack open?"**

**"Ummmm, both."**

**"Sapphire!"**

**"Don't yell. People will hear you."**

**"WE'RE IN THE SEWERS FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!"**

**"No, there are people in the sewers. I saw some this morning."**

**"Why didn't you tell us?" Donny asked.**

**"I don't know." I answered pouring chemicals into the tube.**

**"I have to tell--Sapphire! Don't! Stop!"**

**"What?"**

**"If you pour those together, this place will blow up...put it down. Please."**

**"Ohhhhhhhh, your just trying to spoil all of my fun!" I started to pour the chemical.**

**"NO I'M NOT!" Donny rushed over to stop me.**

**BOOM!**


	62. MAJOR Hissy fit

**_Chapter 62_**

**"MY LAB!" Donny screamed.**

**"WHAT HAPPENED?" Leo, Mikey, and Raph rushed over.**

**"Donny blew up his lab." I answered.**

**"ME! You did it!" Donny yelled at me.**

**"If you didn't knock into me, then I wouldn't have poured the chemicals together!" I said.**

**"Yes you would!"**

**"No I--ok I would. But it's still your fault!"**

**"How?"**

**"If you let me help, maybe--"**

**"Ok, ok! Let's calm down! Donny, you can fix this up later. For now we have to go to April's." Leo said.**

**"And we have to hurry!" Raph said.**

**"Why?" Donny asked.**

**"People are searching the sewers for something." Mikey said.**

**"Told ya." I glared at Donny.**

**At April's...**

**"So you blew up your lab?" April laughed.**

**"It wasn't me! It was Sapphire!" Donny yelled.**

**"No it wasn't! It was you!" I snapped.**

**"OK! WHO'S EVER FAULT IT WAS, IT WAS BOTH OF YOU! NOW SHUT UP!" Raph screamed.**

**"Somebody didn't sleep good last night..." I said.**

**Raph glared at me.**

**"Alright, so anything new happen?" Casey asked.**

**"Electric's pregnant!" I said.**

**"I know April's pregnant! Tell me something I don't know!"**

**"Electric's pregnant." **

**"Oh Electric! I thought you said April! Um, who's Electric?"**

**I rolled my eyes. "My turtle?" **

**"Oh yeah! When is he due?" Casey asked.**

**"He?"**

**"I mean she!"**

**"Jeez, Casey, it's ok if you forget that she's a she, but wouldn't you finally figure it out after I tell you she's pregnant?"**

**"Sor--"**

**"He's stupid, he doesn't know." Mikey said.**

**"I'm just relizing this now..." I said.**

**"You are?" Mikey seemed surprised. "Wow! I knew something before you did! I'm proud of myself!"**

**"Anybody hungry?" Leo walked in the living room.**

**"Yeah!" Mikey, Raph and I jumped up and ran in the kitchen with Donny and Casey following.**

**"Hey! I'm hungry, too! Can someone help me up? Please? I'm gonna kill them...CASEY YOU DOLT! GET OUT HERE AND HELP ME UP!" April yelled.**

**"Sorry!" Casey ran into the living room.**

**"I'm seven and a half months pregnant...THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS HELP ME OUT!"**

**"I am!"**

**"Don't you DARE give me a tone!"**

**"I'm not giving you a tone!"**

**"YOU JUST DID GIVE ME A TONE!"**

**"Um, y-your right. I-I did, I did give you a t-tone, and I-I'm sorry. Now, do you want to go in the kitchen to get something to eat?" Casey asked.**

**"I WANT TO BUT I CAN'T GET UP!" April snapped.**

**"Why not?"**

**"Why not? Why not? WHY DO YOU THINK I CAN'T?"**

**"Ahhhhh..."**

**"BECAUSE I'M PREGNANT! THAT'S WHY NOT!"**

**"Oh, sorry!" Casey said.**

**"OH NOW YOUR SORRY? GOD, CASEY! IT ONLY TAKES A STUPID PERSON TO FIGURE OUT WHY I COULDN'T GET UP!" April yelled.**

**"Are you two ok in here?" Donny peeked into the living room.**

**"OH, DONNY, SHUT UP!" April yelled again.**

**"Oh, ok." Donny left.**

**"April, are you feeling ok?" Casey asked.**

**"OH, SO NOW I LOOK SICK TO YOU?" April snapped.**

**"Well, yeah. Your was blue a second ago."**

**"MAYBE THAT'S BECAUSE I HAVE TO YELL AT YOU BECAUSE YOUR SO STUPID!"**

**In the kitchen...**

**"Casey shouldn't have a license to get married..." Raph said.**

**"People don't have licenses to get married. They marry if they love and care for someone." Donny said.**

**"Your weird..." Mikey said.**

**"I know, but I'm just saying, Casey should have one that says: Hello ladies! I'm sorry, but I am not allowed to get married because I am a Stupid-Moron." Raph said.**

**"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Leo said.**

**"I'll go make one for him!" I hopped down out of my seat.**

**Raph stopped me. "Sit back down and finish your lunch! Then you can make one for him." **

**"Fine..." I sat back down.**

**"Even if you did make one, it wouldn't matter. I don't think they would want a divorce with each other. Especially now." Leo said.**

**After lunch...**

**"Here you go." I handed Casey a slip of paper.**

**"What's this?" Casey asked.**

**"Just read it!" I walked away.**

**"Hello ladies! I'm sorry, but I am not allowed to get married because I am a Stupid-Moron? What?" Casey asked.**

**"She made you a license to let people know that you wouldn't be any help to them why they got pregnant." Raph walked right by.**

**"Oh. That's cute. Wait a minute!" **


	63. Never Interupt A Pregnant Lady

**_Chapter 63_**

**The next morning...**

**"Do you think April's gonna be in a bad mood today?" Mikey asked.**

**"Like yesterday?" Leo asked.**

**"Yeah."**

**"I hope not. She's scary when she acts like that."**

**"I'M SEVEN AND A HALF MONTHS PREGNANT! THEIR SAYNG I LOOK SCARY? WHEN IS EVERYBODY GOING TO GET IT THROUGH THEIR LITTLE THICK MINDS? I'M SEVEN AND A HALF MONTHS PREGNANT!" April screamed.**

**"I got it through my thick head!" I rose my hand.**

**"I wasn't talking to you, sweetheart. Your a girl. You have a thin head. I only have to say things once when I'm with you. With the boys on the other hand, I--" April started.**

**"--Anyone wanna watch a movie?" Mikey asked.**

**"Excuse me?" April walked over to Mikey.**

**"Hi." Mikey backed off.**

**"Were you talking?"**

**"No."**

**"Was I talking?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yes."**

**"THEN HOW COME YOU WERE TALKING WHEN I WAS?"**

**"Um, I-I-I don't know..."**

**"YOU DON'T KNOW! IT'S BECAUSE YOUR MIKEY! YOUR ALWAYS INTERUPPING PEOPLE WHEN THEY TALK! HALF OF THEM AREN'T EVEN--"**

**"Sometimes they--"**

**"SEE WHAT I MEAN? LET ME FINISH!"**

**"Oh, ok!" Mikey shut up.**

**"--TALKING TO YOU! AND EVEN WHEN I WAS EXPLAINING THAT TO YOU, YOU STILL INTERUPPED ME! WHAT THE SHELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" April snapped.**

**"Um, I--"**

**"THAT QUESTION ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE ANSWERED!"**

**"Oh, sorry!"**

**"MIKEY! YOUR GETTING ON MY LAST NERVES! I'M SEVEN AND A HALF MONTHS PREGNANT! I WALK DOWN THE STAIRS INTO THE LIVING ROOM AND TO WHAT? TO HEARING YOU AND LEO SAY I'M SCARY! WELL, THANKS A LOT! YOU'D BE PRETTY SCARY YOURSELVES IF YOU WERE PREGNANT! HUH? HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT?"**

**"I--"**

**"THAT QUESTION ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE ANSWERED, EITHER! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH YOU GUYS!"**

**Casey popped his head in and smiled. "Ice cream, anyone?"**

**"YOU AND CASEY, BOTH! AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" April stormed up the stairs.**

**"Well...that was interesting." Raph said.**

**"Kinda funny, too!" I smiled.**

**"Wait, I missed it. What happened?" Casey asked.**

**That night in April's room...**

**"Do you wanna watch a movie with us?" Casey asked.**

**"No!" April pouted.**

**"Why? It's your favorite!"**

**"I SAID NO!"**

**"Ok! Ok! Ah, if you change your mind by any chance, just come down stairs and watch it with us."**

**"I know, I'm not stupid!"**

**"I know your not stupid. I'm just saying."**

**"Do you wanna fight me?"**

**"April, I think you should lie down..."**

**"Yes, I think you should shut up and leave!" April pointed to the door.**

**"Ok. But like I said, we'll save a seat for you!" Casey said before closing the door.**

**"You never said that!"**

**"Well, I'm saying it now." Casey closed the door and was half way down the stairs until he flinched.**

**"STOP YELLING AT ME!" April yelled.**

**"What did you do to her?" I asked.**

**"I didn't do anything!" Casey said.**

**"Sure you didn't." Leo said.**

**"What? I told her that I said we'll save a seat for you. She said you never said that and then I said I know I'm just saying it now. That's all. Then she yelled don't yell at me! Even though you and I know that I didn't yell at her. She may be the one who's pregnant, but I think that it's going to be me to suffer!" Casey said.**

**"Yeah, your gonna suffer, alright!" Raph said.**

**"ARE YOU GOING TO BE THE ONE IN LABOR? ARE YOU THE ONE WHO'S GOING TO GIVE BIRTH TO ABOUT A SIX POUND BABY?" April yelled.**

**"No!" Casey sat right up.**

**"Then how is this going to be hard on you?"**

**"I-I don't know!" Casey ran into the kitchen.**

**"Can we just turn on the movie?" Mikey asked.**

**"So now you just want to ingnore me?" April asked.**

**"No."**

**"Then--"**

**"I don't know, either!" Mikey ran after Casey.**

**April ran out the back door and stood on the porch. "SEE? JUST LIKE THAT YOU INTERUPPTED ME! MIKEY? DO YOU HEAR ME? YOU INTERUPPED ME AGAIN!"**


	64. Eight Months Today

**_Chapter 64_**

**"Can I get you anything?" Casey walked into April's room.**

**"Yes." April said.**

**"What?"**

**"The baby..."**

**"Ah, sorry, but I can't get you the baby. And besides, your eight months pregnant today. You only have one month to go!"**

**"Do I look like I want only one more month?"**

**"No."**

**"THEN MAKE THE BABY COME NOW!"**

**"Ok. I-I'll see what I do!" Casey ran down stairs. "Raph!"**

**"What?" Raph turned away from the game that we were playing.**

**"Do you know how to deliver a baby now?"**

**"WHAT!"**

**"Never mind, I'll ask somebody else..." Casey started to leave.**

**"No, wait a minute, wait a minute...what did you want me to do?" Raph asked again.**

**"Can you deliver April's baby now?"**

**"Why?"**

**"Because she asked me to get someone so she can have the baby now."**

**"I can't do it! What made you think I could do it? And I thought she was eight months old pregnant today, not nine..."**

**"She is eight."**

**"Casey, your a dummy!"**

**"Please?"**

**"No! None of us can do it! Sapphire, I'm not allowing her to do it, can't do it, Mikey, I'm not allowing him to do it either, can't do it, I can't do it! You can't do it! Leo can't do it! Donny--"**

**"Can do it." Casey smiled.**

**"Wait, he maybe smarter than all of us, but there is no way--"**

**"This should be interseting...YO, DONNY!" I yelled.**

**"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Raph tried to shut me up.**

**"CAN YOU BE APRIL'S DOCOTOR FOR A MINUTE?"**

**"A minute?" Casey asked. "I think it's going to be a little longer than a minute..."**

**Donny came upstairs. "Sure, what's wrong with her?"**

**"She wants to have her baby now, so could you give birth?" I asked.**

**"Could I what?" Donny asked.**

**"Give birth. Donny, please! She'll kill me if she doesn't have this baby soon!" Casey said.**

**"So? She eight months today, I can't give birth! It's way too early!" Donny started going down the stairs again.**

**"Why? I know the baby will be small, but why?" Casey asked.**

**"Casey, lunch is in 15 minutes." Donny left.**

**"Ew." Casey said.**

**"Better go tell her." I smiled.**

**"You can. She probably won't kill you."**

**"No, she won't. But I want to see you get killed."**

**"Your a sweet little child."**

**"It's what your going to have to deal with. Better get you ready."**

**"Maybe I don't want to get ready! Ever think of that?"**

**"Your kids won't."**

**"Raph..."**

**Raph came out of the kitchen. "What?"**

**"Sapphire's being mean to me!" Casey said.**

**"What'd you do now?" Raph asked.**

**"I'm just getting him ready so he'll know what to do when his kids are mean to him. I didn't do anything wrong!" I said.**

**"Oh. That's ok then." Raph left.**

**"Raph!" Casey yelled.**

**"What?" Raph answered.**

**"Aren't you supposed to yell at Sapphire or something?"**

**"No! She's right! I know from experience from her, your kids will be acting like this. It'll be good for you."**

**"WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON, ANYWAY?"**

**"Sapphire's!"**

**"Meanie..."**

**"CASEY! WHERE ARE YOU?" April yelled.**

**"IN THE LIVING ROOM!" Casey answered.**

**"WELL, GET UP HERE! I WANT TO HAVE THIS BABY!"**

**"OK!" Casey slowly walked up the stairs. "April?"**

**"What?" April answered.**

**"You can't have the baby now."**

**"What?"**

**"You can't have the baby now. I'm sorry, but your only eight months pregnant, and the baby--I don't know what'll happen to it if you give birth now, so--"**

**"Casey, it's fine! I don't care."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Well, can I get you anything else?"**

**"Nope. Just go downstairs and enjoy yourself."**

**"Ok." Casey walked down the stairs and sat on the couch.**

**"Well, that didn't take long! What'd she say?" Raph turned away from the game again.**

**"No, no! What'd she do?" I said with a big smile.**

**"She's being scary..." Casey said.**

**"Really? How?" Raph and I asked.**

**"She didn't yell at me. She just said to come down here and enjoy myself. Isn't that scary?"**

**"Casey, your hopeless!" Raph and I turned back to the game.**

**"No, really! Isn't it?"  
**

**"Casey, shut up!" I said.**

**"No, but really!"**

**"CASEY, I THINK MY WATER JUST BROKE!"**


	65. Hospital

**_Chapter 65_**

**"You what?" Casey asked.**

**"I SAID I THINK MY WATER JUST BROKE, YOU DUMMY!" April yelled.**

**"You think--you--y-you think your water just broke!"**

**"YES! GET UP HERE AND HELP ME!"**

**"OK!" Casey ran up the stairs and brought her down.**

**"What's going on?" I asked walking into the living room from the kitchen.**

**"HER WATER JUST BROKE!" Casey blurted.**

**"Really?"**

**"YES! Go get the turtles!"**

**"Ok!" I ran out of the room.**

**"What do you want to do?" Casey asked.**

**"Get in the car and go to the hospital, dork!" April snapped.**

**"Ok!" They ran into the car and left for the hospital.**

**"Sapphire, I highly doubt that April's water just broke. I mean she wants to have this baby so badly that she could have said that so she could get her way." Donny said.**

**"I know...but Casey believe's her, and--where'd they go?" I asked.**

**"I don't know, you saw them the last!"**

**"This can't be good..."**

**"Ya think!"**

**"Their probably on their way to the hospital now."**

**"Shell..."**

**"Not to worry, the hospital people will take care of it."**

**"You mean the nurses and doctors?"**

**"Yeah, yeah whatever!"**

**"Alright! Fine! Do you think they made it ok?" Donny asked.**

**"Yeah. Duh! I mean--unless April got pissed off at him and threw him out the window, I think they'll be fine." I answered.**

**"Get my brothers!"**

**"I can't."**

**"Why not?"**

**"Their not here."**

**"How do you know? You didn't even look for them!"**

**"Well, if they were here, they'd be here!"**

**"...What?"**

**"I'm saying that if they were here, they'd be in this room!"**

**"Well then--"**

**"They probably went to the hospital to protect Casey from April while he's driving..."**

**"Your really being positive today." Donny said.**

**"Like my math teacher always says, be positive!" I smiled. (TO KERRBEAR: SHIGURE)**

**"Ok, it doesn't even matter...get in the battle shell!"**

**"Really? Are we gonna blow people up?"**

**"No!"**

**"Oh, too bad..."**

**"We're going to the hospital."**

**"Great..." I got in the battle shell after Donny.**

**"Where's the hospital?" Donny mumbled to himself.**

**"Off, the road, again! I just can't wait to get off the road again! Going dancing with my friends! Oh, I just can't wait to get OFF the road again..." I sang.**

**"Sapphire stop singing!"**

**"My mama was queen of the mongo, my papa was king of the congo, I am now the king of the bongo! King of the bongo! King of the bongo-o!"**

**"Sapphire stop singing!"**

**"What? That's a good song!"**

**"I don't care...stop singing it!"**

**"Oh. Ok. HOT POTATOE! HOT POTATOE!"**

**"OH FOR SHELL SAKES, SAPPHIRE! KNOCK IT OFF!"**

**"Alright, fine! Hey Donny!" I smiled.**

**"Ever since you stepped foot in this car, there has not been five seconds of peace...what!" Donny asked.**

**"How do we know which hospital they went to?" **

**Donny pulled over. "Sapphire, why didn't you ask me that before we left?"**

**"I just thought of it now. Besides, your the smart one, you should've figured that one out..."**

**"This isn't good..."**

**"You can call them!"**

**"On what? I DON'T KNOW THE HOSPITAL!"**

**"Shell cell?"**

**"Oh. That's right! Good!" Donny started dialing Leo's number.**

**"Oh, wait! The idiot's forgot them. I remember seeing them on the desk before we left."**

**Donny hung up the phone glaring at me.**

**"Well, don't get mad at me! How irresposible of--ohhhh! What's this button do?" I reached over to press it.**

**"Sapphire, don't change the sub--NO! DON'T TOUCH--"**

**BOOM!**

**"Great...the lab all over again." Donny mumbled.**

**"It didn't do anything..." I said disappointed.**

**Donny gave me surprised look. "It didn't do anything! Sapphire, you just blasted off six missiles!"**

**"I did? Let's press another one!" I reached over.**

**"NO! No! There's a wall here." Donny pushed me back in my seat a drew an invisable wall between me and the buttons. "Ok. Now what?" Donny looked at me.**

**"If you think I know what we're gonna do, your crazy!" I said.**

**"Great...we're stuck. Press that button for me."**

**"I can't."**

**"Why?"**

**"There's a wall there!"**

**"I'm in trouble..."**


	66. Stuck

**_Chapter 66_**

**"PRETEND THE WALL ISN'T THERE!" Donny snapped.**

**"Fine..." I pressed the button. An alarm went off and red lights flashed everywhere. "OH MY GOSH! WHAT THE SHELL IS GOING ON, DONNY?" I screamed.**

**"SHUT UP! LISTEN FOR A SEC! YOU PRESSED THE WRONG--"**

**"WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME! YOUR THE ONE WHO TOLD ME TO PRESS THE BUTTON!"**

**"I'M NOT YELLING AT YOU!"**

**"THEN WHY ARE YOU YELLING?"**

**"Well, for one thing, if I talked like this, you wouldn't be able to hear me, now would you?" Donny asked.**

**"WHAT!" I yelled.**

**"I SAID, IF I TALKED LIKE--NEVER MIND!" Bars came down blocked all the doors and windows. The red lights stopped flashing, and the alarm stopped.**

**"What's going on?" I asked.**

**"The alarm system. I put one in just in case people decided to barge in here." Donny smiled at me.**

**"Ok...well then how do we get out?"**

**"There's a remote with a button on it."**

**"So press the button."**

**"I can't."**

**"Why not?"**

**"Leo has the button." Donn'y smile turned into a glare.**

**"You mean we're stuck in here!" I asked.**

**"Yep."**

**Meanwhile...**

**"GO LEFT!" Raph yelled.**

**"NO! IT'S RIGHT!" Casey snapped.**

**"April...breathe...breathe..." Mikey said.**

**"SHUT UP!" April yelled.**

**"Where's Sapphire and Donny?" Leo asked.**

**"WHERE STUCK IN THE BATTLESHELL! AND YOU CALL THIS FUN?" Donny yelled.**

**"I'm just saying..." I said sitting down.**

**"This is all your fault..."**

**"My fault?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Are you kidding me?"**

**"No."**

**"Oh boy...when we get out of this mess...am I going to screw up your face!" **

**Donny gave me a wide smile then glared at me again.**

**I glared at him back. "How is it my fault?"**

**"You pressed the wrong button!"**

**"You told me to press that button!"**

**"No, I said to press the one next to it!"**

**"No you didn't!"**

**"Yes I did!"**

**"No you didn't!"**

**"Yes I did!"**

**"No you didn't!"**

**"This is pointless..."**

**"I agree..."**

**"How are we going to get out of here?" Donny asked.**

**"How should I know? Your the one who's the smart one!" I said.**

**"I don't know what to do! This never happened before!"**

**"Even with Mikey?"**

**"Even with Mikey!"**

**"Wow...that's a first..."**

**"I can't believe you pressed the wrong button!"**

**"Sorry! You told me to push it!"**

**"I know, but I meant the one next to it!"**

**"So it's not my fault, it's yours!"**

**"I--fine! It's my fault!"**

**"See? You agree with me!"**

**"I'm only agreeing because--you know what? I'm not gonna deal with this! We'll just have to think of a way to get out."**

**"Did you say we?" I asked.**

**"Yes I said we." Donny answered.**

**"Why we?"**

**"Because we're both stuck!"**

**"No, I mean, what do you mean we?"**

**"I mean you and I."**

**"You mean I have to think?"**

**"Yes you have to think!"**

**"But--"**

**"Yes, I know! It's hard for you to think! But you know what? Too bad! We have to get out of here! You don't wanna live in here, do you?"**

**"Do ya have food?"**

**"In here?"**

**"Yeah..."**

**"No." Donny answered.**

**"Water?" I asked.**

**"Three bottles."**

**"Bathroom?"**

**"No."**

**"Crap."**

**"What you wanna live in here?"**

**"No, I don't! I'm just asking because it might take awhile for you to think of an idea."**

**"I thought I just told you that we both had to think of something."**

**"Yeah, I know, but knowing me, I'll get off track, loose my mind, my brain will stop working, and--"**

**"You have a brain?"**

**"Surprisingly, yes. Yes I do have a brain."**

**"Wow."**

**"Oh, shut up!"**

**"Anyway, I don't care, start thinking!"**

**"About what?"**

**Donny glared at me. "Are you sure you have a brain?"**

**"Yes." I answered.**

**"Alright..."**

**"But think about what?"**

**"A plan to get out of here!"**

**"Ooooo, your cranky!"**

**"I am not cranky..."**

**"Yeah, your cranky..."**

**"Will you just shut up and think?"**

**"I have to do both? Make up your mind! I can't do both!" I yelled.**

**"We're dead..." Donny said.**


	67. Ring, Ring!

**_Chapter 67_**

_**Ring! Ring!**_

**"What's that?" I asked.**

**"What do you think it is? It's the shellcell!" Donny said.**

**"Ohhhhhhh! You gonna pick it up?"**

**"I--yes I think I should!" Donny quickly reached for the phone. "Sapphire?"**

_**Ring! Ring!**_

**"What?" I asked.**

**"Where'd you put it?"**

**"I didn't touch it."**

**"Well it's not here!"**

_**Ring! Ring!**_

**"Don't panic! It has to be around here somewhere!"**

**"Yeah, but the person calling will be waiting for awhile! What if it's important?"**

**"Then that could be a problem..."**

**"Wait a minute...the only people who know my shellcell number are April, Casey, Master Splinter, Leo, Raph, and Mikey." Donny glared at me.**

**"Maybe they did have their phones...sorry." I smiled a bit.**

_**Ring! Ring!**_

**"Sapphire! Where is it?"**

**"I don't know, let's think!" I leaned forward to rest my elbows on the counter while I had my index fingers pointing at both sides of my head as I stared into space.**

**"You idiot!" Donny hit me on the back of the head.**

**"I'm trying to help you!"**

**"Well, you could've helped me while I was trying to think of a plan to get out of here!"**

_**Ring! Ring!**_

**"How are we going to find it?" I asked.**

**"Look in places!" Donny said.**

**"Like where?"**

**"Under seats and other places!"**

**"Well, you've looked under every seat! I don't think it's here."**

_**Ring! Ring!**_

**"It has to be!"**

_**"Hi! This is Donny. I can't talk now,"**_

**"What's that?" I asked.**

**"My answering machine!" Donny's eyes wided.**

_**"Just leave a message and I'll call back as soon as possible! Thank you and I bid you good day!"**_

**I started laughing.**

**"I shoulda erased that last sentence when I had the chance..." Donny said.**

**"Thank you and I bid you good day? What the shell was that?" I laughed harder.**

**"Mikey dared me to say that, ok?"**

**"Yeah right!" I fell to the floor laughing.**

**"Thanks a lot!" Donny stared at me on the floor.**

**"I'm sorry! It's just--it's funny!" I started laughing at him even harder.**

**"Mikey! Shut up!" a voice sounding like Leo said.**

**"Who's that?" I asked.**

**"It's Leo! Shell!" Donny started looking around for his cell faster.**

**"I--fine! Donny, Mikey says hi! Ok, now what I was going to say--no! I'm not telling him that! Mikey I--if I tell him, will you leave me alone to tell Donny what I have to tell him? Thank you! He also says he just burped! Anyway--MIKEY! YOU JUST SAID YOU'D LEAVE ME ALONE! Yeah, you'd better be sorry! Ok, just to let you know, Casey adn April are at the hospital. Their fine, their coming home. Raph, Mikey, and I are home, too. Where are you? Come home soon because--Mikey...if you don't stop giving me bunny ears..."**

**"They sound happy." I smiled.**

**"Just look for the shellcell!" Donny said.**

**"MIKEY, I'M GONNA SCREW UP YOUR FACE IF YOU DON'T STOP NOW!" Leo yelled.**

**"That's my line!" Raph said in the background. **

**"I don't--fine! Then go screw up his face for me!" Leo yelled.**

**"Sure! Why not?" Raph replied.**

**"AHHHHHHHH! MASTER SPLINTER! RAPH'S GONNA KILL ME!" Mikey screamed.**

**"Tattle-tale!" Raph yelled.**

**I started belly laughing at them.**

**"Will you stop laughing? Help me look!"**

**"Shell, I wish I was at April's house now..." I sighed.  
**

**"Ok! Finally! Donny come home because--crap! April and Casey are home! I have to go! April's probably pissed because she can't have the baby!"**

**I got up to find the shellcell lying on the floor. I picked it up. "I FOUND IT!" Donny yelled with me. "Let go! I wanna talk to him!" I tugged.**

**"No, I have to talk to him first!" Donny tugged back.**

**"I'll tell ya what, if you don't call back soon," Leo said.**

**"I have to talk to him!" Donny grabbed the phone and it fell to the floor. "CRAP!" **

**"I'll call you back. Talk to you later! Bye! Oh! Wait! I have something important to tell you!" Leo said.**

**Donny swiped the phone off the floor before I could.**

**"Because April's in a rush to have the baby, the baby--"**

**"HELLO? HELLO? Leo? Hello? What happened?" Donny looked at the back of the phone. "ONE OF THE BATTERIES ARE MISSING!"**

**"It probably fell out when we were fighting for it and it droped on the floor." I said.**

**"Well hurry up and find it!" Donny started crawling on the floor looking for it.**

**I started looking for the battery, too. "I can't find it..."**

**"Look harder!" Donny said.**

**"We're not going to find it!" I said.**

**"Yes we will! If you help me!"**

**"Well I'm hungry, so I'm gonna sit out for a minute."**

**"What! You can't sit out!"**

**"But I'm hungry!"**

**"I don't care!"**

**"What do you think he was going to say about April's baby?" I changed the subject.**

**"I don't know! Just look for that battery!" Donny said.**

**"He said it was something important...you don't think she miscarried, do you?"**

**"I don't know!"**

**"What?"**

**"I don't know!"**

**"You don't know what?"**

**"I don't know!"**

**"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT?" I yelled.**

**"I don't know what he was going to say!" Donny said.**

**"I know that! I asked you, do you think April miscarried?"**

**Donny stopped looking. No. Why would she miscarry?"**

**"You know, from all the excitment." I said.**

**"You call this exciting?"**

**"You know what I mean!"**

**"Acually, I don't."**

**"I mean from her yelling and rushing to the hospital. Leo said that was the reason for causing the baby to do something. Something important."**

**"Well, we'll know when we find that battery and call him back!"**

**"What do you mean we?"**

**"Sapphire, we're not going to start that again!"**

**"I know, but I don't wanna look."**

**Donny shook his head.**

**"Listen, why can't we just drive back? The guys will see the battle shell and see that we're locked in and press the button!" I said.**

**"In case you didn't notice, metal shades came down before the iron bars."**

**"Why are you so protective?"**

**"So people don't steal our stuff?"**

**"Good point..."**

**"Where is that battery?" Donny started looking again.**

**"Right here." I said.**

**"When did you find it?"**

**"Before I told you I was hungry."**

**"Give me that!" Donny snatched the battery and dialed Leo's number (Donny put it on Speaker, just to let you know).**

**"Hi, Don." Leo said.**

**"Hi, listen, Sapphire and I are stuck in the battle shell. she pressed the button that made the alarm system came off. So, can you press the button?" Donny asked.**

**"Leo doesn't know where we are, dummy!" I said.**

**"It works wherever you are, stupid!" **

**"Well, excuse me, moran!"**

**Donny glared at me.**

**"Oh...yeah, we can't go back in the sewers yet..." Leo said.**

**"So?" Donny replied.**

**"I don't like the way he said that!" I blurted.**

**"Shh!" **

**"It's in my room..." Leo said.**


	68. Out Of The Battle Shell

**_Chapter 68_**

**"What?" Donny asked.**

**"I left the button in the lair." Leo replied.**

**"Why did you do that?"**

**"Because we had to leave the lair in a hurry and it was unexpected!"**

**"Leo, we've been stuck in here for two hours! We can't go back to the lair in another day (or around there)!"**

**"I know! I'm sorry!"**

**"Sorry doesn't cut it! Sapphire and I need to get out now!"**

**"Don't worry! It'll be fine! Wait, why do you wana get out now? April's still pregnant, ya know!"**

**"Speaking of April, what happened to the baby?" I asked.**

**"Sapphire shut up!" Donny said.**

**"Did you hear me? I asked why you wanted to get out now. April's here." Leo repeated.**

**"Yeah, I heard you!" Donny said.**

**"Can't you just ask him really quick?" I asked.**

**"Shut up!" Donny said.**

**"So what's your answer?" Leo asked.**

**"Sapphire is driving me nuts!" Donny answered.**

**"I heard that!" I yelled.**

**Donny rolled his eyes.**

**"Oh. Then that is an emergency..." Leo said.**

**"Hey! I heard that, too!" I yelled.**

**Donny whipped around. "Sapphire! Shut-up! What part of that, don't you understand?"**

**"All of it." I answered.**

**"Well then, just shut up!" Donny turned back to the phone.**

**"Don, you still there?" Leo asked.**

**"Yes, I'm stil here!" Donny said.**

**"Ok. Can you tell me where you guys are? Maybe there's something on the outside of the battle shell--"**

**"Leo! Did you not here me? I said we're locked in!"**

**"You can't see the outside can you?"**

**"Ya think?"**

**"All right, Raph and I will drive around and see if we can find you, ok?"**

**"Ok. But how come your going to leave Mikey behind?" Donny asked.**

**"Casey needs help with April." Leo replied.**

**"So you chose Mikey?"**

**"It's so he doesn't annoy me in the car!"**

**"Oh, ok!" **

**"I'll see you later!"**

**"I can't!"**

**"Never mind! Bye!"**

**"Yeah, yeah!" Donny hung up the phone.**

**"So, what's going on with April's baby?" I asked.**

**"I didn't ask him that!" Donny answered.**

**"What? Why?"**

**"Because we have more important things now!"**

**"Like what?"**

**"Raph and Leo are going to drive around and try to find us."**

**"But I thought the button worked anywhere?"**

**"That's true, but don't you remember what he said?"**

**"No."**

**"He left it in the lair!"**

**"What? And you guys think that I'm stupid!" I sat down.**

**Donny rolled his eyes. "So anyway, their going to try to drive around and look for us."**

**"What are they going to do if they find us?"**

**"Their going to look over the battle shell and see if there's a button on the outside!"**

**"And if there isn't a button?"**

**"Then we'll have to live in this thing until we can go back to the lair!" Donny smiled.**

**"Why are you smiling at that?" I asked.**

**"I'm being sarcastic, dummy!"**

**"Oh. So then what will really happen if there isn't a button?"**

**"I just said--never mind. We'll figure that out sooner or later!"**

_**Ring! Ring!**_

**I swiped the phone before Donny. "How's April's baby?" I asked.**

**"Listen to Leo's message again! Where's Donny?" Raph asked.**

**"One of the batteries fell out of the shell cell before he finished! Tell me!"**

**"She's on bed rest and she might miscarry! WHERE'S DONATELLO?"**

**"HA!" I threw the phone over my shoulder. "I was right! She might miscarry!"**

**"Your proud of that?" Donny asked.**

**"No, I'm proud of that you were wrong and I was right!" I smiled.**

**"Yeah, whatever! Just give me the phne!" **

**"The phone?"**

**"Yeah!"**

**"I--oops!" I turned around to grab it.**

**"You idiot!" Donny rushed over and grabbed it before I did. "Batteries in! Good! Hello? Hello? Leo?"**

**"It was Raph."**

**"Raph? What happened? I'm only getting static!" Donny glared at me. "Oh boy, am I going to--" **

**"Look! The shades and bars are going up!" I said.**

**"Donny!"**

**Donny looked out the window to see Raph and Leo calling his name.**

**"Don't kill her!" Leo yelled.**

**"Yeah! Let's get out of here!" Raph went back into the car and Leo and him drove off.**

**Back at April's house...**

**"Finally!" I yelled.**

**"Who's making dinner?" Mikey asked.**

**"I will!" I rose my hand.**

**"No you won't!" Raph put it back down.**

**"Anybody? Fine! I'm cooking! That means scrambled eggs again!" Mikey went into the kitchen.**

**"If I see one more egg...I'm going to barf!" Raph said.**

**"It's better than nothing!" Donny said.**

**"That was Master Splinter. He thinks it's safe to go back to the lair. Let's go!" Leo said.**

**Everybody said bye and thank you and Casey started crying because he knew April would start beating him up at any time.**

**As we were walking back down there, Donny turned to me. "So...about the lab."**


	69. Birthday Presents

**_Chapter 69_**

**"When are you going to fix it? Can I help? When it's all set and you can start building stuff again, can I make something?" I asked.**

**"No!" Donny said.**

**"Then why'd you bring it up?"**

**"You have to pay for it."**

**"I have to what?"**

**"Pay for it. You blew it up, you give me money!"**

**"Why?"**

**"I don't know! That's just the ways things are!"**

**"I don't get it..."**

**"What's there not to get? It's like in a store, you touch it, you buy it! In an antique shop, you break it, you buy it! Get it?"**

**"Yeah! Now I do! In other words, I get to buy your lab! Cool!"**

**"What? NO! No, no, no! That's not what I meant!"**

**"But you said--"**

**"Forget what I said! Can you do that?"**

**"Yeah, I do it all the time."**

**"Ok. Now listen to me. Say you broke my vase--"**

**"That was Mikey! Not me!"**

**"I know, just pretend! Ok? Now, you broke my--Mikey broke my vase?"**

**"Yeah...just before I blew up the lab. He tried hitting me with a pillow and the pillow hit the vase instead." I said.**

**Donny whipped around at Mikey. "You broke my vase?"**

**"Sapphire!" Mikey yelled. "I thought you said you wouldn't tell!"**

**"I had to! He started blaming me for it! Besides, he would've found out about it later..." I said.**

**"I wasn't blaming you! I was trying to get something through that little thick mind of yours!" Donny said.**

**"Anyway, it wasn't me!" Mikey said.**

**"It wasn't you?" Donny asked.**

**"No! It was Raph!"**

**"Sapphire just said that you threw a pillow at her and it hit the vase!"**

**"Yeah I did! But I was right next to the vase! Raph walked right in front of the pillow, it hit him, got mad at me, and threw it at me. I tried running away from it, so when I ran behind the vase, the pillow hit it, and then--I think you all know what had probably happened after that..."**

**"Raph?" Donny turned to Raph.**

**"What?" Raph turned around.**

**"Say sorry!"**

**"Why?"**

**"You broke my vase!"**

**"No I didn't!"**

**"Finally! Home!" Leo said.**

**Donny grabbed Raph and took him upstairs. "Look at that!"**

**"It's your vase, big deal." Raph went into his room.**

**"Huh?" Donny looked down and his vase was still there in one piece. "What the--" Donny heard Mikey and me laughing.**

**"Just kidding!" Mikey yelled.**

**One month later...**

**"PIZZA!" Raph and Leo yelled.**

**"Yay!" Mikey and I ran.**

**"Hey guys? I've been thinking..." I said.**

**"Here we go!" Raph rolled his eyes.**

**"Raph, shut up! Let her talk--" Leo started.**

**"Thank--" I interupted.**

**"--let's get it over with, anyway..." Leo finished.**

**"--you..." I glared at Leo.**

**"Anyway, hurry up and say it!" Raph yelled.**

**"Ok! As you all know, my 12th birthday is coming." I said.**

**Everyone gave each other scared looks.**

**"You guys did remember my birthday, right?" I asked.**

**"Yeah! Duh! How could we forget?" Mikey said worried.**

**"Well for one thing, you boys forget it every year!" I said.**

**They all smiled at me and gave each other worried looks again.**

**"Anyway," I started again. "I know what All of you should get me!" I smiled.**

**"Great..." Raph said.**

**I took out a list. "Donny--phone for room. Leo--t.v. for room. Mikey--Punch Buggy. And Raph--Convirtible." I looked up at them and smiled again.**

**"What?" Mikey asked.**

**"Sapphire, no! Your not getting a tv yet!" Leo said.**

**"Your not ready for a phone, either!" Donny added.**

**"You can't even drive yet!" Raph yelled.**

**"Hey, I'm only five years younger than you guys are! I'm going to be 12 years old! I should have the same rights as you guys! Just because I'm a woman and I'm younger than you guys! Shell, I mean you all had tv's and phone's in your rooms when you were ten, when I first came! You even had computers in there!" I yelled.**

**"She has a point..." Raph said.**

**"Fine. We MIGHT get you a tv and phone for your room." Leo said.**

**"And the computer?" I asked.**

**"Maybe." Leo answered.**

**"What about the P.B. and C.?"**

**"What?"**

**"The Buggy and Convirtible!"**

**"That is a deffinent no!"**

**"Why?"**

**"Your turning 12. You don't know how or anything about driving!" Donny said.**

**"Like I said, when you guys were ten, you had computers, tvs, and phones in your rooms. Also, when you were ten, you knew how to drive! You even had your own motorcycles!" I yelled again.**

**"She has a point again!" Mikey said.**

**"Sapphire, your not ready for a car, yet." Raph said.**

**"When your sixteen, then yes." Mikey said.**

**I glared at Mikey. "Who's side are you on?"**

**"The side that's winning." Mikey replied.**

**I rolled my eyes.**

**"I hate to say this, but Mikey's right. When your sixteen." Donny said.**

**"You guys are mean!" I sat back down.**

**Mikey laughed a little.**

**I grabbed his pizza and smacked it in his face. **


	70. Labor

**_Chapter 70_**

**"Is Mikey ok?" I asked as Leo walked into my room.**

**"I'm not sure...you got that sauce pretty deep into his eye." Leo said.**

**"Sorry."**

**"Donny said he might be blind in his right eye for a few days."**

**"Great..."**

**"You know how I told you that you couldn't get those cars for your birthday tomorrow?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"I promise you'll get them for your sixteenth birthday, ok?"**

**"Fine..."**

**"Ok, see ya later." Leo left.**

**Mikey walked by with an eye-patch and his arms on his hips. "I hope your happy!" **

**"Oh, I am." I answered.**

**"MIKEY! GET INTO YOUR ROOM LIKE DONNY TOLD YOU TO!" Raph yelled.**

**"ALRIGHT!" Mikey yelled. "I'm the one who's hurt and they all start pissin' off at me!" Mikey mumbled while walking to his room.**

**Donny walked by and smiled.**

**"Donny!" I yelled.**

**"You don't have to yell! I'm right here. What?" Donny asked.**

**"Is Mikey blind?"**

**"In his right eye, yes."**

**"Good...I'll do my prank soon..." I smiled evily.**

**"But his left eye works just, though." Donny raised an eyebrow at me (If they do have eyebrows...I don' know. Just pretend they do!).**

**"For how long?"**

**"How long will it take for his left eye to get blind or--"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Never."**

**"Shoot."**

**"Not unless you put sauce in that eye, too."**

**My face lit up. "Do we have any more--"**

**"Don't even think about!" Donny glared at me.**

**"Fine. How long will his right eye be blind?"**

**"The most is three days."**

**"Cool!" I smiled.**

**"Your proudof that?" Donny asked.**

**"Yeah! That's my best work yet! Too bad it wasn't Raph..."**

**"I HEARD THAT!" Raph yelled.**

**"I'll be in my room!" I ran away from Raph.**

**The next day at 6:00 am...**

**I yawned. "Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday dear myself, happy birthday to me!" **

_**Ring! Ring!**_

**"That better nt be the shell cell." I glared at my shell cell.**

_**Ring! Ring!**_

**"IS ANYONE GOING TO PICK THAT UP?" I yelled.**

_**Ring! Ring!**_

**"Apparantly not..." I went downstairs and found Donny walking towards the phone.**

**"What?" he picked up the phone.**

**_He's in a good mood! _I thought.**

**"She's what? She said that? Really? Wow. She is pregnant." Donny smiled. "No, I'm not making fun of you I'm--yeah a little bit but--if you don't let me finish talking, I'm going to put sauce in your eye...what? Oh, nothing! It's just something that happened here last night. No, I'm not going to tell you! Casey, Sapphire just put sauce in Mikey's eye and now he's blind in his right eye! Nothing fun--you think it's funny, don't you? Idiot...what? No, I didn't say anything."**

**_This is boring, I'm going back to bed! _I started walking back to my room.**

**"You got Sapphire that for her birthday?" **

**_On the other hand...!_ I turned around and listened.**

**"No, I don't think she'll like it! What? No, it's stupid. How do you know she likes stupid stuff? She doesn't live with you! Look, just because woman like stupid stuff, doesn't mean Sapphire--"**

**"HEY!" I yelled.**

**"Oh...gotta go! She's awake! Bye! Well can it wait for another time? Is it important? Then tell me quickly. WHAT! IS THIS THE REASON YOU CALLED! THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME IN THE FIRST PLACE? YOU FORGOT? SHELL, SHE'S YOUR OWN WIFE! I--don't worry! We'll be right there! We'll be right there! Ok, bye!" Donny hung up. "LEO! RAPH! MIKEY! SAPPHIRE!" Donny stopped next to me on the stairs.**

**"What's going on?" I asked.**

**Leo, Raph, and Mikey came out of their rooms. "What?" Raph yawned.**

**"APRIL--CASEY--I--H-HOSTIPTAL! I MEAN, SHE IS, I, I UM...AHHH...GA! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY! I MEAN, APRIL! APRIL! HOLY SHELL! SHE'S BEEN DOING THAT FOR THE PAST HOUR! WE GOTTA HURRY! BECAUSE--SHE--I--CASEY--YOUUUUU... WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO? GO DOWN TO--I AHHH, I MEAN, GO UP TO APRIL AND CASEY'S HOUSE! YA...YA..." Donny yelled.**

**"Why? What are you talking about?" Leo asked.**

**"A-April! C-C-C-Casey! They had it!" Donny yelled again.**

**"They had their baby?" Leo smiled.**

**"No! They had six! They-had-six! Nine months! Nine long months!" Donny started spazzing out and rocking back and forth. "They and I, I mean--April and Casey they--BABY!" Donny ran out of the lair.**

**"What was that about?" I asked.**

**"I think April is in labor now." Raph guessed.**

**"I believe that was the message..." Leo stared off into space. "Anyway, we'd better go to their house!" **

**"I know!" Raph laughed. "I mean, they can't get anywhere without Mikey! He's driv--ing..." Raph stared at Mikey.**

**"What?" Mikey asked.**

**"Your driving!" Raph pointed.**

**"So?"**

**"So we have to get up there!" Raph and Leo dragged Mikey out of the lair.**

**"This outta be interesting..." I followed.**

**In the car...**

**"LEFT! LEFT! MIKEY GO LEFT!" Raph yelled.**

**"Stop yelling at me! Your making me nervous!" Mikey snapped.**

**"I know that! I'm sorry! Wait, wait, wait! You just went right! I told you to go left! Mikey, what's wrong with you!" Raph hit him on the head.**

**"I know you said to go left, but I think it's to the right!" Mikey said.**

**"Hello? Do you see this paper in my hand?"**

**Mikey looked at it (a.k.a without watching the road!).**

**"This is called a map! And--MIKEY LOOK AT THE ROAD!" Raph screamed.**

**Mikey looked up. "AAHHHHHHH!"**

**"WATCH OUT FOR THE POLE!"**

**CRASH! **


	71. Seven Birthdays

**_Chapter 71_**

**"Idiot!" Raph hit Mikey off the head again.**

**"I didn't do it on porpose!" Mikey explained.**

**"What happened?" Casey asked.**

**"WHAT DO YOU THINK! WE CRASHED! IF WE DON'T GET OUT OF HERE SOON...I'M GONNA KILL YOU ALL!" April yelled.**

**Raph and Mikey gave each other scared looks. "Hurry up and let's get out of here!" Raph said.**

**"Right!" Mikey started putting the battle shell in reverse. Then, the alarm system went off. Everybody looked at me.**

**"I didn't do that this time! I swear! I'm not even near the buttons!" I said. Everyone turned to Mikey.**

**"It was the car! Probably because I crashed..." Mikey covered.**

**"So in other words, you did it?" Leo asked.**

**"Ahhh...sorry?" Mikey smiled a bit.**

**"What aren't we moving?" April asked.**

**"Um, April?" Casey asked. "Just to let you know...we're stuck."**

**"We're stuck?" **

**"Yeah. Mikey crashed and the alarm system went off. The only buttons there are to turn the system off, are outside of the battle shell, and Leo has one. Wait a--Leo?"**

**"It's in the lair..." Leo said.**

**"I don't even know why I made a button for you." Donny glared at Leo.**

**"Sorry." Leo said.**

**"How are we going to get out of here?" Raph asked.**

**"I'll tell you how, if we don't get out of this thing soon, I'M GONNA KILL YOU ALL!" April yelled.**

**"Um, #1: that's not teling us how to get out of here. #2: You already said that." Mikey stated.**

**April glared at him.**

**"Your not helping." Raph glared at Mikey, too.**

**"I was just saying..." Mikey trailed off.**

**"I, for one, have to say that we're stuck." Donny said.**

**"No kidding." I glared at him.**

**Donny shot a glare back.**

**"Guys?" Casey asked.**

**"What?" Raph turned around.**

**"I think we really have to get April to the hospital...I think she's gonna explode!" **

**"She looks it."**

**"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP? I AM NOT GOING TO EXPLODE! DO YOU HEAR ME? NO! I AM NOT GOING TO--"**

**"Explode! Wow. Pregnant ladies tend to repeat themselves a lot!" Mikey said.**

**April calmed down.**

**"Yeah, and you also interuppted her again." Raph said.**

**"I--oops." Mikey looked at April who was glaring at him.**

**"Was I talking?" April asked.**

**"Yes..." Mikey answered.**

**"Were you talking?"**

**"No, but April? Do you have to ask me these questions? You must have asked me them a thousand times!" **

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"THEN HOW COME YOU NEVER LET ME FINISH A SENTENCE!"**

**"Oh...I don't know..."**

**"Look mommy! A button!" a little boy pressed the button as he walked past the battle shell.**

**Raph looked out the window. "Thanks kid! Now, let's go to that hospital!" Raph was ready to go.**

**"Raph!" Casey yelled. "There's no time! We're going to have to give birth to this baby!"**

**Raph gave Casey a look of horrer. "We have plenty of time!" Raph left at top-speed.**

**After two hours in the hostipal...**

**"I'm bored...I'm bored...I'm bored...I'm bored...I'm bored...I'm bored...I'm bored...I'm bored...I'm bored..." I chanted.**

**"Sapphire, I'll take you home." Donny got up.**

**"Are we taking the battle shell?"**

**"No!"**

**"But I thought that that was the only car we brought..."**

**"No--wait...it was...shell..."**

**"I promise! I will not touch any of those buttons!"**

**"How much you wanna bet you will?"**

**"None."**

**"Why? You have a good chance at winning!"**

**"I know. But if I loose, I don't have any money."**

**"Well then don't loose! Then that way we'll both be happy! My battle shell will be in one piece, so I'd be happy, and then you'd get money so you'd be happy."**

**"Naw..."**

**"You know how to spoil a really good time!"**

**"I know! I only do it if it's you. Or Raph or Leo."**

**"What about Mikey?"**

**"He usually spoils it."**

**"How?"**

**"He's the reason why we always get caught..." I said.**

**"That's understandable." Donny replied.**

**Back at home...**

**"You can go back to the hospital now. I'll be fine alone." I said.**

**"I know." Donny answered.**

**"Then why don't you go?"**

**"Because I don't trust you."**

**"How can you not trust me?"**

**"I have my reasons..."**

**"Name two."**

**"How you tricked all of us into getting you four dogs, and what you did to the battle shell,"**

**"Fine I--"**

**"And how you made Mikey blind."**

**"I said two...not three."**

**"Either way I win." Donny shrugged.**

**"Fine..." I started walking upstairs. "Hey, Donny?"**

**"Can I just read my book in peace? Just this one time!"**

**"No."**

**"Fine. What?"**

**"Do you think April will have her baby today or tomorrow?"**

**"I don't know!"**

**"Well what do you hope?"**

**"Today."**

**"Why?"**

**"Sapphire, why are you asking me these--"**

**"Why!"**

**"I don't know...it's probably painful for April and probably painful for Casey."**

**"Yeah...you do realize that if she does have the baby today, there will be two birthdays?"**

**"No there--"**

**"Yes--" I nodded.**

**"That's right!" Donny got wide-eyed.**

_**Ring! Ring!**_

**"Hello?" Donny asked. "Oh, hi. Listen, Leo, do me a favor, would ya? Good! Tell April to have her baby tomorrow. Please? Why can't you? Is that the reason you called? Really? That's sweet!" Donny covered up the phone for a minute. "April had a boy!" Donny turned back to Leo. "What did they name him? They haven't decided? Do they at least have any ideas? No? Boy, that's stupid! They should've--(I handed Donny a piece of paper) what's this?"**

**"Just read it!" I went to my room.**

**"No, Sapphire just handed me some paper. It says: Eddie, Alex, Joey, Kevin, Marcus, Dylan, Cole, Zack, Ryan, and Josh? I think there name suggustions. Write the names down...Eddie, Alex, Joey, Kevin, Marcus, Dylan, Cole, Zack, Ryan, and Josh. You got all that? Ok, go give them to April and Casey...I have to go. Bye!" Donny hung up the phone and came into my room. "What are you doing to your turtles?"**

**"Seven birthdays today!" I smiled.**

**"What? Electric just had--" I cut Donny off.**

**"Three boys, and two girls..."**

**"Oh...shell...**

**"What? It's a good thing!"**

**"I know, but--hey, what are you gonna name them?"**

**"I have no idea..."**

**"This day of the month, is going to be the biggest day of the whole month! Or the whole year..."**

**"What about Christmas?"**

**"Ok, maybe it'll be the biggest day of the whole month..."**

**"Really? So can this day be a holiday?"**

**"What?" Donny asked.**

**"Can this be a holiday?" I asked again.**

**"Why?"**

**"Because it's a special day!"**

**"What do you want me to do? Call up the Mayor and ask him? Hi, I was just wondering, could you make today a holiday? Because today's my daughter's birthday and her pet urtle just had five babies, and my friend just gave birth to a boy today..."**

**"Yeah, that's sounds good!" I smiled.**

**"I was being sarcastic..."**

**"Please?"**

**"No."**

**"Did April and Casey name their baby, yet?"**

**"No. Leo will call if they do."**

**"Did Leo call?"**

**"What do you think?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"Yes? How could it be yes?"**

**"He called once."**

**"Yeah, to tell us that April had a boy..."**

**"What's taking them so long? April's probably still crankey...all she has to do is say a name, Casey will say no, she'll yell at him, and then he'll say yes. It's not that hard!" I said.**

**"Yeah, but what if April doesn't know what name she wants? Ever think of that?" Donny asked.**

**"Do I ever think at all?"**

**"No."**

**"Then obviously I haven't thought of that!"**

**"One day, I'll get you..."**

**"Get me what? A convirtible?"**

**"NO! How come everything is such a mystery to you?"**

**"Because I can't think."**

**Donny glared at me.**

**"What? It's true!"**

**"Look where you are in school! By the way, did you get your report card yet?"**

**"English a, math a-, science b-, history a-, and spanish b." I took the report card out from under my pillow and gave it to Donny.**

**"So you got Honor role?" Donny asked.**

**"Yeah."**

**"See? You can think! Otherwise, these can't be your grades."**

**"I know. But what if I had someone doing the work for me?"**

**"Don't even joke about that..."**

**"What if I'm not joking?"**

**"Sapphire!"**

**"Fine, fine!"**

_**Ring! Ring!**_

**"APRIL NAMED HER BABY!" I raced to the phone. "What's his name? What do you mean they didn't name him, yet? Then why are you calling? Fine...Donny? It's boogerbreath." I handed the phone to Donny.**

**Donny glared at me. "Hi Mikey." **


	72. School

**_Chapter 72_**

**"Mikey...stop crying. Mi--Sapphire?" Donny asked.**

**"What?" I came into the living room.**

**"Say sorry to Mikey."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because you called him boogerbreath! Now just it!"**

**"Serves him right! Yesterday he called me bossy!" I started leaving.**

**"Sa--Sapphire says sorry."**

**"NO I DON'T!" I yelled.**

**Donny covered up the phone. "Couldn't you say that a little softer so he wouldn't hear you and start crying again?"**

**"Then what would be the point?" I asked.**

**Donny glared at me and turned back to the phone. "MIKEY! PLEASE! STOP CRYING OR I'LL--oh. Hi Leo...what did Mikey want to tell me? He wanted to say hi? He wanted to say hi? I had a fit for nothing! Really? What's his name? Kevin? That's cute!"**

**"What's his name! What's his name! What's his name!"**

**"I just said it!"**

**"Said what?"**

**"His name!"**

**"Oh. So what was it?"**

**"Kevin!"**

**"Awwwww...hey! Didn't I pick that name?"**

**"Yes..."**

**"I knew it sounded familiar!"**

**"Idiot..." Donny mumbled.**

**"I heard that!" I said. "When can I see him?"**

**"Tomorrow?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Can't I see him tonight?"**

**"N--"**

**"Oh, wait, we have to be at my school. Never mind."**

**"--What? We have to be at your school? Since when?"**

**"Since tonight is parent teachers night."**

**"And why didn't you tell me about this earlier?"**

**"I don't know! I forgot! I mean with all of this excitment going on! April going into labor, April beating up Casey, knowing April delivered a boy, and getting locked in the Battle Shell--"**

**"Ok! We don't need to relive that part!"**

**"Hi!" Mikey and Raph walked through the door.**

**Leo followed them. "Donny, you hung up on me!"**

**"Oh. I did? Sorry." Donny said.**

**Leo, Donny, and Mikey went into the kitchen.**

**"Yeah, yeah! But who's coming to the school with me?" I asked.**

**"Why do you need to go to your school?" Raph asked.**

**"Because! Tonight is partent teachers night!"**

**"Oh. Well go ask somebody else because I hate teachers!" Raph went into the kitchen. Leo came out.**

**"Are you going with me?" I asked.**

**"To where?"**

**"TO MY SCHOOL!"**

**"Oh. Why?"**

**"Because of parent teachers..."**

**"I can't! Go ask Donny!" Leo left.**

**I started walking into the kitchen mumbling to myself. "Maybe I don't wanna ask Donny!"**

**"What?" Donny asked.**

**"Nothing...hey, can you come to parent--"**

**"Ask Mikey."**

**I turned around. "Mikey?"**

**"The Monster Marathon is on tonight...ask Raph or Leo." Mikey said reading the tv guide.**

**"Fine...I'll go by myself!" I said.**

**"Ok!" Mikey said.**

**After I left at dinner...**

**"DINNER!" Donny yelled.**

**Mikey came down first with Leo and Raph following him.**

**"Where's Sapphire?" Donny asked. "Somebody go get Sapphire!"**

**"She's at her school, Dummy!" Mikey said.**

**"But we're all here and--she went by herself!"**

**"Probably...I didn't want to go with her!" Mikey said.**

**"I have to work." Leo said.**

**"I hate teachers." Raph added.**

**"And I told her to go ask you three because I didn't feel like going!" Donny banged his head on the table.**

**"I'll go get her!" everybody but Leo said and left the room in opposite directions.**

**"This should be interesting..." Leo said to himself taking a bite out of his dinner.**


	73. Locked

**_Chapter 73_**

**Donny took the battle shell, Mikey took his shell cycle, and Raph took his shell cycle. Without anyone realizing this, they all took off for my school.**

**Raph walked into the school. "Sapphire! There you are! Why didn't you wait for us to eat? Then someone would've gone with you!"**

**"Donny would be the one to take me, either him or Leo! They eat sooooooooooooo slow!" I answered.**

**"So do you!"**

**"We're not talking about me, though! We're talking about Donny and Leo!"**

**"Ok! Alright! Let's just get this thing done and over with!" Raph started to follow me up the stairs.**

**"Sapphire? I'm here...where are you? Great. I have to search the whole school for her..." Mikey went in the same direction but didn't go up the stairs.**

**"Ok! I made it! Sapphire? Oh, no!" Donny ran in the opposite direction from Mikey.**

**"First up--my Science teacher!" I said to Raph.**

**"Who's that?" Raph asked.**

**"Mr. Sone."**

**"Mr. who?"**

**"Sone. S-O-N-E! Sone!"**

**"Oh. Ssssssssone? Like that?"**

**"No! Zone! Z-O-N-E."**

**"Wait, your confusing me! Is it Sone or Zone?"**

**"It's Zone!"**

**"But you just spelled it with an s, not a z!" Raph said.**

**"I know! What I'm trying to say to you is that you spell his name Mr. Sone, but it is pronounced Mr. Zone!" I yelled.**

**"Ok, ok! So it's Mr. Zone, but instead of a z it's an s?"**

**"Yes! There he is! Go talk to him! I'll be in the cafeateria getting food." I left.**

**In the Cafeateria...**

**"Mikey? What are you doing here?" I asked.**

**"Looking for you! I couldn't find you so I got nervous, and you know how I have to eat when I get nervous!" Mikey answered.**

**"Well Ra--wanna go see my math teacher?"**

**"Sure! What's his name?"**

**"Her!"**

**"Oh. Her. Well anyway, what's HER name?"**

**"Mrs. Pensingur."**

**"Mrs. who?"**

**"Science all over again!" I said.**

**"What?" Mikey asked.**

**"Nothing! It's Pen-"**

**"Pen-"**

**"Sing-"**

**"Sing-"**

**"Er-"**

**"Er-"**

**"Mrs. Pensingur." I said.**

**"Mrs. Pensinger..." Mikey repeated.**

**"Very good!"**

**"So it's P-E-N-S-I-N-G-E-R?"**

**"Yeah but, instead of Er, it's a u. So it's Ur."**

**"But you said it was er?"**

**"I KNOW! You spell it ur but it's pronounced er!"**

**"Oooooooooh! I get it! Just change the e to a u?"**

**"YES!"**

**"Mrs. Punsinger...I thought it was pen. Not pun."**

**"It is pen! You change the second e!"**

**"Oh. Mrs. Pensingur!"**

**"Great! Go see her! I'll wait out here..."**

**"Ok." Mikey went in and closed the door behind him.**

**"SAPPHIRE!"**

**"Oh, no!" I turned around.**

**"Where have you been?" Donny asked.**

**"Showing Mikey and Ra--never mind! I was looking for you!"**

**"Ok...what about Mikey?"**

**"I meant to say I was looking for him and Raph, but apparantly, their not here! You are! Let's go home!"**

**"Wait! I saw all of your teachers but your math...let me see her..."**

**"No! No, I mean, I already saw her...she said that I'm a sweet, innocent kid, and a great student! Let's go!"**

**"Wait! I have to see your science, too!" Donny yanked his hand out of my grip.**

**"Um...oh, look! I see leo! Meet ya home!" I ran out of the doors.**

**"Ok. Bye!"**

**"Donny? What are you doing here?" Raph asked.**

**"I came here to find Sapphire. What are you doing here?" Donny asked.**

**"I came here to find Sapphire! Hold it--did you see antone, yet?" Raph asked.**

**"I saw everyone but math and science." **

**"I just came from science...who saw--"**

**"Her math teacher? Sapphire told me she did."**

**"Mikey's in there!" Raph walked towards my math teachers room and opened the door.**

**"So, are you married?" Mikey asked Mrs. Pensingur.**

**"MIKEY!" Raph yelled.**

**"Oh! Hi, Raph! What are you doing here?" Mikey asked.**

**"We're going home! Let's go!" Raph grabbed Mikey and left.**

**"I'LL CALL YOU!" Mikey yelled.**

**"Your not callin' anybody!" Raph said.**

**"But she's nice! Your mean!" Mikey said.**

**"Come on, Mikey! We have to find Sapphire and get out of here!"**

**"Let's go to the cafeateria! Nobody will be there!"**

**"Sure, let's go there..." Donny said.**

**In the Cafeateria...**

**"See? Nobody! Nobody but me and the food!" Mikey reached to grab a cookie.**

**"Mikey!" Donny yelled.**

**Raph yanked him back. "Where's Sapphire?"**

**"I don't know!" Mikey said.**

**"She went home with Leo...but he's at work...she said she--that lier!" Donny said.**

**"CRUD!" Raph got up and ran to the main doors as they locked.**

**"There locked! Aren't the teachers still here?" Donny asked.**

**"The thing ended at 9:00! It's 9:15!" Raph yelled.**

**"This isn't good." Mikey said taking a bite out of his cookie.**


	74. Still Locked And Being Annoyed

**_Chapter 74_**

**In the lair...**

**"Hi, Saph." Leo hung up his coat.**

**"Hio's!" I said.**

**"What did you do?"**

**"Me? Nothing! What makes you think I did anything?"**

**"I didn't say you did anything...I'm asking if you had fun or not. Did you finally beat Mikey in that--thing?"**

**"You mean SSBM?"**

**"...What?"**

**"You mean SS--never mind. No, I didn't. But I will."**

**"So then what did you do today?"**

**"Nothin'."**

**"Yeah, right!"**

**"It's true..."**

**Leo peeked in the kitchen closet. "What room did you lock them in?"**

**I gulped. "What makes you think I locked them somewhere?"**

**"Because I know you too well."**

**"Well I didn't!"**

**"Ok then, where are they?"**

**"I don't know!"**

**"I thought you knew everything. At least that's what your always telling us."**

**"I do know everything! Just not this time." I went back to my book.**

**Leo put it down. "Good book?"**

**"Yes. Very." I put it back in my face.**

**Leo took it and flipped it over. "Really? I didn't know you could read upside down..." Leo handed it back to me.**

**I smiled.**

**"What'd you do to them?"**

**"Nothing!"**

**"Then where are they?"**

**"I don't know! I left to go to my school, you and everybody was here, then I came home, I knew you were at work, but I didn't know where anybody else was because they weren't here, either."**

**"And you didn't bother to call April and Casey to see if they were at their house?"**

**"No. It's been quiet. I like it."**

**"How could it possibly be quiet with you here?"**

**"I'll take that as a compliment!" I smiled.**

**"Sapphire..." Leo slapped himself.**

_**Ring! Ring!**_

**"That phone has been going off all night!" I glared at the phone.**

**Leo walked over to the phone. "Ever wonder if it was my brothers?"**

**"Yes. But I didn't feel like getting up..." I smiled again.**

**Leo glared at me then picked it up. "Hello? Hi! Where are--Raph, calm down! She what?" Leo glared at me again. "Don't worry...we'll be right there! Bye!" Leo hung up the phone. "Let's go, Young Lady!"**

**"Wow. Young lady. Since when did you say that? The only person who calls me that is Raph. That's weird...he told you to say that didn't he?" I glared at Leo.**

**"Just get your coat on!"**

**"Fine!"**

**At the school...**

**"Wait, if it's locked, how will we get in?" I asked.**

**"That's a good point." Leo said.**

**"See? I know everything!"**

**"Shut up!"**

**"Hey, look!"**

**"What?"**

**"I see Mikey's face pressed against the window smiling at us! He looks funny! Where's the camra?"**

**"Sapphire, be quiet!"**

**"I can't be quiet! I'm hyper!"**

**"Shut-up!"**

**"Why?"**

**"I'm not going to do this with you now! Shut up!"**

**"Mikey's face is gonna get stuck!" I pointed to Mikey trying to get his face off the window.**

**"It's not going to get stuck! It is stuck! Joy..." Leo glared at Mikey.**

**"Maybe I don't know everything...wait, if I knew everything, then I would have gotten straight a+'s on my report card...hey, Leo! Guess what? I'M DUMB!"**

**"And your proud?"**

**"Yes!"**

**"Maybe you should've stayed home..."**

**"Did you listen to me? No! I did suggust that, but noooooooooo!"**

**"You never said anything about that!"**

**"Wow. I really am dumb...I GOTTA TELL THE WORLD! HEY, PEOPLES!"**

**"Sapphire! Be quiet!"**

**"I'M DUMB!"**

**"This is sooo embarrassing..."**

**"Embarrassing? Leo, there's nobody here!"**

**"Can we just get my brothers and go?"**

**"I don't care."**

**"Hold on!" Le broke through the glass window.**

**"THAT HURT!" I blurted.**

**A loud beeping broke through. **

**"What's that?" Mikey asked.**

**"Oh, I forgot to tell you, the school has an alarm system...just like the battle shell." I smiled.**

**"Then why don't we get out of here!" Raph started running for the door when the bars came down blocking all exits.**

**"Hee, hee! Look!" I smiled at Raph. "Their the same bars as the battle shell!"**

**Raph glared at me. "I hate you..."**


	75. Ice Cream Names

**_Chapter 75_**

**"What did I do?" I asked.**

**"You came down to the lair seven years ago..." Raph said still glaring at me.**

**"Look, it's nobody's fault. We'll be out of here in a minute." Leo explained.**

**"No, they keep the people who broke in here over night. I don't know why." I said.**

**"That's stupid." Mikey stated.**

**"That's my principle..." I said.**

**"Then we'll be out in the morning." Leo shrugged.**

**"We don't have school tomorrow..." I said.**

**"What? Why?" Leo asked.**

**"Tomorrow's Saturday." Donny answered.**

**"Shell. That's not good." Leo said.**

**"Ya think?" Raph snapped.**

**"Can we go to the cafe? I'm hungry!" Mikey whined.**

**"Yeah, I'm hungry, too." I agreed.**

**"This better last us the weekend." Leo started going to the cafeteria.**

**At the Cafe...**

**"So we have to get out of here tonight or tomorrow morning." Donny said.**

**"No, really?" Raph asked.**

**"Shut up." Donny glared at him.**

**"Cool! We can be spies!" I smiled.**

**"Spies? On who?" Raph asked.**

**"I don't know! Let's make nicknames for eachother!" I looked at Mikey and started discussing it with him.**

**"But--" Raph started.**

**Leo interuppted. "Just ignore her..."**

**"Ok! It's decided!" Mikey said.**

**"Great..." Donny banged his head on the table.**

**"I'm chocolate," I said. "Mikey's vinalla, Donny's chocolate chip,"**

**"Why? I don't like Chocolate Chip!" Donny interuppted.**

**"Shut up and let them do what they want to do." Leo said.**

**"And Leo's Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough!" I smiled.**

**"Wait, what about me?" Raph asked.**

**"We figured you could guess yours...your easy." I answered.**

**"Well I can't guess. All the good ice cream are taken. What am I?"**

**"Like I said, your easy! Your a Screw Ball."**

**"See?" Raph smiled at Leo who was trying not to laugh. "I'm a good one! I'm a Screw--" Raph realized the joke and saw Mikey ready to burst. "Don't-say-a-word-Mikey!"**

**"NO COMMENT!" Mikey started laughing and left the table.**

**"THAT'S IT! GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT!" Raph got up as well and started chasing Mikey around the cafe.**

**I finished laughing. "Oh! That was funny!"**

**"Raph! Get back here!" Leo yelled.**

**"Don't kill Mikey!" Donny added.**

**"You think that was funny?" Leo asked me.**

**"Yeah! Didn't you?" I asked.**

**"Yes, but now Raph and mikey have left the cafeateria and now with Raph chasing Mikey, Mikey's leading the way." Leo glared at me.**

**"So?" I asked.**

**"So, Mikey's gonna get them lost." Donny answered.**

**"Oops..." I smiled sweetly at them.**

**"Let's go!" Leo got up and headed for the door.**

**"You are so dead when we get home!" Donny grabbed me and started following Leo.**

**"You gotta admit, it was funny!" I started laughing all over again.**

**"Sapphire!" Donny glared at me.**

**"Where are they?" Leo asked.**

**"Look! The janator's closet!" I broke Donny's grip and ran in there.**

**"What is she doing?" Leo asked.**

**"I don't wanna know." Donny answered.**

**"Look! Walkies!" I ran out with some walkie talkies.**

**"Put those back!" Leo yelled.**

**"Come on! What if we find them? We can give them these and then if somebody else gets lost, we can find them easily!" I said.**

**"For a dumb kid, your smart." Leo said.**

**"Hey, I'm not dumb! Who told you that?" I asked.**

**"You did."**

**"I did."**

**"Yes. In fact, you screamed it out to the whole world."**

**"Ah, yes! I remember!"**

**"You screamed it to the world, even though you screamed it in my ear..."**

**"I remember that...it seems like it was only yesterday..."**

**"Duh! It was yesterday!" Leo said.**

**"I knew that." I replied.**

**"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DON'T KILL ME!"**

**"I WILL KILL YOU! COME HERE!"**

**"AHHH! Hide me!" Mikey ran behind me.**

**"I found them!" I waved and jumped up and down.**

**"We can see that..." Donny said.**

**Raph jumped on Mikey and started beating him up.**

**"This is fun!" I happily watched.**

**Leo and Donny pulled Raph off of Mikey.**

**"Whoa! He's crazy!" Mikey laughed.**

**"Here!" I handed Raph a walkie.**

**"What is this?" he asked.**

**"In case any of us get lost again." I answered.**

**"Ah, ok." Mikey took one.**

**"Let's split up and see if we can find a way out. I call going with Sapphire!" Leo said.**

**"Why?" Raph asked.**

**"Because I know I'll get lost." Leo answered.**

**"And none of us won't?" Raph glared at Leo.**

**"Listen, chocolate and vinalla go together, a.k.a me and Mikey, chocolate chip and chocolate chip cookie dough go together, a.k.a Leo and Donny, and Screw Ball has nothing." I shrugged at Raph.**

**"I'd rather go by myself, anyway." Raph strated leaving.**

**"Wait! Is everybody's walkie on?" I asked.**

**"Yeah..." everybody answered (As you can tell, nobody wanted those things. Well except for Mikey).**

**"Channel two?" I asked again.**

**"Yeah..." everybody answered again.**

**"Good. SB--up stairs! CC and CCCD--go left! V and me will go right. Bye!" I waved as everybody spilt up.**


	76. A Way Out

**_Chapter 76_**

**"Where are we?" Mikey asked.**

**"I don't know." I answered.**

**"You don't know? This is your school!" **

**"So?"**

**"So you should know!"**

**"I'm tired."**

**"Tough! Where are we?"**

**"I don't know!"**

**"You better know! Or I'll--"**

**"Vinalla, you sound like Raph! That's a bad thing!"**

**"I know it is...but I don't want to be stuck in here! I'm hungry!"**

**"Vinalla, we just ate. You have a dozen bag of chips. How can you be hungry?"**

**"I'm a bottemless pit, sue me." Mikey said.**

**"I will sue." I replied.**

**"No you won't."**

**"I have a lawyer."**

**"No you don't."**

**"You never knew my Father..." I went ahead.**

**"Your--what?" Mikey ran to catch up with me. "Your dad? You had a dad?"**

**"Duh!"**

**"You did? When?"**

**"Before I found you guys."**

**"Who was he?"**

**"I'd rather not talk about him now, thank you very much!"**

**"No, why'd you run away?"**

**"Who said I ran away?"**

**"Nobody. But then what happened?"**

**"I told you, I don't want to talk about it."**

**"Will we ever meet him?"**

**"I don't know. For all I know hecould be dead." I said.**

**"I wanna meet him!" Mikey yelled.**

**"Vinalla, shut up! You can't! Like I said, he could be dead..."**

**"Well--"**

**"Just drop it."**

**"--Ok..."**

**BEEP!**

**"WHAT WAS THAT?" Mikey jumped.**

**"Your thing." I answered.**

**BEEP!**

**"My what?" Mikey asked.**

**"Your thing!" I answered.**

**"What thing?"**

**BEEP!**

**"YOUR WALKIE!" I yelled.**

**"What walkie?" Mikey asked.**

**"What do you mean what walkie? THE THING THAT'S IN YOUR HAND!"**

**BEEP!**

**"Oh. This?" Mikey held up his walkie.**

**"Yes!" I replied. "That thing!"**

**"Oh. Ok." Mikey pressed three buttons. "How do you work this thing?" Mikey looked all over it.**

**"YOU PRESS THE BUTTON ON THE SIDE!" one of the turtles yelled through.**

**Mikey pressed the button. "Oh. Who is this?"**

**"Santa." **

**"Really? Cool! Can I have a pony?" Mikey asked sweetly.**

**I grabbed the walkie from Mikey. "Screw Ball, what do you want?"**

**"Where are you?" Raph asked.**

**"She doesn't know!" Mikey answered.**

**"You don't know? How can you not know? This is--"**

**"My school! I know." I cut off Raph.**

**"Well then--"**

**"I'M TIRED!"**

**"And hungry!" Mikey added.**

**"You shut up!" I yelled.**

**"Excuse me?" Raph asked.**

**"Not you! Mikey!" I yelled.**

**"Oh. Yeah shut up!" Raph agreed.**

**"What did I do?" Mikey asked.**

**"Your being you..." Raph answered.**

**"But that's what everybody wants...they all say 'Be yourself!'. Right?"**

**"Dummy."**

**"Don't call me that!"**

**"Why'd you call?" I pushed Mikey away.**

**"Do you know where Leo and Don are?" Raph asked.**

**"I'm sorry, who?" I asked.**

**Raph sighed. "Chocolate Chip and Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough."**

**"I have no idea." I replied.**

**"Well then--I--you--AGH!" Raph yelled.**

**"Somebody needs a nap!" Mikey said.**

**"Shut up!" Raph yelled again.**

**"Why do you want to know?" I asked.**

**"I found a way out."**

**"YOU DID? YES!"**

**"DON'T DANCE! Not yet, anyway."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because I don't know if we'll be able to fit! You probably would fit...but that wouldn't help anybody..."**

**"Yes it would! It would help me! So I can dance now!"**

**"No! You can't!"**

**"Why?" I asked.**

**"Because we're not allowing you to leave this school unless we all can leave! Besides, this is your fault!" Raph answered**

**"If somebody would just say yes to me and come here with me like I asked, then it wouldn't be my fault, now would it?"**

**"Well--"**

**"Don't fight! Let's just find CC and CCCD and get ou of here!" Mikey said.**

**"Ok! Screw Ball, stay on!" I said.**

**"Stop calling me Screw Ball!" Raph replied.**

**"Why? It suits you."**

**"No, it suits you. And Mikey."**

**"Don't you dis me!" Mikey yelled.**

**"I just did!" Raph answered.**

**"BEES! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I saw a sworm of bees chasing two green blurs.**

**"I think I found them!" I said.**

**"Good!" Raph answered. "Bring them up stairs to where the science room is!"**

**"Ok! CHOCOLATE CHIP! CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIE DOUGH! OVER HERE!"**

**In the Science room...**

**"See? The door was closed so the alarm didn't go off in here. We can go out through the windows!" Raph said.**

**"Can we all fit?" Donny asked.**

**"Hopefully." Leo answered.**

**Mikey made himself fit through the window. "Yes! We can all fit!"**

**"Good! Let's go!" Leo and Donny started heading out the windows.**

**I saw the bees pass. "Not until we get the bees back in the bee-keeping room!"**

**"Aww, it never ends!" Raph yelled.**


	77. Bees

**_Chapter 77_**

**In the art room...**

**"Where the shell are we now?" Raph asked.**

**"Art." I answered.**

**"Well where'd the bees go?" Leo asked.**

**"I don't know." I shrugged.**

**"Perfect." Raph said.**

**"What are we going to do?" Mikey asked.**

**"I don't know." I shrugged again.**

**"Why don't we just leave and forget about it?" Donny asked.**

**"Yeah, see? Why don't we just go along with Donny?" Raph asked.**

**"No! We have to bring them back to the bee-keeping room!" I said.**

**"Crud..." **

**"Listen, do you think we should split up again and try to find them?"**

**"In pairs? No, that would take longer." Leo said.**

**"I mean individual!" I said.**

**"What? We have no clue where we're going!" Mikey said.**

**"So?" I asked.**

**"So, we'll get lost!" Raph yelled.**

**"We'll? You mean you'll get lost. I won't..." I replied.**

**"That's helpful..." Raph glared at me.**

**"If we find the bees, they'll chase us, right?" Donny asked.**

**"Sure." Mikey answered.**

**"Just lead them to the bee-keeping room." Donny said simply.**

**"Well, duh!" Raph yelled. "And where is the bee-keeping room may I ask?"**

**"Right next door...you know how to get to the cafeateria. When you find the bees lead them down to the cafe, then you know how to get to the art room from the cafe, so go to the art room and then you can bring them to the bee-keeping room." I said.**

**"What if they out-run us and sting us to death?" Mikey asked.**

**"Mikey, your a ninja...if you can't out-run a couple of bees, I don't know how you survied all these years..." I answered.**

**"What should we do if we get the bees back and then we need to gather everyone to leave?" Leo asked.**

**"What do you think?" I asked. "You still have your walkie!"**

**"Oh."**

**"Just call somebody and then eventually everyone will know. Once you call someone because you got the bees back, tell everyone to meet in the cafe. Good luck!" I left.**

**Later...**

**"I'm gonna die!" Mikey said.**

**"No your not!" Donny answered.**

**"Why didn't we split up?" Raph asked.**

**"Because we need to help eachother find out where we're going." Leo answered.**

**"We could all just call Sapphire for that! Tell her our surrondings and she'll--"**

**"BEES!" Mikey cut off Raph.**

**"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" everyone screamed.**

**"RUN!" Mikey high-tailed out of there.**

**Near the history room...**

**"What was that?" I asked myself. I called Raph.**

**"Hello?" Raph answered.**

**"What's going on?" I asked.**

**"BEES!"**

**"Really? You found them?"**

**"Yes! Ow! Their killing us!"**

**"That's not good...where are you?"**

**"I don't know!"**

**"Go to the cafe!"**

**"The what?" Raph asked.**

**"The cafe!" I repeated.**

**"That's where we're going!"**

**"We're? Whose we're?"**

**"LEO, DONNY, MIKEY, AND ME! WHO DO YA THINK?"**

**"I thought we were gonna split up! I would've just stayed with you guys..."**

**"Too bad! It's too late now! Where are you?"**

**"In the janator's closet."**

**"What the shell are you doin' there!"**

**"Getting a hat and some gloves. The janator is the head of the bee-keepers club."**

**"Well hurry up! Ah! You have some smart bees!"**

**"Really? What are they doing?" I asked.**

**"I have no idea! Just get over here! We're all at the cafe!" Raph yelled.**

**"Don't just stand there! I'll meet you at the art room!"**

**"Go to the cafe! Go to the art room! MAKE-UP YOUR MIND WOMAN!"**

**"JUST HURRY!"**

**Five minutes later...**

**Donny called me. "Hello?" I answered.**

**"Sapphire?" Donny asked.**

**"Hi..."**

**"Where are you?"**

**"Turns out your missing a few bees!"**

**"Are you ok?"**

**"Yeah, I'm fine! How are you?"**

**"Ignoring all of the bee stings, and knowing the fact that the bee room is locked, we feel just peachy!" Donny said sarcasticly.**

**"THE DOOR'S LOCKED?" I yelled.**

**"Yes! OW!"**

**"Great! I have to go all the way back down stairs to the janator's closet and get the keys! Wait...Leo and you let the bees out...if it's locked then how did they--"**

**"They broke out! I don't know! Just hurry!" **

**"Ok!"**

**Later at the bee-keeping room...**

**"I have the key! What happened to you guys?" I asked looking at four dead turtles.**

**"Bee stings..." Leo said.**

**"What do you think?" Raph asked.**

**"Oh...sorry...where are the bees?" I asked.**

**"We couldn't keep them entertained here any longer..." Mikey said.**

**"You mean they left?" I asked.**

**"Yup." Donny answered.**

**"That's not good..." I plopped ont he floor next to Leo.**


	78. Eat!

**_Chapter 78_**

**"Should we spilt up, again?" I asked.**

**"No!" Raph snapped.**

**"We have too many bee stings..." Mikey added.**

**I unlocked the door. "I'll be right back..." **

**After an hour when I finally got the bees back where they belong...**

**"We can go now! Let's go!" I tried getting the turtles up.**

**"In a minute!" Mikey rolled over.**

**"Come on, we're not spending the night here, are we? Don't you guys want to be in your warm comfy beds?" I asked.**

**"Shell, yeah!" Raph jumped up and charged for the science room.**

**"Are you guys gonna spend the night here?" I asked Leo, Mikey, and Donny.**

**"Huh? Yeah, sure, whatever..." Donny replied.**

**"Suit yourselves!" I ran into the science room.**

**"Well? Where are they?" Raph asked.**

**"Their not coming." I answered.**

**"Why?"**

**"I don't know...I just asked them if they were coming or not and they said yeah, sure, whatever."**

**"Then that means they are coming."**

**I looked out of the room and saw them still sitting on the floor. "No, that means their not coming."**

**Raph looked out. "Oh, come on, guys! Hurry up! I wanna get out of here!"**

**"So do we." Donny said.**

**"Then get up!" Raph yelled.**

**"The opening's right there! Let's go!" I snapped.**

**"Ok..." Mikey said.**

**They still just sat there.**

**"What is wrong with you guys?" Raph asked.**

**"The bees hurt!" Leo said getting up."**

**"One down, two to go!" I mumbled.**

**"Let's go, guys!" Leo said as he walked in the science room.**

**Donny and Mikey got up and followed.**

**"Oh, sure! Listen to him!" Raph whispered.**

**Finally back in the lair...**

**"Sapphire, for tricking us, what do you have to say for yourslef?" Leo asked.**

**"Can I go to bed now?" I replied.**

**"Ah--you want to go to bed?" **

**"Yes...I'm tired!"**

**"She should...because it's only 1:30 a.m..." Raph glared at the clock.**

**"Ok, go to bed." Leo said.**

**"Thank you!" I walked up the stairs.**

**"I think I'm going to bed, too..." Donny and Mikey said as Mikey walked into Donny's room, and Donny walked into Mikey's room.**

**"I'm gonna--" Raph started.**

**"Go to bed? Me, too. Goodnight!" Leo left.**

**"I said I was gonna go eat!" Raph yelled and went into the kitchen.**

**The next morning at breakfast...**

**"No!" I yelled.**

**"Eat your greenbeans!" Raph snapped at me again.**

**"No! I don't like greenbeans!" I yelled again.**

**"Too bad! Mikey's cooking and this will probably be the only thing edible for you!" Raph put some on my fork and handed it to me.**

**"We're supposed to have these things for lunch! Not breakfast!" I snapped.**

**"No, we have greenbeans for dinner. Not lunch or breakfast." Donny glared at his greenbeans.**

**"See? Donny doesn't like them and your not making him eat them!" I pointed.**

**"No, I do like greenbeans." Donny ate some and gave a disgusting look.**

**I smiled.**

**"Look, if your tring to set a good example for her, it's not working..." Raph said.**

**"Hi, guys!" Leo walked in."**

**"Leo, do I have to eat all of my greenbeans?" I asked.**

**"Yes."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because it's good for you."**

**"How is it--" Donny shuffed a fork in my mouth with three greenbeans on it. I turned and spit them out at his head. Once Donny felt the greenbeans on his ear, he turned to glare at me, and as for me, I had the biggest smile on my face.**

**"What did you just do?" Donny asked.**

**"Nothing." I smiled and turned to Leo. "May I be excused?" **

**"Yep." Leo said reading.**

**"Not until you finish your milk!" Raph said.**

**"Raph!" I yelled.**

**"What? Finish your milk!" **

**"Leo said I could be excused, and that's exatly what I'm doing!" I left.**

**Raph sat back and groaned.**

**"What time is it?" Leo asked.**

**"9:00. Why?" Raph asked.**

**"Today's Sunday, right?"**

**"Yeah..."**

**"I think we should go to Church today."**

**"What?"**

**"Mikey, Donny? Go get ready, we're going to Church!" Leo said.**

**"We're going where?" Mikey asked.**

**"Church. Now let's go. Donny? Go get Sapphire." Leo said.**

**"Your not serious, are you?" Donny asked.**

**"I am to serious. Go get Sapphire!" Leo replied.**

**"Ok..." Donny and Mikey left.**

**"Leo, is your head on straight?" Raph asked.**

**"Yes." Leo answered.**

**"Do I have to go?"**

**"Yes!"**

**"Fine!" **

**At the Church...**

**"Oh, great! Old people..." Raph mumbled when he saw all the husbands and wives.**


	79. Church

**_Chapter 79_**

**"Page 785...?" Raph looked puzzled.**

**"What? What's wrong?" Leo asked.**

**"Blue book or red book?"**

**"Everyone's singing, so I guess red book."**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"...No."**

**"That's nice!"**

**Leo glaced at Mikey and saw he had the red book with sentences in it. He glanced at Donny with the blue book that had notes in it. "Blue book."**

**"Are you sure?" Raph asked.**

**Leo glanced at Mikey and then Donny again. "Positive."**

**"Leo?" Donny whispered.**

**"What?" Leo replied.**

**"I have to go!"**

**"Where?"**

**"Bathroom!"**

**"What? Oh, great!"**

**"Where is it?"**

**"I don't know! You have to wait!"**

**"I can't!"**

**"Didn't you go before we left?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Then why do you have to go now?"**

**"I don't know! Where is it?"**

**"Shut up! Everyone will hear you!" Leo yelled in a whisper.**

**"Sorry..." Donny whispered.**

**Someone growled.**

**"Mikey! Shut up!" Leo said.**

**"I have no control over it!" Mikey answered.**

**"Yes you do!"**

**"Not my stomache! I'm hungry! The only way I can control it is if I had something to eat...do you have food?"**

**"No!"**

**"Leo...I really have to pee!" Donny said.**

**"Don't say that!" Leo looked around.**

**"Why? I have to go!"**

**Mikey left the pue.**

**"Mikey! What are you doing?" Leo asked. Mikey went up to different people begging for food. "Mikey...you idiot!"**

**"Leo, this is boring!" Raph piped in."**

**"I don't care!" Leo yelled.**

**The whole church quieted.**

**"Ahh...sorry?" Leo smiled and waved.**

**Mikey came back. "Nobody has food!"**

**"Mikey you dumbell! Will you sit down and shut up?" Leo asked.**

**"Ok." Mikey sat down.**

**"What are you doing? Everyone's standing! Get up!" Leo said.**

**"You told me to sit down!"**

**"Fine! Stand up and shut up!"**

**"Ok." Mikey stood up.**

**"Mikey, sing along!" Leo said.**

**"Make up your mind! You told me to stand up and shut up!"**

**"Forget what I said!"**

**"Leo?" Donny asked.**

**"What?" Leo asked argrily.**

**"I really can't hold it..."**

**"Oh, shell..." Leo turned to me standing right next to me. "What are you smiling at?"**

**"You." I answered.**

**"Why?"**

**"Why? Why are you asking me questions when you should be taking care of Donny, Raph, and Mikey? This is very interesting."**

**Leo smirked and looked at Donny bouncing in his seat, Mikey's screaming voice singing along with his stomache, and Raph sleeping, then turned back to me. "If you hear me saying 'Let's all go to church!', Slap me!"**

**"K." I slapped Leo on the arm.**

**"Not now!" Leo said.**

**"Oh. Sorry." I smiled sweetly again.**

**In the car...**

**"So, what did everybody learn today?" I asked.**

**"I learned I have to eat 24/7!" Mikey said.**

**"I learned I have a very, very, very weak bladder!" Donny rose his hand.**

**"I learned church is boring!" Raph tried staying awake.**

**"And what did we all learn together?" I asked. "That Leo gets pissed off easily!" I smiled at Leo again.**

**"I hate you guys..." Leo mumbled.**

**"No, you love us and you know it!" Raph smiled.**

**"Yeah, right!" Leo laughed.**

**Back at the lair at midnight...**

**"Donny?" Mikey entered Donny's room.**

**"Hm?" Donny answered.**

**"I have a problem..."**

**"So, your idea of fixing it is to come into your brothers room, at midnight, and wake him up?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Ok...go ahead..."**

**"Who was Sapphire's dad?" Mikey asked.**

**"What?" Donny sat up.**

**"Who was Sapphire's dad?"**

**"Did she have a dad?"**

**"Don't play 'Dumb' with me!"**

**"I'm not playing anything! Did she really have a dad?"**

**"From what she told me..."**

**"What did she tell you?"**

**"I can't remember."**

**"Of course...when did she tell you?"**

**"When we were trying to fix the bee problem."**

**"And you can't remember what she said?"**

**"No."**

**"Then just--"**

**"But I know you know."**

**"How do you know that I know?"**

**"I don't know. I know that you know!"**

**"How can you know that I know something when I really don't know that thing but you claim you know I know because you just think you know?"**

**"...What?"**

**"Look, the point is I have no clue! How would I know, anyway?"**

**"Your the closest to her! Now spill!" Mikey started strangling Donny.**

**"Mikey! Stop! I don't know anything!" Donny jerked Mikey's hand away from his throat.**

**"Sorry. But I have to know!"**

**"Then go ask her!"**

**"I can't! When she said that she had a dad, she told me that I never knew her father, and then I said will I ever meet him?She said no. I don't even know if he's still alive, and then I said why did you--"**

**"Wait--I thought you said that you forgot what she told you?"**

**"Ah, I remembered?"**

**"Alright, whatever! Go on..."**

**"Ok! So, anyway, I asked her why did you--"**

**"Hold it, did she run away?"**

**"Let me finish!" Mikey yelled.**

**"Ok, sorry!" Donny said.**

**"Anyway, I asked her why did you run away? She said who said I ran away? And then I said Nobody. But then how come you were down in the sewers? Then she said, I had no where else to go. And then I said--wait a minute, I'm running out of breath!"**

**"Take your time..."**

**"Ok. I'm ready."**

**"So tell me the rest then!"**

**"Oh! Yeah! Didn't I finish?"**

**"No!"**

**"Oh...where did I leave off?"**

**Donny sighed. "She said she had no where else to go--"**

**Mikey cut him off. "Ok! I remember! I remember! So then I said--wait..."**

**Donny rolled his eyes.**

**"Then Raph beeped in..." Mikey smiled.**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Ok! Now--let's figure this out tomorrow morning!"**

**"But it is morning!"**

**"A little too early in the morning! Come back in here around 9!"**

**"That's too late!"**

**"No, Sapphire will be at school...Raph will be driving her as well as going to April and Casey's to baby-sit, and Leo will be at work! While we sit here doing nothing with our day off then we can talk about it...but now is not the time! Goodnight!" Donny rolled over.**

**"Goodnight..." Mikey left.**

**6:00 a.m...**

**Donny opened his eyes to see me in his face. "What?" he asked.**

**"Snow day!" I yelled.**


	80. Annoying Snow Day

**_Chapter 80_**

**"You have a snow day today?" Donny asked.**

**"Yup! Get dressed!" I said.**

**"I never get dressed."**

**"Well then get up! I wanna go bowling!"**

**"Sapphire, if it's snowing, we can't leave the sewers because of the snow blocking the manholes..."**

**"Come on! Couldn't you guys pick a house above ground?"**

**"No."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because we would freak people out."**

**"So? You guys always freak me out, but that never bothered me."**

**"Thanks. Get out of my room!"**

**"Why?" I asked.**

**"It's 6:15! I'm going back to sleep!" Donny pulled the covers over his head.**

**"Why? We have the whole house to ourselves! No one to bug you!"**

**"Guess what your doing right now?"**

**"Talkin' to you."**

**"No, I mean your bugging me!" **

**"How?"**

**"Your talking to me!"**

**"See? I was right! How came you said I was wrong?"**

**"I never said you were wrong!"**

**"Yes you did!"**

**"No I didn't!"**

**"Prove it!" I yelled.**

**"How?" Donny asked.**

**"You can't prove it?"**

**"No!"**

**"You are gulity!"**

**"Sapphire, get out my room!"**

**"Rise and shine, Donny!" Mikey jumped on Donny.**

**"OW! MIKEY GET OFF OF ME!" Donny yelled.**

**"Sorry." Mikey got off.**

**Donny jumped up and pushed Mikey and me out the door.**

**"What are you doing?" I asked.**

**"Kicking you out! Come back at 9!" Donny shut the door.**

**"But that's a long ime from now!" I yelled.**

**"I don't think he heard that..." Mikey said.**

**"He probably did. He's just ignoring us." Mikey and I left.**

**"NOW I CAN'T GET ABCK TO SLEEP!" Donny yelled.**

**7:00 a.m...**

**"Donny?" Leo asked.**

**"CAN'T I BE ASLEEP IN PEACE?" Donny screamed.**

**"No. Raph and i have to go to work."**

**"How are you gonna get out?"**

**"The way we always..."**

**"How? I mean the snow and--"**

**"Someone cleared the roads."**

**"Oh. And Sapphire, Mikey, and I are staying here?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Your kidding...I have to stay here with these two?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Why?"**

**"I just told you!"**

**"I don't wanna stay here with these two!"**

**"Too bad. You have to. Unless you want to run to work and leave Mikey here with Sapphire all alone."**

**"Never mind..."**

**"That's what I thought. Good luck! Bye!" Leo left.**

**"Great..." Donny lied back down.**

**Later...**

**"Mikey?" Donny asked.**

**"Hm?" Mikey answered.**

**"Where's Sapphire?"**

**"Who?"**

**"Sapphire? Where is she?"**

**"I'm sorry. But do not know a boy of that name."**

**"Mikey, she's a girl!"**

**"Ah--girl. Same thing."**

**"No, it's not. Where is she?"**

**"Like I said, I don't know her!"**

**"Yes you do! Where is she?"**

**"Don't yell!"**

**"I will yell! What'd you do?"**

**"Nothing!" Mikey braced himself.**

**"Mikey! Where is she? I know you know!" Donny raised his voice.**

**"SHE WENT BOWLING WITH KELSEY, CADET, AND KRISTA!"**

**"SHE WHAT? And you let her do this?"**

**"Yes..."**

**"Without an adult?"**

**"Yes...don't hurt me."**

**"I'll do more than that to you!" Donny grabbed Mikey's mask and started dragging him out of the lair.**


	81. Bowling

**_Chapter 81_**

**At the bowling ally...**

**"This is where she went, right?" Donny asked.**

**"I think." Mikey answered.**

**"You think?"**

**"She never told me anything! She just said I'm going bowling with Kelsey, Cadet, and Krista."**

**"Boy, am I gonna kill you when we get back home! And if this isn't the bowling ally she went to, I gonna kill you even more!"**

**"Please don't!"**

**"I will!" Donny shook his fist.**

**"SAPPHIRE!" Mikey yelled.**

**Three bowling allys later...**

**"This is the fourth one we've been to! If she's not here, right when you step into that battle shell, your a dead man!" Donny said.**

**"I think I see her!" Mikey yelled.**

**"When?"**

**"Are you gonna kill me if it's not her?"**

**"I will kil you if you don't tell me where she is!"**

**"Ok, ok! She's the one in the blue t-shirt!"**

**Donny looked around and saw everyone wearing blue shirts. He looked up and saw a sign that said "FREE T-SHIRTS!". "Mikey! Everyone's wearing blue shirts!"**

**"Oh, this is odd...well at least we know she's a girl! because if we didn't, we'd have to look at everybody!" Mikey laughed. "And I see this isn't working..."**

**"Come on!" Donny yanked on Mikey mask.**

**Going on to me...**

**"Uh,oh!" I said.**

**"What?" Cadet asked.**

**"My dads are here! Their gonna kill me!" I replied.**

**"Why?" Krista asked.**

**"Well I asked the one in the purple and he said no. So I asked the one in the orange and he said yes. And by the way the purple one is yanking on the orange one's mask, I'd say he's pretty pissed off." I answered.**

**"That's not a good thing!" Kelsey said.**

**"Ya think?" I asked.**

**"Sorry."**

**"Plus, he's gonna be mad because we have no adult here with us!"**

**"Told you we should've brought your mom..." Krista said.**

**"Well excuse me!" Cadet said.**

**"Sapphire! Donny's gonna kill me! HELP!" Mikey yelled.**

**Donny looked in my direction. "There you are!" Donny came over to me. "You are in big trouble!"**

**"Donny?" I asked.**

**"You are in bigger trouble from when you tricked all of us into getting you four dogs!"**

**"Donny?"**

**"You are in bigger trouble from the time you--you--I don't know what you did!"**

**"DONNY!"**

**"What?"**

**"I'm fine."**

**"Not anymore!" Donny grabbed Mikey's mask again and my arm and dragged us out of the bowling ally.**

**"Bye, guys!" I waved.**

**In the battle shell...**

**"You know, I don't know who is more immature. You or Mikey." Donny said.**

**"I would say mikey." I replied.**

**"Why me?" Mikey asked.**

**"Because you let me go even though you knew there was going to be no adult with us and you knew that Donny already said no to me when I asked him before I asked you." **

**"Donny said no before you asked me?"**

**"I shouldn't have told you that..."**

**"Sapphire!" Donny yelled.**

**"Well I didn't know Mikey would find out that you already said no! So I asked him and--yeah." I said.**

**"I can't believe you! I can't believe both of you!" Donnny yelled again.**

**"Now what did I do?" Mikey asked.**

**"You said yes after I said no!"**

**"Sapphire just said, I didn't know she asked you before she asked me and that you said no! And we weren't doing anything today, so I thought it would be ok."**

**"Did you ask her if there was going to be an adult there?"**

**"No."**

**"Donny, it's no big deal! It's not like I went by myself or anything..." I said.**

**"Yes, I know, but--_Ring, Ring!_--what now?" Donny picked up his shell cell. "What?"**

**"Where are you?" Raph asked.**

**"Can I talk to you later? I'm driving."**

**"Put me on speaker."**

**"You are on speaker but I have to finish yelling at Mikey and Sapphire."**

**"Why?"**

**"Long story."**

**"No, why?"**

**"Ok, this morning before you and leo left for work, Sapphire came in and asked me if she could go bowling. I said no. Then later, I saw Mikey reading quietly for once, and the whole lair was quiet. So, I asked him where Saph went, and he said he didn't know. Then when I threated him, he caved and told me she went bowling with Kelsey, Cadet, and Krista. So now where driving home from the bowling ally and can I tell you the rest later?"**

**"There's more?"**

**"Not really."**

**"Ok, whatever. We were just wondering where you were because Leo and I are on our way back to the lair and we just tried calling you guys but no one picked up. So see ya later!" Raph hung up the phone.**

**"Am I grounded?" I asked.**

**"Worse." Donny answered.**

**"Ohhh, crap..." I sat back down.**

**Back at the lair...**

**"Hi." Raph walked in.**

**"Where's Sapphire and Mikey?" Leo asked.**

**"Mikey's eating in the kitchen, and Sapphire's in her room." Donny answered.**

**"Everything you told Raph over the phone, was that true?"**

**"Duh!"**

**"Really? Are we screwing up on raising Sapphire, or is it just me?"**

**"She probably takes after her dad. And Mikey."**

**"Probably...wait. Her dad?"**

**"Yeah. Didn't Mikey tell you?"**

**"No. She has a dad?"**

**"Yep."**

**"Do you know who he is?"**

**"Nope."**

**"Does Mikey know who he is?"**

**"Nope."**

**"That's weird. Did she tell you who he was?"**

**"Nope. She only told Mikey and then Mikey told me thinking I knew her dad because he says Sapphire is the closest to me."**

**"Is he dead? Is that why she came down here in the first place?"**

**"I don't know...Mikey said she didn't say anything about him."**

**"When did she tell him?" Leo asked.**

**"When we went looking for the bees." Donny answered.**

**"Does Mikey--"**

**"I don't know! Go ask him!"**

**"Sorry."**

**"Did I just hear you guys talking about April's dad?" Raph asked.**

**"How do you get April out of Sapphire?" Donny asked.**

**"Oh. Your talking about Sapphire?" Raph asked.**

**"Yeah, and her dad." Leo answered.**

**"She has a dad?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Give me details!" Raph sat down next to Donny.**

**Leo looked at Donny.**

**"You tell him!" Donny got up and left.**

**"What did I say?" Raph asked.**

**"Nothing, it's just that he just finished explaining it to me." Leo said.**

**"Can you explain it to me?" Raph asked.**

**"Yeah. I'm doing that!"**

**"Oh, ok! Sorry..."**

**A year later...**

**"Happy birthday to me!" I yelled throughout the lair.**


	82. Choas Birthday

**_Chapter 82_**

**"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" I jumped on Leo.**

**"OW! Very good..." he mumbled under his pillow.**

**"You don't sound very happy..."**

**"Another year has passed...your much more older now...and your weight is much more heavier..."**

**"Are you saying I'm fat?"**

**"No..."**

**"Good. Because if there's one fat person in this room, it's you."**

**"GET OFF OF ME!" Leo sat up and fell down to the ground.**

**"You know what? That hurt! Under the orders of the Birthday Girl, your going to jail!" I shouted.**

**Leo rolled his eyes. "Can you leave?"**

**"Where?"**

**"Somewhere that's not in my room..."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because your being a brat!"**

**"How?"**

**"Because your being you."**

**"How?"**

**"If you don't shut up and leave, I'm gonna--"**

**"Ok, I get why you want me to leave...you still haven't wrapped my presents, yet, have you?"**

**"Sapphire, get out!"**

**"Happy wrapping!" I left.**

**"Finally!" leo plopped down in his bed and fell back to sleep.**

**An hour later...**

**Leo walked into the living room. _Now I can't sleep because of her! I don't care if it's her birthday or not! I'm killing her!_ "What are you guys doing up this early?"**

**"Sapphire woke us up and now we can't fall back to sleep." Raph answered.**

**"Why'd she have to come in at 4 a.m., anyway?" Mikey asked.**

**"Where is she now?" Leo asked.**

**"In her room. She decided that she was tired, so she went back to bed." Donny replied.**

**"Like I said, I don't care if it's her birthday or not, I'm killing her!" Leo said.**

**"Can I help?" Raph asked.**

**A few hours laters...**

**"Can I have some more cake?" Mikey asked.**

**"How many pieces have you had already?" Raph asked.**

**"That was my third one."**

**"Then no!"**

**"Can we go out today?" I asked.**

**"And do what?" Raph replied.**

**"I don't know...can we steal another turtle from the--"**

**"No!"**

**"Well then, can we steal that tiger I wanted at the zoo?"**

**"No!"**

**"This is gonna be a borning day, then!"**

**"Good."**

**"And it's all your fault!"**

**"My fault? How is it my fault?" Raph stood up.**

**Leo grabbed him and yanked him back in his seat. "Let it go."**

**"But just tell me, how is it my fault?"**

**"It just is..." I answered.**

**Raph glared at me.**

**"What do you wanna do today, Sapphire?" Mikey asked.**

**"I don't know." I answered. "What are we allowed to do?" I glared at Raph.**

**"Nothing!" Raph yelled and Leo pulled him back again.**

**"Anything!" Mikey yelled.**

**"Really?" I asked.**

**"Yep! Well, that's what Donny said, anyway."**

**"Ok...How about--"**

**"No...not the mall..." Raph looked inside Bath and Body Works (Which I don't own...I don't know why I would own that, but ok...). "Just looking in one of the stores, gives me the creeps!"**

**"You didn't have to come..." Leo smiled.**

**"But Sapphire begged for him to come." Mikey laughed at Raph until Raph hit him.**

**"If you don't stop laughing at me--" Raph was ready to hit Mikey again.**

**"Don't worry, Raph, I'll stop laughing at you, and just a little newsflash, your not gonna die..." Mikey started laughing again.**

**Raph gave him three good whacks over the head.**

**"OW! THAT HURT! Leo, he hit me..." Mikey whined.**

**"Oh, Mikey, suck it up!" Leo walked into the Disney store (FYI, any of these stores I mention, I don't own!).**

**"Great...now Leo's going to be whatching disney movies for the rest of his life! We've lost him!" Raph yelled.**

**"Raph, calm down! We're all here together, we are not going to loose eachother, and we're all here because Sapphire wanted all of us to come." Donny said.**

**"Why?"**

**"Because today's her birthday."**

**"Speaking of the birthday girl, where is she?" Mikey asked.**

**"What do you mean where is she?" Donny asked.**

**"Where is she? She left! I can't find her!"**

**"Great...just what we need!" Raph bashed his head on the wall continously.**

**"I can't beileve we lost her! We always loose her!" Mikey looked under a couch.**

**"She can't be that far!" Donny said.**

**"How long have we been talking here?"**

**Donny looked at his watch. "At least a half hour..."**

**"Then she got a half hour head start!" Mikey yelled.**

**"I wish we gave her a shell cell!"**

**"We would have and we could call her, but of course, Leo told us that she was too young for one!"**

**"Holy crap! She's 13! She's old enough! Why didn't we give one to her?"**

**"Once we find her...I'm gonna kill her..." Raph said.**


	83. Lost In The Mall

**_Chapter 83_**

**"LEO!" Mikey yelled.**

**"Mikey! Shut up! We're in public!" Raph covered Mikey's mouth.**

**"Oh, sorry."**

**"What?" Leo came out of the store.**

**"Sapphire's gone." Donny said.**

**"Did you call her?"**

**"We can't." Mikey said.**

**"Why not?"**

**"Because you wouldn't let us give her a shell cell." Raph glared at Leo.**

**"This is good...Mikey? You and Raph go look upstairs and Donny and I will go look on this floor. Ok?" Leo ordered.**

**"Ok." Raph and Mikey headed for the elevator.**

**"I swear, I'm gonna kill her!" Raph said as Mikey and him stepped out of the elevator.**

**"How long do you think It'll take us to find her?" Mikey asked.**

**"Hopefully, five minutes. And for her sake, Leo and Donny better find her."**

**"Where do you think she went?" **

**"Let's see...what's her favorite store?"**

**"Build-A-Bear Workshop (Again, any of the stores I mention, I don't own...), K-B Toys, Disney Store,"**

**"She couldn't have gone in there, Leo was in there the whole time."**

**"Ok, so scratch Disney Store, then there's Bath And Body Works, and Yankee Candle."**

**"Yankee Candle? Who could like that store?"**

**"A girl."**

**"Of course..."**

**"I think we forgot a store..."**

**"We forgot two stores. The Video Game store and the Comic Book store."**

**"Surprisingly, I can't remember the names of those stores...that's weird."**

**"Wait," Raph said. "You don't know the names of those stores?"**

**"No." Mikey replied.**

**"Are you kidding me?"**

**"No."**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Positive. Why?"**

**"I can't remember the names, either!"**

**"So?"**

**"So, there's about five different video game stores, and about five different comic book stores!"**

**"We're gonna have fun. Aren't we?" Mikey smiled.**

**Raph glared at Mikey.**

**Meanwhile...**

**"You can't remember the names of those stores?" Leo asked.**

**"No...I always called them the 'Video Game Store' and the 'Comic Book Store'." Donny said.**

**"This is perfect!"**

**"No it's not."**

**"I know it's not! I was being sarcastic!"**

**"Oh."**

**"...Raph's right, you never see sarcasim when you hear it..."**

**Back to Mikey and Raph...**

**"Do you think Leo and Donny would know?" Mikey asked.**

**"Know what?" Raph replied.**

**"What those stores are called."**

**"No. besides, we'll probably end up looking in all of the stores anyway."**

**"Yeah. I guess your right..."**

**"We have to hurry up."**

**"Why?"**

**"I don't know. I just wanna get ut of this place!"**

**"Why?"**

**"Because I hate the mall?"**

**"Why? You get to meet every bueatiful woman that you see!" Mikey spun around.**

**Raph grabbed his head to make him stop. "I don't care! I don't like the mall!"**

**"Ok..."**

**"We've searched every store! Includign two of the comic and vidoe games stores."**

**"Do you think Leo adn Donny found her?"**

**"No."**

**"Why? They could've."**

**"Mikey, if Leo and Donny found Sapphire, they would call either you or me on out shell cells...have they called, yet?"**

**"No."**

**"Then they haven't found her."**

_**Ring, ring!**_

**"Is that your, or mine?" Raph asked.**

**"Yours." Mikey held his phone to his ears.**

**"Hello?" Raph answered his phone.**

**"Raph?" Leo asked.**

**"Duh!"**

**"Ok, hi."**

**"Hi."**

**"..."**

**"What do you want?"**

**"Oh! Sorry! Have you found Sapphire, yet?"**

**"No."**

**"Good! Because we have!"**

**"You have?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Then why did you bother asking me if Mikey and I found her?"**

**"I don't know."**

**"Oh, Leo! Why? Why did you go into that Disney Store?"**

**"Raph, shut up!"**

**"Ok, so where are you?"**

**"Where we all split up."**

**"Oh. Where was Sapphire?" Raph asked.**

**"I didn't realize it, but she followed me into the Disney Store." Leo answered.**

**"Your kidding..."**

**"No."**

**"I was ready to kill Sapphire. Turns out, I'm going to be killing you!"**

**"Why? What happened?" Mikey asked.**

**"Leo and Donny found Sapphire, and turns out, Sapphire followed Leo into the Disney Store." Raph answered.**

**"Raph? Are you there?" Leo asked.**

**"Yeah, I'm here." Raph replied.**

**"Ok. Come to the place where we split up. And hurry!"**

**"Why hurry?"**

**"Because, the mall is closing in five minutes, and if we don't get out now, we'll be stuck in here!"**

**"I swear, Sapphire plans this!" Raph yelled.**

**"Just hurry!" Leo hung up.**

**"What's going on?" Mikey ran after Raph.**

**"Like I said, Leo and Donny found Sapphire! We have to hurry back to where we all split up!" Raph explained.**

**"Why hurry? Because you don't like it here?"**

**"No! Because the mall is closing in five minutes!"**

**"...Your right. Sapphire probably does plan this all out."**

**Raph and Mikey got in the elevator and half way down they stopped.**

**"What's going on?" Mikey asked.**

**"I have no clue..." Raph answered as he started pushing all the buttons.**

_**Elevator lock down...One minute remaining...Closing time in one minute...**_


	84. Half Way Out

**_Chapter 84_**

**"Elevator lock down? What's that supposed to mean?" Mikey asked.**

**"It means, we can't get out of here..." Raph said.**

**"WHAT! WE CAN'T GET OUT OF HERE!"**

_**Ring, ring!**_

**"That's mine!" Leo picked up his shellcell. "Come--"**

**"SAPPHIRE! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR LITTLE BUTT!" Raph yelled.**

**"Raph, calm down...we're not locked in, yet." Leo said.**

**"Yeah. We have 30 seconds left. Then we'll be locked in." Donny added.**

**Leo glared at Donny.**

**"Mikey and I aren't going to make it! You heard that lady preson! Elevator lock down! Yeah! Mikey and I are now locked in the elevator!" Raph yelled.**

**"Really? Cool!" I smiled.**

**"Your not helping." Donny glared at me.**

**"Neither were you when you said that we had 30 seconds to go." I shot back.**

_**Mall now closed...**_

**"WHAT! RAPH! MIKEY! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I grabbed Leo's shellcell.**

**"Our fault? How is it--" Mikey started.**

**"Sapphire! Give me the phone!" Leo grabbed his shellcell back. "Mikey and Raph, don't worry. We'll be out of here soon."**

**"It's ironic how we keep getting locked into places." Donny said.**

**Leo glared at Donny again.**

**"See? Not helping!" I said.**

**"Was I talking to you?" Donny glared at me again.**

**"Guys, shut up!" Leo said.**

**"Why?" I asked.**

**"Why do you--never mind!" Leo said.**

**"Oh. So then I can still talk?" I replied.**

**"No!"**

**"Why?"**

**"Because!"**

**"Because why?"**

**"Your annoying!"**

**"There you go raising your voice at me..."**

**"Well I'm sorry it's just--it's just I'm getting a little annoyed by all of this."**

**"Leo? Are you there?" Mikey asked.**

**"Yes. What is it?" Leo answered.**

**"Raph's scaring me..."**

**"How?"**

**"He keeps smaking all the buttons and swearing."**

**"Put him on the phone."**

**"Ok. Raph, Leo wants to--"**

**"MIKEY SHUT UP!" Raph yelled.**

**"He's a little bit busy at the moment...can you hold?" Mikey was petrified.**

**"Raph, will you--ohhh...why bother?" Leo banged his head against the wall.**

**"You bother because you have nothing better to do." I answered.**

**"You still not helping! Shut up!" Donny yelled.**

**"Make me!"**

**"Fine!" Donny took a step forward.**

**"LEOOOO! DONNY'S GONNA KILL ME!" I ran off.**

**"Where is she going?" Leo asked.**

**"I don't know." Donny answered.**

**"What were you going to do to her?"**

**"Nothing. I was just going to duct tapeher mouth."**

**Leo glared at Donny for the third time.**

**"Why do you keep glaring at me?" Donny asked.**

**"Because your a big dummy!" Leo yelled. "Now go get her!"**

**"Ok...where'd she go?"**

**"She went that--way...she litterally left!"**

**"Apparently so."**

**"Go find her! We have to get Raph and Mikey out of the elevator and get out of here!"**

**"Ok." Donny ran off.**

**"Leo? Are you there?" Raph asked.**

**"Yes. I'm here. You have to calm down." Leo answered.**

**"Me! Mikey's the one who's trying to break the doors down!"**

**"Really? But weren't you just--"**

**"That was before. I'm tired, so I gave up."**

**"You?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"You gave up?"**

**"Yeah..."**

**"You accually--"**

**"Alright! Alright! I know I don't like to give up, but Mikey started kicking the doors, so I got a headache and let Mikey do all of the work."**

**"Oh, yeah, that I can understand you doing."**

**"Ask Leo when we're getting out of here." Mikey said.**

**"Mikey wants to know when we're getting out of here." Raph said.**

**"Soon. I hope." Leo answered.**

**"What's the hope for?"**

**"Well, to make a long story short, Donny scraed Sapphire, so Sapphire ran away, which now we can't find Sapphire, so I sent Donny to go get Sapphire, and he's not back yet, so I would say that he's having a hard time finding her, and plus, I have no clue when we're going to get you guys out. No matter what happens, we're going to still be stuck here. If you and Mikey get out, we're probably gonna have a hard time trying to find Sapphire and Donny. If Donny finds Sapphire and they both come back here, we're probably going to have a hard time getting you and Mikey out of the elevator."**

**"..."**

**"Are you there?" Leo asked.**

**"You call that short?" Raph replied.**

**"Close enough."**

**"Wait, so Sapphire ran away again?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"I am gonna kick her butt..."**

**"Don't be too hard on her. It's her birthday and plus it was Donny's fault that she ran away."**

**"So I should kick Donny's butt."**

**"Yes. No! I--don't kick anyone's butt."**

**"Ok..."**

**"Whoa! What was the nosie?"**

**"It's a miracle! We're moving!" Mikey smiled and started jumping up and down.**

**"Mikey and I are moving." Raph said.**

**"You are? Great! How?" Leo asked.**

**"I don't know. But just go start finding Sapphire and Donny so we can get--"**

**"Sapphire! Stop making faces at me!" Mikey yelled.**

**"Never mind. Sapphire and Donny are right here. They probably got us down." Raph said.**

**Raph, Mikey, Donny, and I met up with Leo in front of Sears.**

**"Can we go now?" Mikey asked.**

**"Yes!" Leo whipped around and started leaving.**

**"No!" I answered.**

**"Why?" Raph glared at me.**

**"Sure, Donny found me, and we both found you and got you out of the elevator, but--" I started.**

**"Acually, I'm the one who got you out of the elevator. I'm the one who help those two wires togther while Sapphire was trying to break into Limited Too." Donny cut me off.**

**"Ok, and who cares?" I asked.**

**"I--"**

**"Anyway," I cut Donny off. "How are we going to get out of the mall?"**

**"That's a good question..." Leo said.**

**"Aw come on! I'm hungry!" Mikey yelled.**

**"Your always hungry." Raph said.**

**"I know..." Mikey sat down.**

**"Why me?" Leo asked.**

**"I know!" Raph yelled. "How come we've been getting locked into places! Do you plan this?" **

**"No." I answered.**

**"Now that I think about it, it does seem like you plan this." Donny said.**

**"But I don't." I replied.**

**"Oh, I beileve you, it's just, it really does seem like you plan this whole thing."**

**"How was I supposed to know we were going to get locked in here?"**

**"Still, I'm going to hurt you." Raph said.**

**I glared at him.**

**"Ok, we have to find a way out of here. And fast." Leo said.**

**"Well no kidding!" Raph smiled.**

**"Raph...shut it!"**


	85. 11 Long Hours

**_Chapter 85_**

**"How can we get out of here?" Mikey asked.**

**"That's what everybody wants to know, Mikey." Raph answered.**

**"And do you know?"**

**"No."**

**"Do you?" Mikey looked at Leo.**

**"No. Why would I?" Leo asked.**

**"Your the leader..."**

**"Here it is!" Donny yelled. "Guys! Come here!"**

**"What?" Leo asked.**

**"I found the paper!" **

**"Good for you..." Raph started walking back.**

**"What paper?" Leo asked.**

**"What time they open and close." Donny answered.**

**"So?" I replied.**

**"So, they open tomorrow. At 5."**

**"A.m.?"**

**"A.m."**

**"Like I said, so?"**

**"So, what time is it now?"**

**"6 p.m." Mikey answered.**

**"Oh. Well anyway, if we can't find a way out, we have 11 hours to be in here. That's not bad." Donny said.**

**"So in other words, we have to just sit here and do nothing for 11 hours?" Raph asked.**

**"Yep."**

**"There's no way I'm doing it!"**

**"Why?"**

**"This is the only thing we can do!" Leo said.**

**"I know...but Sapphire and Mikey are here. Do you really think that they'll sit here and do nothing for 11 hours? No! They'll be yaking away! They'll be annoying me! They'll be doing it on purpose!" Raph yelled.**

**"I never knew how much you were a drama queen." I said.**

**"It's not queen! I'm not a girl!"**

**"Oh, I would have never guessed!"**

**"Shut up!"**

**"Guys, there's nothing we can do but just sit here for 11 hours..." Donny said.**

**"Um, I really hate to say this, but I agree with Raph. There is no way I'm going to just sit here and do nothing for 11 hours!" Mikey agreed.**

**"Me too." I added.**

**"What else are we supposed to do?" Donny asked.**

**"Look for a way out?" Raph suggusted.**

**"And get attacked by killer bees again?"**

**"There won't be any bees here." I said.**

**"We'll lose eachother." Donny said.**

**"We won't split up." Mikey replied.**

**"Then if we don't split up, it will take 11 hours for us to find a way out." Donny pointed.**

**"At least we'll have something to do!" I said.**

**"I think we're better off staying here." Leo said.**

**"But--" Mikey started.**

**"We're staying here." Leo repeated.**

**Five seconds later...**

**"We're bored...we're bored...we're bored...we're bored...we're bored...we're bored...we're bored...we're bored...we're bored...we're bored...we're bored...we're bored...we're bored...we're bored...we're bored...we're bored...we're bored...we're bored...we're bored...we're bored...we're bored...we're bored...we're bored...we're bored...we're bored...we're bored...we're bored..." Mikey and I continuesly chanted. "We're bored...we're bored...we're bored...we're bored..."**

**"ALRIGHT!" Raph yelled. "Enough already!"**

**"Well it's not our fault that we have nothing to do! Now is it?" Mikey asked.**

**"I am going to crack..." I said.**

**"No you won't!" Leo said.**

**"I've never seen them this bored before." Donny said.**

**"You convinced them to sit here." Leo replied.**

**Donny glared at Leo.**

**"What was that noise?" I asked.**

**"What noise?" Mikey answered.**

**"There was a noise..."**

**"What noise?"**

**"That noise."**

**"What NOISE?"**

**"You didn't here that?"**

**"Apparently not."**

**"Raph, did you hear that?" I asked.**

**"Hear what?' Raph answered.**

**"You didn't hear it? Leo, Donny, what about you?" I asked again.**

**"What about us?" Leo replied.**

**"Did you hear a noise?" I continued to ask.**

**"No." Donny answered.**

**"Ho could you not hear that!"**

**"I didn't hear anything either." Leo said.**

**"I think she really is going to crack..." Raph said.**

**"For the first time, I agree with you." Mikey replied.**

**"I am not going to crack! I really did hear a noise!" I yelled.**

**"I think your ears need a little check-up with the doctor..." Mikey sang.**

**"Your the one who needs his ears checked if you can't hear that!" I shot back.**

**"How can I get my ears checked if I don't have any ears!"**

**"Then how can you hear me?"**

**"...Um, Donny?"**

**"You guys are goving me the biggest headache of my life, you know that?" Donny answered.**

**"That's nice," Mikey continued. "Listen, how can we hear if we don't have any ears?"**

**I rolled my eyes.**

**"Figure it out yourself!" Donny smacked his forehead.**

**"Yeah! Figure it out yourself!" Mikey turned back to me.**

**I glared at him. "Ok, whatever..." I started walking off.**

**"Where are you going?" Leo asked.**

**"I'm just going to see where that noise came from." I started walking backwards to face Leo.**

**"Ok, but don't go off to far, ok?"**

**"I won't..."**

**"And stop walking backwards! Your going to crash in to the--"**

**"OW!"**

**"--Elevator."**

**"Gee, thanks for telling now!" I got up off the floor and left.**

**"I think someone needs a little nap..." Mikey said.**

**Leo and Raph turned towards Mikey. "Shut up..."**

**"Ok! Good! Where can I sleep?" Donny asked.**

**Leo and Raph turned towards Donny. "Shut up..."**

* * *

**"She's been gone a long time..." Mikey stated.**

**"When did you figure that out?" Raph asked.**

**"Maybe we should go looking for her." Donny said.**

**"I think we should. Let's go." Leo said.**

**"Do you think she's lost?" Mikey asked.**

**"I don't know." Leo answered.**

**"We're not splitting up, are we?" Donny asked.**

**"No, we'd loose eachother!" Leo said.**

**"It doesn't matter if we'd loose eachother! Either way, the mall will open and we still wouldn't be able to leave because we probably still wouldn't be able to find Sapphire!" Raph said.**

**"Why do you always have to point those things out?" Mikey asked.**

**"I don't know...I'm the hothead, it's my job to make everyone figure this out and get worried."**

**"Raph's right...maybe we should split up..." Leo said.**

**"What!" Raph yelled.**

**"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Mikey laughed.**

**Raph hit Mikey over the head and ran up in front of Leo. "But you just said that we'd loose each other!"**

**"And you just made a good point!" Leo said.**

**"I knew I should've said that in my head!" Raph backed off.**

**"Ok, does everybody have their shellcell? Raise your hand if you don't." Leo siad.**

**Mikey smiled sweetly and slowly raised his hand.**

**"Mikey! I don't even know why I gave you one if you can't even remember to bring it with you wherever you go!" Donny yelled.**

**"Sorry..." Mikey put his hand down.**

**Raph sighed and stood next to Mikey. "I'll go with him so he has a phone..."**

**"Thanks." Leo replied.**

**"You don't sound to happy about it, though..." Mikey stated.**

**Raph glared at him.**

**"...Shutting up." Mikey closed his mouth.**

**"Ok, we should probably go now." Donny started leaving.**

**"Go where?" I was standing behind Donny.**

**Donny turned around as well as Raph, Mikey, and Leo. "When did you get here?"**

**"Just a few minutes ago. Where are we going?" I asked.**

**"We were going to go find you." Raph said.**

**"Oh. Ok. Have fun!" I smiled.**

**"How can we find you if we know that your right there?" Leo asked.**

**"Beats me. You guys were going to do it first."**

**"Anyway, we're not going. We're staying right here." Leo walked back to where they were sitting before.**

**"Did you ever find that noise thingy?" Mikey asked.**

**"Yes." I answered.**

**"What was it?" Raph asked.**

**"I don't know. I couldn't tell." I replied.**

**"You couldn't tell? How could you not tell?" Leo asked adding more questions.**

**"It was dark. I would've gotten a closer look, but I got too freaked out."**

**"Why?" Donny asked.**

**I sighed. "This is the last question! I got too freaked out because the shape of the thing was a person! Obviously there's somebody in here with us." I answered the final question.**

**"There's someone else in here with us?" Mikey asked.**

**"That's what I just said, Dummy!" I replied.**

**"Cool!"**

**Raph elbowed him in the stomache.**

**"Ow! That was painful!" Mikey fell on my foot.**

**"Get off of me!" I shook him off and accindently kicked him in the same spot Raph elbowed him in the stomache.**

**"OW! How come everyone hates me right now...?" Mikey layed down.**

**"What did he look like?" Leo asked.**

**"I-don't-know! It-was-dark!" I yelled slowly for the words to go in his head and stay there.**

**"Oh. Sorry."**

**"It wasn't even a he! It was a she!" I said.**

**"Really?" Donny replied.**

**"I don't know."**

**"Then why did you say that?"**

**"Because! All I'm saying is that that person could be a she and not a he!"**

**"So?"**

**"So, Leo just assumed that the person was a he!"**

**"Who cares?"**

**"I do!"**

**"Guys, shut up." Raph said.**

**"Why?" I asked.**

**"Because your giving me a headache."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because your being annoying."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because your you."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because you were born that way."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because they had sex and--look, why am I even talking to you? Get out of here!"**

**I started laughing.**

**"Raph, shut up!" Leo yelled.**

**"But--"**

**"Please!"**

**"I--I'm gonna kill you when we get home..." Raph glared at me.**

**I smiled.**

**"What's that?" Mikey pointed.**

**"What's what?" Raph looked up on the second floor. "Wait--what is that?"**

**Leo and Donny looked up. "I don't know." Leo answered.**

**"That's her!" I yelled.**

**"Who?" Leo asked.**

**"That's the person I saw when I left you guys here."**

**"How do you know it's a girl?"**

**"I don't. But I'm calling her a girl because you just assumed that she was a he and she could be a she."**

**"Um, ok."**

**"He's gone." Donny said.**

**"You mean she's gone!" I said.**

**"Well same difference!"**

**"No it's not!"**

**"Yes it is!"**

**"Don't yell at me, Donny!" I yelled.**

**"I'm not yelling." Donny said calmly.**

**"Yes you are!"**

**"No I'm not!"**

**"Yes you are!"**

**"No I'm not!"**

**"No your not!" I agreed.**

**"Yes I am!" Donny agreed too.**

**"So you agree with me!"**

**"...You agreed first!"**

**I glared at him.**

**"Guys..." Leo broke us up.**

**"It's five o'clock, Leo." Mikey said.**

**"Really?" Leo asked.**

**"Wow! That went by fast!" I smiled. "Civilization, here we come!" I started running out of the mall.**

**"Sapphire! Wait!" Raph ran after me.**

**"What?" I turned around.**

**"We can't be seen! Remember?"**

**"You can't, but however, I can!" I started running again.**

**"No wait! We have to wait until the manager opening the mall is gone and then we can sneak out."**

**"But I wanna go now!"**

**"Believe me, so do I. But we have to wait with the others back there so we can all sneak out..."**

**"Here comes the manager." I said.**

**"Coming for us?" Raph looked around alert.**

**"No. He's unlocking the doors."**

**"Then let's go back to the others!"**

**"No wait! Let me get a good look at him!"**

**"What? Why?"**

**"Whoa! He is HOT!"**

**Raph sighed and rolled his eyes. "Let's go!"**

**"No wait!"**

**"No!"**

**"Yes! I--oh, ya know? Men have no sense in style! Look at that oufit! Red is so not his color!"**

**"Let's go Fashion Brat!"**

**"One second!"**

**"No! Not one second!"**

**"Maybe if I could get him to notice me...then maybe--"**

**Raph picked me up and started carring me back to his brothers.**

**"--What are you doing!"**

**"Bringing you back! Maybe for once Mikey's right, maybe you do need to get your ears checked...because you really do a horrible job at listening!" Raph yelled.**

**Leo, Donny, and Mikey walked up to us. "Where were you guys?" Leo asked.**

**"I think Sapphire wants out." Raph put me down.**

**"Really? I would've never guessed!" I glared at him.**

**"Anyway, since we can't be seen, Sapphire go see if the coast is clear." Donny said.**

**"Ok. Told ya I was gonna have to stay there." I walked off.**

**"Yeah right! You never said anything like that!" Raph started following me but Leo pulled him back.**

**"I think it's safe!" I yelled.**

**"She thinks?" Mikey repeated.**

**"Is there an echo in here? Yes! I think it's safe!" I yelled again.**

**"Are you sure?" Donny came out.**

**"Positive." I answered.**

**"Ok. Then we can all come out?" Leo asked.**

**"Is it just me, or are you guys really this stupid?" I asked.**

**"Never mind, let's just get out of here!" Raph rushed for the open doors as Donny, Leo, and I followed.**

**"Mikey!" I yelled.**

**"What?" Mikey looked up.**

**"Are you comig?"**

**"Huh? Yeah!" Mikey started coming towards me.**

**"Then let's go!" I ran out the door seeing Raph, Donny, and Leo waiting for us.**

**As Mikey passed the door scanners, the alarm went off.**

**"Not again!" Raph yelled.**

**Mikey started running as fast as he could. "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Mikey hopped into the sewers.**

**Back at the lair...**

**"So let me get this straight," Raph said. "You grabbed a toy car, and you forgot to put it back because you forgot you had it."**

**"Yeah." Mikey replied.**

**"If that isn't the stupidest reason, I don't know what is..."**

**"But it's the truth! See? I have it right here!" Mikey took out a bright blue car.**

**"Cool! This is the kind of car I want when I turn 15!" I grabbed the car out of Mikey's hands.**

**"You mean 16." Leo corrected.**

**"No, 15."**

**"16."**

**"Why 16?"**

**"Because that's when all kids get their license."**

**"So? I wanna get mine when I'm 15."**

**"You can't!"**

**"Why?"**

**"It's against the law!"**

**"...Donny, you broke the law!" I started laughing at him.**

**"We're a different story, though! We can't be seen!" Donny said.**

**"Then I won't be seen." I replied.**

**"Yes you will because you'll be in school, too." Raph said.**

**"So? I'll go to school, the mall, whatever and then I could take private lessons with you guys." I answered.**

**"This could be a problem..." Mikey said.**

**"Mikey, please shut up!" Raph said. "I'm just glad that we're out of the mall, and I am not dealing with this driver license thing! I'm going to bed!"**

**"But it's morning." Leo said.**

**"I don't care! And Saphire, when I wake up, you better watch your back!" Raph went into his room.**


	86. Special Chapter Two

**_Ann: This is another special chapter like chapter 40. Only you know how I said that the special chapters mean that I'm half way through the book? Well, I lied. I didn't realize it, but I lied. Apparently, with the way this story has been going, it's probably going to have about 100 chapters in it. I'm planning on ending the book when I'm 23-26. Something around there. This is chapter 86 and I'm only 13...anyway, here it is--_**

**_Chapter 86_**

**"Raph? Can you help me study?" I asked.**

**"Sure. With what?" Raph replied.**

**"Math, spanish, and english."**

**"...Leo's in the kitchen..."**

**"No, I want you!"**

**"Why?"**

**"Because you help me remember Especially in spanish! You know how I tell you to sound out the words. You do. And you make funny faces while doing it..." I giggled.**

**"How do faces help you remember?" Raph asked.**

**"When I take the test, I picture you."**

**"Gee, thanks!"**

**"But--"**

**"Like I said, Leo's in the kitchen."**

**"Please?"**

**"If I do, will you leave me alone?"**

**"No."**

**"Then I'm not going to--"**

**"I mean yes."**

**"Really?"**

**"Um, just for today."**

**"Well, I could always run away tomorrow...ok." Raph sat down.**

**"Can we do english last?" I sat down across from him.**

**"Why? I was going to do that first because it's the most boringest."**

**"Exactly. It's almost ten. I'll get sleepy because it's so boring and then I'll fall asleep before we do math and spanish. Plus, if we do english last, by the time we finish it, you won't have to fight me when you say that it's time to go to bed."**

**"You have this all figured out...ok, spanish."**

**"Math."**

**"Why math?"**

**"I want spanish after math and before english because I like to get hyper before I get sleepy."**

**"Ok...math...where's your study guide?" Raph asked.**

**"What?" I looked up at him.**

**"Where's your study guide?"**

**"What study guide?"**

**"Doesn't your math teacher give you a study guide before you take a test?"**

**"This is a quiz."**

**"Oh. So, she gives you a study guide for tests and not quizzes?"**

**"Right."**

**"Ok...then what are we supposed to study from?"**

**"The study guide."**

**"But I thought you just said that you don't get study guides for quizzes?"**

**"No, we do get study guides for quizzes."**

**"But you just said that you only get them for tests." Raph said.**

**"Huh?" I asked.**

**"Never mind."**

**"Ok. Let's just start studying!"**

**"Ok. We're doing math, right?"**

**"Right."**

**"What can we study with?"**

**"My study guide."**

**"Ok. Can I have it?"**

**"No."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because."**

**"Because why? If I don't have it, I can't help you study! Give it to me!"**

**"You can't have it."**

**"Why?"**

**"It's in my locker."**

**"Why is it in your locker?"**

**"Because I left it there."**

**"Why?"**

**"I don't know...I forgot it."**

**"How could you forget your study guide?" Raph asked.**

**"Hold on." I rummaged throught my backpack. "Here it is!"**

**"Finally! ...Is this is?"**

**"Yep!"**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"...No."**

**Rapg threw it at me. "Take a look at it!"**

**"Yes it is!" I handed it back to him.**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Positive."**

**"Ok...what's the definition for--"**

**"I want to say the word!"**

**"Fine, the bottom of a fraction."**

**"..."**

**"Did you hear me?"**

**"What?"**

**"I said did you hear me?"**

**"Apparently not!"**

**"Ok, what is the bottom of a fraction?"**

**"That's easy!"**

**"Then tell me the answer!"**

**"Numerator!" I answered proudly.**

**"No." Raph glared at me.**

**"What do you mean no?"**

**"No! It's not the answer!"**

**"Oh...value?"**

**"Not even close!"**

**"Fraction bar?"**

**"Boy, you stink!"**

**"Outlier?"**

**"What the heck is an outlier?" Raph asked.**

**"I don't know!" I answered.**

**"Oh, so now your just guessing!"**

**"I was guessing when I said value!"**

**"Ok, it begins with a 'D'."**

**"A 'D'?"**

**"Yes."**

**"..."**

**"You have no clue, do you?"**

**"No."**

**"Denominator!"**

**"Oh."**

**"Ok, what's--"**

**"I'm done!"**

**"With what?"**

**"With math."**

**"No your not!"**

**"Yes I am!" I snapped.**

**"How?" Raph asked.**

**"I'm smart."**

**"No your not! You couldn't even get denominator!"**

**"I could too! I'm just tired..."**

**"Right..."**

**"Do spanish!"**

**"What? Ask Donny to do that! I can't do spanish, and my head hurts already from you and we only did one word!"**

**"Please? I like it when you help me with spanish."**

**"Why?"**

**"I already told you. You make funny--"**

**"Ok! Ok! I remember!"**

**"Please?"**

**"Fine!"**

**"Thank you! Here's the list." I handed Raph the list of vocabulary words.**

**"Ok. What's this word?" Raph asked.**

**"Say it."**

**"I can't!"**

**"Yes you can."**

**"Sapphire--don't start with me please!"**

**"Say it!"**

**"Co--mmmmmmmer...what?"**

**"Comer?"**

**"Yes, what does it mean?"**

**"I don't know."**

**"You don't know anything! Go get Donny to help you!"**

**"No, let's just go on to english!"**

**"But what does Comer mean?"**

**"I don't know!"**

**"It means to eat! Ok?"**

**"Ok!"**

**"Now, what are you doing in english?"**

**"Vocab."**

**"More vocabulary?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Ok...what does mesmorize mean?"**

**"I don't know..." I sang.**

**"Be serious!" Raph ordered.**

**"I'm tired...**

**"Already? We haven't even started!"**

**"I know..." I got up. "I'm going to bed. Good night." I left.**

**"But--" Raph sat there confused.**

**The next day after school...**

**"So, how were your tests?" Raph asked.**

**"Good. Easy." I answered.**

**"When are you getting them back? I can't wait to see your grades on them!"**

**"I don't know...I don't even know if their hard or easy..."**

**"But you just said that they were easy?"**

**"I did?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Oh. Well I didn't mean to. You see, we're not taking the tests until next week." **

**"Then why did you bug me all night last night?"**

**"I felt like it. Plus, it was ten o'clock and I really didn't want to go to bed, but when I chose to go to bed, that was because you were getting kinda boring."**

**"But--"**

**"But it is a good thing that we did study a little bit, though...I think I'm all set for next week! Thanks!" I left for my room to start doing my homework.**


	87. Driver Stories

**_Ann: Ok, I really hate to do this, but if I ever want to get the sequal done, I have to go fast in this story. Starting from this chapter, I'm sixteen. Ok? Good._**

**_Chapter 87_**

**"Donny?" I walked into the living room.**

**"What?" Donny put his book down.**

**"I have a question."**

**"What?"**

**"No, wait. I forget it never mind!"**

**"Ok."**

**"I remember!"**

**"Ok."**

**"Wait--never mind."**

**"Ok."**

**"I remember!"**

**"Sapphire, just--"**

**"Never mind."**

**"Will you just ask me it?"**

**"How can I ask you it if I forget it?" I asked.**

**"I don't know!" Donny said. "Just leave me alone!"**

**"Ok. Wait I remember it though!"**

**"What?"**

**"When am I going to drive?"**

**"...Why are you asking me?"**

**"I don't know. Probably because Leo's out doing something, Raph's out doing something, and Mikey's out doing something..."**

**"In other words, they knew you were going to ask this question today and bailed on me?"**

**"Yeah, pretty much."**

**"Great..."**

**"So, when?"**

**"I don't know."**

**"Do I have to go through Driver's ED?"**

**"I don't know."**

**"Can you teach me right now?"**

**"I don't know."**

**"Do you know anything?"**

**"I don't know..."**

**"Donny!" I yelled.**

**"Ok!" Donny stood up and faced me. "I'm sorry! I just don't think that I'm the right person to teach you!"**

**"Why? You taught Leo, Raph, and Mikey to drive."**

**"Yes, but--"**

**"Why can't you teach me?"**

**"Because--"**

**"Is it because I'm a women?"**

**"It's--no!"**

**"Then why?"**

**"I'm trying to tell you why!" Donny yelled.**

**"Ok, then tell me." I said.**

**"I was trying to, but you kept on interupting me and--"**

**"Donny, just tell me!"**

**"Ok! Teaching Leo, Raph, and Mikey was a very big disaster."**

**"That's it?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Come on, Donny! I'm not going to be like that!"**

**"Really? Or are you just kidding?"**

**"Really."**

**"I think your kidding. No, I don't think your kidding, I know you kidding! Your probably gonna be the worst! You'll probably be the worst out of all three of them!"**

**"Fine. Tell me what happened when you taught all three of them to drive, and then I'll try to avoid their mistakes." I said.**

**"And make your own, right?" Donny asked.**

**"Um, yeah..."**

**"Do I have to tell you? I really don't want to! I mean, I don't want to remember those times."**

**"Yes! Tell me! Please!"**

**"Ok. Who do you want first? Leo, Mikey, or Raph?"**

**"...Who was the worst out of the three?"**

**"Mikey. I can't believe you asked me that question! Who do you think it was?"**

**"Ok, ok! Tell Mikey's story last."**

**"Ok, but I don't care about the last story, I want to know about that first story! Who do you want to hear about first?"**

**"Ummm...let's go with Leo..."**

**"Leo? Oh, shell...here we go...ok. Now Leo, is an awful driver..."**

_**(Flashback) In Donny's POV**_

_**"Leo?" I asked.**_

_**"Is it ready, yet?" Leo replied.**_

_**"Yep."**_

_**"Good! Can I test it out?"**_

_**"No."**_

_**"Why?"**_

_**"You don't know how to drive yet. I'm gonna have to teach you how to drive and how everything goes and things like that."**_

_**"Ok. Well, let's get started."**_

_**"Wait! I wanna come, too!" Mikey said.**_

_**"Mikey, Leo will be at the wheel! You'll die!" Raph said.**_

_**"Excuse me?" Leo asked.**_

_**"Face it, Leo, your gonna be horrible!"**_

_**"No I won't! Your gonna be the horrible one!"**_

_**"Fine! Donny? Teach me how to drive after Leo. Then we'll have a race!"**_

_**"Guys..." I said.**_

_**"What?" Raph asked.**_

_**"We're not having any races with the cars I create!"**_

_**"Why?" Mikey asked.**_

_**"I know, it'll be fun!" Raph said.**_

_**"I don't care if it will be fun or not! Youyr gonna dent them and everything! I'll just teach Leo how to drive, then if you want, I'll teach you!" I said.**_

_**"What about me?" Mikey asked.**_

_**"You too...after Raph." I said.**_

_**(End of Flash back) Back to my POV Duh!**_

**"And then what happened?" I asked.**

**"Sapphire, let me finish." Donny said.**

**"Alright..."**

_**(Flashback) Donny's POV**_

_**In the Battleshell...**_

_**"This is sick!" Leo said.**_

_**"I never thought I would be here the day you would say the word sick in that definition..." I said.**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"Nothing. Just sit down, and we'll start."**_

_**Leo sat down in the front seat.**_

_**"I thought you wanted to drive..." I said.**_

_**"I do." Leo replied.**_

_**"Then what are you doing?"**_

_**"You told me to sit down."**_

_**"I-I know but, I meant in the drivers seat."**_

_**"Oh. I knew that. Where is it?"**_

_**"Right next to you, Dummy."**_

_**(End of Flashback) End of Donny's POV**_

**"Hee, hee! You called Leo a dummy!" I said.**

**"Sapphire, shut up and let me tell the story!" Donny said.**

**"Ok, sorry..."**

_**(Flashback...again...) Donny's POV...big surprise!**_

_**"Hey! Master Splinter said it's no ok to name call!" Leo said.**_

_**"Master Splinter's not here! Now get int he driver's seat!" I snapped.**_

_**"Ok!" Leo sat down in the driver's seat and looked over to Donny. "Now what?"**_

_**"Now, push your foot on that petal thing." I said.**_

_**"Ok." Leo slammed his foot down. "We're not moving."**_

_**"No kidding. Your stepping on the brakes."**_

_**"Oh."**_

_**"When I said the petal thing, I meant the other petal thing."**_

_**"Ok." Leo slammed his foot down again.**_

_**"NOT SO FAST! NOT SO FAST!" I yelled.**_

_**"WHY IS THIS THING SPEEDING!" Leo yelled.**_

_**"BECAUSE YOUR STEPPING ON THE GAS PETAL TOO HARD!"**_

_**"The gas petal? What's the gas petal?"**_

_**"THE THING YOUR STEPPING ON!"**_

_**"Oh...well...how do I stop this!"**_

_**"Push your foot on the brake!"**_

_**"What brake?"**_

_**"The other petal thing!"**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"The other petal thing!"**_

_**"Oh, this?"**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"The lever thing?"**_

_**"NO! DON'T TOUCH THE LEVER THING!"**_

_**Leo yanked the lever thign back as hard as he could to try to stop the battleshell and Donny's seat flew out of the Battleshell throwing Donny out of there.**_

_**"LEO, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I yelled trying to get out of my seat in mid-air.**_

_**(End of flashback) End of Donny's POV**_

**"He threw you out of the battleshell?" I started giggling.**

**"Yep." Donny answered.**

**"Seriously?"**

**"I walked home to build a new battleshell and two days later, Leo came home. Saying the Battleshell was driven into a lake..."**

**"Really?" I started laughing and fell out of my chair.**

**"It's not funny!"**

**"Yes it is!"**

**"I had to build a whold new battleshell!"**

**"So? It's still funny!" I was stilling laughing a bit, but I sat back in my chair.**

**"Thanks..." Donny glared at me.**

**"Tell me what happened with Raph."**

**"No!"**

**"Why?"**

**"Not now!"**

**"Why?"**

**"Sapphire! Don't started this!"**

**"Please?"**

**Raph walked through the door. "Hi!"**

**"Not now!" Donny whispered.**

**"Is it that bad?" I asked.**

**"Yes..."**

**"What are you two talking about?" Raph asked.**

**"Nothing!" Donny said.**

**"Raph, can you teach me how to drive?" I asked.**

**"What!" Raph yelled.**

**"Please?" I asked again.**

**"No! Donny can!"**

**"Why me?" Donny asked.**

**"Because your the driver! You always have been!" Raph said.**

**"So? That doesn't make a difference! Youcould have been the driver, too if you hadn't blew the battleshell up!"**

**"I told you to forget about that!"**

**"How could I forget?"**

**"Well at least don't talk about it in front of Sapphire!"**

**"Donny, is that the story you were going to tell me about Raph?" I asked.**

**"Yes it was." Donny continued glaring at Raph.**

**"You were gonna tell her that!" Raph snapped.**

**"Yeah! She wanted to know why! I just told her what Leo did, then she wanted to know what you did, and what Mikey did!"**

**"Why did you want to know that?" Raph asked.**

**"Because I asked Donny if he could teach me how to drive and he said no because of what happened with you and Mikey and Leo and I wanted to know what had happened." I answered.**

**Raph sighed and glared at Donny.**

**"So, you blew up the battleshell?" I turned to face Donny. "Do tell!" I smiled.**

**"Go ahead! Tell her! Otherwise she'll never shut up!" Raph said.**

**"She won't shut up anyway!" Donny said.**

**"True..."**

**"Ya know, I'm standing right here! I can hear you!" I yelled.**

**"Sorry." Donny said.**

**"Can you tell me now?" I asked.**

**"Sure..." Donny sat down.**

**"I'm not staying for this!" Raph went into his room and I sat down across from Donny.**

**"Ok..." Donny started.**

_**(Flashback) Donny's POV**_

_**"Is the Battleshell ready for me to try to drive?" Raph asked.**_

_**"Just about! Give me some time!" I yelled.**_

_**"Excuse me!" Raph left the lab.**_

_**Two hours later...**_

_**"Ready now?" Raph asked.**_

_**"Yes!" I yelled.**_

_**"Good! Let's go!"**_

_**"Alright."**_

_**In the Battleshell...**_

_**"Cool! Can I have this for my Birthday?" Raph asked.**_

_**"No! And besides, we have the same Birthday!" I said.**_

_**"Oh, shell!"**_

_**"Ok, let's start."**_

_**"Yay!"**_

_**"Step on the gas petal."**_

_**"The what?"**_

_**"The gas petal."**_

_**"Where's that?"**_

_**"Next to your foot."**_

_**"There's no petal..."**_

_**"Yes there--"**_

_**"There's a water bottle, though..."**_

_**"--is...what are you talking about?"**_

_**"You forgot to throw your water out when you were working on this." Raph handed me the bottle of water.**_

_**"I never brought any food or drink into this battleshell..."I took the bottle. "You probably had this."**_

_**"I don't drink water, though."**_

_**"Then how did it get in here?"**_

_**"I don't care if you don't drink water and I don't care if you never brought any food or drinks in this place, that's mine, and I'm thirsty!" Mikey climbed out from under Raph's seat.**_

_**"Mikey, what are you doing?" I asked.**_

_**"I've never been in here before and I wanted to see what it was like." Mikey replied taking a sip of his water.**_

_**"You'll have your turn later!" I said.**_

_**"But--"**_

_**"Later!"**_

_**"What's this do?" Raph pushed the S-D button.**_

_**"RAPH!" I yelled.**_

_**KA--BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!**_

_**(End of flashback) End of Donny's POV**_

**I was rolling on the floor laughing.**

**"Please, Sapphire! Do you have to laugh at everything I say?" Donny asked.**

**"No!" I rubbed the joy tears off my cheek. "But it's just too funny!"**

**"Having the battleshell blown up is not funny!"**

**"YES IT IS!" I started laughing again. "Wait! Wait! You said Mikey's was the worst of all, right?"**

**"Yeah..."**

**"OH MY GOD! TELL ME! THAT SHOULD BE A TEAR-JERKER!" I laughed and cried.**

**"Maybe tomorrow..." Donny went into the kitchen.**

**"WHAT!" I followed him. "You can't wai until tomorrow!"**

**"Why?"**

**"Because I'll never sleep!"**

**"You never sleep anyway!"**

**"I know, but this will be worse!"**

**"How?"**

**"I'll be up all night thinking!"**

**"But you can't think an--"**

**"Shut up!"**

**"Alright..." Donny said.**

**"Oh, come on! Please tell me?" I asked.**

**"No."**

**"Fine. I'll be nice and give you a choice."**

**"I'm listening..."**

**"You A. tell me the Mikey story, B. teach me how to drive, or C. tell me the Mikey story."**

**"Or I could always do D."**

**"What's D?"**

**"None of the above."**

**"You can't do D!"**

**"Why?" Donny asked.**

**"I didn't give you a D!" I yelled.**

**"So?"**

**"So, you can't do it!"**

**"So? I'm doing it!"**

**"But that's not fair!"**

**"How is it not fair?"**

**"I was being fair by giving you choices, and this is how you repay me?"**

**Donny put his water down. "...Yeah."**

**"Jerk..." I said.**

**"I'll tell you tomorrow."**

**"Alright goodnight!"**

**"Goodnight? It's 6:30!"**

**"The faster I fall asleep, the faster tomorrow will come!" I ran upstairs.**


	88. The Mikey Story

**_Chapter 88_**

**The next morning...**

**I ran into Donny's room. "DONNY! IT'S MORNING!" I jumped on him.**

**"OWWW!" Donny pushed me off.**

**"Sorry..."**

**"You know, your sixteen...almost an adult...you shouldn't be doing that anymore..."**

**"Why?"**

**"I just said, your almost an adult."**

**"Yeah, see, there's the problem. My age will mark me as an adult, but my brain will still think that I'm a kid. So therefore, when I tun eighteen, I'm still going to be a kid."**

**Donny shook his head.**

**"I mean look at Mikey. All of you guys are 21 and Mikey don't even care. He doesn't care about age, he just cares about being a kid." I said.**

**"Ok, now that's true, but you still need to take on responsiblity." Donny lecured.**

**"I am! Donny, I am! But that does not include jumping on top of you in the morning! So I can still do that!"**

**"Not unless I break my shell..."**

**"Donny..."**

**"What?"**

**"Anyway, just tell me what happened to you and Mikey."**

**"When?"**

**"When you taught Mikey how to drive."**

**"Ohhh! That!" Donny glaced at the clock. "Can we wait until it is not 4:30 am?"**

**"No." I answered.**

**"Well, too bad! Go back to bed!"**

**"But--"**

**"Sapphire, I'll tell you it in the morning! I promise!"**

**"But it is morning!"**

**"Yeah, a little too early in the morning!"**

**"So?"**

**"So, go back to bed!"**

**"But I'm wide awake!"**

**"I don't care! I'm not! I'm sleepy!"**

**"And who cares? Not me! Just tell me the story, and then we can go back to bed. Or you can at least..." I said.**

**"Sapphire--" Donny started.**

**"Please, Donny? I mean, how long will one little story take?"**

**"I don't know...with your mouth shut, maybe 30 minutes...with your mouth open, most likely six hours."**

**"Yeah, well, six hours later when you finish the story, you can go back to bed."**

**"It'll be 10:30..."**

**"Oh...well then I promise I won't talk."**

**"Promise?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"You promise?" Donny asked.**

**"Yeah!" I replied.**

**"Really?"**

**"Really what?"**

**"I mean you really promise?"**

**"Donny..."**

**"I mean you really, really, really promise to keep yuor mouth shut?"**

**"It's not that hard!"**

**"For you it is!"**

**"Donny, just tell me the story..."**

**"No wait--go wake up Raph and tell him that I need the video camera!"**

**"Donny!"**

**"Ok! Ok! Sorry..."**

**It was silent for a moment.**

**"Well?" I asked.**

**"What?" Donny replied.**

**"Are you going to tell me the Mikey story or no?"**

**"I will."**

**"Ok, then tell me. Because I meant for you to tell me now."**

**"I know."**

**"Then...?"**

**"You really promise, huh?"**

**"Donny, I'm this close to ringing your neck..."**

**"Sorry..."**

**"Can you tell me now?"**

**"Hold on I have to savor the moment...and the promise..."**

**I hit Donny on the head. "Just tell me!"**

**Donny ducked. "Alright!"**

_**(Flashback) Donny's POV Like it always is... ((And this is a continuation to the Raph Story))**_

_**"You blew up my Battleshell..." I was ready to cry.**_

_**(End of Flashback) End of Donny's POV**_

**"You cried?" I asked.**

**"Hey! You promised! Remember the promise!" Donny yelled.**

**"Sorry..." I started laughing a little bit.**

_**(Flashback) Donny's POV**_

_**"I'm sorry..." Raph said.**_

_**"You blew it up!"**_

_**"I said I'm sorry..."**_

_**"Cool!" Mikey yelled.**_

_**"It's not cool! He blew up my battleshell!" I yelled.**_

_**"I know...sorry...so when can I drive it?" Mikey asked.**_

_**"When I fix it..." I said.**_

_**"Oh...how long will that take?"**_

_**"A while..."**_

_**"Oh. Well, you better go work on it. If it's gonna take awhile, I do not want any delays on my driver's test!" Mikey left.**_

_**"Um, sorry again..." Raph ran away.**_

_**Two weeks later...**_

_**"Mikey!" I yelled.**_

_**"Yeah?" Mikey replied from the other room.**_

_**"Come here!"**_

_**"What?" Mikey walked in.**_

_**"I think the battleshell is ready." I said.**_

_**"Really?"**_

_**"Yep."**_

_**"Can I try it out today? I mean now?"**_

_**"I don't know..."**_

_**"What do you mean you don't know?"**_

_**"Knowing that Leo lost the first battleshell, and Raph blew up the second battleshell, I can only imagine what your going to do to this one..."**_

_**"Please?"**_

_**"I think you should get more comfortable in a reagular car before you try and destory the battleshell."**_

_**"Ok, Well then what other car do we have?"**_

_**"Well, I figured that since I'm not allowing Leo and Raph to drive the battleshell anymore, and I'll probably ban you, too, so I decided to make each of you a shellcycle."**_

_**"A what?"**_

_**"A shellcycle. It's a motorcycle. Raph gets the red one, Leo gets the blue one, and you get the orange one."**_

_**"What about you, though?" Mikey asked.**_

_**"I'll make myself a purple one the next time I have free time." I said.**_

_**"Ok. So you want me to test this out first so I can get used to the whole driving thing?"**_

_**"Yeah."**_

_**"But I don't know how to drive..."**_

_**"I know. That's why I'm going to let you get used to it on here, and while you getting used to it, I'l teach you. That way, you'll be all set and ready for the battleshell."**_

_**"But, how can you teach me to drive on this?"**_

_**"Well--"**_

_**"Isn't it built for one person?"**_

_**"Um...yeah..."**_

_**"And you said that you wanted me to drive a regular car to get used to it, right?"**_

_**"...Yeah..."**_

_**"Well this isn't like the battleshell...in fact, it's not even like a regular car. I love it and everything, thank you, but this won't help me learn how to drive a regular car and or the battleshell."**_

_**"You have a point..."**_

_**"So...what are we going to do?"**_

_**"I don't know..."**_

_**"Can we just go into the battleshell and start there?" Mikey asked.**_

_**"Um, sure...I guess so..." I replied.**_

_**"Yay!" Mikey ran into the battleshell and I followed.**_

_**In the battleshell...**_

_**"I love this!" Mikey exclaimed.**_

_**"So do I. So, don't blow it up or anything!" I yelled.**_

_**"I said I was sorry!" Raph said.**_

_**"Where did you come from!" I asked.**_

_**"Leo and I were always in here." Raph answered.**_

_**"Leo's here, too?" I asked.**_

_**"Yeah. Leo, where are you?" Raph looked under a seat.**_

_**Leo popped out from underneath a different seat. "I thought I told you not to let Mikey or Donny know that we were in here?" Leo yelled.**_

_**"I know," Raph explained. "But I had to tell Donny sorry again because he keeps bringing me blowing up the last battleshell up and he's making me feel more and more guilty every day!"**_

_**"Fine! But if you have to tell Donny that we were in here, don't tell him that I'm in here, ok?"**_

_**"Sorry."**_

_**"Why are you guys in here, anyway?" I asked.**_

_**"We'd figure we'd see Mikey screw up." Raph answered.**_

_**"Good enough reason..." I sat down in the front seat. "Everyone buckle up!"**_

_**Leo and Raph sat down and buckled up their seat belts.**_

_**"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hold it!" Mikey yelled.**_

_**"What?" I asked.**_

_**"When Leo learned how to drive, he didn't have me or Raph here. When Raph learned how to drive, he didn't have me or Leo here. So how come that when I learn how to drive, Raph and Leo get to watch and make fun of me?"**_

_**"True..."**_

_**"You were too there when I learned how to drive!" Raph yelled.**_

_**"No I wasn't!" Mikey shot back.**_

_**"Yes you were! Remember? Your water bottle?"**_

_**"Oh...that...but that was because I wanted to see the inside of the battleshell! Not because I wanted to see you screw up, like your here to see me do now!"**_

_**"Guys! Stop! Mikey, just start driving and Raph and I will act like we're not here..." Leo said.**_

_**"I don't care if you act like your not here! You'll still be here! And I'll still know that your here!" Mikey yelled.**_

_**"Guys?" I asked.**_

_**"What?" Leo and Raph replied.**_

_**"I hate to admit it, but Mikey's right. He has a point." I said.**_

_**"What point?" Raph asked.**_

_**"The point is that when you learned how to drive, Mikey and Leo weren't there, when I tried teaching Leo, you and Mikey weren't there, and now it's not fair if Mikey learns how to drive, and you and Leo are standing over his shoulder laughing at him everytime he screws up." I explained**_

_**"So your kicking us out?" Raph asked.**_

_**"Yeah!" Mikey yelled.**_

_**"Awww..." Leo and Raph left.**_

_**"Finally!" Mikey yelled. "Can we start now?"**_

_**"Yep!" I sat down in the front and Mikey sat down in the drivers seat.**_

_**"Ok...what do I do first?"**_

_**"See that lever?"**_

_**"No."**_

_**"Mikey..."**_

_**"What? There's no lever!"**_

_**"It's right there! Right next to you!"**_

_**"Ohhh! Now I see it!"**_

_**"Yeah...Dummy..."**_

_**"Ok, now what?"**_

_**"Put it in drive."**_

_**"Where's drive?"**_

_**"It's the D on the PRND."**_

_**"Where's the PRND?"**_

_**"Right there..." I pointed to it on a screen.**_

_**"Ohhh...how come there's a box around the P?" Mikey asked.**_

_**"Because your in Park mode right now...move the lever so that the box is around the D."**_

_**"What's the D?"**_

_**"The D is drive."**_

_**"Ohhh...ok!" Mikey moved the box around the R.**_

_**"Ready?" I asked.**_

_**"Yup!"**_

_**"Ok, now, do you see those two petals by you feet down there?"**_

_**"Yeah."**_

_**"The left one is the brake. The right on is the gas. Step on the gas."**_

_**"Ok." Mikey stepped on the brake. "We're not moving..."**_

_**I looked down at Mikey's feet. "No kidding. I said that the right petal was the gas! Not the left."**_

_**"Oh. Sorry." Mikey switched petals and slammed his foot down.**_

_**"NOT THAT HARD!" I yelled while trying to see where we were going since we were going backwards. "STEP ON THE BRAKES! STEP ON THE BRAKES! WE'RE GONNA CRASH!"**_

_**Mikey slammed his foot on the brakes. "Sorry..."**_

_**"We almost crashed!" I looked at the PRND and saw the box around the R. "I told you to put the box around the D! Not the R!"**_

_**"I couldn't get it on the D!"**_

_**"Then why didn't you tell me!"**_

_**"I don't know..."**_

_**"Mikey..."**_

_**(End of flashback) End of Donny's POV**_

**"This isn't funny," I interupted. "This is boring."**

**"It will get funny, beileve me...now shut up and let me finish." Donny said.**

_**(Flashback) Donny's POV**_

_**I moved the lever so that the box was around the D. "Now step on the gas petal."**_

_**"I can't!" Mikey yelled.**_

_**"Why?"**_

_**"My foot is stuck!"**_

_**"What!"**_

_**"Yeah..."**_

_**"How could it be stuck!"**_

_**"I don't know, Donny! It just really hurts!"**_

_**"Mikey! How am I supposed to--"**_

_**"Just get it out!"**_

_**"Where is it?"**_

_**"Down there?"**_

_**"Where is down there?"**_

_**"It's stuck underneath the petal!"**_

_**"I can't see it!"**_

_**"It's right there!"**_

_**"Move your other foot!" I pushed Mikey's other foot away causing him to trip and fall and bump into a button and push it.**_

_**BOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!**_

_**"What was that!" Mikey asked.**_

_**"Mikey, you just shot off six missiles..." I said.**_

_**"Really?"**_

_**"Yeah."**_

_**"...Really?"**_

_**"Yeah..."**_

_**"COOL! Let's do that again!"**_

_**"NO!" I yanked Mikey's foot unstuck by accident and accidently pushed him so he pushed the lever into reverse again. Then he put all of his weight on his right foot and pushed on the gas petal.**_

_**(End of flashback) End of Donny's POV**_

**"And there's where you don't want to know the rest..." Donny said.**

**"Yes I do!" I yelled.**

**"No you don't!"  
**

**"Yes I do!"**

**"No you don't!"**

**"How do you know what I want and what I don't want?"**

**"I know everything."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Then what's my real name?" I asked.**

**"What do you mean?" Donny replied.**

**"Since you know everything, you should know that you and Leo and Raph and Mikey gave me the name Sapphire. But Sapphire isn't what my real Dad and mom gave me."**

**"Then--"**

**"And who was that person locked in the mall with us?"**

**"I don't--"**

**"Is my real Mom dead or alive? What's her name?"**

**"Sapphire--"**

**"Is my real Dad dead or alive? What's his name?"**

**"Sapphire, I think we--"**

**"What's his nickname? I'll give you a hint, it begins with an S."**

**"I really think--"**

**"Come on, Donny, if you know everything then tell me the answer to these questions. Because half of them, I don't even know, and I would really like to know."**

**There was a very uncomfortable silence.**

**"I'll be up in my room..." I left.**


	89. Questions And Excuses

**_Chapter 89_**

**In my room...**

**"Sapphire?" Donny walked in.**

**"Door closed; big hint to knock!" I said.**

**"Sorry..."**

**"What do you want, anyway?"**

**"You know how you just asked me what your real name is?"**

**"...Yeah, it happened a few hours ago...why?"**

**"I was just wondering, what is your real name?"**

**"Nothing...I never really liked the name...I like Sapphire a lot better."**

**"Can you tell me, anyway?"**

**"...No..."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because if I tell you, you'll start calling me by my regular name. And I want you to call me Sapphire. If you start calling me the name my mom and my dad gave me, I'd think I was with them. And I hated to be with them..."**

**"...Why?"**

**"Why do you want to know?"**

**"No reason...listen--all of those questions you asked me--do you know the answers to them?"**

**"As I said to you before downstairs: only half of the questions I asked you, I know the answers to. The other half of the questions I asked you, I don't know the answers to. And I really wanted to know the answers to the half I didn't know. Then since you told me that you knew everything, I decided to ask you. Then when you wouldn't answer me, I wanted to test you to see if you really did know everything in the world or not. So, I started asking you questions that I already knew the answers to." I explained.**

**"Well," Donny started. "That was a little more than I wanted to know, but I'll settle for it...but another question--can you give me the answers to the questions you know the answers to?"**

**"No."**

**"Why?"**

**"I told you why."**

**"Um, I forget why."**

**"Donny, you know why." I said.**

**"I know, but--oh, never mind!" Donny left.**

**In the kitchen...**

**"So? What happened before we met her? What's her real name?" Leo asked.**

**"She wouldn't tell me..." Donny replied.**

**"Why?" Mikey asked.**

**"She thinks that if she tells us, we'll know her secrets, and what happened back at home, and she hated it at her old home." Donny answered.**

**"Stupid kid!" Raph yelled. "Why can't she just tell--"**

**"Why can't who tell who what?" I walked down the stairs and into the refrigerator.**

**"Why April can't tell us--" Donny looked over to Raph to see if he had any cover-ups.**

**"Tell us that--" Raph stammered after Donny.**

**"She's pregnant." Mikey said.**

**"What?" Raph asked.**

**"Why couldn't April tell us that she was pregnant again? Why did Casey have to tell us?" Mikey glared at Raph to shut up.**

**"That's a stupid excuse, Moron!" Raph yelled.**

**Leo shoved the newspaper in Raph's face and shoved him back. "Raph's crazy! He doesn't know what he's saying!"**

**Donny glared at Raph.**

**"What excuse?" I asked. "April already told me over the phone last night."**

**"Told you what?" Leo asked.**

**"Told me that she was pregnant again." I replied.**

**"What are you talking about?" Donny asked.**

**"April and Caseyare expecting a girl this time! I'm so excited! So is April!" I yelled.**

**"Huh?" Raph and Mikey looked at eachother confused.**

**"April wants me to make a list of names like I did last time. Only this time girls names, not boy names...speaking of that, I think I'll go do it now. Just to get it out of the way. Be up in my room! Bye!" I went back up the stairs with my orange soda.**

**"See? It was a good excuse!" Mikey told Raph.**

**Raph glared at Mikey.**

**"Wait a second," Donny said. "April's litterally pregnant again?"**

**"I guess so...if that's what Sapphire said..." Raph answered.**

**"Mikey, call April and Casey and ask them if it's true or not." Donny said.**

**"Why do I have to be the one to call and ask if it's true or not?" Mikey asked.**

**"It was your idea." Leo said.**

**"Well, why can't we just ask Sapphire if it's true or not?" Mikey asked.**

**"No, Mikey...we can't do that." Raph said.**

**"Why?"**

**"Because if we ask Sapphire if April is really pregnant or not, Sapphire will know that we lied to her! And she'll be wondering who we were talking about all over again! She'll ask: Why can't who tell who what again!"**

**"And who is the who, whois the other who, and what is the what?"**

**"The who is Sapphire, the other who is us, and the what are the answers to the questions!"**

**"Wait--do we need the answers to one qestion, or multiple questions?" Mikey asked.**

**"Multiple questions...why?" Raph replied.**

**"Then if it's multiple questions, shouldn't the what be plural?"**

**"...Mikey, shut up!"**

**"But to make things easier, why don't we just ask Sapphire?"**

**"Because--"**

**"Ask me what?" I came down the stairs again.**

**"Ask you if you want to order Chinese food for beakfast?" Mikey covered.**

**"..."**

**"Do you?"**

**"Chinese food?"**

**"Yep."**

**"For breakfast?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"But for breakfast?"**

**"Do you or don't you?"**

**"You can't have Chinese food for breakfast!"**

**"Ok, I'll take that as a no..."**

**"And it's not even breakfast! It's dinner!"**

**"I meant for tomorrow's breakfast!"**

**"Mikey!"**

**"Ok, ok!"**

**"Who in God's name has Chinese food for breakfast?"**

**"Um, nobody, but--"**

**"Why do you suddenly want Chinese food, anyway?"**

**"I don't know! Go back to your room and finish the list!"**

**"I did finish."**

**"Oh, fudge..."**

**"I came down here to hang out with you guys."**

**"You can't." Raph said.**

**"Why?" I asked.**

**"We're talking about important stuff! Stuff you shouldn't here!" Donny covered.**

**"I want to talk about something important with you, too...I bet that this is even more important!" I said.**

**"What?"**

**"Teach me how to drive!"**

**"Here we go!" Raph lied down and pretended to fall asleep and be bored.**

**I glared at him. "Please? I wanted to drive at the age of 15 and you boys agrued with me to make me drive until the age of 16. I'm 16! And I'm almost 17! I have to learn how to drive! Now!"**

**"Just go back to your room, and all four of us will talk about it down here." Leo said.**

**"I want to talk about it with you."**

**"Um, you can! But first, we need to talk about it alone!" Leo started pushing me up the stairs.**

**"Ok! I'll leave!" I pushed Leo out of my way. "But, just one thing--don't say no...because then I'll just have to ask Casey to help teach me, and--you know how he can't say no to the innocent puppy face."**

**"We can't either..." Mikey said.**

**"I know, but Raph can say no to that look and can easily get through to you three and tell yo guys to say no to me." I explained.**

**"But can't he get through to Casey, too?" Donny asked.**

**"I tried quite a few times, and I never ever got through to him..." Raph said.**

**"Say yes!" I ran upstairs.**

**"Should we?" Donny asked.**

**"I guess so..." Leo said.**

**"Donny, if we do say yes to her, don't let her use the battleshell! God only knows what she'll do to it! She'll probably do something worse than what Leo, Mikey, and I did to it." Raph said.**

**"Don't worry! I'm not letting her use the battleshell!" Donny glared at him.**

**"...I said I was sorry..." Raph pouted.**

**"I think we should say yes." Mikey said.**

**"Why?' Leo asked.**

**"You have to admit that you agree with me. Sapphire does have a point. She's 16, the age to learn how to drive...and her second point is that she will ask Casey and he will say yes. So either if we say yes or no, she's going to learn how to drive. So what do you guys want to do? Say yes and teach her properly, or say no and have Casey teach her?" Mikey asked.**

**The boys looked at eachother.**

**"I think we should say yes." they all answered.**

**"THANK YOU!" I ran downt he stairs and hugged Mikey.**

**"Were you listening to the conversation the whole time?" Raph asked.**

**"...No..." I backed away behind Mikey.**


	90. In The Car With Raph

**_Chapter 90_**

**The next morning in the kitchen at breakfast...**

**"So...who's gonna teach me how to drive today?" I asked.**

**"Raph can." Leo answered.**

**"What! Why me?" Raph asked.**

**"Because it was your idea to say yes."**

**"No it wasn't! It was Mikey's!"**

**"I know."**

**"Then--"**

**"We don't want Mikey teaching her because we know that he's going to screw up..." Donny interupted.**

**"Oh. Ok, then..." Raph went back onto eating his breakfast.**

**Mikey walked in yawning. "What did I screw up?"**

**"Nothing." Donny said.**

**"...Yet..." Raph added.**

**Mikey glared at him.**

**"Raph, what time do you want me to be ready?" I asked.**

**"Aren't you already ready, though?" Raph asked.**

**"Well no...unless you want me to drive in my pajamas, a bathrobe, and my slippers...yeah I'm ready..."**

**"Alright...alright...never mind..."**

**"What time?"**

**"I don't care..."**

**"You have to give me a time."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because if you don't, I'll never get ready."**

**"So?"**

**"So, we won't be able to drive today." I said.**

**"Oh, what a pity..." Raph said sarcasticly.**

**I made a face behind Raph's back. "Leo, what are you doing?"**

**"Pouring coff--milk." Leo stammered.**

**"Coffmilk?"**

**"No...just milk...sorry...it's just milk..."**

**"But I smell coffee..."**

**"Well then your smelling things..."**

**"No, I'm not. Give me some coffee."**

**"No! You know how you are when you drink coffee!"**

**"Just one little sip!"**

**"No! You'll get really really hyper!" Leo yelled.**

**"So it is coffee!" I smiled.**

**Leo rolled his eyes.**

**"If she has coffee, I'm not teaching her..." Raph said.**

**"Speaking of which--what time do you want me to be ready by?" I asked.**

**"What time is it now?"**

**"Quarter to ten." Donny answered.**

**"Then ten o'clock..." Raph said.**

**"But I haven't even gotten my breakfast, yet!" I yelled.**

**"Exactly! Leo! Pick up the pace!"**

**"Hey," Leo started waving his spatula in front of Raph's face. "If your hungry so much; you cook."**

**"No, don't let him cook! He'll burn the food!" Mikey said.**

**"Oh! Like you never burn food!" Raph yelled.**

**Mikey made him the same face I did when Raph turned his back to look at Leo again.**

**"What are we even having, anyway?" Raph asked.**

**"Do you not have eyes?" Leo rested the dishtowel on the pan and caught on fire.**

**"LEO!" Raph yelled.**

**Donny got up and ran over toward the fire extinguisher and threw it to Raph. Raph sprayed it all over our breakfast while Leo stepped out of the way to let him through.**

**Raph sprayed our breakfast one more time and then turned to glare at Leo. "Very smart, Dummy!"**

**"Sorry..." Leo said.**

**It was silent for a minute.**

**Then Mikey broke it. "You know, maybe Raph should've cooked after all...**

**Leo, Donny, and Mikey walked Raph and me out to the battleshell.**

**"Can I have your baseball cards?" Mikey asked.**

**"Why?" Raph looked confused.**

**"Your teaching Sapphire how to drive...I don't think your gonna live..."**

**"Hey," Donny said. "If I survived teaching you, Leo, and Raph how to drive, I think Raph can survive with Sapphire." Donny said.**

**"Good. So, since you've been through this more than once...you can do it!" Raph smiled.**

**"No..." Donny shook his head.**

**"But I'm gonna die with her!" Raph shrugged.**

**"Not my problem!" Donny walked away.**

**"But it is! It is your problem! This is YOUR battleshell that she's going to kill! This is YOUR BROTHER that she's going to kill!"**

**"Hello? I'm standing right here!" I yelled.**

**Raph turned around to face me. "Oh...sorry..."**

**"Well--good luck!" Mikey said and walked away after Donny.**

**Leo walked up to Raph and blessed Raph. "May God be with you..." and he walked away.**

**"OH FOR GOD'S SAKE! THIS IS JUST A DRIVING LESSON!" I yelled after Leo, Donny, and Mikey.**

**"Well...Leo certainly made me feel a lot better..." Raph looked down at me.**

**"Can we just do this?"**

**"Umm...how 'bout not and we can just say we did..."**

**"Raph..."**

**"Come on! We could go get ice cream! I know how much you love ice cream!"**

**"I do love ice cream. Let's go."**

**"Yes!"**

**"But I'm driving there."**

**"No!"**


	91. CRASH!

**_Chapter 91_**

**In the battleshell...**

**"I'm gonna die...I'm gonna die...I'm gonna die...I'm gonna die...I'm gonna die...I'm gonna die..." Raph chanted over and over.**

**"Oh, shut up!" I yelled.**

**"But it's true!"**

**"No it's not!"**

**"Yes it is...don't argue with me! You won't win!"**

**"Can we just get this over with?"**

**"Yes...let's get it over with..."**

**It was silent for a moment.**

**"Hello?" I asked.**

**"What?" Raph looked at me.**

**"What do I do?"**

**"Put your seat belt on."**

**"It is on."**

**"Oh...well then in that case, start up the car?"**

**"Which key and how?"**

**"That key and to the right?"**

**"...You have no clue, do you?"**

**"Nope."**

**"Then why are you the one teaching me?"**

**"It was either me or Mikey."**

**"Great! So I have two teachers who have no clue what they're doing!"**

**"Donny does...and maybe Leo...do you want them to teach you instead of me?"**

**"Yes, but let's try today, anyway..."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because nobody's home except you, me, and Mikey. If I want Donny or Leo to teach me, I'd have to start driving tomorrow."**

**"So?"**

**"So, I don't want to start driving tomorrow...I want to start now." I said.**

**"Why?" Raph asked.**

**"Look, can't you just try your best?"**

**"No..."**

**"Great..."**

**"Sapphire, I have no clue what to do!"**

**"Are you just saying that?"**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"What I mean is that you do know your doing, but you just don't want to teach me..."**

**"Nope...I seriously do not know what the shell I am doing right now. I strongly suggest that you have Leo or Donny teach you. Mostly Donny. Not Mikey...don't ask Mikey...you'll be dead before the car starts up..."**

**"Can't you just try?"**

**"Nope."**

**"Oh, for God's sake, Raph! It's not that hard!"**

**"If it's so easy, you teach yourself, then!"**

**"Alright...I will..."**

**"Fine." Raph got out of the car and went back down into the lair.**

**"Hey," Mikey said. "Where's Sapphire?"**

**"She's teaching herself how to drive..." Raph answered.**

**"What? You let her behind the wheel alone? When she has no clue what the shell to do?"**

**"Well, we had a little argument and she thought that driving is so easy, that she can just teach herself. Therefore, I let her."**

**"You idiot..."**

**"What?"**

**"You do realize what's going to happen now, right?"**

**"What?"**

**"Something bad is going to happen to Sapphire...I don't know what, but I know it'll be bad. Also, whatever happens to her, Leo and Donny will think that it was all my fault, even though I wasn't the one teaching her today, but they'll still think that it's my fault! Even when it's your fault! We have to go find her!"**

**"If something bad does happen, I'll tell Don and Leo what happened and then you won't get the blame for it...ok?"**

**"Fine, but we still have to go find her!"**

**"What for? She'll be fine!"**

**"No she won't!"**

**"Yes she will! She's a strong woman! She can take care of herself!" Raph said.**

**"Behind the wheel of the battleshell? Not to mention all of the buttons that lead to missles firing off and all of the other dead things?" Mike asked.**

**"...You know, I really hate it when you act like me."**

**"And I hate it when you act like me! Your such an idiot!"**

**"Alright! Alright! Let's just give her an hour or two, and if she's not back by then, we'll go looking for her."**

**Two hours later...**

**"Oh crud...this isn't good...this isn't good! Mikey, Sapphire's not back, yet!" Raph yelled.**

**"Like I haven't noticed..." Mikey glared at him.**

**"Leo and Donny are coming home in an hour...what are we going to say to them?"**

**"That it wasn't me, it was you."**

**"Oh, come on! We have to go out and look for her!"**

**"Finally!"**

**Out on their shellcycles...**

**"Do you see anything?" Raph asked.**

**"Nope..." Mikey answered.**

**"Great..."**

**"This is going to be reall hard to find her now."**

**"How?"**

**"Because you had to give her a two hour head start, she could be anywhere!"**

**"I really do hate it when you act like me..."**

**"That's not the point!"**

**"Fine, just keep looking..."**

**"You keep looking!"**

**"I am looking!"**

**"No your not! Your talking!"**

**"So are you!"**

**"What's that?"**

**"Shut up!"**

**"No, Raph, what is that?" Mikey asked.**

**"What?" Raph looked around.**

**"Uh, oh..."**

**"What?"**

**"I hate to say this...acually, I'm sorta glad that I was right for once...but, I told you so..."**

**"Told me what?"**

**"That something bad would happen to her."**

**"Who?"**

**"Sapphire."**

**"Oh. Why? What happened? I really don't see anything!"**

**"Do you see that blue and green house over there?"**

**"Yeah...what's that on the side of the house?"**

**"That's a car that crashed into the house..."**

**"Oh, I feel bad for that person..." Raph said.**

**"I feel bad for you..." Mikey replied.**

**"Why?"**

**"Donny and Leo are going to have your shell for this..."**

**"Why?"**

**"That car that's crashed into the blue and green house is the battleshell!"**


	92. At The Hospital

**_Chapter 92_**

**Back at the lair...**

**"Where is everybody?" Leo asked.**

**"I don't know...Raph told me that they weren't going to go anywhere but to give Sapphire a little driving lesson...but that was only for Raph. Mikey was just going to stay hoem and do nothing..." Donny said.**

**"That's weird."**

**"There's not even a note."**

**"Maybe Sapphire did a good job today and they went out for an ice cream for something."**

**"I think we shoudl call them anyway."**

**"Right."**

**At the hospital in the waiting room...**

**"I can't beileve you did that! I can't beileve you did that! I can't beileve--"**

**"Alright!" Raph cut Mikey off.**

**"I'm sorry! But I can't beileve you let her drive on her own!" Mikey yelled.**

**"I know it was stupid, but--_ring! Ring!_ Oh! What now? Hello?"**

**"Raph? Where are you?" Leo asked.**

**"Leo? Is that you?" Raph replied.**

**"Yeah. Who did you think it was."**

**"I don't know...hold on..."**

**"Um, ok..."**

**"Mikey!"**

**"What?" Mikey asked.**

**"It's Leo!" Raph said.**

**"So?"**

**"So, he wants to know where we are!"**

**"Then tell him."**

**"I can't! He'll get mad! Help me think of a lie, and fast! I can't keep him on hold much longer!"**

**"Raph, tell him the truth."**

**"I said no!"**

**"Well when we get home, what are we going to tell Leo and Donny when they see Sapphire with a broken leg?"**

**"I, um, a--I don't know..."**

**"Just tell him the truth."**

**"Raph?" Leo asked.**

**"Yeah?" Raph replied.**

**"Can you answer my question, please?"**

**"Um, wh-what was it?"**

**"Where are you, Mikey, and Sapphire?"**

**"Umm..."**

**"We're at the hospital!" Mikey yelled.**

**"Mikey!" Raph hit him.**

**"What?" Leo asked.**

**"Nothing!" Raph yelled.**

**"Where are you?"**

**"Nowhere!"**

**"What?"**

**"Leo, I can't talk now! Bye!"**

**  
"Wait, Raph!"**

**Raph hung up his shellcell and glanced at Mikey. "What are you smiling at?"**

**"You are so dead when we get home!" Mikey said.**

**Back at the lair...**

**"So? Where are they? What happened?" Donny asked.**

**"I don't know...he hung up on me..." Leo answered.**

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah...Mikey tried telling me where they were, but I don't think that they would be there..."**

**"Where?"**

**"I think he yelled that their all at the hospital?"**

**"The hospital? Why would they be at the hospital?"**

**"Their probably not even at the hospital...their probably just fooling around...somewhere...I don't know, i either heard him worng, or their playing a joke, but I really doubt that their at the hospital..."**

**"Unless Raph and Sapphire got in a car crash and they called Mikey to go to the hospital to meet them..."**

**"Oh, shell!" Leo started calling Raph again.**

**"Don't call Raph! He's probably in a panic fit because of this! Call Mikey or Sapphire." Donny put Leo's phone down.**

**"Alright...I'll call Mikey..."**

_**Ring! Ring!**_

**Donny and Leo looked up at Mikey's room.**

**"Why did I even bother giving him a shellcell?" Donny asked.**

**"Ok, I'll call Sapphire, then!" Leo hung up with Mikey and called Sapphire.**

**In the casting room...**

**"Hello?" I picked up my shellcell.**

**"Sapphire? Where are you?" Leo replied.**

**"Leo?"**

**"Yeah, where are you?"**

**"The hospital..."**

**"You are at the hospital! Whoa! Holy shell! What happened! What's going on? Are you alright? What about Raph and Mikey?"**

**"Leo, chill...I just broke my leg...no big deal..."**

**"You broke your leg! How!"**

**"Raph let me teach myself how to drive, and I crashed into a house."**

**"You crashed into a house!"**

**"Yep."**

**"OM MY GOD! And Raph let you teach yourself how to drive?"**

**"Yep."**

**"I can't beileve this! Ok, well Donny and I will be right there!"**

**"Ok."**

**Leo hung up the phone. "They are at the hospital!"**

**"They are? What happened?" Donny asked.**

**"Raph's a big idiot!"**

**"I knew that, but what happened?"**

**"I'll tell you on the way! Let's go!"**

**Back in the waiting room at the hospital...**

**"Why did you have to blurt that out?" Raph asked.**

**"You wouldn't tell Leo the truth, so I had to!" Mikey said.**

**"No you didn't! I have to go home and make something up!"**

**"No, Raph, wait!"**

**"What?"**

**"They probably didn't even hear me! We can think of something here and we can go home and tell them whatever we think of..."**

**"That made no sense..."**

**"Just sit down!"**

**"No, I have to go home and tell them that you were kidding," Raph turned around to see Donny and Leo standing right in his face glaring at him. "AHH! Hello! Guys, what brings you here? You know, Mikey and I just came here knowing that you would come here...because that thing that Mikey said, he was kidding...so we're here now to let you know that, ok? Ok, not let's go home, ok! Ah, yeah, ok..."**

**"Wait a second," Donny grabbed Raph and stopped him from leaving. "We can't leave without Sapphire."**

**"Sapphire who?"**

**"Sapphire our unlegal daughter."**

**"Oh her!"**

**"Yeah..."**

**"She um, she went to the-the bathroom! The bathroom...yes...she went to the bathroom...yep."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yep."**

**"Hi, guys..." I walked out on cruchers.**

**"Oh, God help me..." Raph mumbled.**

**"Oh? And what happened here?" Leo asked.**

**"Well, what happened was--fish..." Raph explained.**

**"Fish?"**

**"Yes...fish attacked. And um, they--"**

**"Save it, Raph! After you hung up on me, I called Sapphire and she told me everything."**

**"Everything?"**

**"Everything; even letting me know that you let her teach herself to drive..."**

**"Am I in trouble?"**

**"I think you know the answer to that question..."**

**"Crud..."**

**"Come on; let's go home..." Donny pushed everyone out of the hospital.**


	93. Angel And Ryan

**_Chapter 93_**

**In my room the next morning...**

**"How's your leg?" Raph walked in.**

**"I wanna drive." I said.**

**"Is it good?"**

**"I wanna drive."**

**"I'm really sorry about what happened..."**

**"I wanna drive."**

**"I know your going to say that I'm stupid..."**

**"I wanna drive."**

**"...And you hate me..."**

**"I wanna drive."**

**"...But as we look back on it, it's really quite funny."**

**I glared at him. "How?"**

**Raph gave me a puzzled look. "Umm...well, you, um..."**

**"I...?"**

**"...You won!"**

**"Won what?"**

**"I don't know..."**

**"The argument between you and me?"**

**"...Sure..."**

**"Raph, what do you say stuff when you can't prove it?" I asked.**

**"I don't know." Raph replied.**

**"How's it going?" Leo walked in.**

**"Fine." I answered.**

**"Is your leg better?"**

**"A little."**

**"Good."**

**"How long will it be until I get the cast off?"**

**"One week."**

**"You mean I have to stay here for one whole week?" I asked.**

**"Sorry...one week isn't that bad..." Leo answered.**

**"...Do I get to miss school?"**

**"No."**

**"Shell..."**

**"Don't even think about it!"**

**"Will I ever learn how to drive?"**

**"Yes."**

**"When?"**

**"When you heal?"**

**"Who will teach me?"**

**"I'm outta here!" Raph sprang off of my bed and ran out of the room.**

**"You weren't gonna let him do it again...were you?" I asked.**

**"No!" Leo shook his head.**

**"You guys want to go to April's house? Angel's there." Dony poked his head in.**

**"Who's Angel?" I asked.**

**"You can. I'll stay here with Sapphire." Leo replied.**

**"Who's Angel?" I asked.**

**"Ok." Donny left.**

**"Who's Angel?" I asked.**

**Leo started an answer. "She's--"**

**"Leo, you comin'?" Mikey asked.**

**I rolled my eyes.**

**"No!" Leo answered.**

**"Why?" Mikey looked cunfused.**

**"Because I'd rather just stay here with Sapphire."**

**"But Angel's there and whenever we go to April and Casey's house, you always come...what's so different this time?"**

**"Hosestly Mikey...think about it."**

**"About what?"**

**"Why I'm not going?"**

**"Oh...I don't know."**

**"Sapphire has a broken leg?"**

**"Ohhh..."**

**"WHO'S ANGEL!" I yelled.**

**"She's related to Casey in some way..." Mikey answered.**

**I looked at Leo expecting him to know how Angel and Casey are related but he just agreed with Mikey.**

**"Ok then..." I replied.**

**"You can asked them when we go." Mikey said.**

**"We're not going, remember?" Leo asked.**

**"Your not going. Why can't Sapphire go?"**

**"Because she has a broken leg!"**

**"From what?"**

**"Get out!" Leo pushed Mikey out of the room and slammed the door behind him. "Honestly, I have no clue how I put up with him all these years..."**

**I laughed. "But, Leo, why can't I go?"**

**"I just said to Mikey, it's because you have a broken leg! You of all people should know that!"**

**"No, I know that I have a broken leg, it's just--why does my leg have to stop me?"**

**"Because you can't get out of the sewers."**

**"Then how do you expect me to get to school every morning?"**

**"What?"**

**"You said that I still have to go to school even with the broken leg. So, you won't let me go see April, Casey, and Angel because I have to climb out of the sewers. But then again, in order to get to school, I have to climb out of the sewers. I either don't go to school these next two weeks, or I go see April, Casey, and Angel."**

**"...Fine...we'll go...but only because I don't want to be stuck at midnight doing make-up work like last time!"**

**"Thank you!" I got out of bed and Leo helped me get out the door.**

**At April and Casey's house...**

**"And your Sapphire? Who I've heard so much about," Angel said. "What happened to your leg?"**

**"Raph beat me up." I replied sharply.**

**"I did not!" Raph yelled.**

**"Technically you did..."**

**"No!"**

**"If it weren't for you, my leg would be fine!"**

**"If you weren't so stubborn all the time!"**

**"I'm stubborn? Look at you!"**

**"I can't see myself!"**

**"Then get a mirror!"**

**"Guys! Stop!" Donny yelled.**

**"What?" Raph and I snapped at Donny.**

**"S-Stop fighting and please don't hurt me..."**

**Angel giggled while April and I went into the kitchen for a minute. "Where is he?"**

**"Who?" April asked.**

**"Ryan."**

**"Who's Ryan?" Leo asked.**

**"My boyfriend." Angel answered.**

**"You have a boyfriend now!" Casey yelled.**

**"...Yes..." Angel gave him a warning glance.**

**Casey sat back down.**

**Ryan bursted through the door. "Hello peoples!"**

**"Where have you been!" Angel punched him in the stomach.**

**Ryan bent over with a squeaky voice. "Oww...traffic..."**

**"Really? There was hardly any when I got here."**

**"That's because people don't want to get in your way. They know what you'll do to them. They know that you would do what you just did to me." Ryan explained while walking over to sit next to Casey.**

**I came back. "That was my seat, you know."**

**"Who are you?" Ryan asked.**

**"Ryan, this is Sapphire; Sapphire, this is Ryan." Angel introduced.**

**"Hello." Ryan put his hand out to shake his with mine.**

**"Hi, get out of my seat." I said.**

**"Sapphire! Where are your manners?" Leo asked with a warning.**

**"Gee, I don't know...maybe their all in my cast trying to tell my foot not to be itchy anymore!" I said sarcasticly.**

**"Um...anyway, you can have the seat back..." Ryan got up and sat down on the other side of Casey.**

**April walked in. "Your in my seat, you know."**

**"Oh, for God sakes," Ryan yelled standing up. "Here! Take the seat! Just take the stupid seat!"**

**A loud cry rang through the living room.**

**"Thanks a lot...you woke the baby up..." April went up stairs.**

**"You have a baby?" Ryan asked.**

**"Kevin." Casey said.**

**"Congrats."**

**"Thanks."**

**"You haven't said anything this whole time we were here...what's wrong with you? You sick?" Raph felt Mikey's forehead.**

**"I'm fine!" Mikey pushed his hand away from his face.**

**"No, I think that your sick! Just let me check if you--shut up and hold still!" Raph wreslted with Mikey trying to check his forehead for a fever and just to annoy him for no apparent reason.**

**"Guys...guys! Guys! GUYS! STOP IT!" Leo yelled seeing Raph and Mikey continue to fight each other.**

**"Alright! Fight!" Casey jumped in for the fun of it.**

**"Casey!" Leo yelled glancing at Donny just sitting there watching his brothers and Casey kill each other. "You could help, you know."**

**"I could." Donny replied.**

**I watched Angel as she and Ryan held hands laughing at thought of an announcment they were going to make...so I heard them say...**

**April came down the stairs with Kevin in her arms. "Say hello to everybody, Kevin! Can you wave? Huh? Please? For mommy? Why won't you wave? Please wave. Look, I know daddy's in the room and you hate doing things around him, but please? Just one little wave? Not a big one, just a little one...well, can you at least say hello? Please? Fine, be that way..." April sat down next to the spot Casey was sitting in.**

**"Guys? Could you please stop for just a second?" Angel asked.**

**"What?" Casey, Mikey, and Raph froze.**

**"Ryan and I want to tell you all something."**

**"What?" Donny asked.**

**"We're going to be married...and--"**

**"YOUR GETTING MARRIED? HOLD SHELL, WOMAN!" Casey and April yelled as Kevin started laughing franticly.**

**"I love weddings! When is it?" I asked.**

**"I think I'm going to cry..." Mikey pretended tears were coming out of his eyes.**

**"I can picture girls getting married to boys, but not you..." Raph said.**

**Donny and Leo just jumped up and down congratulating the couple.**

**"The bad news is--" Angel started again.**

**"Bad news? What's the bad news?" Leo and Donny asked.**

**"Your not getting a divorce right before you get married, right?" Mikey asked.**

**"SHUT UP!" Angel yelled.**

**Everyone was dead quite.**

**"The bad news is, we're getting married in Florida, and we're going to move down in Florida."**

**"Really?" April asked.**

**"Yep." Ryan replied.**

**"Ryan's parents live down there, so we decided to just move down there." Angel said.**

**"When are you moving?" I asked.**

**"In three days." Angel asked.**

**"We were thinking of having all of you come down in about a week or two. Just let us get settled and then you can come down anytime you want." Ryan said.**

**"So, in about two weeks, all of you come on down, ok?" Angel asked.**

**"Sure!" Casey answered.**

**"Right now, we have to head home." Angel said.**

**"We have a lot to pack in just three days." Ryan added.**

**"We should be going, too. Sapphire needs to lie down and get some rest." Leo said.**

**"I do?" I asked.**

**"Yes." Raph answered.**

**"Was I talking to you?"**

**"No."**

**"Then shut up."**

**Donny pushed Raph ahead of him and helped me up and handed me my cruches. "Don't start...it's not worth it..."**

**The next morning at breakfast...**

**"Can we go visit Angel and Ryan in Florida?" I asked.**

**"Sure." Donny answered.**

**"How come you haven't been talking?" Raph asked.**

**Mikey glared at him.**

**"Raph, leave Mikey alone for once, please?" Leo asked.**

**"No. I wanna know why he hasn't been talking." Raph said.**

**"I want to know, too. Why haven't you been talking, Mikey?" Donny asked.**

**"Donny!" Leo yelled.**

**"What? I'm just asking..." Donny said.**

**"Can you talk anymore?" Raph asked. "Or answer me or something?"**

**I gave Mikey a wet willy.**

**"HEY! THAT WAS DISGUSTING! OH MY GOD! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I SHOWED YOU HOW TO DO THAT! HOLD SHELL! IT'S ALL WET NOW!" Mikey screamed.**

**"He can talk." I said calmly taking another bite out of my cereal.**


	94. Pizza

**_Chapter 94_**

**Seven days later...**

**"Angel and Ryan are leaving today..." April said.**

**"I know it..." Leo replied.**

**"Leo!" I yelled.**

**"One minute! I'm on the phone! So anyway..."**

**"Come here!"**

**"One minute!"**

**"Now!"**

**"Why?"**

**"I'm hungry!"**

**"You may have a broken leg, but you can still walk, you know!"**

**"I know! But I want you to make me something!"**

**"Why?"**

**"Raph won't let me touch the toaster!"**

**"Oh crying out loud!"**

**"AND MY FOOT IS THE ITCHEST THING I HAVE EVER FELT IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!" I screamed.**

**"April, I have to get back to you, ok?" Leo asked.**

**"Alright." April said, who was ready to burst out laughing by this time.**

**"Sorry..."**

**"No problem. Bye."**

**"Bye," Leo walked into my room. "Could you at least have a little respect when I am one the phone for once? Please?"**

**"Nope. I'm hungry." I said flatly.**

**"Sapphire, like I said, even though you have a broken leg, that does not mean that you can't walk. You can get up and get something yourself!"**

**"But I can't cook."**

**"...Well...what do you want?"**

**"Pizza."**

**"Don't we all?"**

**"Can't you order some?"**

**"No."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because we have no money."**

**"Then get some and then order the pizza."**

**"No. You can get some money and order a pizza."**

**"I can't."**

**"Why not? Because of your broken leg?" Leo asked.**

**"Duh!" I replied.**

**"You can get up!"**

**"No I can't!"**

**"Yes you can!"**

**"How do you know?"**

**"I'm not going to argue with you..."**

**"Why?"**

**"What's going on here?" Donny walked in.**

**"Here! You can argue with her! I'm going to call April back!" Leo left.**

**"What'd you do to him?" Donny asked.**

**"Me! It's him!" I answered.**

**"Ok, well what happened?"**

**"My foot's itchy..."**

**"That's what you were arguing over?"**

**"No, we were talking about pizza."**

**"I like pizza..."**

**"So do I. But Leo won't order any!"**

**"We don't have money!"**

**"Then get some!"**

**"We can't!"**

**"My foot's itchy..."**

**"Because we--that was random..."**

**"I know it was, but it is..."**

**"Well you can't scratch it..."**

**"No! Really? I had no idea!" I said sarcasticly.**

**Donny rolled his eyes. "Other than don't scratch it, I have nothing more to say to you."**

**"About what?"**

**"What do you mean about what? About your foot!"**

**"Oh."**

**"What did you think I was talking about?"**

**"The pizza."**

**"The pizza? We stopped talking about that awhile ago!"**

**"I don't care...I still want it..."**

**"Well you can't have it."**

**"I know."**

**"Then stop complaining."**

**"I'm not."**

**"Yes you are." Donny said.**

**"No!" I yelled.**

**"You said something that sounded like complaining!"**

**"I said something! But I wasn't complaining!"**

**"Then what did you say?"**

**"What do you mean what did I say?"**

**"You just said you said something."**

**"I did."**

**"What you say?"**

**"I didn't say anything!"**

**"Did you say something or nothing?"**

**"Something!"**

**"Then what'd you say?"**

**"Nothing!"**

**Donny rubbed his forehead for a minute. "It's exhausting being around you..."**

**I glared at him.**

**"I'm gonna go now..."**

**"You comin' back?"**

**"Maybe..."**

**"Bring back pizza!"**

**"Yeah right!"**

**Raph came in. "What'd you do to Donny?"**

**"Nothing." I answered.**

**"Ok." Raph started leaving.**

**"Wait!" I stopped him.**

**"What?"**

**"My's foot's itchy..."**

**"What do you want me to do about it?"**

**"I don't know...but it's itchy!"**

**"Then scratch it."**

**"I can't!"**

**"Then scratch it."**

**"Oh, that's helpful!"**

**"Why can't you scratch it?"**

**"Because--acually...to tell you the truth, I don't know. Go ask Donny. Or April."**

**"I don't feel like it."**

**"Fine."**

**"I want pizza. I've been craving it everyday!"**

**"ME TOO! ESPECIALLY NOW! BUT LEO WON'T GET ANY!" I screamed.**

**Raph shook his head. "Ok...ok...you didn't have to peirce out my ear drums, but ok..."**

**"I want pizza..."**

**"Me too, but--"**

**"AND WHY IS MY FOOT SO ITCHY!"**

**"Alright, let's all calm down now..."**

**"Yeah, how 'bout no?"**

**"Your sarcastic remarks...I tell ya...you take after Mikey..."**

**"With my stubborness...I tell ya...I take after you..." I mocked.**

**"You a brat, you know that?" Raph asked.**

**"Did you not hear what I just said? I take after you!"**

**"The brat thing is Mikey! Not me!"**

**"Acually it's half."**

**"No it's not! I'm not a brat!"**

**I smiled trying not to laugh. "No comment on that..."**

**"Shut up."**

**"I didn't say anything."**

**"Yes you did."**

**"Not what I wanted to say."**

**"What were you going to say?"**

**"Nothing."**

**"Yes you were."**

**"Nope. I wasn't."**

**"Yes you were. I know you were. It was something about me."**

**"So what if it was?"**

**"So you confess."**

**"I don't care. I only confessed that I was going to say something. The fact is, your never going to know what I was going to say because I'll never tell you! So I win! Ha!"**

**Raph pouted and walked out the door. "I hate you..."**

**"How's your leg?" Mikey randomly strolled in after Raph.**

**"Hurts." I replied.**

**"It should."**

**"I know that. I'm not an idiot."**

**"Then this proves that you and I both are not idiots!"**

**"This proves that I'm not an idiot and that sentence you just said proves that you are an idiot."**

**"How?"**

**"I don't know."**

**"Then why...?"**

**"I want pizza."**

**"Please don't tell me that..."**

**"Why not?"**

**"Because then I'll get a craving and then I'll have to buy some and then Leo, Raph, and Dpnny would get pissed off at me because I bought some pizza and we hardly have any money." Mikey explained.**

**I knew that all I had to do was say the word pizza and he would buy some for me. "But I want some pizza now!"**

**"I'm sorry."**

**"You know you can't say no...to pizza or to me..."**

**"Pizza--I can be strong with. You--I'm always strong," Mikey looked at me and saw me with my sweet, innocent, adorable, puppy eyes. "...Except when you do that..."**

**"Please?" I asked once more.**

**"...Oh, alright! Fine! I'll be back!" Mikey left to go order the pizza.**

**In the kitchen...**

**"Mikey, what are you doing?" Donny asked.**

**"Um...nothing..." Mikey answered.**

**"Did you just do what I think you just did?"**

**"Nope. ...What do you think I just did?"**

**"You did not order pizza for Sapphire!"**

**"Ok...I did...but she gave me her puppy eyes! You and I both know that no one, and I mean no one can say no to those puppy eyes!"**

**"Well, your gonna have to learn! Who's gonna pay for this? All the money we have is going toward Florida! We leave tomorrow!"**

**"While Sapphire has a broken leg?"**

**"She's getting the cast off tomorrow about two hours before we leave!"**

**"I knew that..."**

**"...Mikey..."**

**"Sorry..."**

**"Your paying for it! With your own money!"**

**"I don't have any money!"**

**"They how did you think we were going to pay for it, huh?"**

**"Steal from Raph..."**

**"Oh my God, your an idiot..."**

**"So I am an idiot?"**

**"What?" Donny asked.**

**"Nothing." Mikey replied.**

**"Mikey, are you almost done packing?" Leo asked.**

**"No..." Mikey answered.**

**"Did you even start?"**

**"No..."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because I never knew that we were leaving tomorrow."**

**"So he just bought a $20 pizza..." Donny explained.**

**"Tattle tale..." Mikey pouted.**

**"MY FOOT ITCHES!" I yelled.**

**"For God's sake! Where are my swords?" Leo asked.**

**"What are you doing?" Donny asked.**

**"I'm just going to cut off her foot so it won't be itchy anymore!"**

**"Leo!"**

**"Fine...fine...but Mikey!"**

**"Yeah?" Mikey looked up.**

**"Start packing...now. This is for April and Casey. We don't want to screw it up."**

_**Ann: BTW, with that conversation that Donny and I had--about saying something and nothing--I got that from the show Seinfeld. The episode was "The Red Dot." I LOVE that episode! Anyway, I don't own it and--yeah, that's it...**_


	95. Flight Organization

**_Chapter 95_**

**"Do I have to go?" Raph asked.**

**"Yes you do." Leo replied.**

**"But I don't want to..."**

**"I don't care. Your going."**

**"Jerk."**

**"We have a problem." Donny walked in.**

**"Great! Now what?" Leo asked.**

**"I just got off of the phone with the plane people and they said that they only have three planes avalible."**

**"Three? We only need one."**

**"Each plane carries only two people."**

**"That's stupid."**

**"So what are we going to do?"**

**"Umm, Mikey and I will go in one plane, you and Sapphire can go in another and Raph, Casey, April, and Kevin can go in the other."**

**"That won't work, though." I said.**

**"How?" Mikey asked.**

**"Three planes, eight people, two people can fit on each plane," Donny explained. "I asked the person in charge of one of the planes and he said that if Kevin is somewhere between two years old or younger, he can fit with two other people. Those two other people will be Casey and April. Now we have five people left and two planes left. There's--"**

**"There will be one person left over." Leo cut off.**

**Raph smiled.**

**Leo looked at Raph. "Fine. You can stay behind and look after the lair...but it would be nice if you would come..."**

**"Yes!" Raph yelled and ran up to his room and shut the door.**

**"Ok. Is everybody packed?" Leo asked.**

**"I am." I answered.**

**"Yep." Donny replied.**

**"Maybe." Mikey sat down and turned the tv on.**

**Leo grabbed the clicker out of his hands and turned the tv off. "Go pack! April and Casey will be down any minute!"**

**"Hi guys!" April yelled.**

**"Hey April." Donny and I greeted.**

**I got up and took Kevin out of April's arms and talked babyishly. "And hello Kevin! Your getting so big! Yes you are!" **

**"Are we all ready?" Casey asked.**

**"Not quite." Leo glared at Mikey and Mikey slipped away to his room to start packing.**

**"Well hurry up. The plane leaves in an hour."**

**"Yeah about that..." Donny explained everything to Casey and April and how Raph had to stay behind.**

**"Ohh, the poor guy. He's going to miss a lot of fun." April said.**

**Loud party music blasted from Raph's room.**

**"Yeah he's depressed about it, alright." I said sarcasticly.**

**"Are you ready?" Leo asked.**

**"I said I was."**

**"Where are your things, then?"**

**"Upstairs."**

**"Well go get 'em."**

**I got up and went to go get my things.**

**"We're going to miss the planes, aren't we?" Casey asked.**

**"No. We'll get them." April replied.**

**"If Mikey finishes packing in time..." Donny said.**

**"I'm done!" Mikey came down the stairs.**

**"Do you have everything?" Leo asked. "Like your toothbrush and crap?"**

**Mikey paused for a minute then raced back up the stairs.**

**Leo banged his head on the table.**

**"This is going to be a fun trip." Donny said.**

**"Back!" I came down with two backpacks and five suitcases.**

**"April? Casey? How long are we staying down there?" Donny asked.**

**"A week." Casey stared at all of my stuff amazed.**

**"What?" I asked.**

**"You don't need that many things, Sapphire." Leo said.**

**"Yes I do." I answered.**

**"No you don't."**

**"Yes I do."**

**"Why?"**

**"Aren't we living there?"**

**"No, sweetheart, we're staying there for only a week." April tried holding in her laughter.**

**"Really?" I looked at Donny.**

**"It's true." Donny said.**

**"Wow," I murmmered. "I told all of my friends that I was moving to Florida. Boy, their going to be surprised when school starts again..."**

**"Look, just take the suitcase and/or backpack that you need the most." Leo said.**

**"What should it have it?" I asked.**

**"Clothes, pajamas, toothbrush, etc."**

**"Oh."**

**"What's wrong?"**

**"That's going to take a little while."**

**"Why?"**

**"There's at least one pair of clothes in every suitcase and backpack. I'm going to have to do some shuffling."**

**"What did you do that for?"**

**"I don't know."**

**"Ok," Mikey came back down with a bundle of stuff and started stuffing them in his suitcase. "That should be everything..."**

**"We're screwed." Casey said.**

**"No we're not." Leo said.**

**"Leo, come on. Be serious. How are we supposed to make the planes flights now?" April asked.**

**"We'll make them."**

**Casey started a sneezing fit.**

**"Are you ok?" I asked.**

**"That hurt my head..." Casey sat down.**

**April felt his forehead. "Ooo, your hot all of the sudden."**

**"Thanks, you are too." Casey smiled.**

**"I ment you feel feverish, you jerk!" _(I got this from the movie Fantasic Four, which I don't own.)_**

**"Oh...does this mean I'm staying home?"**

**"Your going to have to if you have a fever."**

**"Great. Go on without me. I was looking forward to seeing Angel, too..."**

**"I'm not going."**

**"Why not? You have to."**

**"I don't have to. I have to stay home with you and take care of you."**

**"Will you guys be ok?" Casey asked Leo, Donny, Mikey and me.**

**"Yeah. We'll be fine." Donny answered.**

**"I'll call the plane and cancel for you," Leo got on the phone. "Hi, I was just--what? Why were you going to call me? What's wrong? Your serious? Your not kidding? This is good...I was just calling to cancel the first flight. Ok. Bye," Leo hung up the phone. "Guess what? Mikey and I are staying behind, too."**

**"What? Why?" Mikey asked.**

**"Our plane broke down and it's going to take a month to fix." Leo explained.**

**"Oh, great!"**

**"So Sapphire and I will just be going to Florida?" Donny asked.**

**"That's right." Leo replied.**

**"Cool!" I smiled.**

**"Maybe we shouldn't go." Donny said.**

**"Why?" I asked.**

**"We should wait until Casey gets better and Leo and Mikey's plane is fixed. That way we can all go down together."**

**"No!"**

**"Why not?"**

**"I just finished packing! Come on, Donny! Let's go now and get it overwith! Please? Please, please, please?"**

**"Donny just go. We'll be fine here." Leo said.**

**"You sure?" Donny asked.**

**"Positive."**

**"Even with Raph?"**

**"He'll be depressed to know that he has company staying with him now, but yeah. We'll still be fine here."**

**"Come on, Donny!" I started pushing Donny out the door. "We're gonna miss the flight!"**

**"Um, ok! But you have to promise me that you'll behave! Or else we're coming straight home!"**

**I crossed my fingers behind my back. "I promise!"**


	96. On The Plane

**_Chapter 96_**

**On the plane...**

**"I'm bored." I said.**

**"Of course you are, why wouldn't you be?" Donny asked.**

**"I don't know."**

**"You didn't have to answer that."**

**"What can I do?"**

**"Read a book."**

**"I can't."**

**"Why?"**

**"I'll get dizzy."**

**"You can read a book in the car but not on a plane?"**

**"Right."**

**"That doesn't make any sense."**

**"It does if I just want to annoy you."**

**"What did I say before we left?"**

**"I don't know. What did you say?" I asked.**

**"I told you to behave or else we're coming straight home," Donny answered. "Then you promised that you would behave."**

**"I had my figers crossed behind my back. So technically, I didn't promise."**

**"We're going home."**

**"We're already in the air."**

**"What?"**

**"I said we're already in the air. You can't randomly go up to the pilot and tell him to turn around so we can go back home. Just enjoy the ride."**

**"True...fine, alright."**

**"Now. What can I do so I won't be bored anymore?"**

**"Read."**

**"I told you. I can't. I'll get dizzy."**

**"You said that you were kidding because you just wanted to annoy me."**

**"Fine. I on't get dizzy. But I don't feel like reading. Otherwise I'll get tired and fall asleep."**

**"God forbid that..."**

**"Donny! I'm serious!" I said.**

**"What do you want to do then?" Donny asked.**

**"I don't know. I was asking you that."**

**"Do you have anything to draw with?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Then draw."**

**"Draw what?"**

**"I don't care."**

**"I don't want to draw anyway."**

**"Why not?"**

**"My picture will get all screwed up because the ride is bumpy."**

**"We're not even on a road! We're on a plane! How can the ride be bumpy?"**

**"It can bumpy."**

**"If you knew that you didn't want to draw this flight, why did you bring your drawing stuff with you?"**

**"So I could draw in the hotel room." I replied.**

**"No, I mean why did you bring your drawing stuff here? Couldn't you put it in your suitcase?" Donny asked.**

**"Nope."**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Positive. My giraffes took up all the space in my suitcase."**

**"Your giraffes?"**

**"Yep."**

**"How many of your giraffes did you bring?"**

**"All of them."**

**"Your brought 39 stuffed giraffes!"**

**"40. I have 40."**

**"You brought that 'my size' one?"**

**"Yep."**

**"How did you fit that one in your suitcase?"**

**"I didn't fit it in my suitcase. I just strapped it on my suitcase."**

**"You strapped it?" Donny was getting a headache.**

**"With Raph's belt." I said.**

**"Oh my God, Sapphire!"**

**"What?"**

**"How could you do this to me?"**

**"I didn't do it on purpose!"**

**"You took Raph's belt and strapped your giraffe onto your suitcase with the belt by accident?"**

**"Um, no."**

**"Exactly! You do realize that he's going to have a fit now, right?"**

**"He won't notice a thing!"**

**"Yes he will..."**

**"No he won't. I found the belt underneath his bed. When we get back from Florida I'll ust slip it back under his bed and then everything will be fine. He probably didn't even know it was under his bed."**

**"What were you doing in his room, anyway?"**

**"Reading his diary." I said flatly.**

**"You read his diary?" Donny started flipping out.**

**"Yes."**

**"I can't believe you!"**

**"This is what you get when you let Mikey and me live in the same lair together."**

**"No kidding..."**

**It was silent for a moment.**

**"I'm hungry." I said.**

**"Oh great!" Donny laied back.**

**"Do you think they have ice cream here?"**

**"Maybe."**

**"Can I have some?"**

**"No."**

**"Why not?"**

**"You'll make a mess."**

**"How?"**

**"You'll make a mess because you'll spill it because apparently according to you, it's 'bumpy' here."**

**"Are you mad at me?"**

**"Noooo...how could I be mad at you?" Donny answered sarcasticly.**

**"Good." I smiled.**

**That night...**

**"Donny?" I whispered.**

**"Hm?" Donny was half asleep.**

**"I can't sleep."**

**"Why?"**

**"I need a bed."**

**"Too bad."**

**"No, I really need a bed."**

**"You can't have one. I'm sorry. Your gonna have to wait until we get into the hotel."**

**"I can't wait that long."**

**"I'm sorry. But you have to."**

**It was quiet.**

**"Donny?" I asked.**

**"What?" Donny said annoied.**

**"I have to go to the bathroom."**

**Donny got out his shellcell and called Leo.**

**"Wha...?" Leo picked up.**

**"Leo? It's me. Donny." Donny whispered.**

**"Donny...? Do you have any idea what time it is...?"**

**"I don't care! This is a call for help!"**

**"With what...?"**

**"Sapphire!"**

**"Have a nice flight, Donny..." Leo hung up.**

**"What a nice brother!" I smiled.**

**"Shut up and go to sleep." Donny knocked out.**


	97. Story Time About The Past

**_Chapter 97_**

**The next morning...**

**"Are we there, yet?" I asked.**

**"No!" Donny yelled. "Stop asking me!"**

**"But I'm bored!"**

**"I don't care! Find something to do!"**

**"Are you going to yell at your favorite little girl?" I sweetly smiled innocently.**

**Donny saw my face. "Nooo..."**

**"Good. Then when are we going to be there?"**

**"I don't know...maybe two or three hours?"**

**"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"**

**"Sapphire! Shhh! Be quiet! We're not the only ones on this plane!"**

**"I DON'T CARE! I'M BORED! I'M TIRED OF SITTING ON THIS PLANE! AND MY BUTT HURTS FROM SITTING!"**

**"Sapphire..."**

**"What?" I glared at him.**

**"Nothing," Donny pushed me back into my seat. "We could be there earlier than I said. Who knows?"**

**Four hours later...**

**" 'We could be there earlier than I said. Who knows?' " I mocked Donny glaring at him. "We've been here longer than you said! Not earlier!"**

**"I'm sorry...I don't know what's taking so long. And stop yelling at me!" Donny yelled.**

**"I need to get off of this plane! I'm not kidding!"**

**"Why? It's not that bad."**

**"Did you not hear me when I was yelling at the top of my lungs four hours ago? I would think you did hear me because you told me to shut up. Plus, I'm sitting right next to you. It doesn't take a moron to figure out what I said!"**

**"To keep you occupied, let's talk."**

**"Fun." I said sarcasticly.**

**"No, I'm serious." Donny said.**

**"When are you not serious?"**

**"Shut up and talk to me."**

**"How can I talk to you if you want me to shut up at the same time?"**

**"I mean--"**

**"You are the world's most dumbest smart guy, you know that?"**

**"I'm sorry, what I meant was talk to me about something."**

**"About what?"**

**"I don't know. I said something. Or did you not hear me? I mean, I'm only sitting right next to you. It doesn't take a moron to figure out what I said."**

**"If you don't shut that big mouth, I swear I'm gonna--"**

**"All right, all right...just, what do you want to talk about?"**

**"I don't know."**

**"Pick something." Donny said.**

**"Like what?" I asked.**

**"I don't know. Ask me questions."**

**"About what?"**

**"I don't know. Is there something you don't understand in school or anything?"**

**"There's one thing I don't understand, but it has nothing to do with school."**

**"Ok. What don't you understand? I'm all ears!"**

**"I don't understand you."**

**"Sapphire. Please. I'm serious about this. Is there something you don't understand in school or something?"**

**"Yes. But not school."**

**"Who is it about this time?"**

**"It's not a who!" I yelled.**

**"Really?" Donny asked.**

**"Yes, it's a--it's a--it's a who...oh...oh well, whatever."**

**"Ok, well who is it about? Who don't you understand? Raph? Master Splinter?"**

**"Master Splinter's another story. He says 'hi', and I still don't understand him."**

**"Ok, ok, just tell me who you don't understand and let's get on with it..."**

**"I don't get this whole family..."**

**"Sapphire, for God's sake..."**

**"No, I'm serious! How did you guys find me?"**

**"You don't remember?"**

**"Nope. I thought one of you gave birth to me. I thought it was Mikey or Raph, to be honest with you...but then we learned that only females can give birth in science class. So, obviously, you adopted me or something...how did you guys find me?"**

**"You found us."**

**"I did?" I asked.**

**"Yep." Donny replied.**

**"Really? Around what? One?"**

**"You were older than one."**

**"Fine, one and a half."**

**"No! You were at least seven!"**

**"I was younger than seven! Way younger!"**

**"This from the kid who thought Mikey or Raph gave birth to her!"**

**"Call Leo and ask him!"**

**"I will," Donny picked up his shell cell and called Leo.**

**"Hello?" Leo picked up.**

**"Hi, Leo. It's Donny." Donny said.**

**"Donny, what now? Is Sapphire being trouble? If she is, then just come home!"**

**"No, no...she's not being any trouble."**

**"Thanks a lot, Leo!" I yelled.**

**Donny gave me a single to shut up. "I need to ask you a question. Well, Sapphire's asking you it, too."**

**"What is it?" Leo asked.**

**"How old was Sapphire when she found us?"**

**"Five."**

**"Seriously?"**

**"Yep."**

**"How old was I?" I asked.**

**"Five." Donny answered.**

**"That old?"**

**"It's not that old!"**

**"Yes it is!"**

**"No it's not!"**

**"Can I go now?" Leo asked.**

**"Yes, thank you! Bye!" Donny hung up.**

**"I was five?" I asked.**

**"Apparently." Donny replied.**

**"That's hard to believe..."**

**"If you ask me, the whole story is hard to believe..."**

**"Why'd you name me Sapphire?"**

**"It was either that or Mildred."**

**"Mildred?"**

**"Yep."**

**"Who wanted to call me that?"**

**"Mikey."**

**"Of course..."**

**"He's an idiot all right..."**

**"Your just noticing that now?"**

**"No. After all, he is my brother. We've been together ever since we were born!"**

**"True..."**

**"What is your real name?" Donny asked.**

**"What?" I replied.**

**"I remember you told me that Sapphire wasn't your real name."**

**"Obviously!"**

**"What is it?"**

**"Do you know my dad? My real one?"**

**"No."**

**"Then if I tell you, you'll know who he is. I don't want you to know. If you guys ever got into a fight with him, which I know you've got into a fight with him before. If you get into another fight with him, it'll be because of me. I know it. If you get into another fight with him, He'll die and I'll never forgive you and your brothers. But if you and your brothers die, I'll never be able to forgive him. I still haven't forgiven him for the last thing he did."**

**"Which was what?"**

**I looked out the window and saw Florida below us. "Hey! Look! We're here!" I changed the subject quickly.**


	98. Angel And Ryan's House

**_Chapter 98_**

**Donny looked out the window, too. "Yes. We are. But Sapphire--"**

**"Do you think Angel and Ryan are at the airport waiting for us?" I asked.**

**"I guess...but I need to ask you--"**

**"Where do they live?"**

**"They'll show us. Sapphire--"**

**"I hope they have food. I'm hungry."**

**"That's nice, but I really need you to answer this question!"**

**"Which is...?"**

**"...Acually two questions."**

**"All right."**

**"What is your real name and what did your real dad do to you that you'll never forgive him of?"**

**"I have the right to remain silent for question number one and question number two!"**

**"Sapphire..."**

**"We're landing!" I looked out the window again.**

**Donny sighed.**

**Finally on the ground...**

**"Sapphire! Donny! Over here!" I heard Angel's voice calling us, but I couldn't see where she was.**

**"Where are you?" I asked.**

**"Right here." Angel came up behind me.**

**"Oh. Hello."**

**"Hi."**

**"Can we get out of here? It's kinda crowded." Donny asked.**

**"Sure. Follow me." Angel starting leading us away.**

**"Where's Ryan?" I asked.**

**"He's at the house," Angel answered. "He knew that there would be tons of people here. He hates crowds. So, he decided to stay home and meet us there."**

**"Wimp..." I mumbled.**

**Donny elbowed me to be nice then looked up and saw a Foot solider. "Oh, great..."**

**"What?" Angel asked.**

**"Nothing. Let's just get out of here." Donny took the lead.**

**I fell behind and looked up where Donny was looking and saw nothing.**

* * *

**"We're here, Dumbo!" _(I don't own Dumbo...besides, I wasn't even talking about that...)_ Angel walked through the door.**

**"Whoa! Nice!" I smiled.**

**"Why do you call me that?" Ryan walked in. "Oh, hi, guys!"**

**"Is this your house?" Donny asked.**

**"No, Donny. This is the guy who dresses up as Mickey Mouse's house." I replied sarcasticly.**

**Donny was about to start lecuring me, but Angel interupted.**

**"Sapphire, let me show you to your room," Angel grabbed my bags and lead the way upstairs. "Ryan? Would you do me a favor? Could you please show Donny his room?"**

**"Sure. Come on," Ryan went into the next room and threw Donny's bags onto his bed. "Here you go."**

**"Thanks." Donny said.**

**"Dinner is in an hour! We'll call you." Ryan shut the door and left.**

**"Um, ok..." Donny didn't know weather to follow Ryan, or to just stay where he was. "I gotta call Leo, anyway." Donny dialed the number to the lair.**

**"Talk to me!" Mikey picked up.**

**"Mikey? It's Donny." Donny said.**

**"Donny! Hi! How are you? How's Saph? She behaving?"**

**"Like you."**

**"That's perfect! I mean--too bad."**

**"Yeah, thanks...anyway--"**

**"How's Angel and Ryan?"**

**"Their fine..."**

**"How's their place? Is it sick?"**

**"What?"**

**"I meant is it cool?"**

**"Um, yeah."**

**"Donny, you really gotta get out more often! You know what I'm talking about?"**

**"Not really, but I have to--"**

**"Hold on! I have another call."**

**"--Fine..." Donny waited about five to twenty minutes.**

**"You there? Hello?" Donny was, for once in his life, glad to hear Mikey's voice.**

**"Yes. I'm here."**

**"Good! I have to tell you something--"**

**"Can I talk to Leo first? This is very important!"**

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah!"**

**"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" Mikey started calling Leo to the phone.**

**_I was trying to, you moron..._ Donny rubbed his forehead.**

**"He's coming." Mikey said.**

**"Thanks. Oh, Mikey?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Could you call Raph, too? I mind as well talk to all three of you at the same time. Put me on speaker phone."**

**"What do you say?"**

**"Go get Raph, Leo, and put me on speaker phone, or else!"**

**"...Ok..."**

**"Thank you!" Donny looked around the room while waiting.**

**"Hey, Don!" Raph greeted.**

**"How are you?" Leo asked.**

**"Cranky." Mikey answered.**

**"Fine, fine! I'm just fine!" Donny said.**

**"You seem a little tense...something wrong?" Leo asked.**

**"Yes." Donny replied.**

**"What did Sapphire do now?" Raph accused.**

**"Nothing!" Donny yelled. "Just listen!"**

**"Ok," Leo said. "We're all ears."**

**"We don't have any..." Mkey commented.**

**"Shut up!" Raph slapped him.**

**"Anyway, guess who I saw at the airport?" Donny asked.**

**"Angel and Ryan! Right? Am I right?" Mikey replied.**

**"Yah, but I meant--"**

**"Oh, yeah! Who's good? Who's good?"**

**"Not you! Not you!" Raph chanted along with Mikey.**

**"Guys, pay attention!" Leo ordered.**

**"Of course, oh, Great One!" Mikey bowed.**

**"Mikey, stop! This is important! I have no clue what's going on!" Donny yelled.**

**"What happened, Donny? Who'd you see?" Leo asked.**

**"Ever since Sapphire was little, everywhere I went with her, I always saw the Foot. At least one of them were there. Just watching us."**

**"I saw them, too."**

**"Me three."**

**"I guess me four...I don't know. I've never paied attention." Mikey said.**

**"You are such a dork..." Raph said.**

**"Guys, why are they stalking us?" Donny asked.**

**"Not us. Sapphire." Leo corrected.**

**"Why?" Raph asked. "She's nothing special."**

**"Raph..." Leo warned.**

**"It's true!"**

**"No, it's not! This is serious!"**

**Mikey sliped his comic book away.**

**"Mikey..." Leo eyed him firmly.**

**"Sorry."**

**"Hey, Donny." I walked right in.**

**"You could knock, you know..." Donny said.**

**"I could."**

**"What do you want?"**

**"Who's after us?"**

**"No one. Go back to your room."**

**"But Angel and Ryan left to get the Chinese Food, and I want someone to play with now."**

**"Play? Now?"**

**"Is there an echo in here? Yes! Now!"**

**"I can't."**

**"Donny? You still there?" Leo asked.**

**"Why?" I tried looking to see who he was talking to. "Who are you talking to?"**

**"No one. Go upstairs and I'll play with you in a minute!"**

**"No...now!"**

**"Sapphire--"**

**I grabbed the phone. "Hello?"**

**"Donny! Thank you! Finally!" Mikey yelled.**

**"So, why do you think the Foot want Sapphire?" Leo asked.**

**"What?" I asked.**

**"SAPPHIRE!" Leo, Mikey, and Raph yelled with shock.**

**"Where's Donny?" Raph asked.**

**"Right here. Trying to get the phone." I hit Donny to stay away from me.**

**"Could you please put Donny on again?" Leo asked.**

**"In a minute...what about the Foot?" I replied.**

**Donny grabbed the phone. "You told her!"**

**"We didn't mean to!" Mikey protested.**

**"I know...Leo's the one who told her." Raph glared at Leo.**

**"I thought she was you!" Leo said.**

**"How could you think that she's me?" Donny yelled.**

**"I don't know!" Leo argued.**

**"How are they?" I asked.**

**"Who?" Donny asked.**

**"The Foot. They doing ok?"**

**"Why do you want to know?"**

**"I'm just concerned."**

**"Why would you be concerned about them?"**


	99. My Past

**_Chapter 99_**

**"Sapphire, answer me," Donny hung up on his brothers. "Why would you be concerned about the Foot?"**

**"No reason. Can we go play now?" I asked impatiently.**

**"No, answer me now. Then we can go play. What are you trying to hide from us?"**

**"I told you all ready--If I tell you, you'll know my dad. Your all going to start thinking that he's stalking me or something because he wants to kill me. Then you'll go looking for him to kill him so he won't kill me and then you'll all start to fight and everything and then, like I told you on the plane ride down here, you and your brothers will die because of the fight and I'll never be able to forgive my dad and then I won't have anywhere to live, but if you guys end up killing my dad, then I'll never forgive you, I'll run away and I'll still have no where to live."**

**"We're back!" Ryan yelled.**

**I left Donny's room.**

_**Ring, Ring!**_

**"Hello?" Donny answered his shell cell confused.**

**"Donny, hi. It's us. What'd you hang up on us for?" Leo asked. "What's going on? What happened?"**

**"Guys? I think you should come down here..." Donny hung up again and went to go get his dinner.**

**

* * *

Leo hung up the phone.**

**"What happened? What'd he say?" Raph asked.**

**"We're going to Florida." Leo left to go pack.**

_**

* * *

Ring, Ring!**_

**Donny put down his fork and turned to Angel and Ryan. "Sorry. One minute," Donny picked up. "Hello?"**

**"Where are you?" **

**"Who is this?"**

**"Mikey."**

**"No wonder..." Donny said sarcasticly.**

**"No, I'm serious. Where are you guys?" Mikey asked.**

**"In Florida...Where else?"**

**"No, I mean where in Florida?"**

**"At Angel and Ryan's house."**

**"We know!" Raph snatched the phone away from Mikey. "Where is their house!"**

**Donny started being all wise. "Well, you should have been more--"**

**"Just shut up and tell us where the house is!"**

**"Will you be nice? Just be calm!" Leo shot.**

**"How am I supposed to be nice and calm when we're in the middle of an unusual state that we've never been to before and now we're lost!" Raph screamed.**

**"Did you hear me?" Donny asked.**

**"What?" Raph replied.**

**"I just gave you the address."**

**"No, say it again..."**

**"Oh, my God..."**

**"Let me talk to them." Angel grabbed the shell cell and went into the other room.**

**"What did they want?" I asked.**

**"Their here in Florida and were just asking for the directions to the house." Donny answered.**

**"What are they here for?"**

**"...Nothing..."**

**"What is it?"**

**"Nothing!"**

**"Donny, tell me!"**

**"Sapphire, I swear, it's nothing."**

**"Donny!"**

**"You know what?" Ryan stood up. "I think I'll leave you two alone for a few minutes..." Ryan took his dinner and went into the other room where Angel was.**

**I waited for Ryan to leave the room. "You called them didn't you?"**

**"What?" Donny asked.**

**"Because you saw the Foot."**

**"Um..."**

**"I guess I should tell you now. Your gonna find out sooner or later."**

**"Which is what?"**

**"You know how on the plane ride here I asked you when we met and everything?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"And I said that I thought one of you gave birth to me?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"To tell you the truth, it really feels that way because technically, I knew you ever since I was born."**

**"How?"**

**"Shedder's my dad..."**

**"...He's your what?"**

**"My dad. He and my mom, Mary, had me and then raised me and everything was fine. Then I turned five. My mom died and dad threw out everything that reminded him of her. Including me. He was so mad that she died that he didn't want to be reminded of her. But he still wanted a daughter. So, he adopted Karai and then threw me out and then that's how I found you guys. Then the whole thing spilled out. By the way, my real name is Ann. But I want Sapphire to still be a nickname. I like that name."**

**"Wait a minute, this is too much! Shedder is your dad?"**

**"I repeated myself twice. You get it."**

**"Oh, my God!"**

**"Hey! We found it!" Mikey walked in.**

**"Finally!" Raph yelled.**

**"Hey, guys!" Angel greeted.**

**"Should I...?" Donny asked.**

**"They have a right to know as well as you do." I answered.**

**Later up in my room...**

**"Shedder's your dad!" Leo, Mikey, and Raph asked in shock.**

**"Here we go..." I said.**

**"Yep." Donny responded.**

**"This is weird..." Mikey said.**

**"I know it..." Leo agreed.**

**"I have to agree even though it's you and I don't want to." Raph added to Mikey.**

**"Also, my real name is Ann. But I like Sapphire a little more. That can be my nickname." I said.**

**"Ann or Sapphire or whatever it is!" Leo smiled.**


	100. Final Chapter

**Ann: This is the last chapter! BIG SOB But that's ok. Because guess what? After this, there will be a sequal, then another sequal. If I think of something, I might have a fourth sequal. Who knows? Ask my mind. Plus, I'll be putting up random one-shots calling them "deleted chapters" for this book. The one-shots were Krista's idea. Anyway, enjoy the last chapter!Starts crying again**

**_Chapter 100_**

**Seven years later...(When I'm 23)**

**"Should I?" Donny asked.**

**"It's a little weird..." Mikey said.**

**"But we see your point." Raph added.**

**"Go ahead!" Leo pushed Donny up the stairs.**

**Meanwhile, I was sitting on my bed talking to April on the phone. "You did? That's great! Boy or girl? Another boy? Good luck! What'd you name him? Joey? That's so cute! Kevin and Joey. Speaking of Kevin, does he like the idea of a little brother? No? Oh, double good luck. Well, I'll let you go. Get some rest. Congratulations. Bye!" I hung up ready to go down stairs and tell the turtles that April and Casey had their baby. Another boy. But then I heard a knock.**

**"Ann?" Donny knocked on my door and came in.**

**"You know, usually, when people knock on another person's door, they knocking person waits for the person inside the room to answer and allow the knocking person into the room." I answered.**

**"Oh. Sorry."**

**"What--"**

**"But you weren't doing anything..."**

**"So? That doesn't make a difference!"**

**"It makes a lot of difference!"**

**"No it doesn't..."**

**"Yes--"**

**"I'm not agruing with you..."**

**"So I won?"**

**"No!"**

**"Yes!"**

**"Donny? You know, if your only going to agrue with me, get out."**

**"No, I didn't come in here to agrue with you..."**

**"Then what do you want?"**

**"I need to ask you a question."**

**"Ok."**

**"Yeah."  
**

**"...Are you gonna ask it?"**

**"When my nerves calm down..."**

**"What are you talking about?" I asked.**

**"Well, um...I can't ask you..." Donny didn't answer my question.**

**"Are you trying to ask me to leave?"**

**"What?"**

**"I said are you trying to ask me to leave?"**

**"Leave where?"**

**"Here."**

**"What? No! Why would I ask you to leave here?"**

**"Because I found my Dad. And he lives somewhere else. Do you want me to go live with him?"**

**"NO!"**

**"Um, ok..."**

**"I mean, no."**

**"Ok...then what is it?"**

**"I need to ask you a question..." Donny said.**

**"You already told me that part...and I said, what is it?" I replied.**

**"Oh. I can't ask you..."**

**"Donny!"**

**"What!"**

**"Just spit it out!"**

**"Well...um, I was just wondering, you know how you found your father?"**

**"Yeah, I just said that..."**

**"Oh. Right. And you know that since you found him, your his daughter and not mine? Or Leo's. Or Raph's...or Mikey's?"**

**"Yeah..."**

**"And you know that we're not related anymore, but we live with each other, right?"**

**"Donny, I may look and act stupid, but I'm not. I know all of these things, now can you just ask me the question? Or at least tell me what the shell your trying to say?"**

**"..."**

**"Donny?"**

**"..."**

**"Donny?"**

**"..."**

**"Hhhheeeeelllllooooooo?"**

**"..."**

**"Where are you?"**

**"..."**

**"Earth or space?"**

**"..."**

**"DONNY JUST SPIT IT OUT AND TELL ME!"**

**"WILL YOU MARRY ME?"**

**To be continued...**

**Ann: I'm crying...Not really, but I'm ready to. I finally finished this story. I hope you enjoyed it! Believe me, I enjoyed writing it...Otherwise, I don't think I would be crying because I'm sad it's over. But no worries! Keep an eye out for Four Fathers 2: Three Years!**


End file.
